Blurry Lines
by Vanillabeann
Summary: Lucy rejected her desires at first. There is no way she is attracted to her student. But as time went on, it got much harder to deny the blatant way she longed for Natsu. And even worse, it wasn't just a physical and sexual desire, it was emotional. She wanted to be held and comforted by him. So the lines blurred, and blurred, until there was nothing left to deny. It was just them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm new to this site! I used to read fics on here when I was younger, but the fandom I usually write for is bigger on Ao3 so that's where I post my stories. But I've wanted to write nalu since I started reading the manga so I decided to write this. I'm also new to the fandom... Only started reading the manga a little bit ago, I still haven't finished. I'm currently trying to read all the nalu stories I'm interested in but there's so many and I started so late so I apologize if someone has already done something super similar to this or if anyone thinks I'm copying them. I promise I'm not. I've really only read a small fraction of the stories in the fandom and I have so many tabs on my phone opened, but I work, plus I have 9 ongoing stories on Ao3 so I don't get to read much. But anyways... please be kind to me if you think the characterization is off because I'm not as experienced in nalu as you guys probably are. Lucy is meant to be on the softer side, but shes an adult and Natsu is a kid so shes more experienced and mature, and she wont be blushing a whole lot. Natsu... Natsu is just Natsu lol. I think that's the only way describe him aha. Anyways, please have fun reading, and yeah!**

When did things blur between them? When did Lucy decide that this teen boy would be the one who she'd spend her life with, the one who'd melt her body with his scolding touch and turn Lucy into a pile of mush, the one who'd make her life more fun and exciting, like an adventure, the one who'd kiss her with all the care in the world, and the one she'd fall in love with. When did these feelings of hers change? But no matter how many times she asks herself these questions, it always comes to the same conclusion; since the beginning. But that just made Lucy hate herself because she liked to believe that it wasn't love at first site. She liked to believe that she had control over her actions at the beginning of the school year, that she didn't break her pride and morals as a teacher right away and held onto what she felt was right, but truthfully, Natsu captivated her the second she saw the exotic teen boy, and Lucy knew it was wrong and that's why she so desperately hid it.

It started off the first day of school and the first day Lucy was an official teacher. She had been substituting for a while and had come to this school, but she never met Natsu Dragneel. Natsu was a senior, and like most seniors, he took blow off classes in subjects that didn't interest him but were still required, so he took creative writing. Lucy taught that class along with 10th grade English, and modern literature. She only taught one creative writing class, and it happened to be Natsu's class.

Lucy was nervous coming into the first day of school, but she did rather well her first four hours, so she didn't think much would happen in her creative writing class which was 6th hour. She was at the front of the classroom at the whiteboard, busying herself with erasing the board from her previous class but keeping the _Miss. Heartfilia_ up on the board in a florescent pink marker. She loved pink.

It was nearing the end of passing time so the class was steadily filing in. She was reading her folder with her lesson plan when very loud yelling came down the hall.

"I told you guys; she's a dime! Slim waist, thick ass, and a huge rack! I heard her face was something special too!"

"If a girl was that hot then why would she pick a job in a school full of hormonal teenage boys?" A dull male voice said rather unamused.

"Come on, Gray. Pull the dick out of your ass and start acting like one those hormonal boys. When do we get a chance to have such a hot teacher!"

Lucy took a moment to look down at herself to make sure that she looked appropriate and wasn't the teacher they were talking about. She thinks her clothes don't show much. Just a flowy, navy blue high waisted skirt with a thin brown belt, a tan sweater with a cute owl sown into it, and some matching beige pumps. Her skirt wasn't very short, and her sweater wasn't low cut, plus with the more childish owl on it, Lucy thought she looked more cute than what those boys were saying, so it must not be about her. And to top it all off, her legs are showing and her father always said she had pudgy thighs. It can't be her.

Shaking the boys off, Lucy expected them to walk past her room and towards a different one, but they actually stopped to the left of her door where some lockers are.

"I don't know… Some people would find Vice Principal Scarlet attractive, but nobody gushes about her." The same monotone voice replied.

There was a loud bang against the lockers. "M-Mrs. Scarlet?! Are you insane, Gray?! Who in their right mind would find her sexy?!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at that statement. She did meet Principal Dreyar, and Vice Principal Scarlet, and they both were interesting characters. Makarov Dreyar was a very short, aging old man, but has lots of spunk and energy, despite being so old and all the wisdom he holds. Ezra Scarlet was almost opposite of Makarov. She was very serious and wasn't afraid to apprehend the students if they do something she finds punishable, but Lucy could tell she was a good fit for Makarov because she keeps him and his work on track.

"Well she's married, isn't she?"

"So?! Natsu, tell him how crazy he is!"

There was a long pause and sigh. "Ya, I gotta agree with the pussy cat over here. Who in the hell is attracted to that scary lady?"

Lucy sucked in a sharp breath at this Natsu fellows voice. It had a light and humerus tone to it, but it was also so... pleasant and warm. If Lucy just heard his voice on the street, she would think he was an adult, not a high school student. And she could see herself being lured in and— Lucy shook her head and gave a firm pinch to her forearm, making her pale skin turn red. She should not be thinking such things about a student. Despite how nice his voice is, it is not a thought she can divulge in.

"Pussy cat? I thought I told you not to call me—"

"Natsu might agree with you on the fact that Mrs. Scarlet is scary, but he'll definitely agree with me about this so called dime of a teacher we've got." If Lucy remembers correctly, that was Gray. She knows she should be focused on more important things, but quite frankly, this conversation interested her for some reason.

"Yah, the snowballs gotta point…" Natsu grumbled like just agreeing with Gray was a punishment worse than death.

At that second, the warning bell rang, and all the students who were like those three boys flickered off to their classroom. Lucy is sure their classroom is across the hall or something, but she was a bit nervous that they could be talking about her. If what the one boy, which Lucy just realized that neither Natsu nor Gray said his name, said was true, than there's rumors about her body floating around the school! Oh, if her father ever heard something like that, she's sure he'd try to stuff her back in that doll box she's grown so accustomed to because her father always tried to hide her floozy body. The thought of her father being mad also gave Lucy a sense of pride though.

"Fine!" The other boy declared. "Then we'll just see if she's hot or not!"

To Lucy's horror, one boy turned the corner and walked directly into her room. Two other boys followed after him, and all three of them froze in their spot once they saw her. Lucy gulped and took small peeks at them while they stood there in shock. The one out in front, Lucy's assumed he's the one who called her a dime, had unruly orange hair like a lions mane. She understood why Natsu called him a pussy cat because it practically looked like he had two cat ears poking out of his hair. He also had sunglasses on and dressed in nice clothes. She could tell that he was dripping with confidence by the way he held himself, but he suddenly dropped all that on the floor for the time being.

On the right side of him was a boy with dark raven hair and frosty blue eyes. His hair was also disheveled, but not as wild as lion boys, and his demeanor seemed very cold and almost standoffish...no distant. He had a look of surprise to his features which Lucy could tell was not very common for a guy like him, and is that a little bit of a blush on his cheekbones?

And lastly, to the left was a boy with pink… yes _pink_ hair, but Lucy _loved_ pink. His eyes were mesmerizing. They were an olive green color, but Lucy could practically see heat twisting and crackling into a hot fire that almost engulfed Lucy and pulled her in like a moth to a flame. All three of the boys looked very well off in the strength department, but the pink one had the perfect body, in Lucy's opinion. He was stocky, but not short. Granted, he was the shortest one out of the three boys, but he still looked to be 6 feet tall, and Lucy was only about 5 foot, maybe a little more. His skin was tan… damn was it tan, and he looked exotic.

She sucked in a breath when his Adam's apple bobbed up and down and his tongue poked out of his lips to lick them. She faintly realized that a few of the students were looking at the three boys oddly, but nobody seemed to catch on that Lucy was also looking at them because she was very good at pretending to do something she wasn't actually doing, and that was reading her lesson plan she had for class today.

It felt like it's been five minutes, but the final bell hadn't rung yet, so Lucy uncapped her pink marker and started to write the writing prompt for today. She was calm, cool, and collected on the outside, but on the inside, her heart wouldn't stop beating so unfamiliarly in her chest. Her writing wasn't as clean as usual, and was a bit scribbly on some of the loops of her cursive letters.

She noticed that the boy with dark hair collected himself and pulled the other two towards the desks. Finally, the bell rang, so Lucy finished up with the writing prompt, then turned towards the class on the balls of her heals with a small, hesitant smile. The classroom immediately shut up for some reason, but she could see some girls glaring at her for some reason. Brushing it off, Lucy pointed towards her name on the board and introduced herself like she did for all her other classes.

"Hello, my name is Miss. Heartfilia, and this class is creative writing. I'm sure most of you are here for the easy English credit for your junior or senior year..." Lucy walked across the front of the room, heals clicking against the tiled floor and pleated skirt slightly swooshing. "And I'll admit that this class isn't very hard and I'm sure you are or have taken harder ones, but this class will be mostly soul searching. I'll push you emotionally to write your feelings and desires down until I think you're truly unguarded and vulnerable. Every day, I'll give you a prompt to write at the beginning of class, and you'll share it with the class." A thin arm and small hand shot up in the air, so Lucy smiled at the petite bluenette and held one finger up. "It will be anonymous, so you don't have to worry about your classmates knowing what you said. During the morning, even I won't know who wrote what, but your homework I will grade individually."

The girls hand dropped back down, so Lucy walked to her desk and pulled the attendance sheet out. "I want everyone to pull out some paper and a pencil and answer this question. How does what I just told you make you feel? And why? Are you angry, excited to have a place to pour your feelings out? Do you feel violated? Please answer honestly, and I'm excited to hear what some of you think." Lucy looked around the room and smiled as the students rummaged through their bags to get their papers out. But her heart jumped out of her chest when she made eye contact with the pink haired boy, and Lucy averted her gaze quickly. "After I hear from a few of you, we'll all introduce ourselves more, including me, and go over the syllabus."

Lucy sat on her rolly chair and looked down at the attendance sheet as the room filled with the noise of graphite on paper. She didn't mind that there was a bit of whispering, and just searched for a certain name. Natsu Dragneel… Lucy has a feeling that he's the pink haired boy. Lucy peeked up at him casually, but he was already looking at her, so she scanned her eyes around the room to make it look like she was doing a sweep. She looked back down at her paper, her long, blonde hair falling over her shoulder like a river, so she used it to take a peek at Natsu again. He was no longer looking at her, but he—

Lucy shook her head and pinched herself for punishment again. He is her student. There's no way she can be feeling this attraction for the man…no boy. He was a high schooler. Not even of age yet, so there's absolutely no way she can ever feel this desire towards her student. No, she doesn't feel that way. She can acknowledge that a boy was attractive, the same way she acknowledges that a girl is extremely beautiful. Like the bluenette who raised her hand, she was an adorable little thing but that doesn't mean Lucy will go to jail for having that thought. No… she's okay. Just 179 more days of school left.

She can do this.

 **Yay, first chapter! Please tell me what you think! I seriously have no confidence in this fandom so if you'd comment it would mean a lot. Thanks for reading! oh and my names Hannah :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you so much for all the comments you guys, it seriously means a bunch! Um, someone wanted me to talk about my writing schedule… aha I'm sorry, what is that? Lol I don't do writing schedules. This is my tenth ongoing story I have going on right now, as we speak, so I don't have a set schedule where I'll be posting this story. Sometimes I'm in the mood to write a certain one of my stories, so I write it. I try to update each story at least once a month. It's usually more, but I avoid writing certain stories sometime so idk. I only really have a schedule for one of my fics, but the chapters are only 1000 words and it's not meant to be my best writing. I can try (keyword try) to update idk at least once every other week, but I'm not promising anything. I just wrote this chapter today because I was eager to write it, but idk how often I'll update regularly. I've seen on this site that writing schedules are common here, but on Ao3, at least the fandom I write for, isn't like that. I just update when I update, and that's all there is to it aha. But yeah, sorry if that upsets you. I'm really lax with updating. But that's it. Have fun!**

The first day of school went rather well. Nothing eventful happened, but it was a half day, so she didn't do much except for class introductions and a little insight to what class would be like. Lucy discovered how much of a pain her 6th hour was going to be. Because it mostly consisted of seniors, they were pretty cocky and there was definitely some students who didn't hide their inappropriate attraction towards her. One of which was lion boy, which Lucy learned his name was Loke. Loke the lion, that's what Lucy called him in her head, and she rather liked it. Then there was Gray and Lucy also learned that he has a very strange habit; stripping. Yes, the boy just started taking his shirt off in the middle of class. She was surprised, and even more so when he seemed to not realize what he was doing. She calmly reminded him to put his shirt back on, and he was embarrassed about it and explained that he had a bad habit of stripping. She'd get him to tell her the story of how that came about during one of their writing assignments. She didn't know how, but she would. And Natsu… Natsu was very well behaved unlike his two friends. He listened to her and didn't talk a peep through the whole class.

It was the following day and Lucy went to the staff room to grab her lunch out of the fridge and find a quiet place to eat, probably in her classroom. When she walked into the lounge, Lucy was greeted by two faces she knew. She smiled at them and grabbed her lunch, but Lucy didn't expect for them to call her over.

"Lucy!" The friendly of the two called her over and smiled as well. "Why don't you come eat with us."

Lucy nodded happily because she wanted to make friends with the other staff. Once she was seated at the round table, she started to open her pink and white floral lunchbox and pull its contents out. "Hello, Mirajane, Erza."

Erza was of course the vice Principal, and she was very beautiful. She had long Scarlet hair and chocolate eyes. Lucy heard she was married to a detective, and for some odd reason, Lucy kind of wanted to know how they were together. Lucy just can't picture Erza in a relationship, so she was intrigued. Mirajane was a school secretary. Lucy met her when she met Erza and Makarov and Lucy remembers how beautiful she thought she was with her long, white hair and bright blue eyes. She doesn't know much about Mirajane, but Lucy would love to learn.

Erza gave a short nod as she took a bite of strawberry cake, but Mirajane sent her a scolding look. "I told you to call me Mira."

"Sorry," Lucy shook her head and opened her container of apple salad with greens, goat cheese, and walnuts, then poured her cup of fruity dressing over it. "I keep forgetting."

"It's alright." Mirajane smiled. "Just remember next time."

Lucy smiled and opened her mouth to respond, but Erza beat her to it. "If you're ever in some sort of trouble Lucy, don't be afraid to call me for help. I know the male students are quite… taken by you."

Lucy knows that all too well after yesterday's incident with the three boys in her sixth hour. She tried dressing herself in something not so revealing, going for a pair of tight dress pants, a flowy white shirt with a beige cardigan over it, which covered her bottom, and a shorter pair of cheetah print heals. She looked more practical today and she felt more secure covering her bottom, but it was kind of hard to keep her breasts under control. Even if she wore a turtle neck, it was still very obvious that they were there.

"Thank you, Erza. I'll take you up on that offer, if the time ever comes."

Erza looked quite pleased with her answer, so Lucy sighed in relief and finally took a bite of her salad. She didn't want to upset Erza because she seems like the type of person who would cut you if you didn't respond to her correctly.

"So Lucy, have you noticed any trouble makers yet?" Mirajane asked after wiping her mouth off with her napkin. "I know you teach creative writing and it's usually a blowoff class for seniors."

"There are a few." Lucy nodded. "Loke… he's very outspoken with his attraction towards me." The two girls in front of her both had reactions that were very different. Mirajane giggled so cutely, but Erza had a deathly dark look on her features that Lucy knew there was a story behind. "You you guys know him?"

"Loke hits on all the the attractive, young staff."

"So to you two…?" Lucy connected the dots and Mirajane giggled again.

"Yes, I usually just brush him off sweetly, but Erza…"

"I pulverized him. Made him take detention with me for a two weeks straight."

Now it was Lucy who giggled, and Mirajane joined in with her. "Erza takes detention very seriously." Mirajane said. "She'll have them run laps or do push ups till they're exhausted on the floor. But their punishment depends on the crime."

Lucy had a very inappropriate thought flash through her head, but she shoved it back down and pretended it was never there.

"Sounds fun." Lucy laughed.

"It is." Erza said matter of factly. "He always has detention with me along with Natsu."

This caught Lucy's attention so she raised a brow. "Natsu Dragneel…? I also have him in my creative writing class along with Gray Fulbuster, but Natsu is the quietest one out of the three of them. He never said a word the whole class, except for his introduction." And he was rather shy about that too.

The two beautiful females in front of her looked at Lucy in shock. "Pink haired Natsu Dragneel?" Mirajane asked, and when Lucy nodded, her expression turned very confused. "Natsu is very rambunctious and is the type of boy who can't sit still for long periods of time. I wouldn't be surprised if he had ADHD."

Lucy's brows furrowed. "Maybe he was tired the first day of school?" She looked over to Erza, but they both shook their heads like it was impossible.

"That is certainly a fair idea, but I saw Natsu when I was doing my patrols yesterday and he was as lively as ever."

Then… was he bored? Was her class boring to him? Lucy didn't know why the thought affected her so much but she couldn't deny the blatant way her chest panged in hurt. Lucy was a teacher, so yes she went to all 12 grades of school, plus four years in college, a semester in student teaching, and substituting for a year in half, so she was very well aware that classes will be boring, but Lucy had decided that she wasn't going to be one of those teachers who just lectured and made her students take notes everyday. She wanted the class to be involved and that's why she's doing the anonymous writing prompt so the students can maybe have a discussion about what someone wrote. That's what Lucy told herself… That had to be the reason why the thought of Natsu being bored bothered her, but some small part of her heart was disagreeing with the logical part of her brain, and her logic acted on her hearts feelings.

If Loke or Gray was bored with her class, or even Levy, the small bluenette who Lucy had taken quite a liking to, Lucy would use that as motivation. Being put down always made her more fired up than ever. When her father belittled her and told her she was a useless girl, that only made her more eager to be in a place that made her happy, and that was being a teacher. So she studied, got a job at a nice store who was good to her, and she moved out. She got a scholarship at a decent school and worked her ass off all four years of college. She was happy, she felt accomplished, and she had a _purpose_ … and that was to teach. She loved doing it, she wanted to be the type of teacher who inspired her students and did what one of her teachers did for her.

But whenever she got a bad grade or a professor didn't like her, she didn't get down about it. She used it as fuel to work harder and that's what she would feel if someone told her she was boring her students. But… but Natsu… there was something about him that intrigued her, but she had absolutely no reason to feel that way. She heard him speak three times and had known him for a day… that's it. She had no reason to feel so upset if he didn't like her class. But she was… and she hid it from herself. Why did she feel these thoughts? They shouldn't be there for two reasons. One, because it was inappropriate. She shouldn't be feeling like this because of her student. And two, like she said before, was because she physically has no reason to. She's talked to more students, been more engaged with them her whole two years of teaching, and just in school yesterday, and she wouldn't be in pain if they thought she wasn't doing a good job teaching. She would correct it. But Natsu being bored in her class made her think he thought _she_ was boring, and that hurt. She didn't know why but it did… it stung like a sharp wound to her heart.

"Maybe he finds your class interesting!" Mirajane chirped like she knew Lucy was down. But Lucy was rather good at keeping her emotions inside and locked up.

"Why do you say that? Don't you think he could just be bored?"

The two woman across from her looked at each other and shared a small look. "If Natsu was bored, he would let you know Lucy. You wouldn't be able to get anything done in class and would have to send him down to me." Erza's eyes sharpened and gave an evil glint. "And don't be afraid to do so, Lucy. There's always a way to punish a student while still following school rules."

Something told Lucy that she found pleasure in that, but what Erza and Mirajane said made he feel a tad better. Hopefully he wasn't bored. But it was only the first day of school yesterday so it was bound to be a pretty boring day. She kind of over reacted there and got way too emotional. There was no reason to be so bent out of shape because of one student. She really needs to calm down before sixth hour. And it's only the second day of school.

* * *

Lucy sighed with her hands on her hips as she looked at her disheveled classroom. The desks were usually in boring rows, but she put the desks in groups of four for one of her modern literature classes, but this hour had problems settling in so the class ran till the bell. She was going to have them put their desks back, but the students didn't have enough time and she wasn't quite confident to make them stay and help, especially since it was only the second day of school and the kids might not know where all their classes were yet.

She rolled up her cardigan sleeves, and marched over to the desks with a small pout on her lips, then pushed one back to its original row. The desk screeched rather unpleasantly and she cringed at the noise, but she would have to get used to it because this was desk number one. To her surprise, she heard another desk being moved, and Lucy thought it was a student moving it for them self, until she heard another desk being moved. She looked towards the noise and to her surprise again, it was Natsu. He was helping her? That was awfully sweet of him.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, then moved on to the next desk to move it into place as well.

"No prob."

Lucy just can't get over his voice. It was perfect, and she liked the way he spoke kind of like a gruff. Improper, and with a lot of shortening of words. It was new, fresh. Nobody talked like that at her fathers home because it was mandatory to be proper and have good etiquette and manners. She noticed he wore the same odd scaled scarf he did yesterday. With the way Natsu spoke, Lucy wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't very good with his table manners, but his scarf was in such good condition, even though it was white. She wonders if it's special to him.

"You came a lot earlier today. You're the first one here."

Lucy tried to make conversation as to not make it awkward, but the atmosphere was very heavy around them for some reason. It left Lucy a bit antsy and on her toes, but she wouldn't say it was uncomfortable or unpleasant.

"Loke's been annoyin all day." He said with a huff, as he moved to the next row and looked up to meet her gaze. "And you, missy. Learn how ta dress around teenage boys 'cause they're talkin 'bout you in ways that shouldn't be said."

Lucy was appalled and looked down at herself again. She thought she dressed herself appropriately. It's not like she can come to school in a sweatshirt and sweatpants, so Lucy thinks she looks very practical today! And who does Natsu think he is? He's her student, he can't go bossing her around like this!

Lucy hmphed and crossed her arms over her chest with a small glare. "I can dress however I want, thank you very much, Mr. Dragneel."

She stomped to the next desk with attitude and pushed it back angrily. Natsu scoffed in annoyance and opened his mouth to shoot something back, but a group of girls walked into class, so he shut his mouth. Thank the heavens he knew what he was saying wasn't appropriate or that could have caused problems. Lucy doesn't want Natsu to hate her, so she really didn't want to send him down to Erza on only the second day.

Wait… Lucy paused and thought real hard for a moment. Maybe he was so quiet yesterday because he was thinking bad things about what she was wearing! Does he think she's sleazy? Sure, Lucy has had a few one night stands, but that was back in college! Okay... maybe that one a few months ago too, and the one before that, but she's not a slut! She doesn't dish out for anyone who comes by and that definitely includes high schoolers! Grr, who does Natsu think he is looking down on her?! Well, she understands now how Erza said he states his opinion because what he's saying is crystal clear to her!

She stomped back to her desk and made an announcement to the class that they could put their desks back by themselves. Lucy got ready for class very aggressively but peeked up at Natsu to see him slouching at his seat with a grumpy expression. Their eyes met and they looked at each other for a long time, but Natsu clicked his tongue and looked away.

Sitting up from her desk, Lucy moved towards the whiteboard with a purpose and uncapped her fluorescent pink marker while looking down at her lesson plan. She ignored the question on the sheet of paper and wrote an entirely different one on the board.

 _Have you ever felt like you've been treated unfairly? What happened and why do you feel that way?_

Lucy went back to her desk until the final bell rang and avoided Natsu's eyes even though she could feel them on her. She didn't know why she was being so childish, but it just irked her to be told that she's dressing inappropriately, when she wasn't! She knew inappropriate, Lucy dresses inappropriate when she's not being a teacher. But she knows that school is not the time to flaunt her assets so she covers up accordingly. And it kind of felt Natsu was attacking her as a teacher.

Natsu's two friends came in just before the bell and immediately started harassing him about where he was. She ignored their conversation, and quieted the class down to remind them that they have to answer the question on the board. Lucy got ready for class as they scribbled away on paper, and she knew they were done when the chatter got pretty loud.

Like she did yesterday, Lucy collected the papers and mixed them up a bit before handing them back out. She called random students to read whoevers paper they got. Most of them were about their parents treating them unfairly about something they did, or getting blamed for something they didn't do. It made Lucy feel better hearing other people's stories and she wasn't quite as upset as before. Lucy let other students comment about their classmates problems and she made comments too. After about ten minutes, Lucy collected all the papers and moved on to the main part of class while handing out a sheet of paper as she talked.

They were discussing writing style and how to find your own style. Lucy had a different student read each tip and she commented on how to do that. Levy, which was becoming one of her favorite students already, asked a few questions. Lucy could tell that she was here because she wanted to be, not because an English class was required, and that made Lucy happy.

She sat on her desk with her legs dangling off the side and the paper that her students had in her hands. She wanted her classroom to be comfortable and that's why she has tapestries on the walls and more of a lax setting. She wants a room where everyone feels comfortable discussing hard topics.

"It's okay if you're not the best at grammar, I'm sure Shakespeare missed a comma here or misspelled a word there because he didn't have spellcheck back then." She giggled at her own joke while looking down at her paper, but nobody else seemed to find her funny. When she looked up, Natsu was smiling at her. Lucy cleared her throat and kept going. "Your writing doesn't have to be perfect. If you're worried about using big words to make yourself look smart, you aren't writing in your style. That's not who you are and it usually has mistakes if one does that." She smiled and continued. "It's best to let your thoughts breathe and flow onto your paper. If you're so focused on your writing being perfect, then you'll restrict yourself. You can always go back and fix mistakes."

She gave the class homework, which was to write a page of whatever they want; they just should use the tips on the handout she gave them and try to find their style. Lucy told them it won't come right away, but with more practice, their writing will begin to form style.

After the bell rang, everyone left, but she didn't miss the way Natsu took his time and lingered back a bit. "Bye, Miss. Heartfilia."

Lucy just nodded and looked up at him a little. "See you tomorrow, Natsu."

He looked at her oddly for a moment, before he ducked his head down into his scarf and shuffled out of the room. Lucy was confused at his strange reaction, but shrugged it off and started reading the rest of the classes writing prompt from the beginning of the hour. She didn't know why, but she was looking for a certain paper, and stopped when she could practically hear the gruff way this person spoke from their writing. It reminded Lucy of her pink haired student.

 _I felt like I was bein' treated unfairly when a girl got mad at me for not understandin' my reasons. Like when she wears clothes that makes other guys talk 'bout her like she's an object. I don't like it. I don't like her lookin' like that._

That's all the person wrote, and Lucy felt her heart warm. Was… was Natsu jealous? Was that why he said that and why he came to class early because he was annoyed of people talking about her? It made Lucy happy for some reason. She knows it shouldn't and it's wrong… it's so wrong. It's _illegal_. But she could feel this lightness spreading throughout her heart.

Something clicked in her brain, and she tore Natsu's paper up before she could think too much about it. She didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to accept the way her heart changed for him, her student. So she rejected it. She rejected the happiness and shredded it into tiny pieces, then dumped it in the trash by her desk.

Lucy took a deep breath and moved onto the next paper.

Only 178 more days of school left.

 **Please leave a comment! It seriously means a lot to me, but i honestly feel bad that i can't respond to them. Anyways, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Yay, chapter 3 already! This is very good updating for me guys, you have no idea. Okay, now for the comments! Somebody said that despite Lucy being experienced in sex, they wish Natsu was a virgin, but he would know how to take care of Lucy. I was already planning on Natsu being a virgin, and I'm excited for future chapters because Lucy will teach Natsu lots of things… like the wonders of sexual pleasure ;) they will have lots of "lessons" *cough cough* lol but Natsu will be able to take care of Lucy. I've always believed he has lots of stamina ;)**

 **Okay, next question! How long will this fic be? Ahaha I'm not entirely sure. I don't plan out my fics. I literally think of an idea and start writing. I have ideas and shit, but ideas won't start coming to me unless I'm actually writing them. They don't come to me brainstorming, so I just go with the flow. If this gives you an idea though, I have a story that was meant to be a one shot, but it's now 13 chapter long and 80,000 words lol.**

 **Next question, somebody asked about my other stories. I'm too lazy to link it if I can even do that but my stories are on archive of our own .org (wow, it deleted the URL without my permission lol) my username is the same Vanillabeann. I write for owari no seraph, yuumika, specifically. If you have a problem with gay ships, then don't go on there because Yuu and Mika are both guys. But that really shouldn't bother anyone. It's 2017 people. I ship based off feelings and not because they're homosexuals. Obviously, I mean id ship Gray and Natsu is I was like that but Mika and Yuu are honestly… they're gay and nobody can tell me otherwise. About my stories on there though, if you want to check them out. I have one story where Mika is a girl so if you're more comfortable reading that then there ya go. But I have to warn you… I'm not the best at English and grammar and I spell a lot of shit wrong in my earlier chapters. Nobody told my I spelled stuff wrong on Ao3. I've been slowly going back and fixing things, but I have a lot of shit to reread and I'd rather write new stories, or read other people's work instead of going back and reading my old, shitty ass writing aha. I just know this site is a lot more OCD with grammar and stuff so if you read my other fics, please be prepared for that and don't spam my comments with corrections because I most likely know they're there. I just have to go back and fix it. If you do read them though, comment and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your input!**

 **Next thing… idk if someone was meaning to be salty about this, but somebody said something about Lucy being a bad teacher because she tore Natsu's homework up. If you weren't serious, then ignore this. But if you were… I just don't think we should think about Lucy being a so called good or bad teacher. This story is about a teacher/student relationship so of course Lucy isn't going to be a perfect teacher. Tearing up Natsu's work is the least of her concerns, you know? She'll be fucking her student. I don't think tearing his homework is a big deal.**

 **And lastly, how old is Lucy? 25 so she's 8 years older than Natsu.**

 **Okay, I'm done! Have fun reading!**

Lucy didn't know what she was thinking this morning when she dressed her self— well, she did know what she was thinking, but she wasn't thinking _clearly_. Natsu said that stuff about her learning how to dress properly in front of high school boys, and it, quite frankly irritated her to be told what to wear. Lucy was forced to dress like a princess at her fathers estate with fancy dresses and expensive jewelry, so as soon as she left her fathers home, she bought all the scandalous clothing she could find just to spite her father, and she had always wanted to wear it. It's the same thing with her sex life. Her father was planning on selling his "pure virgin daughter" to the highest bidder or whatever bidder would benefit him the most. So when she moved out, she got herself the hottest boyfriend she could find and got fucked. There was no feelings behind her relationships or one night stands; she was using them as a way to get back at her father. Well, Lucy is positive they didn't mind, but there was that one guy Sting who was quite heartbroken when she broke up with him.

She just didn't like being told what to do with her life; it reminded Lucy of the unpleasant times at her fathers estate. But because Natsu pushed her buttons, she wanted to say that nobody could control her, so she dressed a bit more… tempting. Part of Lucy knew that she was only kidding herself though, because Natsu was somewhat controlling her. He wiggled his way into her brain and was making her do stupid things… Like wearing a pale pink pencil skirt that hugged her curves down to just bellow her knees, and a delicate off the shoulder floral shirt that had loose sleeves down to her elbows and was very flowy, but the pale pink and grey purple detailing was very simple on the white fabric and added to the softness she was going for. Lucy also had a pair of pink heals that showed her pedicured toes, and she wore a simple watch and a couple rings. Her makeup was simple like usual with just some mascara and winged eye liner, but she did put a tinted chapstick on and Lucy curled her hair into beachy looking waves and let it down to flow on her back.

Lucy wasn't sure what she was expecting from Natsu if he did anything at all, but she hoped he understood that nobody could control her, and especially her 17 year old student. Lucy was always thinking though, and super emotional, and she sometimes hated it because her brain and heart wouldn't shut up. Like now, there was the part of her that was looking forward to sixth hour just so she could show off her curves and maybe make Natsu feel something seeing her dressed like this. Of course she still had her pride as a teacher, but Lucy would be lying if she said she dolled herself up just for her own contemptment. Lucy has always enjoyed fashion, beauty and whatnot, but it's kind of like posting a selfie on the internet. Nobody posts a selfie for their on satisfaction. If that was really the case, then they would just take the selfie, and be happy. But that's not what people do. Lucy posts a selfie for reassurance. She stands in front of a window for good lighting, ruffles and fiddles with her hair until its sitting right, and looks at the camera with a little smile on her lips and a low cut shirt to show her voluptuous figure and slim waist. People post selfies for the comments and likes they get, that's all there is to it. You don't just post a selfie and never worry about it. You're always looking at the comments, and the amount of likes you get, and you second guess yourself when you aren't getting as many as usual or if nobody likes it at first. And that's part of the reason why Lucy dressed like this; to get people to look at her. But it wasn't just any old person she wanted looking at her— no, she wanted her pink haired student to notice her. Maybe get mad and try to do something about it or at least show his displeasure about her state of dress like he did yesterday.

Her heart and brain are always going at war with each other, and now they had two very different opinions that fed off each other. Her brain said that it was her pride getting the best of her and she only dressed herself this way to show Natsu his place. But her heart was trying to show Natsu that he _had_ a place in her heart. But it was a never ending cycle. She wanted Natsu to tell her to not wear something so scandalous, but that will only make her wear something exactly the same just to hear him complain about it. It was stupid and confusing, but that's how she felt. It may not seem like it, but her heart and brain are one of the same, and they both want one thing. The one thing that Natsu could say to her that she's secretly hoping for. It's tucked away in hear heart, but her brain hasn't fully begun to process it. No, it has actually. It just hasn't connected that she wants to hear it from Natsu— well, from anyone for that matter. Because like she said, people don't post a selfie for someone to just tell them they need to be more conservative. Nope, Lucy really just wants one things from Natsu that would make both her pride and heart melt.

You're beautiful.

That's what she wants to hear. Those two words and she would be at ease. She would stop looking for attention because she heard it from someone she wanted it from; not some pervy adult she went to high school with, or that guy who she hooked up with in college that was still trying to get a piece. There was something so pure about Natsu. It wasn't that he wasn't a growing teenager who had hormones and dirty thoughts, because Lucy is sure Natsu has them like any growing boy, but it's the fact that he doesn't necessarily act on him. She's had two conversations with him, but Lucy could tell how humble he was. Yeah, he may take a peek at her ass during class, but what he wrote for his journal yesterday truly made her happy. Because most guys don't want her to cover up. They like her dressed like a sleaze so they could watch the way her thighs moved while she walked or see her ass jiggle when someone bumps into her. But Natsu… Natsu didn't want that for her. He had her best interest in mind and that made Lucy truly happy.

It was now 4th hour, and that is her planning period. She liked it a lot because Lucy had 'A' lunch so forth hour was directly after it. She was using the time to grade a few papers, though it was only the third day so there wasn't much to grade yet. But she was also preparing herself for 6th hour, trying to ignore the lingering thought that Natsu may actually like what she's wearing instead of getting mad at her about it, like she hopes. Would he like her clothing? What kind of girl does Natsu like? Well, she's not a girl. She's a grown adult, so is he into older woman? Well she's not _that_ old. But still, Natsu could like the cutesy type that's younger than him and is petite and so small. Ugh, the thought annoyed her for some reason...

Lucy jumped and looked up once she heard her classroom door slam shut, and her mouth dropped open when Natsu himself was the one who was standing there with a very serious face on. Her red pen fell out of her hand and rolled away on her desk, but she ignored it, and just backed her rolling chair into the wall when he stalked forward like he owned the place. He stopped directly in front of her desk and crossed his arms over his broad chest with an annoyed expression.

"Stand up."

Despite the fact that he was now bossing her around, Lucy couldn't help but find the boy so damn handsome. He had such tan skin. Like seriously, does he lay out in the sun all day? Does he have tan lines on his hips— oh, Lucy would love to see that, and just his bare and naked form, period. Lucy could tell Natsu was strong but what did he look like under his clothes? Was his chest as hard as his arms were? Were the lines of his body as prominent as his jawline? And what did he look like down _there_. Was he well endowed? Did he have a decent size? He was only a teenager so she shouldn't get her hopes up but— Lucy pinched her arm to give herself a good scolding. What is she thinking? Talking as if that will actually happen. No, Natsu is her student so she won't let that happen. Lucy had let her brain run a little too wild today so she needs to get her shit under control.

Her brows furrowed in confusion at Natsu's demanding statement, and she didn't move, which caused the boy in front of her to click his tongue in frustration. He walked around her desk, and Lucy literally couldn't run away because the only way to leave the little nook was where Natsu was standing. He grabbed her wrist and something like a spark of electricity shot throughout her body at just his touch, and she noticed how large and warm his hand was around her slim wrist. She stared up at him… trying to figure out how Natsu's brain worked because the fucking balls of steal and pure audacity he had to do this to her, his teacher, almost made Lucy think he honestly didn't give a fuck about what was so called right or wrong and he just did whatever the hell he wanted to do. Or he was an idiot. It was probably both, to be honest.

"Natsu what are you—"

He tugged her arm rather harshly until she stood up, but he didn't do anything besides steady her, then took a step or two away to look at her thoroughly. Lucy now understood that he was upset about what she was wearing; there must have been rumors floating around the school. But for some reason, Lucy didn't stop him from looking at her like she should be doing when she knows her student is checking her out. No, she let her weight lean on one leg to pop her hip up and maybe make herself look more desirable, and crossed her arms under her expansive chest to make her breasts look bigger.

Lucy didn't know what she was hoping for, but she thinks she succeeded when a small blush formed on his ears, and his cheeks slightly puffed out to show a grumpy expression. She suppressed an amused giggle and smiled at the way he held himself a little too steady, like it was taking a lot of effort to stay grounded and sane. He soon sobered up though and Lucy's smile dropped before he looked into her eyes.

"There's a pic of your ass twitter."

Well that certainly threw Lucy for a loop but she didn't so much care about the fact that there was pictures of her ass on the internet because she had done some modeling in the past; she was more concerned with keeping her job at this school as a teacher.

"And why do you care if it's there? You're just my student."

"Don't go treatin' me like some snot nosed brat." He took a step forward and placed a hand on her hip. Lucy was just… speechless. Where did this confidence come from? How did he think this was okay? And how did he know she wasn't going to get him in trouble? If she wanted to stop… _this_ , whatever this was, now would be the time. She could push him away and go tell Erza Natsu was doing this. But she didn't want to. There was this undeniable lust for the teenage boy in front of her, and despite how wrong Lucy knew this was, she also wanted to explore it. She didn't want to shut Natsu down. She wanted him to keep coming to her like this because it made Lucy excited. Her heart was beating and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She liked this feeling. She felt alive, and like this was the start of something that truly got Lucy to her happy place. Being a teacher did make her happy, but there's always been a hollow part of her heart when it came to love since long ago. Her mother died when she was young, and her father treated her as if she was an object to be sold afterwards. She does have some friends from back in college that she loves, but she had never grown feelings for anyone in her life. But despite the risk of this desire towards the teen, she felt like Natsu could truly make her feel what she's longed for after so many years.

Love…

Lucy was always the type to dream about it during her free time or when she was bored, and she wanted to experience it. But there was no way she would be tempted so easily. Lucy knew it was wrong, and it shouldn't be done. She could go to jail and lose her teaching license if they got caught. So despite the way she craves the teenager in front of her, Lucy wouldn't succumb to him so easily. She still has her pride as a teacher, after all.

Lucy looked up at Natsu seriously and gave him a stern glare. "I'm just the new attractive teacher that you find appealing. Don't try to insinuate that you actually want to take care of me."

Lucy's eyes were blank but she still didn't remove Natsu's hand on her hip, and only shifted slightly when he slid his fingers around to the small of her back and stepped closer to her. "If I convince ya that I do, then will you take me seriously?"

His face was inching closer to hers as his sentence drone to an end, but Lucy kept her stance and didn't back away. "You'd be surprised how stubborn I am."

"I'm sure there's other surprisin' things 'bout you so why don'tcha tell me 'em?"

 _Ugh_ … the way he speaks… Lucy just cannot get over it. "Unfortunately for you, Mr. Dragneel, I'm not that simple."

He swooped down to nip at her lip, but Lucy pulled her head back just in the nick on time, then stepped away from the pink haired teenager to sit back at her desk. Seriously… what teenager just tried to kiss his teacher like that. Though, Lucy supposed she isn't exactly denying him entirely. Natsu scuffed, but she could tell he only did it for appearances, and turned around to make his way towards the door. "Don't wear something so tight ever again."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched at his retreating figure. "And who are you to tell me what to wear?"

Natsu stopped at the door and turned around to smirk at her. "I'm the one who got ya to wear such a sexy thing so I have a bigger influence on ya than ya think, Miss. Heartfilia." Then he left, leaving a fuming blonde to clutch the red pen in her hand tightly.

Damn him and his attractive face.

 **Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello you lovely people. I work in the morning but I just had the urge to write this so here we go! Before you read, I just wanted to thank everyone who defended me and tried to make me feel better. It seriously means a lot. I am not afraid to get in an argument with somebody so don't worry about me! Anyways, that's all I've got to say, so have fun**

One thing that really bothered Lucy about her relationship with Natsu was the fact that everything happening came about by no mutual talk. What Lucy means by that is, her and Natsu didn't discus their relationship… well, you can't really call what they have a relationship. It just seemed natural for Natsu to touch her. Yeah, she was shocked by the size of balls he has, but Lucy didn't have the urge to push him away. If felt normal for him to wrap an arm around her waist, it felt normal for him to be jealous, and it just felt normal for them to be together in general. And that made Lucy anxious because they didn't talk about their mutual attraction, it just happened like it was nothing. It was mutual, and it seemed obvious between them and only them. It was like they were lovers in a past life or different world and it was how it was supposed to be. But Lucy didn't want that. She didn't want to have this desire to touch Natsu and learn about him. It's not that she has anything against Natsu because for some reason, she finds him exotic and scrumptious, but he's her student and she has morals as a teacher. Lucy would like to tell herself that Natsu just has a teenager crush on her, and all she feels is a lust for a younger boy, but she can't shake the feeling that they were meant to be. Because she had never had this happen before. Lucy never had this raw instinct that made her go after a guy… she didn't so much as care about the men she's been with because she just had no interest in them. But Natsu intrigued her and he made her heart race. That itself was undeniably strange to Lucy and she can't help but feel Natsu has the same thoughts and feelings.

Sighing, Lucy took a sip from her water bottle and tapped her pen on the paper in front of her as she stared at her sixth hours homework from two days ago. She had actually finished grading mostly everyone's page of random thoughts, but she did avoid reading a certain students and passed by it when it came up in the pile. Lucy was looking at Natsu's homework, but wasn't reading it, more studying it. She traced his penmanship with the butt end of her red pen, noticing how sloppy his writing is and the quirks he has when it comes to his writing. Like how he wrote kind of small and it was more of a scribble.. or that he didn't dot his "i's" or capitalize the first letter of his sentence. Lucy thought his writing was cute for some reason, and she couldn't stop the amused smile on her lips and the way her chest felt a bit lighter. She felt giddy and turned her pen around to write something on the margins of the paper with her soft cursive writing. Her capital L looped around, then she pulled her pen off and pressed it down again to spell the rest of her name with her eyes staring down to the paper like a feather dropped in the sky. Soft and elegant. Her next word started with a capital D then a lower case R and all the way to an L. She drew a little heart at the end of the name in her red pen then swirled and looped it around in wispy motions with her head in the clouds and heart high on this feeling. She felt young.

When Lucy heard her door slam shut, she jumped and shuffled her papers around until the one she wrote on was hidden with the rest, then looked up at the door to see her pink haired student. Her heart spiked, but she hid the rapid beating of her heart and stared at Natsu like he had no affect on her.

"Natsu, what lunch do you have?" It concerned her because she didn't want him skipping class to come sneaking off to her room. That could definitely raise some suspensions… not that she has anything to hide because she doesn't.

"B." Lucy nodded, but anxiety crept up on her when Natsu stalked forward like he did the previous day, and stared down at her in front of her desk. "You still rebellin' by wearing those clothes?"

Lucy didn't understand Natsu's hate for her clothes. She literally is wearing a flowy black and white skirt and a white sweater that was super cozy. "I'm not wearing anything revealing, Natsu. There's no need for you to be so mad." And once again, she's acting like this is normal between them when it's not normal because Natsu wasn't her lover. No, it shouldn't be normal because she has no reason to feel this strange attachment to her pink haired student.

He looked at her like she was the crazy one. "Thigh high boots."

Ah, well that makes sense. She is wearing black thigh high boots that manage to make her short, pudgy legs look good. Still, Lucy didn't think he should be getting so concerned over this. After all, this is nothing for her. Lucy wears way more revealing clothing so he should get used to it. "There's no need for you to be so jealous."

"I'm not jealous." Natsu scuffed matter of factly with his arms crossed over his chest. "The guys at this school should be jealous of me; I'm just possessive of ya for some reason."

Possessive? So is that why Natsu doesn't like her wearing her clothes? Well, Natsu saying that only made Lucy want to flaunt her body even more, despite the fact that she'll be a bit disturbed that high schoolers will be checking her out. But Natsu is a high schooler so he should make her feel the same way… but there's literally no way she can deny that Natsu has a special place in her heart. No matter how upset it makes her, it's the truth. One thing she didn't understand though was why other guys should be jealous of him. Natsu didn't seem like the type to be over confident and cocky. Lucy wonders if he's popular or something. But Lucy doesn't like her men too confident. Yes, confident guys are sexy as shit and she is attracted to them, but narcissism takes it too far for her. Natsu isn't like that though.

But Lucy figured she better get to the point of this conversation though. Natsu isn't as intense this time so she wonders why he came today. "So what did you need?"

Natsu cocked his head to the side like her question was odd. "I just came ta see ya. That's all."

Well isn't that sweet. Natsu wanted to get to know her, though that shouldn't make her happy. "You do know that you're my student, right?"

"Really?" Natsu smirked at her as he walked around her desk and followed Lucy as she rolled her chair as far back into her L shaped desk as she could. Natsu bent down with a hand leaning against the back of chair, and placed one knee on the chair so they were face to face and he was hovering over her. "Because you seem pretty okay with it, Miss. Heartfilia."

Lucy didn't dare touch him or do anything for that matter. She just stared up it him with bored eyes, despite the fact that he heart was hammering in her chest and the way her fingers tingled and wiggled slightly like they were just itching to touch him. "I-I am not." She mentally cursed at her stutter and childlike behavior but otherwise pretended it didn't happen.

Natsu grinned at her with those stunning white teeth poking out behind his lips, and his features smoothed out to a more relaxed and amused face. "What's your first name?"

The question caught Lucy off guard and her expression showed it as her eyes widened and lips slightly parted. "That's none of your business, thank you."

"It is." Natsu leaned so close that she could feel his breath fan across her lips, but she ignored the desire to loop her arms and legs around him and maul his face off. She was still a classy lady in some parts of herself. Some old habits are hard to quit and being overly aggressive and animalistic in bed or in general hasn't happened to her yet. For Lucy, there needs to be passion to go so hard with someone and she hasn't had that connection with anyone yet.

"Why? Why do you feel so attached to me?"

Natsu thought about her question for a moment before he licked his lips and looked at Lucy completely seriously. "I don't know." Well at least he's honest. "I never really felt an attraction for anyone. Yah, I know what an attractive girl looks like, but I never wanted anyone before this. I just… I… I feel different and uh, I…"

So Natsu is like this. He has a hard time with feelings and is more of an action kind of guy. He didn't take time to process the strange relationship they have; if he wanted to do something, he did it. Hence why he touched her yesterday, tried to kiss her and do all this. He's not easily embarrassed, and it's not like he is in the least, he's just a do before think kind of guy. Lucy finds that kind of cute and amusing, for some reason.

Natsu made a noise in frustration and brought his other hand up to ruffle his messy, pink locks. "I just… I wanna." He looked away from her, but his eyes soon snapped back and softened to something she would like to see a lot. His eyes traveled down to her lips, but before she could stop him, he traced the back of two fingers on her jaw, then smoothed them around to cup her cheek tenderly. Lucy's was going crazy on the inside with how gentle he was being. She was getting dizzy, but enjoyed how rough his skin was, and she liked watching his expression show such fondness while looking at her. "I wanna treatcha like you're special."

Lucy was speechless. He just doesn't think about his feelings, it's like he doesn't feel them at all and it's all instinct.

"Natsu…" Lucy shakily slid her hand behind his and cupped it, but removed it from her face, and held his large, calloused hand which was so warm, in her lap with both of her own. "We can't."

"You wanna though. If I want somethin, I do it." Natsu just leaned in closer as his hand twitched in Lucy's hold, then moved his lips around at breathe right in her ear. "Miss. Heartfilia… tell me your name. Please."

Lucy released a shaky breath but shook her head no. "W-we can't, Natsu." What was making her so jittery? Why was she acting like the child and Natsu was being more mature? No, Natsu wasn't being mature actually, because Natsu wanted to break the law. She's the logical and sane one here. "You're in high school… not even 18. It's pedophilia and I would go to jail if we get caught."

"That won't happen." Natsu reassured her, but he had no way to back up his claim. But for some reason, she felt this strange feeling of trust. She felt like she could believe him, but why? The only thing she knows about Natsu is his name and that his hair is pink. That's it. She has no reason to feel this strange attachment. She shouldn't put so much stock in him. But it just felt like how it was supposed to be. "I'll take care of ya. So tell me your name."

"Im sorry, Natsu…"

He pulled away a bit and looked into her eyes. She was trying to be stern and demand that they couldn't be a thing, but her voice was a shaky sigh, and whatever face she was making, only made Natsu smirk. "You can't deny us, you want it just as bad is I do."

Lucy's brows furrowed and she suddenly felt a bit angry. Her soft and light demeanor changed like a flip of a switch and she glared at him. "What? What do you want Natsu? Do you want to fuck your teacher like every kid fantasies about?"

"I'm not a kid." Natsu scuffed. "I'm practically an adult, and I want to do this—" he swooped his head down before Lucy could protest and pressed his lips to hers. It felt like the wind just blew through her, and this strange feeling of excitement traveled throughout her body, but she didn't react. She didn't kiss back and she didn't loop her arms around his neck like she wanted to. But she also didn't push him away. She didn't deny him. She let this happen. She's sitting here and enjoying the way Natsu's slightly chapped lips brushed against hers, she's enjoying the way his hand slid up her center and around the side of her neck to rub his thumb over her jaw. She enjoyed Natsu being so close. She enjoyed letting him touch her. And she enjoyed Natsu's presence in general.

Natsu pulled away with a soft click of their lips, but he stayed close and whispered against her as those olive green eyes stared into her brown ones. "I want to do that. Everyday… forever, so let me." When Lucy just lowered her gaze to her lap, Natsu brushed the hair back that had fallen over her shoulder and moved her gaze back up to his. "What's your name? Please, Miss. Heartfilia. I need to know."

Lucy's eyes were lidded in an almost drowsy way, and she bit her tongue to try and stop the words from leaving her mouth. But some strange instinct took over her and she opened her mouth to give into his demands. Until the bell rang over the intercom and Natsu jumped up off the chair in reflex. She's happy he at least knows what they're doing isn't socially right so he has the logic to jump up at the thought of them being caught. She was grateful he had common sense.

She looked back down at her lap before back up at him again with a far away look. She felt this connection with him, but she had to deny it. She couldn't let it get to her. She had to stay strong. "I… think you should go. Your class will be starting soon and I have to get ready for mine."

Natsu looked somewhat annoyed, but Lucy knew he wasn't the type to give up easily or give up at all, and she counted on that. Lucy knew he would come back and she didn't mind. She'll wait for him, let him touch her, but she'll never commit. She'll always say no despite the way her actions say yes. It's cruel to Natsu… she knows it is. But she can't deny the way he made her heart warm at their kiss, and the pleasant flutters in her tummy. He made her feel that emotion she's longed for, but she can't. She just can't. And it sucked. She found the one, but it was taboo, wrong, just plain illegal. She can't fall in love with her student. That's all there is to it.

"I'm not givin' up." She knows that, but Lucy didn't respond as he stormed to the door and turned back before he left. "I'll learn your name too, and never say your last again till it's changed to mine." Then he left with the door clicking shut behind him.

Lucy just sat there and picked up her pen again.

Why did he have to be her student?

 **Please comment and tell me what you think! It'd mean a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 already?! Guys you don't even know how good this is for me! But my constant updates are because of you guys… your comments are seriously the best. I just have a story I wanted to share because I'm a bit freaked out right now. My bed is under a window in my room and for the past few nights, and for a while actually I've heard a very loud noise coming from outside. I honestly didn't care. I thought there was a birds nest in the bush outside my window because there used to be one. (I heard it last winter) But tonight, I happened to be sitting up in bed facing the window when I heard the loud noise again. (Btw my window is open but it has a screen) so I grabbed my phone to turn on the flashlight and opened the curtain, and holy shit there were two glowing eyes staring back at me. I had a heart attack. THERES A FUCKING POSSUM LIVING THE THE BUSH OUTSIDE MY WINDOW. It just left like ten minutes ago and I'm nervous for it to come back. He makes a lot of noise and it's cold out so I like to sleep with the window open. But I'm now super aware of the noises. I used to ignore them, but now I know there's a possum just a few feet away from my head. It's scaring the shit out of me. But anyways… that's all I've got to say! So have fun reading!**

The first week of school was over and Lucy was guilty to say that she was happy about it. Teaching was her passion, so she was a little upset that she had Natsu her first year of teaching for her own class. It's not that she didn't like Natsu or that he was a problem student; it was the exact opposite. It's because she did like Natsu that she was upset. She didn't want Natsu as a student because she wanted him as more than a student. No, that's not quite right. It's not that Natsu is her student and she wants to be his friend. That's what the normal "more than my student" scenario would be, like how she feels about her student Levy. It's not normal to want something more from your student that isn't friendship. Because Lucy has now kissed her student. Granted, she didn't kiss back, but she never really tried to stop Natsu or try to stop anything he's done in general. She can't deny the feeling that this all just felt natural and how it was supposed to be, so Lucy was grateful it was the weekend and that she didn't have to see Natsu because she could have a break. But there was this little part of her heart that was aching because it was the weekend and she wouldn't see Natsu. Her heart and brain really need to get on the same wavelength because they're always total opposites and it's irritating to always be at war with her emotions.

Sighing, Lucy sat herself at her desk criss cross applesauce and opened her laptop with a cup of hot tea and a lemon poppyseed cookie sitting on the table beside it. She crunched on her cookie kind of like a hamster with multiple little nibbles as she woke her laptop up, and quickly logged in. Lucy immediately went to the internet and clicked on one of her bookmarked websites which was a texting program that she set up with her students. They could ask her questions through a portal type thing and she could send a text to certain classes if she wants to change a due date to an assignment after school hours or she needs to remind the class to bring an assigned book with them. It was helpful, but also safe because she couldn't send messages to a specific student and the program was set up so it only showed the names of her students and not their numbers.

Lucy wasn't expecting any messages though, but she told herself that she would check the program once near the beginning of the day on weekends and another later at night, and a few times at night during the weekdays. She was happy when the website loaded and she had a few messages, but she frowned when she realized it was all guys basically asking for help when they really shouldn't need help on anything. Its only the end of the first week of school.

Lucy boredly took a sip of her tea then resumed eating her cookie like a little hamster as her eyes scanned each message briefly. She'll have to make an announcement that she won't be setting up help after school until it's actually necessary. But she does teach English and not something like physics so there isn't much she can do for most of her students. She would just have to tell them to read the book or whatever story she assigned because she wasn't going to explain the whole thing when they could really be reading and learning from the source itself. But Lucy will gladly take time after school to maybe help a student with a paper that's due, or if they want to improve their writing. And her modern literature class is an AP class so she will always give chances for extra credit and study sessions when the appropriate time comes. That just isn't after the first week of school.

She skimmed the next short message about needing "help", then moved onto the last one and clicked it without looking at who she received the message from. Lucy was certainly shocked when she read a simple message that said _Meet me at the Magnolia Park on Saturday at 12._ Her eyes locked onto the sender of the message and widened when it was from her favorite pink haired student Natsu Dragneel. After she let it processes for multiple seconds, her eyes slowly drifted towards the time in the top righthand corner of her screen which read 1:43 pm. Lucy was still kind of in lala land and sat there with her half eaten cookie to her lips and black framed glasses sliding down her nose. Once it clicked that Natsu had asked to meet up with her, she quickly looked for the reply button to tell him that she wouldn't be coming, but Lucy then remembered that she couldn't reply to one student specifically so she'd have to send a message to her whole sixth hour which didn't seem like the brightest idea.

Lucy paused after she put the rest of the situation together and realized that Natsu could still be sitting at the park waiting for her. She felt this undeniable guilt make her heart sore and she didn't like the fact that she would be blowing him off like this and ignoring him. But she cannot meet up with her student like that. She's already broken the law multiple times and could wind up in jail just for her attraction towards an underaged student, let alone for their conversations and actions. They kissed! Well, Natsu kissed her but she didn't reject him and tell her superiors like she should have.

Her heart was pounding in her ears because she knew she shouldn't go, but the thought of Natsu waiting for her all day and her never showing up, made her very uncomfortable and angry at herself. Lucy wished she never saw the message, but then there was an image in her head of Monday… Natsu wouldn't come see her during his lunch and maybe wouldn't talk to her anymore. It made her so depressed and uneasy, and she couldn't deny it. Her heart was thoroughly defeating her logical brain that kept trying to remind her and convince her that it was a bad idea. But she didn't listen, and she didn't want to, because she couldn't deny that she wanted to see him, despite their conversation on Friday and what she decided.

There was a small grumble that traveled up her throat, before her feet fell to the ground and she pushed her chair back abruptly. "Fuck it!"

Lucy didn't really pay attention to what she was wearing because she may be going to see Natsu, if he is still there, but there's no way in hell that she is trying to impress him, despite the fact that she's been doing that all week. But if she gussied herself up for him today, it would be obvious that she did it for him and only him, when she can deny that fact at school because she has to look nice. So she didn't change out of her short grey Soffe shorts, and plain white spaghetti strap tank top which hugged her curves, but didn't make it down to the top of her shorts so there was a strip of her pale skin that was showing. Lucy slipped on a pair of fun footie socks and her white adidas sneakers, and shoved a black beanie over her naturally straight hair. She didn't feel like putting contacts in and kept her glasses on, so once Lucy grabbed her short lanyard with her keys and ID plus her phone, she shuffled out the door and fast walked to Magnolia park.

Lucy had gone out in public far worse so she didn't so much as care about the looks she was earning from her state of dress, and marched her way to the park as she thought about the words she'll be speaking to her student. Like seriously… Lucy has lost count how many times she's judged the size of balls Natsu has because what high school student in their right mind messages their teacher through a portal platform and expects their teacher to come meet with them at the drop of a hat?

 _Well,_ the logical voice in Lucy's head replied. _You aren't exactly giving reasons for him to believe that you wouldn't agree…_

Lucy groaned. That stupid logical part of her brain needs to shut up. No, actually. That is a horrible idea, because if her heart was the only thing stating it's opinions, then she would have already gotten a taste of Natsu in more ways than one. Her mind suddenly flashed to the fantasies about what he looks like under his clothes, but she quickly shoved the thought away and focused on more important things. Like what she is going to say to Natsu. _Hey, my favorite student! I came to see you like you asked, but that doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean I want to kiss you again_ (which it secretly does), _it doesn't mean we're a thing_ (which is completely true), _and it doesn't mean I see you as anything more than a student_ (which that one would be silly trying to deny, but she will do it till Natsu graduates high school).

Wait a minute… no. No, not even till after he graduates because it's still wrong to be in a relationship with a former student, even if they're no longer go to her school and are now of legal age. She really needs to get her shit together before she gets to the park.

But alas, she found herself searching the small park for her pink haired student and shoved her beanie more securely on her head and situated the glasses on her nose. Once she tried to build up the size of balls Natsu has (but failed), Lucy walked up to her pink haired student who was sitting on a bench with his elbows on his knees and head looking down at his phone. Lucy felt a mix of emotions seeing him like that. First, it was the guilt. It just made her feel so ashamed of herself that she made him wait for around two hours. She can't deny that emotion and it hurt her. Just the thought that Natsu may think she doesn't care about him makes her feel mortified with herself. But after those thoughts left, a much more pleasant one came to her mind and that was the fact that Natsu had waited for her. He's been here for over two hours just to maybe see her, which Lucy knew was probably very hard for him. Natsu was still rather quiet during her class, but he was always moving… like he couldn't stand sitting in one place for a little less than an hour, let alone her class being sixth hour so he's had five more hours of sitting before that. It made Lucy happy that he waited this long. She wonders how long he would have stayed to see her…

Lucy's attitude about the situation suddenly softened and she decided she wouldn't yell at Natsu, despite what she told herself on the way there. She pushed her black framed glasses up her nose again and moved her phone in the hand with her lanyard, before she took her last few steps towards him and poked Natsu on the shoulder.

He popped his head up to look at her, and he grinned so big when he did. Lucy felt something warm in her chest swell and she couldn't help but smile back, despite her brain telling her to act like this whole meet up meant nothing to her. Her heart was certainly beating her logical brain today, which may not end well for her.

"Miss—" Natsu cut himself off as his face shifted into a more displeased expression. "Can ya please tell me ur name? I really hate callin' ya Miss. Heartfilia."

Lucy sighed as she looked down at the items in her hand before she sat down next to him. "It starts with L. That's all you get."

Natsu looked pleased enough with that answer and turned his body slightly so their knees touched on the bench. Lucy pretended she didn't notice despite the fact that she had suddenly gotten extremely hyper aware that they were now touching. Natsu did have a pair of cargo pants on though so it wasn't skin to skin contact, but now that she was paying attention, Natsu seemed to look better than he did at school. He'd usually just wear some sweatpants and a t shirt with his classic scaled scarf, but it looked like he put more effort in. He wore jogger cargo pants that made his legs look very nice, and a plain dark t shirt with his scarf around his neck. It was simple, but he suddenly looked a lot more attractive than usual. Maybe it was the fact that she could see Natsu and all his tan glory under the sunlight instead of the annoying fluorescent lights at school.

Lucy also felt somewhat differently too. Now that they weren't on school grounds this… _them…_ felt more okay. Lucy doesn't know why she feels that we because she was actually doing worse things than what she does at school. Natsu may have kissed her and their discussions may not be teacher student appropriate, but none of that could be proven. It was just her and Natsu in the room. But now… now she was secretly meeting up with him during the weekend, and she was doing that at a public park, completely in the open. That's partly why she wore a beanie, kept her glasses on, and didn't put effort in herself because she doesn't look like Miss. Heartfilia. She looks like a regular old girl who just went to meet up with their… friend. Yes, Natsu is a friend and she won't be letting him put any moves on her in public, even if she doesn't look like Miss. Heartfilia.

"L…" Natsu thoroughly thought about her name. "Lily? Lisa? Layla?" Lucy's eyes widened at the last name he spoke, causing the teen next to her to grin. "Was I right? Is it Layla? It fits ya, if you ask me."

Lucy smiled so big, but she shook her head no, and looked down at her lap a little happily. "No, it's not. But my moms name is Layla."

"Your mom, huh?" Natsu's brows furrowed in deep thought before he looked at her again. "Bet she's beautiful just like you."

Lucy ignored how he called her beautiful, and stuck to what she wanted to talk about, despite the way it made her heart feel warm. "Mom was beautiful. I still remember being so happy when people told us we looked alike because mom was so pretty."

"Was?"

Lucy popped her head up, and she fumbled with her keys a bit with her phone still somehow balanced in her hand. She didn't mean to share that much with Natsu, but she loved talking about mom so Lucy couldn't help herself. "Yeah, mom died when I was 7."

Natsu slowly nodded as he processed what she said. "You still have your dad though, right?"

"Um.." Lucy nervously coughed and turned her head away from his completely so he can't see her expression. "So… what did you message me for?"

It was silent for a moment, but Lucy didn't turn her head to look at Natsu in fear of what face she may be wearing. But Natsu seemed to understand that she had daddy issues because he just went along with it despite her change in subject. Or he just didn't notice.

"I just wanted ta see ya."

Lucy peeked over at him and she felt her heart leap when he was grinning that killer smile of his, which Lucy could tell she would have to get used to. "Hey, um…" she still wasn't looking at him fully, but Lucy suddenly felt an odd feeling of bashfulness. She wasn't the type to usually feel that way, but Natsu has made her feel emotions she's never felt before. She liked how they felt, despite the self hatred she has afterwards for feeling them. "What…" Lucy shook her head and started again. "Why do you seem to care about me when we don't know anything about each other?"

She didn't care if she was acting like a child. Lucy is learning to accept the fact that she just reverts back into a teenager around Natsu. It's annoying because she's supposed to be the adult here when Natsu seems to be the more calm one out of the two of them. But that could be because he didn't have his ass on the line and four years of expensive education.

Natsu shrugged a bit and leaned one elbow on his knee with a confident grin. "It just feels right, don'tcha think?" Then the once pure and PG Natsu was out the window and he placed his large hand on her upper thigh. "But I want to learn everything."

"It just— I can't risk everything just because of a desire. You're my student Natsu. You touching my thigh isn't appropriate. Hell, me coming here isn't appropriate, but I couldn't stand the thought of you sitting here waiting for me for who knows how long."

"If it's not appropriate, then why are you letting me touch you?"

Lucy gave him a small glare and a puff of her cheeks. "The same reason why you want to touch me."

"Because you're special?"

"No…" Lucy's pout only increased and she turned her chubby cheeks away again with a teeny tiny blush. "Because you're special." Natsu opened his mouth to probably say something that would make Lucy regret saying it, so she quickly cut him off and swooshed her head back around to meet his gaze. "Gah, but I don't know why! I don't know you! Why do you make me feel this way?"

"Feel what way?" Natsu smirked, only sliding his hand further up her leg, but thankfully he wasn't trying to touch what was between them; he was traveling to her hip which her tank top didn't cover up all the way so she was somewhat bare.

"Oh, shut it, Mister. Don't think that'll work on me."

Now it was Natsu's turn to pout and Lucy had to say that he looked hilarious with that face on. Like a wounded puppy she had the urge to comfort, but Lucy wouldn't give in.

"Awh… Don'tcha find me charming?" He leaned in so close that Lucy had to lean back or they'd probably be kissing again.

Lucy poked his cheek to try and push him away, but it was futile, plus she didn't put much effort in at all. She really needs to start being more stern with Natsu, but that's easier said than done for some reason. "You're as charming is a dragon."

She meant it as a diss because dragons were so loud and made messes wherever they went, but Natsu somehow took her statement as a compliment. "Dragons are badass though!"

He leaned forward even more and his eyes widened in excitement. Lucy couldn't stop the burst of an amused giggle, but moved a hand to her mouth to try and stop herself. It was useless though because Natsu was really cute. "What are you, five?"

"Uh, I dunno what you're talkin' bout 'cause dragons are for any age." He finally leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest like he was disappointed in her. It just made Lucy laugh further though and Natsu's brows creased. "Stop laughin' at me!"

"Sorry…" Lucy giggled lightly as she fumbled with her keychain, which was a vintage key. She always liked them for some reason and has a tattoo of one on her forearm. "You're so adorable, Natsu."

She didn't even realize she was flirting back with him, and chose to just ignore the excitement jittering at her insides from the thrill of it all.

"I'm not adorable..." Natsu had a little blush on his ears which matched his hair. Lucy liked to see him a little flustered like this, probably because he was always such a confident person. She did feel a strange bit of pride though since she was the one who made him change his usual tough exterior.

Lucy took a deep breath to steady her emotions, and stood up from the bench with a firm hand planted on her hip. She needed to leave. She was having fun and that's not allowed. Not to say it's wrong to have a fun time with your students, but the fun she was having with Natsu made her feel things that wasn't supposed to happen. Her heart was beating and she couldn't stop smiling, despite how stern she was trying to be. Today only left Lucy off worse because she learned something she didn't want to. It's not just a sexual or physical desire she holds towards her student. She genuinely feels happy just talking about nothing in particular and teasing each other. Once again, she felt that feeing like this was how it was supposed to be. It felt natural. But that wasn't okay. This wasn't okay. So she needs to leave before she can never go back. She can't go deeper than she already is, because Lucy feels like she could drown in this feeling. The water was filling up her world and land was becoming more and more sparse. She needs to regroup. Use her logical brain to find a way to control the spigot of water gushing into her world. With a dam… quark… something to hold it back. She just needs to stop it before it's too late.

Natsu's eyes racked up and down her body, and she suddenly felt self conscious wearing something so… ordinary and casual. Especially since Natsu put effort in today, for whatever reason. "Why do ya always have ta dress like that?"

Lucy's brows furrowed. Natsu is comparing how she looks now to how she does at school? She suddenly had the urge to cry because he basically called all her nice clothes, and a pair of comfy shorts and tank top the same. All her hard effort for nothing.

Standing up, Natsu unraveled his scarf from his neck and looped it around hers so the soft white fabric was covering her breasts. "Bring it back ta school on Monday, Kay?"

 _Bring it back to school on Monday…_ Yes, that only reminded Lucy more that Natsu was her underaged student, and that this whole thing never should have happened. She frowned and lifted the scarf a bit in her hands to take it off and give it back, but Lucy paused when it was brought up to her nose and she got to smell his scent. He was earthy, but fresh and spicy. Like a pine tree on Christmas, and with all the spices from fall. Freshly ground cinnamon, and clove, along with a bit of smokiness to the pine like the tree got baked a bit. Saying she liked how Natsu smelled was an understatement. He smelt delicious and so warm. Lucy wondered what he would taste like as well.

His scent made Lucy nuzzle her lips into the soft fabric and smile from behind it. "Monday." Natsu grinned and leaned in to kiss her over the fabric of his scarf. Lucy kissed back, but it didn't count because their lips never touched.

But still… the water flowed, and she liked how warm it was.

 **Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This update is thanks to the person who commented today. I really should be writing my fics on ao3, but I really like this story, it's super easy to write (knock on wood) and that person just made me wanna write the next chapter for you guys. Thank you :3 your comment made me happy! Oh and also thanks for the person who called this story a book lol. I always love when people call my fan fictions books… it makes me feel important lol. This chapter is pretty much all smut and I'm pretty excited to see what you guys think because I have never written a girl masturbating before. It was always guys in my other stories because… well I write gay sex so that's why lol. Anyways, have fun! Oh fuck, I completely forgot to say this last chapter and I almost did it again. We made it to 100 follows! Yay! I'm not entirely sure if that's good or not, but either way, thanks! You guys are the best. Okay, now you may read lol**

Lucy didn't let herself think about what happened at the park. She may have kissed Natsu back, but the soft fabric of his scaled scarf was between their lips so it didn't count. At least that's what she told herself. But what Lucy was doing right now, she had absolutely no way to make up excuses for it, and that was a problem. Lucy has been brushing off her feelings and using her logical brain to write off her hearts desires. But this part of her… something that wasn't logical and something that wasn't emotional, was always something that Lucy had problems denying. And that was her sexual drive, her sexual attraction towards Natsu. Lucy wasn't one to usually pleasure herself, but she did have the needed supplies for those few desperate times when she needed to feel that wonderful vibration against and inside her. What caused Lucy to get so desperate tonight? Well, having Natsu's scarf wrapped around her neck the rest of Saturday and all Sunday wasn't exactly easy on the throbbing of her insides which sent a wonderful shiver up her spine.

At first, it was dull. She liked how Natsu smelt so she didn't deny herself from doing just that; smelling him. But she slept with Natsu pressed to her nose and even then it took a lot to stop her thighs from rubbing together to try and feel some friction. By the time Sunday night came, she was letting her fingers trail down her body as she roamed around her apartment, plucking at her nipples and fidgeting at her desk with a hand between her crossed legs.

Eventually, she couldn't keep herself from opening the bottom drawer next to her bed and pulling the sleek white vibrator out with a shaky hand, and her good old friend Mister lube. Once her shorts and panties were kicked down to the bottom of her bed, Lucy slid one hand down past her stomach and stopped at the wet folds she knows quite well. Lucy was already sleek and wet from the flashes of dirty scenarios that's been blasting through her head for over 24 hours, and she could already feel some of the more thicker juices in the deepest part of her, but she chose to focus on a more delicate and sensitive area. With Natsu's scarf pressed to her nose and lips, Lucy started by nudging and prodding at her clit, sending a pleasant jolt of pleasure up to her womb and making it feel tight. She kissed and breathed in Natsu's delicious scent as her finger started to grow more and more agitated, and she slowly massaged her little mound.

Lucy moaned so softly, more like an exhale with a little sigh/whimper. She felt her stomach roll as her hips started to move on their own and grind that bundle of nerves against her fingers. Lucy dipped her middle finger down to slide it against her slick entrance as her thumb continued to torment her with soft, pleasant circles. Her head rolled back and she licked her lips as another sigh escaped her, and a soft mumble of a name. "Natsu…"

She pictured Natsu touching her so gently and teasing her by pulling his fingers away when she would lift her hips eagerly to get more pressure. It's like her hand was actually Natsu's because Lucy felt like she had no control over the way she egged herself on, and she closed her eyes to picture Natsu's messy pink locks between her thighs and studying her womanhood like it was the most beautiful and interesting thing he's ever seen. She pictured Natsu's smirk which sent this wonderful thrill and sense of pleasant danger across her body, but it was the exciting kind. The kid that made your heart beat wildly from the chase.

 _"You like that?"_ The confidant Natsu teased Lucy in her head, and she liked how his olive green eyes had a glint of an almost animalistic and feral vibe.

Her heart pounded in her chest with her eyes still closed and Natsu's warm scent filling her senses. "Yes…" She moaned out loud to the grunt of a voice in her head, which she so desperately wanted to hear. Natsu's smirk only widened, and his thumb and index finger tugged on her clit so teasingly. Lucy released a heavy breath and squeezed her eyes shut at the sheer pleasure she was feeling even without using her vibrator. Lucy is sure she could get off without it at this rate, but she wanted to feel Natsu inside her. "Please…" Lucy panted to that gruff voice, but she only got a hefty chuckle in reply, and an amused glance from her pink haired student.

 _"Beg for it, Miss Heartfilia. Let's see you unravel beneath your underaged student."_

All Lucy could do was whimper at the boy in her head, but she took another deep inhale of Natsu's spiced scent, and held the fringe of his scarf in her trembling hand. She felt some unstoppable desire to move the end of his scarf down to her pelvis, and her skin jumped and jittered like fire crackers at the feel of his soft scarf so near to her aching heat. The fringe slipped between her thighs, and the pleasure she felt just from his scarf touching her skin increased, despite the fact that the fabric was now soaking up the smell her insides released.

Lucy pictured the muscular teen narrow his eyes at her silence, then shoved two fingers inside her hot entrance out of frustration. Lucy gasped at how good it felt, but it wasn't what she wanted. The way his two fingers rubbed against her slick walls was amazing and so fucking pleasurable, but she wanted Natsu inside her. She wanted to feel his pulsing length reaching places no finger ever could, and she was desperate to get rammed like Natsu was an angry animal fighting for its dominance.

But still, his fingers were relentless, touching her and massaging her like he knew exactly where to touch and what she found pleasurable. Natsu's scarf brushed against her clit and she loved it. She wanted more. She wanted more of him.

"Fuck me," Lucy moaned hotly as she continued to kiss Natsu's scaled scarf like it was actually the boy she so desperately wanted. "Natsu… please. Please jam your thick meat inside me and… and make me— fuck— make me scream your name."

It may not seem like she was desperate, but Lucy was desperate. She never begged for sex. The only time Lucy really went out and looked for it was the first time… besides that, all her other partners approached her, and she felt a sense of odd pride at the fact that she slept around because it was her way of rebelling. Lucy personally doesn't like to call herself a slut though, because what is a slut? Girls get called sluts for the stupidest reasons. Like she wore a bikini to a pool party in fifth grade and got slut shamed. Well, that was probably because everyone she was associated with when she lived in her fathers home were all raised properly, but Lucy was always so fascinated by skimpy clothing. It was something she was envious of. And she got called a "no good whore of a daughter" by her father so many times when he caught her wearing anything but dresses that went down to your toes and didn't show any of her assets. She's also been slut shamed by boys all through high school because she chose to wear her skirt uniform a little bit shorter than the rest of the proper girls at school. And of course she got slut shamed in college when she did do a fair amount of sleeping around.

In Lucy's opinion, it's her body and she can do whatever the hell she wants with it. It felt like her body wasn't her own for practically her whole life, so when she had the chance, she broke free. She can do whatever the hell she wants with herself, and nobody should be able to judge her. If it bothers them, then turn away and don't look. Lucy just finds it funny that guys can sleep around and it's something to take pride in. They brag about the amount of partners they've had and the notches on their belts, but with girls… oh no, no, no! Save yourself for marriage and never ask for sex! It's the men who are the only thirsty ones for it! But that is a complete lie. Woman want sex too. Woman can be just as perverted. And woman masturbate just like men. So who are other people to call her out for being a so called slut? Yeah, Lucy may have had many partners, but that's fine and she doesn't appreciate getting hate for who she chose to be because she is finally in control of her own actions and body, and she loves who she is.

But still, despite the fact that she was being desperate, in her opinion, Natsu didn't seem to feel that way, and he pulled his fingers out with a taunting grin. _"Miss. Heartfilia, that could've worked for some random guy on the street, but we both know that I'm a lot more special than that."_

Lucy could say nothing to the boy in her head because he was right. Lucy may have been acting desperate, but she could get a lot more, and she has a feeling that Natsu will push her until she's screaming for his length to be inside her, let alone what she'll be like after that fact. "Please…" it was worth a shot, but Natsu only moved his hand away from her aching womanhood, and touched his wet fingers to his scarf resting against her.

 _"You really like this, huh, Miss. Heartfilia?"_

Lucy had the urge to tell this Natsu her first name, but she also didn't want to. There was this kind of thrill to it all that Lucy never really realized before. There was just something so hot about having a thing for her student, and the relationship she and Natsu have. It was exciting… it made her insides jitter at how wrong it was. But it also felt so damn right. And she kind of liked Natsu calling her her full title. It felt like they were living a real life roll play and it was exciting.

"It smells nice…" Lucy mumbled into the top end of the scarf. She took a deep inhale of his scent again and smiled a little dopily to herself. "I like the way it feels too."

 _"Would you like it in other places?"_ Natsu picked up the end of the scarf with his tan hand and tugged it down a little so it was pooling on the bed between her thighs. Lucy sucked in a breath when he rubbed it against her clit because it felt so intimate to be touched with Natsu's clothes, but she gasped and half heartedly tried to move it away from that part of her.

"It'll get dirty…" Lucy was far too gone put up any real fight against the Natsu in her head, but she had to try because being stubborn was just who Lucy Heartfilia was.

 _"That's right…"_ Natsu's olive eyes glinted with mischief. _"I'll know exactly what you did, like you secretly want."_

That flew right over Lucy's head in her overstimulated state, and she just threw her head back and moaned when Natsu's finger pushed his scarf inside her entrance. He massaged her walls with his scarf, and she could feel the soft fabric absorb her juices like a sponge. Lucy was going crazy and she was desperate… so desperate. Her mind was going blank, but she refused to come undone so soon and without him inside her. So she gave in.

"Please! Natsu, fuck me! I-I can't! I-I need! I need you… I need you inside me!"

That seemed to be satisfactory because Natsu grinned that charming smile of his with his perfect white teeth poking out from behind his lips. _"Sure, Miss. Heartfilia."_

She watched as Natsu sat up in bed and tugged his pants and boxers down. For some reason, she didn't quite catch what he looked like, despite how she was desperate to see. Then all of a sudden, she felt Natsu's throbbing head nudging at her clit. Wonderful vibrations made her stomach twitch and body shiver. He was warm… hot, and she loved it. She loved how he made her back arch in sweet ecstasy, but Lucy was tired of this teasing.

The hand which was holding Natsu's scarf reached down to Natsu's on his length, and she shoved his throbbing— no, vibrating cock inside her without preparing him with lube. She yelled his name as he thrusted and thrusted inside her. "Natsu!" She was screaming so loud that the other attendants in her complex must have heard her, but she didn't so much as care.

Natsu was like a wild beast above her… and she loved it. She loved how animalistic he was being. She wanted the do this forever, but she was too far gone. Lucy was already on the verge of climax before there was something vibrating inside her, so she reached her peak. All at once, the world she had built inside her head shattered at her climax. She screamed Natsu's name as her insides spasmed, and blackness took over her. She couldn't control herself, but her back arched and juices flooded her walls.

Once she had came down from her high, Lucy's eyes feathered open in her dimly lit room, and she looked around somewhat tiredly. When she didn't see her pink haired student like she had been seeing, her eyes traveled down and narrowed at the sleek white vibrator still going away inside her and Natsu's scarf trailing down her body and pooling between her thighs. Lucy lazily worked herself back down, slowly moving the vibrator in and out with her mind numb and unable to process her actions.

Just for the hell of it, Lucy pulled the vibrator out and let it do its job on her clit like she usually does when she's done and has nothing better to do. It made her heart feel excited and her insides feel nice, but she had no intentions to go for another round, it was just because she could.

While Lucy worked herself down by moving the vibrator in slow circles, her other hand moved down to pick the bottom end of Natsu's scarf up and brought it up to make sure it didn't smell like her vagina, but alas… it smelt like her panties after a hot day while she's wearing jeans, which wasn't good for her case. Lucy turned her vibrator off and went to sit up and throw Natsu's scarf in the wash, but she suddenly got a very uneasy vibe doing that. Would he want her to wash it? Lucy is almost positive that this scarf is special to Natsu, so would he like it if she washed it? It would take its natural scent away. But…

Lucy paused as horror crashed down on her. Has she defiled one of Natsu's memories by doing… doing _this_ with it?! Oh no… W-what has she done? What if Natsu is mad at her! She wants to wash it but that could make him upset, but Lucy also doesn't want to give this to him smelling like sex because… because it's obvious why! That's so embarrassing and humiliating! And she could have done something so terrible and dirty with something so special to Natsu!

What to do…? What does she do?! Lucy jumped off of bed and paced around her bedroom I deep thought. She desperately looked around for something… anything that would be useful, when he eyes landed on a bottle of perfume. That could work. She wore Natsu's scarf so it would be normal for her scent to rub off on him.

Figuring she has no other option, Lucy quickly walked to her dressing table and picked up her favorite one, which was like a strawberry vanilla scent. It was sweet, but not so sweet that it would make you sick and it just smelt like a lite strawberry shortcake. Lucy held Natsu's scarf up and gave it a light spritzing, then brought it to her nose to make sure it still didn't smell like sex. She was happy to say that it was a pleasant scent. Her and Natsu mixed together was rather nice. The pine scent wasn't as prominent, but the fall spices mixed well with Lucy's strawberry and vanilla was like a fall cinnamon waffle with strawberries.

Lucy was quite happy with that, so she wrapped it around her neck again and fumbled back on over to bed. Once her vibrator was cleaned and put back away with Mister lube, Lucy changed her sheets to a fresh pair, cleaned herself off and slipped on a fresh pair of panties, then hopped into bed and turned the one light on her bedside table off. She covered herself up and cuddled up into Natsu's scarf as her mind got foggy with sleep. She was calm and in utter bliss, but wouldn't be that way for long. Because when morning comes around and she has to go to school, Lucy will realize what she did while thinking about her pink haired student.

How did she let this happen?

 **Please comment and tell me what you think or if you have any feedback about straight sex. I've only written a handful of straight sex scenes so if you have any tips I'd love to hear! Just remember that there's a difference between constructive criticism and just plain criticism. Some people just need to be reminded of that. Anyways… thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to work tomorrow, but I wanted to get this done and post it tonight, so I stayed up late to write it. this should have been done maybe an hour and a half ago, but I got a tad bit distracted a few times so yeah. I just wanted to say thank you guys for defending me! You are seriously the best! There's no way I can really thank you except for a new chapter so here we are back so soon! This chapter is in Natsu's pov, but I honestly had no idea how to write it. My style is... Idk, I speak kind of proper and say "a bit" a lot or "rather" but that doesn't fit Natsu's character at all. It was kind of difficult to write and I struggled over it, but Idk.. it wouldn't have been my style if I wrote it** **differently, so I kept it the same. Sorry if it's out of character. Oh um, btw, Lisanna is mentioned this chapter, but I am not a Lisanna hater so if hating her bothers you, than don't worry! I thourghly believe that Lisanna gave Lucy and Natsu her blessing in canon so I don't like when she's portrayed horribly. And this is actually my least favorite chapter for some reason. Idk... I just wish Natsu was easier to write. But that's it! I wanna talk to you guys about some other stuff in maybe a few chapters, but I don't wanna draw attention so we'll wait a bit have fun!**

Natsu wasn't one for thinking. He was a do it kind of guy so he didn't think much about his desire towards his teacher and just acted on his instincts to touch her. Miss. Heartfilia wasn't his first kiss; Lisanna had kissed him when they were young, but they both regretted it since then he never kissed anyone ever again. Natsu didn't know why, but it felt wrong. Nothing against Lisanna because he loves her to death as a childhood friend, but he didn't feel what everyone else told him a first kiss would feel like. The fireworks lighting up your body, the softness of the kiss and the thrill of it all. Natsu has seen movies where people just meet and they kiss, but he couldn't picture doing that with a stranger. How could someone start kissing just like that without any connection? He and Lisanna were really close, but he didn't feel that desire towards his childhood friend. He didn't have this warmth spread through him like everyone said, so Natsu just figured he wasn't attracted to anyone. At least that's what his friends said. He of course masturbates, but he never thought about anyone while doing it or watched porn. He just did it and he only did it when he couldn't stand it anymore.

But when Natsu first saw Miss. Heartfilia, he understood why he didn't feel those emotions towards Lisanna or anyone for that matter. It wasn't that Natsu couldn't have a connection with someone, it's just that he needed to wait for the right person. Miss. Heartfilia may have not kissed him back, but her lips were so soft and warm, and it made this excitement jitter his bones.

Natsu honestly didn't pay any attention to what Gray and Loke were talking about after class. They were going on and on about how sexy Miss. Heartfilia was, but he didn't notice that in the least. What Natsu was focused on was above her shoulders and how breathtaking Miss. Heartfilia was. Her eyes were dark chocolate pools of melted sweetness. Natsu loved how dark they were, but not in a creepy or scary way. She looked like a handcrafted doll with those dark, round eyes of hers, and her eyelashes were curled and so thick. She also had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. It was long… flowing down to her hips while it was up in a high side ponytail, and Natsu was curious to see it down… all messy from just waking up with cute confused eyes from the morning rays, and a line of droll spilling from the corner of her mouth.

Natsu then understood why those people in movies kissed without knowing anything about them. He understood how someone could be so passionate and loving towards another, because Natsu had the desire to be that way with Miss. Heartfilia. He would kiss the absolute shit out of her pouty lips until she could no longer stand from loss of breath, and he wouldn't feel disappointed in the lack of feelings from kissing her.

From that point on, Natsu didn't picture Miss. Heartfilia as his teacher. Yeah, he had to respect her like one, but he also wanted to respect her in a way that a student shouldn't feel for their teacher. He automatically felt possessive of her when Loke, Gray or pretty much the whole male student body and even some females felt about her, but Natsu knew they weren't looking at her the way he was, and he understood that when he came to sixth hour early the second day of school. No, the rest of the students weren't studying her silky hair which flowed like a golden river, or her dark chocolate brown eyes that seemed so curious of the world, but also scared, or her adorably cute lips. No, they were looking at her drop dead sexy body and what was under her clothes. And he didn't like that. He didn't care that Miss. Heartfilia was his teacher because he told her exactly what he thought.

Natsu couldn't deny how cute she looked when she got angry and puffed her cheeks out in a pout like a hamster with her cheeks full with food. But he was still angry. He didn't like that she dressed that way and even continued to do so after he told her not to. For gods sake, there's a picture of her ass on twitter! But despite how Miss. Heartfilia rebelled against him, he knew there was something between them. You could feel it in the air… a thick tension of the social taboos of a student/teacher relationships. He knew he could touch her without getting a slap in the face or an explosion from school, so he did. He kissed her, overwhelmed her with his presence so she knew he wouldn't be going anywhere. And it just felt like that was how it was supposed to be. There was nothing to think about, and Miss. Heartfilia did too much of that; thinking. Who needs to think? Just do what makes you happy or what feels right without regret. That's what Natsu thought, so he didn't stop perusing her. Quite the opposite, actually. It made him work harder.

But Natsu was aware that Miss. Heartfilia could get fired, so he did do the responsible thing and go to her classroom as soon as he got to school to get his scarf because his friends would find it weird if he wasn't wearing it. Natsu even came early at 6:30 instead of the normal time which was right at 7:10 when school started. Barely anyone was here and he was happy about that. So he snuck up to the second floor where Miss. Heartfilia's classroom is and opened the door when he thankfully found it unlocked.

He heard her beautiful giggle slip through the opened crack, and paused to make sure there wasn't another person in the room. That could go bad. "No, I'd love to hear all about him! Uh-huh… What, for real? No, no... I'm sure he's great, Mavis."

Natsu sighed in relief when he realized that she was on the phone, must be a friend. He did feel a little depressed for some reason though. Probably because she sounded so happy talking to her friend Mavis when she didn't sound so thrilled talking to him. Speaking of Mavis though… Natsu swears he's heard that name before.

Before Natsu felt like a stalker, he knocked on the door, then opened it all the way to find Miss. Heartfilia in all her attractive glory. Her hair was straight today and flowed freely so the silky smooth strands slipped down in front of one shoulder. Their eyes met, and he liked how her dark chocolate brown eyes brightened a bit, but then she looked away and shuffled the papers on her desk like something was bothering her and she was trying to find a way to distract herself from it.

"No, no! There isn't, Mavis! I know… I'm twenty 25… but— oh be quiet! You're 32 and you just found—" Miss. Heartfilia pulled the phone away from her ear and held it to her chest as she whispered "one minute" to him. Once the phone was back on her ear, she flinched, and Natsu made his way over to her desk. "Okay! Yes… Wednesday. Same place as usual. Mavis… no! I have to go! Bye, have a good day!"

She quickly hung up before the girl on the line could protest, then set her phone on her desk gently. She had a hello kitty case. Natsu thought it was cute.

"Mornin'." Natsu was in front of her desk and smiled his usual grin at her. He noticed she had a button up shirt, but her breasts were so big that it didn't button up all the way so she had a tank top under it. Natsu didn't like that but he decided he'd scold her at lunch. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Horrible…" she mumbled under her breath with her eyes locked on her desk. "It was also okay, though."

Natsu nodded, not too sure at what she meant by that. He wasn't the best at deciphering girls all over personalities. Loke seemed to be the only one out of his friends who really understood woman. But he also thinks Loke doesn't get some things that Natsu does because he isn't loyal. Girls want a guy who's loyal to them and cares about them a lot. He'll somehow get Miss. Heartfilia to understand that he'll take care of her, even if he is still so immature and in high school.

"How was yours?"

Natsu was somewhat shocked because she never asked him questions. It was always him trying to get her to talk, but she showed some interest in him. It made Natsu grin, but his weekend was pretty boring so he didn't have much to tell her. "It was okay. I played zombies with Gray."

Silence. And Natsu suddenly noticed how stiff and awkward Miss. Heartfilia was being. Was he too childish? Natsu felt so self conscious around her because he was still a child and she was an adult with a real job. Natsu wasn't even in college yet! But because of that, he always tries to be more mature around her and he doesn't want Miss. Heartfilia to think he's annoying, so he doesn't goof off in her class and actually listens to her. That was definitely a first for him, and his friends question him about how quiet he's being, but Natsu doesn't want Miss. Heartfilia to think he's a bad student.

Natsu coughed nervously and fidgeted a bit on his feet. "So… I came to get my scarf."

Miss. Heartfilia's eyes widened and it was her turn to fidget as she bent down and pulled said object from her bag. It was folded nicely as she stuck both her hands out for him to take his scarf back, and Natsu did so. He looped it around his neck, and he immediately smelt something different about it. It was sweet like spice and strawberries, but it also had something a lot… _darker_.

"Is that special to you?"

Once again, she shocked him with another question, but this one made Natsu ten times happier, because it was a real question. Not one that somebody is forced to ask like 'how is your day?' 'Good, how about yours?' It was a question that Natsu could actually start a real conversation with.

"Yah, it is!" Natsu smiled real big and crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "It used ta be my dads, but he died so I keep it as a memento."

Miss. Heartfilia's eyes widened again and it looked like she suddenly got very sad. Natsu remembered that she lost a parent too, and talking about his dead father isn't exactly something he should be boasting about. "How old were you when he died?"

Natsu sighed in relief. She seemed okay with this type of conversation. "I was 10. My older brother takes care of me though since he's a lot older than me."

She still looked sad as her eyes were cast down to the calendar on top of her desk. "Do you miss him?"

"Course. Dad was my best friend."

"Mom was mine." Her eyes kept getting sadder and darkened, but not in the way Natsu liked. They weren't the pretty dark chocolate he liked so much. They were like dark clouds of regret, sorrow, and self blame. Natsu wondered what happened in her life.

"What was she like?"

She brightened up extraordinarily and smiled at him so sweetly. "Mom was my favorite person and still is. She used to play around with me in the garden and she taught me every constellation in the sky. I loved when mom was alive. It was so happy then." Then she got sad again and her eyes turned back into that regretful state. After a moment, she snapped back, cleared her throat and straightened her back out a bit. "Sorry… um, you should probably leave. A student may come soon."

Natsu was disappointed, but he knew she was right. That didn't stop him from placing both hands on the table and leaning over so he was just a foot away from her face. His eyes narrowed and formed a suggestive glint as one corner of his lips curved up into a smirk. "Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

Miss. Heartfilia looked at him unamused. "Natsu…" that sent a pleasant jolt up his spine. He always liked when she called him by name. "I… we… it's wrong. You're 17 and—"

Natsu ignored her and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips. She glared at him when he pulled away, but Natsu just grinned and turned around towards the door with his backpack over one shoulder. "Bye, Miss. Heartfilia. Seeya at Lunch."

She sighed from behind him. "Bye, Natsu."

* * *

Natsu had been smelling his scarf all day. He knew there was something about it that wasn't quite right, but he didn't know what. He liked how it smelt. He liked how it smelt _a lot_ , actually. It's the best scent he's ever had the pleasure of smelling. It was his scent and Miss. Heartfilia's scent combined, but also… dirty. But the good kind. It made his hairs stick up on end and his pants awfully tight. What was this? Yeah, Natsu knew what a boner was but what was _this_? His fucking scarf, what the hell was wrong with it?! Don't get him wrong, this is the best his scarf has ever smelled, but it was very distracting! He found where that delicious smell was most prominent, which was at one end of his scarf, and pressed his nose and lips into it for the rest of the day, and Natsu didn't ever plan on taking it off.

He sighed a little and leaned his elbow onto his desk as he continued to sniff this wonderful aroma. It was 5th hour which was drama and speech. It's a required class and he and Gray waited to take it this year. They had to pick a partner and learn some stuff about them so they could present it to the class, but Natsu already knew everything there was to know about Gray, so they basically goofed off all class.

"Let me see that!" Gray, his rival, tugged the end of the scarf out of Natsu's hand and pulled it to his nose. His eyebrows furrowed and he kept smelling, despite how Natsu was trying to reach around the taller male and grab his precious object. "I was gonna ask why you've been smelling this so much, but I get it. Shit, what is this? It's familiar…"

That made Natsu mad because Miss. Heartfilia's scent should not be familiar to Gray! "Give it back popsicle dick!"

Gray ignored him and turned his body a little more so Natsu couldn't reach him. The scarf unraveled around Natsu's neck, so Gray took the chance to snatch the whole thing out of his grasp and turn his body some more. "It smells like… holy shit it smells like a girl. Why the hell does your scarf smell like pussy?!"

Natsu was frozen still. _W-what?_ It smells like…pussy? Did Miss. Heartfilia…? Did she… Holy shit she...

"Oh my god…" Gray's furrowed brows smoothed out and he smirked a taunting grin. "You little pervert. You've been smelling this all day?"

While Gray was distracted, Natsu reached around his raven rival and snatched his precious— no, this is a fucking treasure now. Miss. Heartfilia masturbated to him with his scarf. Fuck that felt so good on so many levels. "Shut up, I didn't know that's what that smelled like."

Gray's smirk only widened even though he lost the treasure. That made Natsu feel better. "So tell me, flamebrain. How did your scarf start smelling like sweet pussy?"

That made Natsu cringe. He didn't like Gray of all people calling his girl's vagina sweet. That was very disturbing and made him want to knock his lights out. "I dunno." Natsu scuffed.

Gray snorted. "How can you not know? You never let that scarf out of your site so who'd you give _it_ to, if ya catch my drift." Gray wiggled his eye brows, causing him to groan. Gray is an annoying shit and this is a reason why he hates him.

"It's none of your damn business, frostbite!"

"Oh, everyone is gonna learn about this, ash face." Gray's smile turned more sinister, and that made Natsu groan. "I don't get you…" Grays teasing demeanor dropped and he suddenly looked a lot more bored. "You lost your virginity, Natsu. You should wanna tell everyone."

Natsu scuffed again as he looped the treasure around his neck again. "Maybe I respect the girl, and don't wanna wear it around like a trophy." Well, Natsu didn't sleep with Miss. Heartfilia, but telling Gray that wouldn't be a good idea. If he thinks Natsu lost his virginity, he could live with the mystery. But if Gray found out he just leant someone his scarf, then he would probably try to figure out who because if Natsu lent his scarf to someone, it means they're special. But according to Gray and Loke, you can sleep with someone without special feelings. Natsu didn't understand that either, which reminds Natsu of something kind of unpleasant to him. Miss. Heartfilia acts like kissing him is nothing. He's done it twice now without her permission and the first time was pretty long, but she just sat there like it was nothing. How many people has she kissed?

"So you like her?" Gray was back to that taunting smirk. "Natsu Dragneel, the asexual, aromantic idiot slept with someone and actually has feelings for them?"

Gray was looking more and more interested, which wasn't good. "No, I don't like them. It was just a heat or the moment thing." It was taking a lot for him to not smell his damn treasure again, but he held himself back. "But it seriously doesn't matter! I hate talkin 'bout it and I don't wanna talk about it with you so just shut the fuck up."

Gray sighed. "Fine, but I'm still telling our friends."

Natsu can settle with that much.

* * *

The rest of the day went by tauntingly slow. Sixth hour with Miss. Heartfilia was terrible because he was giving her bedroom eyes the whole hour and he couldn't even pretend like he didn't have a deep attraction for his teacher. He chose to sit behind Loke so his two friends couldn't see him all hour, but Miss. Heartfilia definitely noticed the looks he was giving her because she was squirming while giving her lesson. It made Natsu remember that she was acting uncharacteristically nervous this morning, so she must have known what she did. Maybe she also knows what Natsu is thinking. She is smart like that.

He didn't even notice that class had ended until everyone stood up and Loke tossed a piece of paper in his direction. "Here's that homework we did last week." Apparently Loke had to pass it back to him, so he stayed in his chair as his two friends left and read over his grade. Natsu remembers this… he completely forgot about it. Miss. Heartfilia told them to write a page of anything they want. Natsu isn't very good with words but he wrote how beautiful he thinks Miss. Heartfilia is. A whole page worth. She surprisingly gave him a 10/10 without any scolding, and there was actually something odd written on the margin of his paper.

 _Lucy Dragneel_ with a little heart on the end.

Natsu suddenly remembered that Miss. Heartfilia said her first name started with L. So is her name Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia? It fit her perfectly. Even better than Layla. Natsu was trying to piece the puzzle together even though it was so simple. She wrote her first name with his last. Fuck… this isn't good. Natsu thought he was asexual for a long time, but it's becoming more and more clear that he's not with this… this untamable beast in his pants.

Natsu left his stuff at his desk and started to walk towards the door. He noticed Miss. Heartfi— no, Lucy. He noticed Lucy look at him a little confused but also worried as Natsu grabbed a chair sitting off to the side, closed her classroom door, then locked the chair into place so the door couldn't be opened. He turned around and he suddenly felt some predatory instinct over come him when he looked into Lucy's dark chocolate pools of beauty, and he flicked the light switch off so the only light coming in was from the many windows along the one wall. Natsu stalked forward and around Lucy's table until he pinned her chair against her desk and placed one knee on it like he did last week. "You're a naughty girl, Lucy." Her eyes widened and she asked a silent question. "You wrote Lucy Dragneel on my paper. You should really be more carful, Luce. That could get you in trouble."

She looked horrified, but in the best way possible. "N-Natsu… it's not what you think… I… I—"

"And what about this…?" Natsu held the end of his scarf up and brought it to his nose to take another deep inhale. He hasn't been able to do that for over an hour because Gray would have made fun of him, and boy did he miss that smell. "You know what happened? I've been smelling this all day, but I had no idea why it smelt so amazing. Until Gray took it from me, and he told me that it smelt like— well, you know what. Do you know how that makes me feel, Luce? Gray… the stripping pervert got to smell what scent you release?"

Lucy visibly shivered and looked up at him with her big dark eyes. "Natsu…"

And that's all Natsu saw before she kissed him, and his pants suddenly got a lot tighter.

 **Kind of a cliff hanger? Thank you guys for reading and please comment what you think or if you have any tips for writing Natsu. I could use a lot of those lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, hello! How was your guys' day? Ya know, mine was pretty shitty because I'm sick as fuck and gotta go to work and fuck, because I'm also broke as fuck and gotta pay bills, like fuck… please Jesus, let me win the lottery. But then god be telling "to win the lottery, you have to play the lottery, young one." Because like I said, I'm broke as fuck so who's got the money to play the lottery? Not me… not fucking me.**

All Lucy wants to know is why she got herself into this mess. No, that's actually an unanswerable question because she really has no idea why. Why did she break her morals as a teacher and let her relationship with Natsu become inappropriate? Why did she meet up with him at the park if she knew it wasn't smart? And why the hell did she fucking masturbate to her student with his precious scarf pressed to her nose and fingers rubbing the soft material into her fucking vagina? Yes, Lucy still has a hard time admitting that she actually did that. What the absolute shit was she thinking? Did someone slip some drugs into her dinner without her knowledge? Or was she just so intoxicated with Natsu scent that she wasn't thinking clearly? That was the answer that made the most sense, but that itself wasn't something Lucy wanted to admit to. She didn't want to believe that she was so drunk off Natsu's scent that her logical brain was completely off the deep end and all she could agree with was her heart and its desires. No, it was much easier to believe that somebody slipped her something and that's why she did something so wrong and illegal.

Yes, that was Lucy's excuse for last night. But right now, as her heart pounds so strangely in her chest from Natsu being so angry and fucking sexy, as her eyes darken and narrow in undeniable lust, and as she stares up at him like he was the most desirable person to walk this earth, she had no excuse for her actions because Lucy _was_ thinking logically right now. Last night night when she let her lust get the best of her, she wasn't thinking. But now… now she was trying to figure out _why_ … just why did Natsu make her feel like this. Why doesn't she push him away. And why does she slip her hands around Natsu's neck and pull her lips up to his.

Her brain was screaming demands at the rest of her body, to remove herself from him this instant and listen to its logic, but her heart was stronger, and she couldn't control the way her fingers threaded through the back of Natsu's surprisingly soft, but spiky hair, or the way her other hand cupped his cheek so tenderly like she was holding the world in her grasp. Her lips brushed against his once, and she felt Natsu go stalk still. Lucy noticed how chapped Natsu's lips were and that they weren't very soft, but she liked the roughness, and wouldn't have him any other way.

Natsu's lips pursed and he released a short breath, but Lucy just swallowed it whole as their lips locked for the first time. It was wonderful how they connected like two neighboring pieces of a puzzle, and Lucy dragged her tongue across his lips, earning a low growl from the teen. Natsu suddenly seemed to process that she was kissing him, because his arm slipped around her waist and he lifted her up off the chair with his other hand under her ass. Locking her legs around Natsu's hips, Lucy pulled herself further up to his delicious mouth as the pink haired teen kicked her desk chair until it was out of the way, and he sat his sexy, tight ass her desk so Lucy was straddling his lap. Lucy heard error noises coming from her computer, probably because Natsu sat on her keyboard, but neither of them seemed to care, and just focused on their lips molding together in sync, and Natsu's tongue licking at her seam.

Lucy parted her lips to allow him inside and she melted in contentment when they met. Their tongues licked and stroked at each other as Natsu's hand roamed down her back and under her shirt to lift the fabric of her button up blouse up her stomach so he could feel her skin for himself. Lucy hummed softly at the large, warm hand touching her so tenderly, and she rather liked the way Natsu's fingers almost tickled her in a way that made Lucy jitter and jump like little fire poppers were popping on her skin. Lucy couldn't control the giggle that bubbled up her throat, and she pulled away from Natsu's mouth with a small noise in happiness and a dopey smile.

Natsu snorted like he was amused, and slipped his calloused fingers around to her tummy to wiggle his index finger on it. "Ticklish, are we?"

Lucy sucked in her tummy because she always had problems keeping that part of her slim, but Natsu's prodding and wiggling finger made a small eruption, and another laugh escaped her, along with the fat she was trying to hide on her belly. Lucy swatted his hand away and pouted like she was the child here and Natsu was a bully. Well, that part is true because Natsu was teasing her, and Lucy has pretty much accepted that Natsu makes her mature side turn into unidentifiable dust and a much more kid side of her comes out. Lucy could be upset about it, but she really wasn't. How she sees it, she never really had time to be a kid. Lucy grew up in a well off family where she had to be perfect at all times and there was no room for mistakes. Lucy never got to be a kid after her mom died. So at the age of seven, it was no more fun and games, no more happy times with mama and papa, and it was being perfectly perfect at all times. That was her whole life, up until college, but she had gotten pretty numb by that time. Nothing bothered her anymore. She had gotten used to the rude names people called her because she had heard them from her father and other people, Lucy didn't feel the need to be embarrassed because that was a weak emotion, according to her father, and she didn't so much as care what people thought about her. That was all her father worried about, appearances… but Lucy never did. Her mother taught her better than that.

But with Natsu… Natsu, her student, she felt different. She felt emotions that she was never allowed to feel, or had become numb to over all these years. Like love… romantic love. Lucy never loved anybody. She had a crush on a boy when she was young. When her father found out, he prohibited her from seeing him because he wasn't the right social status. Crushes weren't allowed. Love wasn't allowed. She would be marrying whoever her father picked out for her and she wouldn't have a say in it. So Lucy cast that useless emotion away, and it just never came back even after she ran away from home. Until now… now her heart finally started to beat for someone, and it was her student. Her underaged high school student, and it was wrong. It was so wrong and illegal, but it was the first time Lucy ever got to feel it for herself, and she didn't want it to stop. She wanted to keep exploring these feelings and see how it changes her. Maybe for the better, and maybe for the worse… Lucy doesn't know, but they say love can make a kind face ugly, and Lucy isn't sure what love will do to her or what kind of lover she'll be. Lucy just hopes she keeps her morals in tact, even though things aren't looking so hot for that dream because Natsu has made her morals as a teacher practically nonexistent. She needs to get her shit together before she bitches out a high school student for looking at her man the wrong way. Lucy shook her head. What the hell is she thinking? She might need a glass of wine tonight to unwind a bit.

"Am not." Lucy continued to pout and crossed her arms under her expansive chest in denial. She didn't miss how Natsu's olive eyes slowly traveled down to her chest, and it took a lot for Lucy to resist and not look down to make sure her breasts looked okay. Though, she did press her arms together to make better cleavage because if Natsu can tease her, than she can tease Natsu. Even though that involved seducing her student with cleavage. Seriously, what the hell is she even doing anymore?

When Natsu's eyes widened and a little blush crept on his ears, Lucy knew she succeeded, but Natsu's gaze snapped up to hers and he frowned despite the fact that she could feel something on her thigh become hard. Why, hello there, little Natsu. It's a good morning to you too. But if she can tell anything by his half erect state, it's that Natsu wasn't very little. More like a big fella.

"What did I tell you about wearin' tight clothes, Luce?"

He has the audacity to scold her while Natsu himself is getting a boner while looking at her?! Well, actually… that does make sense, if you think about it. "Natsu, you already yelled at me during lunch. I'm not going to magically change into new clothes by the end of the day."

Now it was Natsu's turn to pout as he fumbled with a button on Lucy's blouse, but he thankfully didn't seem to have the intention to undress her. "Maybe if you listened to me and bought better clothes I wouldn't have ta tell you every day."

Is… is he throwing a tiny temper tantrum? How adorable…

"I'm literally wearing a long sleeved button up blouse, and dress pants."

"But—" he gestured down to her body and removed her arms from under her breasts to button her all the way up. But it was futile though because her breasts were bigger than average for her shirt size, so Natsu was basically just pushing her breasts together without actually touching them and making cleavage. He made a small disgruntled noise and his cheeks soon matched the color of his flushed ears. "T-this is what I'm talking about! Maybe if you didn't wear such tight clothes, you could button this stupid shirt all they way up to your chin like it's supposed to be!"

Lucy was completely amused at his embarrassment and reasoning, and decided to tease him some more. Moving her hands down to her still bare stomach, Lucy held her bunched up camisole and pulled it down to her hips so her breasts practically popped out. Natsu sucked in a breath, and this time, Lucy did look down to see what was going on with her state of dress, and smirked when her black lace bra could be seen, along with a lot of cleavage. "Should I come to school like this?"

"Y-you wouldn't…" Natsu was on the verge of panicking and it made Lucy's eyes shine bright at the power she held over him for once.

"Maybe I wouldn't go to school like this, but I've definitely shown more skin while going out." Lucy felt her folds getting a little wet at whatever was happening between them, and the fact that Natsu was pretty hard now and still growing wasn't helping much either. "I was thinking about asking some of the teachers to maybe go to the bar this weekend. Of course I'll ask Mrs. Scarlet, Mirajane… maybe, Principal Dreyar's grandson, Laxus…"

It seems she maybe went a little too far because Natsu suddenly looked very pissed. Both his hands were on either of her biceps and he squeezed her tightly. His eyes were no longer that olive green moss color, but was all pitch black pupil. Lucy felt her a shiver travel down her spine and make her center throb in pure desire at the angry and possessive teenager in front of her. Lucy did like to have her time to shine and have a guy dancing at the flick of her finger, but she also loved assertive and dominant guys, so Natsu's anger directed towards her because of what she insinuated, was very arousing to her.

"You're mine, Luce." Lucy's breath hitched because she was not expecting that, but Natsu took advantage of her distracted state, and pulled her into his chest so his lips were at her ear. "You said it yourself… Lucy Dragneel. God, I love the sound of that." Lucy shivered as Natsu breathed into her ear, and her heart pounded— no, hammered in her chest. It was beating so fast that Lucy had the urge to clutch her heart like she was having some sort of attack, but she just squeezed the front of Natsu's shirt instead and whimpered into his shoulder. "There's no way you can stop this now. Not after what you wrote on my homework and what you did with my scarf. And definitely not after you kissed me and tempted me like you have been. You can't try to tell me you don't feel the same way now."

Lucy made a noise halfway between a moan and purr, when Natsu kissed down and around to right under her jaw, and he feasted on her skin. Nipping, biting, licking, and sucking. Natsu sucked hard on the spot where her chin meets her neck, and Lucy let him. She leaned her head back, and panted at the pure bliss she felt from being sucked so thoroughly. He pulled away with a pop then left baby kisses on top of the forming bruise with his lips curved up into a smirk. "Wear your hair up tomorrow or I'll leave one in a more noticeable place."

Then he kissed her, and Lucy couldn't deny how damn good it felt to belong to someone in the way she belonged to Natsu. And Natsu belonged to her, but she would never admit it to him. Not while he's still her student and everything is still so wrong. But the lines blurred, and they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

 **For the person who asked, yes… Natsu will love to leave marks. He's an animalistic shit, because he a fucking Dragon in canon. It only makes sense. Please comment! You guys left so many last chapter… like wow, you guys are the best. Anyways thanks for reading! Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, hello! We are back for another update! I want to answer one question that was left last chapter. Don't you worry friend, Sting will definitely make an appearance... and maybe he's even related to Natsu *wink wink*. I'm still sick in case anyone is wondering. I'm tired of this shit. I wanna be able to breathe without coughing. This chapter doesn't have Natsu but I swear the next one will be worth it. Jealous Natsu in his POV. You guys did so good with comments last chapter! they make me so happy! :3 oh, and I love that I'm writing stories with a girl in the main ship because I love dressing them up and making them super cute so this is enjoyable for me. Guys aren't as fun to dress since I usually write for gay ships. Anyways, have fun**

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror with a look of dread on her expression and a sinking feeling in her chest. Her fingers pressed into the purple and red love bites on her neck, down to her chest, and even the on top of her left breast. Lucy cannot believe she made out with her student and let him— no, she didn't just let Natsu do it. She enjoyed… She tugged on his hair, left sloppy kisses on his lips that probably left them raw and red, just like hers, and she moaned. She moaned Natsu's name like it was the only thing that mattered… and she loved when Natsu said her name. There was a different thrill about Natsu calling her Miss. Heartfilia, but she also loved when he said her first name.

 _Luce..._

She never liked her name as much as she did when it left Natsu's lips, and she wanted to hear it more. This sense of thrill and excitement she felt from her relationship with Natsu left her heart pounding in anticipation, and adrenaline was pumping through her veins. It was wrong… Lucy knew that. But it being wrong made it all the more thrilling. Just thinking that Natsu was the one who made these bruises… Natsu, her high school student. It made her feel so alive. But she knew it shouldn't make her feel that way and she felt guilty about it. She's 25 and she made out with her underaged student. She's breaking the law on so many levels, and she was mad at herself. She really was, but she didn't want to stop. She loved this feeling. She loved how warm Natsu was and Lucy had the urge to just lay on his chest and absorbed all that heat he releases. And that was the problem. Lucy could deal with it if it was just a sexual desire. She could spend one night with him and call it good, forget about this sexual desire because it was fulfilled. But it wasn't. Boy it wasn't anywhere near fulfilled, and Lucy didn't think it ever would be. Because it wasn't just this lust for a younger boy, it was blatant sexual and emotional attraction. She felt drawn to Natsu like she's never felt before and she didn't want to limit herself. She didn't want to pull away and Lucy is surprised she even managed to stop Natsu's lips from eating her up.

Sighing, Lucy picked up her color correction makeup pallet and began covering the potent bruises with a makeup brush. Lucy had perfected the art of covering hickeys long ago because she didn't want to walk around with some random guys mark on her skin. But Natsu wasn't some random guy, and she was quite disappointed that she had to cover his love bites up. She felt a different emotion than she's ever felt before. It felt like a collar… something that says your masters name and tells everyone who's looking that she belonged to someone. Lucy didn't have that feeling in the past. She liked how it felt to get a hickey, but she never in a million years wanted to flaunt them for the world to see. But Natsu's marks… she felt something else. She wanted to show them off, and Lucy knew Natsu felt the same way, but she could never come to school with such obvious hickeys. It's inappropriate, unprofessional, her students will look down on her, or another staff member could become intrigued and assume she has a boyfriend, because it was a school night yesterday and there's no way she would go to the bar to pick up some guy when she has to get up before the sun even rises.

So despite how it made her sad and how it'll make Natsu angry, Lucy worked her concealer over the green and salmon makeup she already placed on, and finished covering the marks until it looked like her skin tone. She brushed on her setting powder to blend it and make it look matte, then worked it up to her face. Lucy applied the rest of her make up, making sure to place a little bit of the color correcting counselor around her lips, then swiped on her favorite vampy lipstick after. With her makeup complete, Lucy hopped off her vanity stool, then strode over to her closet to get dressed. She went with a pair of dark berry red, flowy gauchos that went down to her feet, some black stilettos which made her short legs look a lot taller, and a black sleeveless turtleneck that looked super sleek, but was also really cozy and covered up her neck if her makeup happened to show. And technically, Lucy didn't disobey Natsu because she put her hair up in her classic side ponytail which flowed down to her hips, and she slipped in some black pearl earrings for that classy look.

"Damn, six o'clock already…"

Lucy strutted through her apartment as she multitasks putting on a few bracelets, and pouring her metallic pink thermos with coffee. Once done, Lucy grabbed her lunch box, and cute black and white striped Kate Spade laptop carrier and shuffled out the door with her phone and keys in her pants pockets and coffee in her hand.

Lucy was quite accustomed to walking in high heals so the walk to school wasn't a problem at all. She even chose to live life on the more wild side and walked on the stones by the edge of the river running through town. The same fishermen catcalled her like they always do, and Lucy gave them a little wave and a small smile. The streets were a little busy, full of people on their way to work, but she certainly didn't expect to see a nearly naked man plow into her and almost knock her into water. She reached out to the closest thing to her, which happened to be the sweaty person who ran into her, and held onto his surprisingly cold body to steady herself. She dropped her lunchbox in the process as the man turned around quickly and held onto her to steady her. Once Lucy finally got herself together, she looked up at her savior/the person who almost knocked her into the river in the first place, and gave him a stern stare.

Once their eyes met, Lucy quickly let go of his very hard body and absentmindedly brushed off the invisible dust on her pants. Great… she's now felt up two of her students. What wonderful luck she has.

"M-Miss. Heartfilia?"

"Hello, Gray. I see you're on a morning run; that's awfully healthy of you." He suddenly looked very embarrassed and self conscious of his half naked form, which Lucy thought was quite odd because the boy had a stripping problem and Lucy had seen him with his shirt off many times… Aha! That's it! It doesn't matter because practically everyone who's met Gray has probably seen him without a shirt on so this is nothing strange. Anyone would reach out for something when their about to fall into a river. It's only instinct.

"Sorry about that… I didn't see you there."

"It's fine." Lucy smiled at him, but she didn't quite understand how he could run around in this temperature without a shirt on. Sure, it was the beginning of September so it wasn't cold, but the nights and mornings were chilly, and the sun was currently in the process of coming up. "I should go though. I'll see you at school, okay?" Lucy turned her body and went to continue down the stoned walkway, but a cold, large hand wrapped around her wrist, which caused her to turn back around to face her raven haired student. "What's up?"

"Uh…" Gray cleared his throat as he pulled his hand back and oddly enough, he stared at it like her wrist made his hand slimy. She rubbed her opposite hand on her wrist to make sure there was nothing on it, but she was okay, so Lucy just assumed he was being weird. He can't really have a stripping problem and call himself normal, now can he? "Can I walk you to school as an apology? I can hold your things."

Lucy looked him up and down again, eyes narrowing at his sweaty body and running shorts. "Gray, you're not ready for school. You don't have your backpack and you're not wearing a shirt."

"I-I know…"

He was still looking at his hand like it was extremely interesting and Lucy kind of felt offended for some reason. Does he think she's too boney? That seemed odd to Lucy though because she always had to work hard to keep herself thin. She was more thick than overly skinny, so Lucy thought she was a normal weight size. Maybe he thinks she's fat? Her father never missed a chance to ridicule her body and make her feel ugly, but she's learned to have some confidence in herself because apparently lots of guys like thick girls like her. But it honestly doesn't matter because Gray is just her student. But then that little voice in the back of her head was thinking 'does Natsu think she's fat? Does he like thick girls?' Ugh, now her brain is joining in with her heart! That needs to stay level headed because if it changes to the 'let's fall in love with Natsu!' Team, then she'll be fucking screwed.

"I was on my way home, so I'll just… walk you part of the way."

He finally put his hand down and gripped his other wrist tightly. Lucy didn't really see a problem with that. Teachers are allowed to have a friendly relationship with their students, so Lucy really doesn't see anything wrong with Gray walking with her part of the way if he was on his way home anyways.

Lucy nodded a little, and gave him a small smile. "That seems fine. You won't be late though, right?" She quirked a brow at him and turned her head in curiosity. "You still have to get ready for school."

She checked her phone for the time as Gray bent down and grabbed her lunch box. It was 6:17. "I'll be fine. I can just run when we separate."

He held his hand out for her to hand over her bag, but Lucy shook her head. "That's alright. This has my laptop in it so I'd rather hold it." He frowned, but nodded, and they were off to school. It was awkward for a moment because Lucy has no idea what to say. He's her student, and Gray felt like her actual student, unlike Natsu. This is her first year teaching at this school as a full time teacher and Lucy was a little upset that she didn't have a special relationship with any of her students yet. Okay... there's Natsu, but Lucy honestly doesn't really see Natsu as her student. She actually has to continuously remind herself that he is her student. But Gray is her student and nothing more, and she wanted to grow a special relationship with her students. She hasn't really had the opportunity to do that yet, but it's only been a week since school started so she can't be disappointed yet. Maybe she can get Gray to answer that question she was awfully curious about. "So…" Lucy couldn't help but giggle down to her feet as she thought about it. "Why um… why do you have a stripping problem, if I may ask."

Gray sputtered, and whipped his messy, raven hair around to look at her with a little blush on his cheeks. Lucy thought it was funny seeing Gray embarrassed because he has always looked so nonchalant during her class and like nothing could get to him.

"N-no… it's fine to ask." He looked back down and fumbled with his fingers. Lucy could tell he was no longer nervous, it was more of an anxiety that was making him fiddle a bit. She suddenly felt guilty for asking, and opened her mouth to tell him that it's okay and it wasn't any of her business, but Gray cut her off. "I… used to live really far north. There was this beast there… we called him Deliora. He was some type of animal, but we always thought he was a demon from hell."

He snapped his eyes up to hers like she was going to scold him, but Lucy shook her head to tell him it was okay, because she could tell that whatever Gray was saying was very serious to him and nothing to joke about. "It's alright. It's not like I don't know high schoolers swear. I was your age once, too." Ugh, that made her feel old, but it seemed Gray was happy with her answer because he continued.

"Deliora… h-he killed my parents and a bunch of other people. I was Lucky to survive. A woman named Ur raised me after that along with another boy. There were people training to kill that demon but everyone who tried always died. Ur was my master. She taught me how to fight in he snow, but that involved stripping down to our underwear so we would grow immune to the cold."

Ahh, that makes sense. "Did you guys kill the beast?"

Gray suddenly looked twice as anxious and uncomfortable as something darker twists in his expression, but he continued before Lucy could try to stop him. "I was young when this happened… I thought I could kill him myself for murdering my parents. But I was no match for it. Deliora was huge… it didn't even look like an animal. I'm sure it was a demon, and I was going to die. But Ur saved me and killed it."

Lucy brightened up and smiled. "That's great—"

"No.. no, it's not." His shoulders started to shake and anger changed his voice. "Ur died saving me and… and she's dead. She's just gone forever, and there's nothing I can do about it. I was too damn weak, I never stood a chance."

Lucy was silent because she had no idea what to say. He blames himself for her death, doesn't he? Just like Lucy did with her mother and how her father blamed her for it everyday she lived in that house. She put all the burden and blame on herself, just like Gray did.

Lucy sighed and reached her hand up to hold Gray's, then she moved it to place it firmly on his bare chest. They had stopped walking and she faced Gray fully so she could see his wide eyes with silent tears slipping down his cheeks. "Do you feel that, Gray? That's the human life your master Ur saved. The steady beat of your heart… that's what Ur wanted. She wanted you to live your life without that monster giving you grief. Yet… here you are…" she moved one hand up to catch a falling teardrop on her finger, then brushed the wet line away on his cheek. "You feel guilty for something Ur never would have wanted. She'd want you to feel free. She'd want you to abandon the hatred you felt for Deliora because he was gone. He's gone by your amazing masters hands. She did that for you, Gray! You should feel proud of your master, not all this self hatred and grief. Okay? She's resting easy now because she knows you're safe, and that monster is dead. Just like you wanted."

He stared at her in awe with his lips parted and hand tightening under Lucy's. "M-Miss. Heartfilia?"

"Hmm?"

Gray looked like he was about to breakdown as his chest raised and fell, and tears steadily streamed down his cheeks and onto his collarbone. "C-can I hug you?"

Now it was Lucy's turn to gape because she was completely out of her element here. She has never hugged a male student besides Natsu, but Natsu was special. Damnit, why was Natsu special?! Lucy sighed, and thought about it for a moment longer. She's female and she has hugged female students before. And if she was a male teacher hugging a female student, Lucy is sure that would be inappropriate, but Gray is crying and upset. But he's also shirtless... and really, really upset, and— oh, fuck it!

Lucy slowly nodded, and squeaked when Gray practically squeezed her to his chest. She awkwardly patted his back, but didn't really reciprocate the hug. She could feel tears wetting her shoulder and Gray was very cold. She almost had the urge to hug him back just so he didn't freeze to death. Is this his normal body temperature? Lucy couldn't handle it if she was this cold all the time.

"I-it's okay… just breathe… In through your nose, out through your mouth. There, there…" Gray just squeezed her harder, making Lucy squawk like a bird. "Gr-Gray... be… gentle, please…" she practically moaned, but for some reason, it made the teen pull away, and hold her arms length away with very flushed cheeks.

"S-sorry…"

Lucy sighed in relief and bent over a bit to regain her breath. She pulled her phone out to check the time as Gray got uncharacteristically nervous again and regained his composure. 6:32. She's usually at school by now. She needs to hurry and get prepared for class. "Do you feel better?" Lucy looked up at him and smiled a little. "You got your feelings out for now?"

"T-thanks…" he nodded. "I uh, I feel more..."

"Free?" Gray nodded again, causing Lucy's smile to grow. "I'm glad I could help. But I really have to get to school."

"I need to go down this street anyways."

"Okay, I'll see you at school." Gray handed over her lunch box and she turned to make her way to school, but paused and turned back around, causing the raven to raise a brow at her. "Feel free to come see me again if you need to talk."

"Oh, I will…"

Lucy smiled one last time, then turned around to make her way back to school. She felt happy because she maybe just changed her students life, just like her teacher did for her. Lucy can't wait to see Mavis tomorrow and tell her all about it. She'll be so proud!

But little did Lucy know, Gray's house wasn't on the way to school. No, he just wanted an excuse to talk to the smoking hot teacher. And damn will his friends love to hear about it. All except one, maybe.

 **Please comment! I love reading your guys' comments so it'd mean the world to me. Oh and happy Halloween!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, welcome back everybody. I'm doing very well with updates for my nalu stories, but my other ones are getting lonely as fuck. IM GETTING SUCKED INTO NALU, OKAY? Plus these stories are just really easy to write for me and my other ones are becoming harder. Before you read, I want to copy and paste a comment here. It's by MotherOfDragons1227. This is it:**

 ** _this is more of a comment/question for the most recent chapter(9 I think), I stand by my love of this chapter so that hasn't changed, but I can't edit my review. I think I'm seeing Lucy's interaction with Gray differently than others based on other reviews. Some seem much more angry with Gray over their encounter than I am. In my head, he may have lied about where he lived to spend time with her but I hardly see that as malicious or deceitful and to me it seemed like his tears were genuine(I can't imagine someone like Gray feigning tears at all, especially just to get close to an attractive woman) even if he used them as an excuse to hug her. Of course his desire to brag to his friends about his encounter with her is immature but he's a highschool boy so that's hardly surprising. So I'm curious if Lucy's moment with Gray was supposed to make us angry at him, if he was only deceiving her to get close to her, or if his side of their interaction was genuine? Maybe I'm biased by my love for a close friendship between Lucy and Gray. Also, I thought it was hilarious/adorable when he got flustered after she asked him to be gentle and his mind clearly went straight into the gutter lol_**

 **^^ this person was the only one who understood last chapter! I applaud you, but it was probably my lack of details that left most people confused. Sorry about that, I just figured I'd let you guys be surprised and not add a comment on the end for the readers who happened to read it after. Everything they said was right. Gray would never disrespect Ur like that! His story was genuine, and his tears were genuine. He just lied about the fact that his house was the opposite direction and he used Lucy's kindness to get a hug. I mean, who wouldn't? I would pounce on Lucy the second I get a chance. She is beautiful and I fucking love that girl. okay, I think that's all I have to say besides the usual thank yous for all your lovely comments! I think you guys will like this chapter so have fun!**

Natsu was in a fan-fucking-tastic mood this morning, and he wasn't being sarcastic. He kissed Lucy yesterday… No, he had kissed her three times already, if you count the one at the park, but this time… Lucy kissed him first. And not only that, he fucking ravished her. The way her skin tasted was so sweet and delectable, and Natsu wouldn't trade it for the world. He loved making marks on her and Natsu wished they were permanent so everybody knew she was taken. Natsu didn't even need it to be known that she was his— at least not yet. He was content if the school just understood that she had that special someone in her life, so all these horndog high schoolers with their immaturity would back the fuck off. Yeah, Natsu knew he was in high school, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut for his Lucy's well being. He doesn't want her to lose her teaching license, or worse, end up in jail. But Natsu had to admit that he quite liked that Lucy was his teacher and he her student. No, Natsu didn't care about the the so called "excitement" he felt for having this type of relationship with his teacher because he would have felt that way either way. Natsu honestly didn't see Lucy as his teacher because she was just Lucy to him. But what Natsu did like about it, was his importance. If Natsu was the same age as Lucy, he's sure everything would go smoothly… he would still feel drawn to her like he is now, and hopefully Lucy would feel the same way. Well, Natsu knows she would feel the same way because that's Natsu's whole point. Lucy was resisting their special relationship. She didn't want to go to jail, and she knew it was taboo. But that only just proves to Natsu how drawn she is to him. Lucy doesn't want to be anything more than his teacher, but she can't control her desires, and that made Natsu happy because he felt the same way about her. Though, Natsu wasn't trying to hold himself back like Lucy was. Maybe he should remind her continuously that she's not just some hot teacher that he's lusting over. Lucy really is important to him because he's felt something he's never felt for another before. She was special, so maybe she'd be more willing if he told her that everyday.

Natsu sighed lovingly with a look of adoration, and rolled over in his bed to check the time. He was usually right on time to school, but he was in such a great mood that he woke up even before his alarm went off, and he was even wide awake. Groaning when he saw a text from the stripping pervert and most of his friends, Natsu grabbed his phone and begun reading the group message which had his normal group of friends in it.

 **Icy fucktard:** EMERGENCY MEETING ASAP

Then there was a bunch of pages after with Cana's cranky responses since she probably hadn't had anything to drink yet, Juvia freaking out for Gray's safety and well being, Levy chiming in every so often to try and calm everyone down, Loke didn't respond, but Natsu knew he was reading, along with Lisanna and Gajeel, and Elfman was spouting random crap about being a man and to deal with it like a man.

Natsu was debating if he felt like getting up or just staying in bed and getting to school just as the warning bell rang, like usual. He went with the former, since it was odd that Gray was calling for an emergency meeting. It was honestly always the girls when they had gossip, and Loke because he liked to brag about all the girls he gets. Natsu never particularly cared, so he never showed up to their secret spot when the meetings were called before school even started, but since it was Gray, he was kind of interested in what was wrong. It's not like he was worried or anything.

So Natsu hopped out of bed and stretched his body out a bit while scratching at the hair under his belly button. After a long yawn, he dragged himself to his bathroom to brush his teeth and made sure he looked somewhat appealing. Natsu never really cared what he looked like, but he had to at least make sure his face and hair looked okay to try and maybe impress Lucy. Natsu self conscious because Lucy looked so good all the time, even when she showed up to the park in shorts and a tank top. That was honestly worse because her shorts were fucking short… he could see cheek, and her tank top didn't even cover up all of her belly or do anything for the pair of breasts she has. They were a blessing and a curse… Natsu liked them when he was eating the tops of them, but they drew lots of attention. Thankfully, Lucy never wore anything low cut at school. Natsu prays to whatever god is out there that Lucy won't wear anything too provocative. But he swears, his girl doesn't have modest bone in her body. Which he says again, is a blessing and a curse.

After he was dressed in some joggers and a tight t shirt, Natsu paddled down the stairs and searched the kitchen for something to eat. His brother, Zeref, was chilling on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand and a book in the other. He worked at home so this wasn't an odd site, but Natsu isn't entirely sure what Zeref does for a living.

"Mornin," Natsu spotted a basket full of baked goods on the counter and grabbed a pumpkin muffin and some type of scone. "Who made these?"

"Mavis." Zeref didn't look up from his book, but Natsu just shrugged and grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge then drank a few mouthfuls. Natsu swears he keeps hearing that name, but he figured it was just some famous person and Zeref happens to know someone with the same name. "I'm leaving." He announced after putting the milk away.

Zeref raised a brow. "Already? You're usually not even up yet…"

"Emergency meeting!" Natsu called from down the hall with a bite full of muffin, then grabbed his bag and ran out the door. Gray messaged the group chat at around 6:30 and it was already 6:50, so Natsu didn't even know if he would make it on time. The streets were busy, but he ran around people while he finished the scone, and made his way around the back of the school once he got there. He found his friends under the bleachers like usual and jogged up to them with a raised brow. They all looked very interested at whatever the stripper had to say, all except Juvia who looked quite angry. Oh, it must be about a girl. That usually got the bluenette very agitated. "What happened?"

All his friends turned to him and Loke smirked. "I have to admit, I didn't think Gray was this advanced…"

"No kidding. Who knew he'd make a move on Miss. Heartfilia…"

Natsu didn't even process who said that. The words just kept repeating in his head. A move on Miss. Heartfilia… A move on his Miss. Heartfilia… A move on his Lucy…

It was like he was in a movie and it felt unreal like it actually was. What…? Gray… and his Lucy? No way… no fucking way would Lucy ever allow that. Natsu knew he was special. He knew he had a special place in Lucy's heart, and Gray is trying to tell him that he took a pass at his girl? No fucking way. He and Lucy may not technically be together and he may not know much about her, but he knows her enough that she wouldn't do that with a student. Any student except him because he's the special one, not Gray.

"You're fucking lying." He sneered, taking a step closer, but trying to keep his head cool. He didn't want to draw any attention to his and Lucy's relationship, so he went for the more 'you and the teacher? Yeah right!' Kind of vibe. Natsu didn't know if he succeeded though.

"It's true." Gray smirked. "She was so small in my arms, and she smelt delicious like strawberries and vanilla. I couldn't believe how slim her wrist was and the way her body was pressed to mine almost felt like a second skin."

what. The. FUCK?!

There's no way! No fucking way Lucy would ever allow that! She only lets him touch her! She'd never allow anyone else's hands on her, especially another student! It can't be true! But… what if it was? What if Natsu wasn't special and Lucy would let anyone touch her, even if they are her student. Natsu could feel his heart breaking and he practically heard the shatter in his ears. Nobody was supposed to feel her but him. Nobody was supposed to know how nice she smelt, or how wonderful she feels pressed to him. Natsu had a feeling Lucy had been touched before he touched her, and that made him quite upset, but… but now that Lucy's his… he didn't want to believe that she would just allow someone else to hold her.

But despite how he was worried, one thing that really fucking irritated Natsu about this was Gray's attitude. Is he really this insensitive and clueless? Even Natsu knew better than to go shout his loud mouth about all the special things he and Lucy do. He didn't tell a soul he kissed her, made out with her and marked her. Hell, Natsu didn't even tell anybody he was attracted to her! Natsu has literally gone out of his way to make sure that their relationship stays between them, and Gray is standing there… telling their obnoxious friends and fucking Juvia who would do anything to get her hands on Gray, even if that involves getting Lucy in trouble! Is he really this inconsiderate? He doesn't understand that Lucy is special and if he keeps blabbering all this shit, she'll go to jail! No, not his Lucy. There's no way she's leaving him all because of how much of a dumbass Gray was.

So Natsu stalked towards his best friend, grabbed him by the collar and tugged it hard. Gray looked rather unamused, but Natsu didn't care. He got up close and personal, and gave him a deadly look. "You don't deserve her. You don't understand a thing Gray. Your fucking mouth could put Lucy in jail all because you want is to inflate your own ego. Think about her. If you know how amazing she is, then fucking understand that what happens between you guys, isn't something you boast about! You treasure it and keep it close because you know that she chose you!" Natsu pushed him back with a hard shove, then turned around and made his way back to school. He needs to talk to Lucy. He'd rather hear it from her because he's not the type to go home and cry about it. He'd much rather confront the person them self because Natsu doesn't know if he can trust Gray. But Lucy, she's never lied to him. Not once did she seem insincere, so he would make her talk even if it involved drastic measures. Like throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to his house to question her. Or pinning her against her desk chair again until she spoke. But he couldn't do that right now… no, Natsu had to suffer until lunch. Then he would get the truth. Because he was peeved, and either Gray will get his ass beat, or Lucy will be severely punished. Preferably both.

* * *

His first three and a half hours were torture. Natsu couldn't sit still and his teachers decided to be massive dicks because they knew he wasn't paying attention so they decided to make him look like an idiot. He wasn't an idiot. Natsu just had something far more important to think about. And now he has detention with Erza! What great luck he has! God just wants to fuck him over today, doesn't he?

When he walked into Lucy's room and shut the door behind him, her eyes met his, and they showed no signs of guilt or betrayal. She looked more nervous to see him and her hand instinctively reached up to touch the love bites he made, but Natsu did notice that she covered them with a high neck shirt. He was glad that not a single bit of her breasts were showing, but today was the exact day he wanted to see them because they were marked by him! Of all times for her to wear a turtle neck, it had to be today. Natsu knew he wasn't unlucky though. Lucy chose to wear that to cover what he was so proud of. He'll get her to show them eventually. Maybe not anytime soon, but she'll be proud of those marks. Natsu can just feel it.

"N-Natsu?" That sweet voice called out to him as he strode over and held her in place by leaning both hands on the back of her chair and placing one knee on her seat. She looked up at him with her eyes so big and dark like he loved, and she had an uncharacteristic blush on her cheeks. "W-what's wrong?"

"I'm special, right Luce?"

She blinked so cutely for a moment, but eventually nodded and reached her small hand up to lightly tug at the front of his shirt. "You think I would do something so half assed if I could wind up in jail?" She shook her head a bit and continued to look up at him. "I don't just see any attractive face and feel the urge to put my future on the line."

Natsu grinned and leaned forward a bit more so he was only a few inches away from her lips. "So you're tellin' me that the stripping pervert wouldn't have a chance with you?"

"Stripping pervert…?" Lucy thought about that for a moment and jumped so cutely when she connected the dots. "Gray..? I mean, he's a handsome boy, but I'd never risk my future for him."

Natsu visibly relaxed now that he knew that, but he wasn't quite done with his questioning. "Then tell me… why is he sayin' he put the moves on you and knows what ya smell like?"

Lucy's eyes immediately dropped to a stone cold glare. "I-I mean, he hugged me… but— but _what_ is he saying?"

No… wait. Back it up. She let Gray hug her? Why in the hell would she allow that?! He's her student and only Natsu is supposed to hug her! He was fuming… absolutely boiling. Natsu wouldn't be surprised if his body just burst into flames.

He moved his weight forward so the chair leaned back and he was practically on top of her now. Lucy's eyes widened but she kept tugging at his shirt, but also trying to push him away at the same time. She needs to make up her mind. Does she want him or not? No, Natsu knows she does want him, it's just her better judgement getting in the way.

"Gray will never touch you again, do you understand?"

Lucy stared at him for a long moment before nodding and she parted her lips to speak. "Y-yeah, but Natsu he—"

"What? What did he do?! Did you go farther than we have?! Lucy, I swear to god if he—"

"Natsu!" Lucy's hands snaked up to the sides of his neck and she pulled him down to her lips. Lucy was just as soft as she was yesterday, and he was thrilled that she initiated another kiss, but it was short… Only a way to shut him up, but Natsu didn't know if he was ready to hear what she was going to say.

When Lucy grazed the back of two fingers along his cheekbone so tenderly, he was pleasantly surprised and his eyes softened a bit, along with the roaring fireinside him. Lucy had never touched him with such care and Natsu thrived in it. He leaned into her touch like some sort of kitten, and nuzzled into her hand when she cupped his cheek. "Natsu… I don't know what Gray told you, but I'm guessing most of it wasn't true. I won't tell you the whole story because it's not my place to tell, but Gray was very upset. He was crying about his past and I comforted him. He asked if he could hug me and I couldn't just say no. But I didn't reciprocate the hug at all. It was very awkward for me and I just patted his back a bit."

So… Gray technically didn't lie, but he wasn't being totally honest either. It made Natsu relieved to hear the truth, despite how big of a dick Gray is. Making it sound like he and Lucy have the kind of relationship they have. No way. Natsu knows he's special. He shouldn't have doubted that in the first place.

"I-I'm sorry…" Natsu went to pull away because he figured she was upset with him, but Lucy just locked her legs around his hips and she hung on him like some sort of monkey. Natsu almost couldn't believe that this was his teacher, but she made him happy. He looked forward to the next day of school, just so he could see her. She was the first thing he thought about when he woke up in the morning and the last when he fell asleep, and she made him feel special. Because he was special to her, just like she was to him.

"What are you? Some monkey?" Natsu laughed at the adorable pout on her lips and wrapped his arms around her to keep her up, and he sat on her chair. Lucy's hands reached up to cup his cheeks and she ran her thumbs under his eyes so tenderly with such a fond look in her eyes. Natsu would never forget the way they shined like that. It seemed like the beginning of an emotion which Natsu was developing for her way too fast. "Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"I-I really like you."

Lucy chuckled, her eyes crinkling at the corners, and hands sliding down to rest them on his shoulders. "You're adorable." But despite her teasing tone, she leaned in to kiss him again and rubbed her thumb across his lips when they parted. "But… I'm quite taken by you, Natsu. I can't get enough of your cute cheeks and pink hair."

"It's salmon!" Natsu huffed as he rested his hands on her hips. "And don't treat me like some little kid! I can take care of ya! Just watch and see!"

"Of course." Her fingers moved around to the back of his neck as she kissed him for the third time today. "I'll be waiting."

Natsu couldn't get enough of the little touches of their lips. Lucy was teasing him as she left separate kisses along his lmouth, and pulled away just a bit when Natsu would try to nip at her. His hand slid up to the small of her back as he finally captured his girl and nibbled in her bottom lip. "You look beautiful today, Luce." Natsu mumbled between kisses and swallowed Lucy's words whole when she opened her mouth to respond. He slipped his tongue inside, and groaned when Lucy started to grind her center into his. Her hands raked through his messy hair, and Natsu did the same with hers. He tugged it out of her ponytail and let his hands follow her silky strands all the way down to her ass. And he squeezed. He cupped all that muscle, and he knew her ass was natural and real, and loved the way it bounced back.

A hard thrust against Lucy's core sent the blonde to the stars. Her chin was exposed so Natsu kissed down to under her jawline, and he sucked hard on her skin. "Haa-ah—" she breathed into his hair. "N-no more marks. I… I have to cover them up…"

"Then don't." Natsu practically growled. And he licked all the way back up to her lips to pick up the line of spit that had become when Natsu pulled away the first time.

"Natsu…"

God he loved the way that sounded. Like a moan, a hitch in her voice, and his name all in one. It was music to his ears. "You're so damn sexy, Luce." Lucy leaned her head back and bit her lip as she ground into Natsu's growing bulge. Natsu cursed, but the chance to bite and nip at her neck was all too good to pass up, and he left the area raw and red from his pointed canines. "You're mine. You're entirely mine, Luce. No one else can have you but me."

"Natsu—" Her hands slid down his chest and slipped under his shirt to stroke and rub his hard stomach. Natsu was happy Lucy was touching him, but he'd much rather be touching and tasting her. So he stood up off the chair and turned them around so Lucy was sitting on the chair and he was kneeing on the ground. Natsu heard the bell for B Lunch to be dismissed and to go back to their 4th hour, but neither of them seemed to care, and there's no way Natsu was leaving this behind all aroused and needy for attention. He'll take care of his girl, for her sake and for his own.

Lucy looked so small in the chair as her body curled up a bit, and Natsu took her left leg and slowly slid her pant leg up to her thigh. Natsu was grateful she wore such comfortable and flowy clothing, and watched Lucy's heated eyes and smudged lipstick with pure arousal and want. His eyes continued to watch her expression as he slid her black, suede heal off her foot, and slowly began worshiping her smooth leg with little praises and soft kisses. Sliding his hand up to her thigh, Natsu smirked against her calf when her leg had a little spasm under her skin, and he kissed her with little licks of his tongue along her velvety skin.

"You're beautiful, Lucy. You smell like vanilla and I could just kiss every inch of your skin." Lucy pressed her thighs together and squirmed with tears starting to water in her eyes. He separated her legs and spun the chair a bit so he was between her legs and kissing up her thigh. "Ah, ah… this is punishment, Luce for letting Gray hug you. You won't feel good until I allow it."

"Natsu…" her eyes dropped down to his when his mouth kissed as far up the inside of his left leg as far as her pants allowed. Lucy continued to squirm, but Natsu noticed it wasn't entirely from the denial he was giving her. It made him pull back a bit, but he continued to run his fingers up and down her leg like a soft thread tickling your skin.

"What's wrong? Am I not doing good?" Natsu personally thought he was doing an amazing job, but the thought that Lucy wasn't enjoying this as much as he was was very embarrassing to him and he didn't want to disappoint her. He's a virgin in his senior year of high school while Lucy is an adult who has an adult job. He's so inexperienced compared to her, and he was trying to act confident and sure of himself, but he was secretly very nervous and self conscious of every move he made. Does she like him touching her like she's as delicate as a rose or would Lucy much rather be treated in a rougher manner? This was all so new to him because Natsu has never been touched like this before. Hell, he barely touches himself, and he's a guy, so he doesn't know what feels good and what doesn't. Plus, everyone is different and sex isn't something you can really plan for. Not that Natsu was planning on going all the way because he certainly wasn't. He'd much rather do that somewhere more private where they can be as loud as they want and maybe somewhere with a bed. Yeah, a bed would be great.

"N-no, Natsu… you're doing really well." Her eyes were soft like a whisper and Natsu liked how the brown continued to shine like chocolate despite her clouded over and somewhat intoxicated state.

"Then what is it?" His hands started to slip inside her pant leg and he rather like way her hipbone felt and her undergarments material. Natsu thinks they're lace… he wishes he could see them too and how she looks in them period. "Lucy…?

She made a noise that almost sounded like a little cry, and then he saw a tear slip down her cheek. Panicking, Natsu shot right up, and kneeled on the chair so fast that it slammed against her desk and shook her computer. "W-what's wrong?! Man, I-I'm sorry! I didn't me ta make ya cry! Luce, what I do?!"

She shook her head and moved her hands on her left thigh. "I-I-I… I don't like my legs at all! They're so pudgy, and—and dad always called my thighs thunder thighs! They're so short, a-and see! There's a stretch mark, right there! Right fucking there!"

"Lucy—"

"I could probably break a watermelon with these things! Natsu, I could break your skull while your eating me out! What if… what I just—just ya know, fucking orgasm and kill you in he process!"

Natsu flinched and his eyes widened because who knew Lucy was so fucking bold. She's talking about crushing his skull while he's eating her out… what a cutie.

"Natsu! Do you see how big of a problem this is?! I could murder you with my thighs! That's like the worst possible way to go! Can you imagine that being on your record?! No, can you imagine me going to jail?! 'Hey, what're you in for?' 'Oh, you know… MURDERING MY BOYFRIEND WITH MY FUCKING THIGHS!'"

"LUCY!" Natsu was laughing and it made his girl pout, but she was way too cute. He didn't realize she had this side to her. Plus some of the things she said were very interesting to him. "First of all, Luce… your dad shouldn't be looking at your fucking thighs. That's creepy, and I forbid you from seeing him. Second, he's wrong. Thick thighs save lives… that's my new motto. Third, I don't even see any stretch marks and I was real up close and personal with your beautiful thighs, but even if you do have them, that's totally fine with me. I'd rather have a girl who's imperfect, but perfectly natural and doesn't get surgery. Girls literally pay for what you have Luce. Fourth, Id find it a fucking turn on and it would legit be the awesomest thing in the world if you could break a watermelon with your things. Fifth, being suffocated by your thighs honestly doesn't seem like a bad way to go. I bet people would pay to get their skull crushed by your luscious thighs. Not that I'd let them though. And sixth, but most importantly… you just called me your boyfriend."

Lucy's eyes widened and she tried to roll her chair farther back, but they were already against the desk. "N-no I didn't."

"Yah, you did." Natsu grinned and leaned farther so he was only a breath away. "You can't pretend that ya didn't because you clearly did… if I need to remind you… 'Oh, you know… MURDERING MY BOY—"

"Okay!" Lucy smacked a hand over his mouth, and just looked at him unamused when tried licking her hand. "Natsu, you were literally just licking my thighs and your tongue has been inside my mouth. I honestly don't give a damn if you lick my hand." She could see the pout in his eyes and it caused her to sigh and pull her hand away. "Fine…"

"So we're boyfriend and girlfriend?!" Natsu exclaimed, and practically malled her face when she nodded. "Yosh! Now tell me where you live, and your number."

Lucy glared at him and crossed her arms under her chest. "Nope. You're still my student."

She has the audacity to say that now?! "Luuuuce! You just said we're dating! What boyfriend and girlfriend doesn't have the others number?"

"W-well," she turned her head away with that attitude Natsu loves so much. "We kiss and stuff so we're dating."

Natsu's brows furrowed in deep thought. Seriously, what kind of girl is Lucy? She didn't care when he licked her hand, she's talking about murdering him with her thighs, and now she thinks just kissing is how you define dating? That suddenly made Natsu very worried for some reason.

"But I wanna do other stuff."

"Other stuff?" Lucy turned her head back towards him, and let Natsu pick her up again and change their position so he was sitting back on the chair and she was in his lap again. Really, a couch or a more comfortable chair would be much nicer. Better yet, a bed. "Like what?"

Natsu sighed. "Ya know… I wanna go shopping together, hold hands while we walk down the street and text like normal couples do." Lucy opened her mouth to say something that Natsu already knew was going to be said, so he cut her off. "We could go to the next town over and do all that! It doesn't have to be in Magnolia, Luce. I want to act like a normal couple…"

Natsu suddenly felt very small as Lucy stared at him with great intensity. "Sorry, I… guess you're right. I've just never done that stuff in any of my relationships." Lucy thought about it thoroughly, before she sighed and reached her hand up to cup Natsu cheek and rub her thumb from the corner of his eye to his temple with that same look of fondness in her expression. "We can go on a date this weekend."

"Really?" Natsu suddenly felt so happy and pulled the blonde to his chest. "I'm really happy! I promise I'll give ya the best date of your life!"

"Mhmm, I'm sure you will."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before the bell for fourth hour to end rang, and the Natsu could hear the hallway quickly become loud with chatter. Lucy quickly hopped off Natsu's lap and hurriedly stifled through her bag to find her makeup wipes, then wuickly reached up on on her tip toes to wipe the lipstick off his lips. Lucy did the same with herself and then quickly applied more as she sat at her chair again and got her shoe back on.

"See ya in sixth hour." Natsu grinned in front of her desk, but quickly picked up a piece of paper on the table and pointed at it when her heard the door open. Two girls started to chatter and didn't seem to pay much mind to them, but Natsu could tell they had their ears open. High schoolers are super nosey. "I still think I shoulda gotten full credit."

"Natsu… you didn't even understand the question I asked you to answer."

Natsu quirked his head to the side. "Well what if I redo it?"

"Bring me the new assignment tomorrow, but it depends how you do in class today."

Natsu grinned and turned around to walk towards the door with a little wink. He didn't miss the way Lucy looked a little bashful and gave him a secretive wave. "Cool, I won't disappoint you!"

There was a pause. "I... know you won't."

 **Please comment! Id love to know what you think of this chapter! I personally like this one a lot because Natsu and Lucy are starting to bicker like Natsu and Lucy do :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, sorry for the late update! I've been very distracted recently with manga and I have been a bit unhappy with my writing as of late. Idk... it felt... odd and I went back and read my last few updates and it made me very angry with myself because I didn't want to read it. Like I thought it was cringy and I have a big thing with cringe so I'm sorry... I do like this chapter a lot though. This is how I want Natsu's and Lucy's relationship to be. I hate when Lucy is this submissive girl. Like there's two type of people in the nalu fandom. You know the picture of Mashima drew of Natsu and Lucy with the chains? There's the people who like dominate Natsu and submissive Lucy. And then there's people like me.. who were fucking thrilled when Lucy was the one dominating him in the other picture and Natsu was this awkward child who didn't really know what to do. I like when Lucy is bold and this is the first nalu story I wrote so this is the perfect nalu in my eyes. Some people won't like this. And if you don't, then I'm sorry... but this is how I want to write it so I hope none of you leave and continue to read the story.**

 **Okay, two things I'd like to respond to in the comments! No, I have not seen the movie notes of a scandal. I looked it up though and it said it was a thriller... I'm not good with scary things, like at all. I won't stop thinking about it and some bad things happened to me after I watched insidious. Never again lol. So I won't watch it. I'm sorry . Last thing, this story will have a happy ending so don't worry. I don't write tragedies... I can write angst because I know it will have a happy ending, but if it didn't, I would cry every time I wrote it and I would get nothing done. Oh, and I love you too! I'm done, have fun!**

The last 24 hours were pretty interesting and nerve wrecking all at the same time. Lucy got an "anonymous" letter from someone in her fifth hour, but it was very obvious who sent it by the way she spoke in third person. The letter was short, but eased Lucy's mind a bit. Juvia thanked her for comforting her Gray-sama about his awful past, but she made sure to tell her that she didn't like Lucy and that she was her love rival. Lucy had mixed feelings about it. She was happy that whatever Natsu was worried about was resolved and Gray told his friends the truth about what happened. At least he told Juvia. But the obvious thing that bothered her was the fact that Juvia saw Lucy as a love rival when Lucy had no intention or interest in Gray romantically. She would never date her student like that— well, anyone besides Natsu because Natsu was special and she didn't really see him as her student.

But Natsu has been acting somewhat odd the past 24 hours and Lucy was very concerned. He didn't say goodbye to her after class yesterday, nor did her come see her at lunch today. It worried her and she didn't know why Natsu was avoiding her or what she may have done to upset him. Did Gray say something else that wasn't true and Natsu was angry with her? But Natsu wasn't the type to gloom around like that. He would come see her and get the words out of her by pinning her against her chair like he usually does. Lucy was determined to make him talk, even if it involved her using her power as a teacher over him.

It was sixth hour now and her eyes flickered over to the boy who had already captured her whole heart and body, but Lucy would never tell Natsu that. She noticed how distressed he looked while writing the prompt Lucy assigned during class, while Gray and Loke were hounding him about something. He was trying to ignore them and do his work, which shocked Lucy because Natsu was never one to be enthusiastic about work. He may be a good boy in her class, but that doesn't mean he'll do his work quietly. He'll usually talk with his friends so it was odd that he was ignoring them.

"Natsu, just tell us how you know her name." Loke was recentless with that question, but Natsu just tried to ignore him and do his work.

"I told you, I found it on the school website."

"That doesn't explain why you called her by name like you were close."

Natsu peeked up from his paper to look up at her, and their eyes locked, but Natsu looked away with a guilty expression and scratched at the hair behind his ear. "It was just on accident. I liked her name so I got in the habit of callin her that in my head. It's nothin' to get your panties in a twist about."

"I really don't see why this is a big deal…" Gray mumbled to Loke. "I mean, Miss. Heartfilia was really cautious around me, man and I was crying. I don't think she'd treat Natsu specially. He is just a huge idiot and doesn't even know how to treat a girl right."

Natsu opened his mouth to argue, and Lucy held her breath, in fear of what he may say, but thankfully, he closed it and Loke spoke instead. "I already know that." He adjusted his glasses and gave Natsu a sturdy size up. "I know Miss. Heartfilia wouldn't pick Natsu of all people… that's just plain bullshit. I'm more interested in Natsu's attachment to her."

Gray nodded in understanding. "Can you really blame him though? Miss. Heartfilia is fucking beautiful and her body is supple."

"I know, don't you ever wonder what she'd look like naked or what type of underwear she wears?"

"Probably the sexy kind."

Lucy slapped a hand on her forehead and glowered in her chair. She could tell Natsu felt the same way and was actually probably more pissed than her. It was very obvious that Natsu was the possessive type so it was probably killing him to have to sit there and pretend like what they're saying wasn't bothering him when in fact it was. Natsu had stopped writing and was squeezing his pencil so hard she's surprised it hasn't broke. Plus his leg was shaking under his desk at an alarming rate.

Before Natsu explodes, Lucy stood from her chair and clapped her hands once to gain the classes attention. "Okay, let's move on." Then her eyes locked with Natsu's and she slightly scowled at him with a grumpy expression. "And Mister Dragneel… you'll need to come see me after class."

His face paled and he suddenly looked very frightened.

"Shit, she heard…" Gray mumbled as that uncharacteristic blush appeared across his cheeks again. Loke looked surprised, but also very suspicious. Lucy just ignored them and turned her body towards the white board to snicker to herself and erase the writing prompt.

"Now if you'd pass your papers forward, please. I'll distribute them again."

* * *

Natsu was shaking he was so nervous. And it just got worse when Lucy strutted her sexy body towards the door and quietly shut it like he always did. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling downward to her ass and legs, and he sucked in a breath at the tight pair of black capris she was wearing and the army green flowy shirt that cinched in at her slim waist. Her ass looked amazing in those jeans and her thighs— ugh, Natsu doesn't understand how she hates them. They were thick, and looked like they would jiggle if he slapped them, and damn how much he wanted to do that was unimaginable. It was hard for Natsu to believe that he actually touched a girl's legs and that lacy piece of fabric that covers her folds. Natsu was planning on being a virgin his whole life because he was just uninterested in the opposite sex, or even his own sex, for that matter, but Lucy made him want to do things he never desired before, and he noticed things about her that he never would have noticed about anyone else. He…he kissed her smooth leg, and how nice, soft, and just supple she was was almost hard to believe. He never thought somebody could be so perfect. He never thought he'd notice these little things like the freckle she had near the top of her thigh, or the nice way she smelt like vanilla. Natsu never really cared about the little things in life, but he noticed everything about Lucy. And it was hard for him to believe that Lucy was letting him touch her, kiss her, and take her out on a date. Because Loke and Gray were right… Lucy was way out of his league, so it was very surprising that he is able to do these things. Lucy is an adult, she seems experienced in sex, and she has an adult job. While Natsu… he's in high school, is a virgin with absolutely zero experience, and he's still a child. He must look like a fool to Lucy, and he fucked up. He said stuff he shouldn't have, but he was so angry… He can't take it back though, so he's stuck with the consequences, and that will probably involve her saying whatever they had was over and that he was nothing more than her student now and she his teacher. He fucked everything up.

Natsu flinched when he heard her walk back over, and gulped nervously as her small body pinned him against the front of her desk with both her hands trapping him against the hard surface. Natsu could easily get away, but he didn't want to. This was the last time he could feel her against him, so he kept his body solid and didn't move an inch as she pressed her body against his like they were glued together. Natsu would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous because Lucy was shorter than usual today, probably because she wore flats instead of heals. But then he sucked in a breath when she pressed her chest against him so he could see cleavage spilling out of the top of her shirt.

"L-Lucy…?

"Never avoid me again, do you understand?"

He stiffly nodded a bit confused, but he gained back enough confidence to let one hand settle on the small of her back. "Y-you aren't mad that I called you by name in front of them?"

"No, I am." Natsu was about to pull away a bit, in fear of getting chewed out by her, but Lucy locked her arms behind his back and nuzzled her cheek into his chest. "We're a team, Natsu. We're in this together, even if it involves lying to the people we love. I'm not as mad about the fact that you slipped up, because we're bound to do that, I'm just upset that you tried to run away and hide it from me instead of telling me about it so we could confront the problem together smartly." She sighed and pulled away slightly to look up at him, then moved one hand up to rub a thumb across his lips. "I guess we need to work on that… Being more honest and mature about the situation. Sorry if I've been acting childish… I know some of the stuff I've done wasn't in our best interest. I guess we've both been acting like kids."

Natsu just stared, and stared at her… but he wasn't really looking. All his mind could focus on was one part of her monologue. 'In our best interest' and 'we'… words used for people in a relationship and were no longer thinking only about themselves. Because to be honest, Lucy did think about herself a lot in this situation. Natsu can't blame her… she's the one who would get thrown in jail and lose her teaching license, but Natsu was kind of sad that she never really asked questions about him like he always did with her. Or how she was concerned about him coming to see her at lunch for her own well being, and not because she thought he was skipping class. Little stuff like that always made him feel a little down, but Natsu knew he was being a bit unfair because Lucy is the one who will deal with the consequences of them being caught, while he'll… yeah, he'll get a slap on the back from every guy in school for being with a teacher as hot as Miss. Heartfilia. But Lucy being a teacher had nothing to do with it.

"Sorry…" he mumbled against Lucy's finger as he slid his hand behind hers and kissed her knuckles sweetly. "You're right. I should of told you right away, and not avoided ya like I did."

"Good," Lucy smiled. "So can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah I guess…" their hands dropped down to their side, and Natsu rather liked the way Lucy interlaced their fingers. It was nice, Natsu never held hands with anyone before… Her fingers were so small and soft between his. Lucy felt so delicate to him and so precious. He just wanted to hold her forever. "Gray uh… he was bragging about what happened between you guys. He made it sound like you guys had the kind of relationship we have. I was pissed for multiple reasons, but I was mostly angry about Gray's attitude. I told him in front of all of our friends that he should cherish the things that happen between you guys and not brag about it because his big mouth could get you in trouble and cause you problems. I just called you Lucy by accident while I was doing it." When he stopped to look at her, Lucy had a face he couldn't decipher. It made Natsu panic and he squeezed the hand holding hers, along with the one on her back. "B-but they think I'm the one who has a crush on you!" Then he got grumpy at the thought of it. "They're all saying that I'm not good enough for ya and that I can't treatcha right. They think it's impossible so you're not in danger. They're just massive dicks to me."

"Well I guess that's okay."

"Hey!"

Lucy laughed, trailing her hand up his chest to cup his cheek, and then leaning up on her tip toes to try and kiss him. "Come down here. I can't reach you."

Now it was Natsu's turn to snicker as he stared into her unamused, yet beautiful chocolate brown eyes with curled lashes, and chuckled at how short his girl was. He was a little less than a foot taller than her when she wasn't wearing heals, and Natsu rather liked the feeling of power he had over her at this moment. "Make me, pipsqueak."

"Y-you did not just call me that!" She fumed and gave him a hard smack on the chest, which only earned her a more feral grin.

"I kinda like that. Smack me again."

"W-what?!" Lucy was doing everything possible to try to pull away, but Natsu was stronger than her so she was stuck being glued to him by the hips, even though she's the one who pinned him to her desk in the first place. "Are some masochist, Natsu?! You seem way more sadistic to me!"

"Do I really look like the type to lay that kind of hand on you?" Natsu sighed and shook his head. "But you, Luce… I wouldn't be surprised if you took pleasure in smacking me a few times."

Lucy completely froze. Natsu thought he won the battle, but she only looked up at him with a devilish smirk which rivaled his own. "That does actually sound rather nice…" Natsu was too shocked that she easily pushed him back against her desk rough enough to jerk her computer and crumple the papers below him.

"W-wait—"

"Ah, ah…" Lucy held her index finger on his lips as she crawled up on top of his lap, and slipped her hands under his shirt. "You got yourself into this mess Natsu. So what should I do to my naughty little student for being a bad boy? You called your teacher by her name in front of other classmates…" She was using a baby voice and it did very strange things to his dick. "That's a no no… maybe detention with Erza as your punishment? Or would you rather have some after school lessons with Miss. Heartfilia?"

His mouth dropped open and his dick continued to grow. "A-after school lessons please."

"Good boy, you said please." Her mouth kissed around to his ear and she breathed hotly. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want those kids of lessons with me."

Her fingers pinched at his nipples causing Natsu to practically scream. "Don't touch me there!"

"And why the hell not?"

"B-because no straight male admits to feeling pleasure there!"

"You don't have to admit it… just enjoy."

All of a sudden, Lucy's head was under his shirt and her mouth was on his fucking nipple. Who would of thought the first thing Lucy ate would be his nipple. Ugh, that's so embarrassing. But it didn't feel so bad as she sucked and rolled his peck around with her tongue, and rubbed his other one with her thumb. Natsu felt humiliated that his boner was still bonifying after Lucy was the one to suck his nipples before he's even seen hers! This sucks! This absolutely sucks! And sucks even more because he's enjoying it! He's tugging on her hair, running his fingers through her long ponytail, and holding her head in place. He could hear sucking noises coming from under his shirt, and he liked the way it sounded along with the noise of her little kisses.

Natsu never knew it would feel so good to be played with there. Whenever he needs to get off, he'll jerk his meat so hard that he feels raw the next day. But this… this was different. This was soft, and tingly… like when your foot falls asleep and it tickles. It's sweet with just the right amount of sucking and pressure, and Natsu hates to say it, but he was taking notes on how to do this so he can do a good job when he eats Lucy's nipples. Her tongue licked almost like a kitten would to milk, and he enjoyed when she rolled his nipple around between her lips, then kissed her way to the other one to give it some attention as well. He was becoming more sensitive and it made that snowball effect with his arousal again as it grew more and more.

"Shit,"

Lucy giggled around him and he liked the way her teeth scraped against his skin slightly. By the jolt he made underneath her, Lucy could tell he liked it, so she gently bit down on his nipple and slightly tugged. She released him with a small snap, then eased the tightness with her tongue again and with soft kisses and wet licks. Natsu faintly wondered if there was a difference between men and womans nipples and if it would be alright to bite Lucy there, because if he remembers correctly, women are a lot more sensitive then men.

Wait…

Natsu paused and looked down at Lucy's head under his stretched out shirt. "Uh, Luce? How do you know how to do this? I'm sure most guys won't allow you to do this to them…"

His shirt settled back down when she pulled away, but she continued to poke his nipple because it was perk and aroused from being played with. Natsu slapped her hand away to protect his chastity against his fucking teacher because she wouldn't stop attacking his nipples. Oh, who would have thought that sentence would have floated around in Natsu's mind. Certainly not him, or anyone for that matter.

Lucy pouted but finally looked up at him with a somewhat serious face on. "I've had sex with a girl."

"WHAT?!"

Lucy suddenly looked bashful as she twiddled her thumbs a bit. "Y-yeah… in college, I was a little wild. I have a friend who's really into S and M and I was her master for a while. She's a huge masochist…" she peeked up at him with her eyes so big. Natsu could tell she was self conscious, but that was odd because Lucy was always such a confident person, so he thought she wouldn't care too much about admitting something like that. He was glad that she wasn't flaunting it though because quite frankly, Natsu wasn't the type of guy who'd be turned on if his girlfriend told him she wants to have a threesome with a girl. Not that Lucy is saying that, because she isn't, but it's just… Lucy being with anyone besides him wasn't something he was happy about. No, the thought made him pissed, even if it was a while ago.

But then another thought popped into his head, and he needed his question answered right this second. "How many people have you been with?"

"Uh… define been with?"

Is it that many that there's rules?! No… this could be something he doesn't know about… There may be some special criteria he's not aware of since he's never asked a question like this. Natsu settled down a bit and took a deep breath to steady himself. "All the way."

"Okay… let's see." She held her hands up and started counting, making Natsu practically scream. It's that many that she needs to count?! "I think 17…no, 18."

"I think?!"

Lucy flinched then fiddled her thumbs a bit to distract herself again "I-I'm 25 so it's not that many…"

"Then how many have you kissed?"

"I have no idea." Lucy deadpanned. "Why, how many have you kissed?"

Oh, shit… this is too embarrassing. Lucy is so much more experience and he's kissed one other person besides her and that's fucking it! He can't say it. He can't admit something like that, and this is just terrible. It makes Natsu want to lock her in a room so nobody else can get to her.

"N-no comment."

"That's not fair." Lucy pouted as she crossed her arms under her chest. "I've told you so you have to tell me."

"I-I've… I kissed one other person besides you."

Lucy's eyes widened, but she smiled so sweetly. "That's really—"

"Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare call me cute or adorable! I'm a man, Luce! I can pleasure you like any of those other guys could and better!" Natsu slid them both off the desk, then reached into his pocket to pull his phone out and shove it at her hand. "Put your phone number in now. We're going somewhere and we're doing it today! I won't take no as an answer!"

"Natsu… I have plans in a little bit. I can't… t-today."

"Cancel them."

"No… I'm seeing my friend Mavis today and am meeting her boyfriend."

Mavis? Mavis... Where the hell does he keep hearing this name from and why does it seem to pop up all the time? Oh, it's that person Lucy was on the phone with on Monday. She really does have planes then. But he's still not totally backing down. "At least put your number in, Luce."

She looked hesitant, but finally sighed and accepted the phone. "Fine."

"You're gonna send me your address and I'm coming over tonight."

"N-Natsu… it's a school—"

"Shush," Natsu ignored her and placed a hand over her mouth as he leaned down to her level and smirked. "I'm fucking you tonight and that's the end of it."

 **I want to add something here that I probably should have mentioned! Two people commented about it, but they were sweet about it and weren't hateful in anyway, so don't think I'm being petty or anything. I just thought I should address it! So it's said that Lucy has had 18 partners, and that is really not that much, if you think about it. Yeah, it's more than me, but I know people who have slept with way more people. Im friends with a lot of... active people lol. Let's break this down! Lucy is 25. She started having sex when she was in college, 18. She's been having sex for 7 years. She's had a little over 2 partners a year. She was in "relationship" with people like sting, but they weren't so much as relationship but more friends with benefits. And when she was with Virgo, she was explicitly with Virgo. This is not a lot. A little over 2 partners a year isn't a lot. I believe I've stumbled upon a redit page im sure you can easily find that has comments... so many comments, about how many people they've slept with and their age. Some people find their partner for life right away and don't have many people they've slept with. Others are like Lucy and are still young but have had a decent amount of partners because they haven't found their one, or for whatever reason. But if you do the math, it's really not a lot. Not compared to my one friend who's almost 21 and has had 25 partners. Or my other one who just lost her virginity over the summer, but has now slept with 5 guys. It's really not a lot. If you think it is... just please keep it to yourself. I just don't want another person coming on here calling Lucy trash again. It's just uncalled for.**

 **So, what'd ya think..? Please comment! Comments mean the world to me! Oh and thanks for all the nice comments last chapter. I forgot to say that up above. Have a great night, afternoon, morning or day, whatever :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, hello... welcome back! I was in such a giving spirit because I'm actually excited for Christmas this year (which never happens) and added the smut this chapter instead of making you wait until next chapter. Ugh, this was torture for me to write though. I have days when I can write some pretty decent smut, then I have other days where I have to practically force myself to write it, and it was very difficult the last two days.**

 **But before you read, let us take a moment to remove our hats and have a moment of silence for our fello brethren who have died last chapter from dominate Lucy. Jesus, please let them come into the light... the light of dominate Lucy... it will fill your life with joy and happiness for eternity. Aha I'm just kidding lol. I'm like 90% sure a few people left, but I can't be totally sure because I wasn't paying close attention to my followers count. I just want to say that Lucy won't be a dominatrix or anything... I still like dominant Natus, I'm just not a fan of submissive Lucy. I like when she's bold, and not weak, or blushy. Hmmm... hm, hm, hm... I had more to say... ah! We Made it to 200 followers! Welcome, you lovely people. Enjoy the the sin and illegal activities... as always, thank you for all your comments! That's the reason I added smut this chapter because I didn't want to disappoint you guys with not even Natus and Lucy interacting. I've been talking a lot.. so I'll let you read. Have fun.**

Seriously, what was Lucy doing with her life? She was appalled with herself, and she cannot believe she kissed, sucked and licked her students nipples, and she even gave Natsu her number and texted him her address. Lucy didn't know what the hell was wrong with her… Her brain was yelling demands at her body, telling her to stop whatever she and Natsu had, but she had practically learned to tune it out, and just listen to her heart without even thinking about the consequences of her actions. Lucy has petty much accepted that this is the path she's chosen— well, Natsu chose it for her because she never would have done any of this if he wasn't so bold. At least Lucy likes to tell herself that. But Lucy wasn't sure if she was happy about all this because relationships change people, and Lucy was changing. She was never one to be shameful of the number of partners she's had, but she felt so nervous telling Natsu, and that was a first for her. She wasn't going to call Natsu cute or adorable when he told her he had only kissed one other person, she was going to say that he was really sweet because he made her feel really special. Natsu has only kissed one other person and it made her feel so happy because Natsu wasn't like her. Natsu didn't sleep with people to get a quick fix, he genuinely cared about her as something more than his hot teacher. Lucy has been feeling like he felt that way for the last few days, and she put herself in Natsu's shoes. If he told her he's had 18 partners— no, even one partner. It didn't matter the number, but just anyone besides her. If he told her he's had sex before, Lucy would have felt really down. And that's why she was ashamed to tell Natsu how many partners she's had. It's the first time Lucy didn't feel proud of the way she got back at her father. She regretted it, and she regretted it for the first time because of a 17 year old boy. It made Lucy realize that she's really getting attached to him.

Lucy liked to call herself an independent woman. She had lived her life since the age of seven all by herself. At least until she got to high school and she met her teacher Miss. Vermillion. Lucy was all alone in high school… but Mavis took interest in her and started to butt into her business. Lucy was a little upset about it at first, but she learned to care about her teacher, and she strived to be like her. Mavis was the best teacher Lucy ever had. Even when Lucy no longer had her, they still talked. Lucy went to her room for lunch and she helped her run away from home. She knows… that's something a teacher wouldn't normally do, but Mavis knew she needed to get away, so she helped her secretly apply for schools and scholarships, and let Lucy write her phone number and address down so nothing could be traced back to her fathers name for him to find her. Mavis took her to tour the campuses, she let Lucy do odd jobs around her apartment so she could pay for her school supplies and books because Lucy refused to let her pay without doing anything in return, and Mavis moved with her to Magnolia. She was the best thing that came into her life because Lucy couldn't have done it without her. Mavis literally dropped her job and ended her apartment lease just so she could move with her to Magnolia. Lucy couldn't ask for a better best friend and parental figure after she lost her mother and her father stopped caring about her.

And that's why Lucy was so happy for Mavis now that she's found someone to spend her life with. Lucy knew Mavis worried about her. She never liked how active she was in college, so she probably feels better now that she's gotten a full time teaching job and can support herself with a steady income instead of just substituting. She can afford her expensive lifestyle and she has her own apartment now, so there was nothing for Mavis to worry about. All except maybe her not so appropriate relationship with her student. Yeah, Lucy doesn't know if she could ever tell Mavis the truth, since she's also a teacher and has the same morals as her. Well, mostly the same because Lucy had a strange exception for Natsu.

Sighing to herself, Lucy looked down at her choice of attire for the evening, and grumbled some sort of curse under her breath. Lucy really had no idea what she was doing anymore because she even dressed up for Natsu in something she wouldn't wear at school, but was appropriate for a dinner date with her friend and her boyfriend, but would also look sexy for when she got back home and Natsu would be waiting for her. She wore a cream sweater that was meant to be a shirt, but Lucy got it big enough that he looked more like an oversized cozy knit dress. The back swooped down low to reveal the white bralette she was wearing that had lace sown into the fabric for a softer look. Lucy had been told she looks good in thigh highs, so she slipped on a pair of sheer black tights with an opaque pair of dark thigh high stockings over it. Her shoes were just some black wedge booties which laced up, and she also wore a matching cross body purse in the same color.

She was looking forward to tonight as much as it makes her angry at herself to say so. Lucy made sure to wear cute and matching underwear because she knew Natsu was going to undress her, and damn how excited she was to undress him was unimaginable. She's been more than a little curious at what he looks like under his shirt, let alone that other part of him Lucy has felt against her thighs but has never really gotten the chance to touch him, and Natsu probably feels the same way about her. It makes Lucy guilty to think so, but she really hopes that this dinner doesn't last a long time just so she can get back to her apartment and feel Natsu's rough hands roaming up and down her body. How much she desires that is probably unhealthy, but she tried not to let those wild fantasies she's had of Natsu after he lent her his scarf run through her head like she's been allowing since last weekend.

With an anxious whimper, Lucy opened the door to the restaurant and walked into the store with a small wave to the hostess. She went to ask how many Lucy would be dining with, but she interrupted her when she spotted her friends blonde wavy hair which was longer than even Lucy's and a dark haired man next to her. When Mavis spotted her she jumped out of her chair and ran her little legs over to her to give Lucy a big hug. Lucy laughed at her best friend and patted her head a bit to comfort her in some way. Though, Lucy knew Mavis was just excited to see her. The last time they spoke was Monday and they haven't seen each other in over a week. That was a long time for them, considering they lived together until a short time ago.

"Hi, May!"

"Lucy!" Mavis pulled away a bit to look up at her and smiled that sky clearing grin of hers. Lucy's sure her boyfriend fell in love at first site once he saw that gorgeous smile. "Come, come!" She tugged her over to the table and extended a hand out to introduce the dark haired gentleman sipping on his glass of apple juice. Yes, apple juice. Of course Mavis would find a man who shared her love of everything fruit. "Lucy, meet Zeref! Zeref, this is my best friend Lucy."

"Hi," Lucy smiled at him and finally pulled out the chair across from Mavis as the other blonde did the same as well.

Once Lucy was comfortable with her purse on the chair besides her, Zeref gave her a kind hello and cleared his throat a bit. "I've heard a lot about you. Mavis seems to care about you a lot."

"Oh stop it," Lucy dismissed him with a small wave. "I hope it wasn't anything bad. She's practically my mother and what daughter doesn't give her mother headaches."

"Be quiet! I talk great things about you, and you make me sound old!"

"Yeah right," Lucy laughed as she accepted the menu Zeref handed her and read over its contents. Though, she already knew what she was getting. She comes her a lot with Mavis and has a couple options she'll always choose from. The salad sounds good today. "But that's enough about me! I wanna talk about how amazing of a girl you've got here because I would probably be married off to some sixty year old pervert without her."

"I didn't know that…" Zeref turned his head to the side a bit with a curious expression. "Mavis just told me that she used to be your teacher and everything after that."

"That's because she's modest."

"I can't take all the credit though! If I never met you, Lucy, I wouldn't have moved to Magnolia and then I never would have met Zeref."

Awh, Mavis really must like him if she's saying that. She was never the type to say unnecessary things, so she must mean it. It made Lucy happy that Mavis truly found someone she genuinely liked. "So Zeref, how did you guys meet? Nothing embarrassing like tinder, right?"

Zeref blushed a bit and for some reason, it kind of reminded Lucy of her pink haired student. The way he tried to hide it by getting a bit grumpy was exactly like Natsu, and now that she's really looking at him, they look a lot alike. They have the same nose and lips, cheeks, and jaw, but Zeref looked a bit softer. Like his features were smoothed out, where Natsu was more hard and full of ridges.

"Of course not!" Mavis blushed. "I wasn't that desperate."

"Mavis and I met at an assembly at Magnolia University. Though, Mavis wasn't supposed to be there. She accidentally went to the wrong room and ended up sitting by me. She was very confused and asked what they were discussing so I told, but she was too embarrassed to leave in the middle. We ended up talking the whole time and didn't even listen to the speakers."

Lucy's eyes were big in wonder as she clasped her hands together. What an amazing love story. "That's so cute! And it's amazing too, because if Mavis didn't go to the wrong room, you may have never met! Wow, I'm so happy for you, May!"

Mavis was still blushing as she did the 'oh stop it you' gesture and cleared her throat. "T-that's enough about us! You need to get yourself out there and find someone, Lucy! Enough with being young and wild. You'll be as old as me before you know it."

"Yeah, you are pretty old…" Lucy laughed when Mavis scowled, but she just sighed and started to fiddle with the end of her long French braid. "I actually found someone, but it's really complicated… I shouldn't be with him."

"Whys that?"

"Because…" Lucy sighed, peeking up at her best friend. "I just can't."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then it shouldn't matter. As long as you like him, you should go for it."

Lucy shook her head at how unreasonable she was being because if Mavis knew the truth, she wouldn't be saying the same thing. "Mavis, you don't understa—"

"Yes, I do. You like him and you're just finding excuses to not date him because you're scared. You've been alone this whole time without a respectable partner. You just need to think of how happy you'll be!"

"Mavis, I'm not doing that. I really can't be with him. I would have already been dating him if I could have."

"Why can't you date him?"

"I just can't." She frowned and looked down at the table again, but luckily the waitress came over to take their order. Lucy thought she was saved, but as soon as the waitress left, Zeref spoke up.

"I don't think you should let anything stop you from being with someone if they truly make you happy. I'm sure I'm not in the majority with my opinion, but you're a teacher right?" Lucy hesitantly nodded, a little unsure and anxious about where this conversation was going. "Well, if I was Mavis' student, I wouldn't care if she was older than me. That's probably one of the most taboo relationships out there, all except incest, maybe. I know it's morally wrong, but… if it's real, then I would take the risk."

Silence sounded around them, before Mavis slapped his arm and glared at him with that look she only used for special occasions. Lucy doesn't know if Zeref has had the honor of having that glare in his direction. "Zeref Dragneel, what the hell are you saying?! No! I couldn't ever imagine dating a student, and Lucy isn't stupid enough to do something so idiotic and illegal!"

 _W-what…_ Zeref Dragneel? No way… no way is her best friends boyfriend somehow related to Natsu. That would be the absolute worst luck in history.

"Mavis… just think about it. If you fell in love with your student, could you really sit there and let them graduate and never see him again?"

"I would never allow myself to fall in love with him in the first place!"

"It doesn't work like that, May. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Uh," both of them turned towards Lucy, one of them pleading for a subject change, and the other looking for backup. Sorry Mavis, she had something much more important to discuss. "Are you somehow related to a Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah, he's my brother."

Well fuck.

* * *

Lucy didn't know what she was supposed to do. She was upset with herself… that she let her relationship with Natsu get to this inappropriate state, and she was guilty because she was the cause of Mavis and Zeref's first fight. Mavis had high expectations of her as a teacher— well, Lucy wouldn't say they're necessarily high because it's common sense to not do what she's done with Natsu, but she didn't want to stop. Zeref was right, Natsu isn't just some student she does dirty things with that have no special feelings involved. She genuinely cared about Natsu and wanted to do everything right. She told Natsu they were a team because she seriously felt that way. This wasn't just something Lucy didn't want getting found out because she would go to jail. It was more than that now. She didn't want to be separated from him, but it made her anxious because they only met last week. Why were her feelings developing so fast? Why does she care so much about someone she knows barely anything about? And why was she risking so much just to feel his skin against hers? It was wrong, Lucy knew that. Natsu wasn't even 18 so it's pedophilia and she'll be separated from him for a long time if they get caught. But she didn't want to push him away, she didn't want to wait until next June just to touch him again, so Lucy didn't try to stop herself. She knew she should. She knew she needed self control. But Lucy physically can't. She should have ended this from the beginning because she can't not have him now. It's too late to stop. And she regrets it.

"Natsu…" Lucy shut her apartment door behind her as she threw her purse to the side, and didn't bother taking her shoes off as she trotted over to the boy on her bed. She lived in a small studio apartment, the whole thing not even half the size as her bedroom back at her fathers home, but she loved it. She loved how white and sleek the room was with pops of pink on couch pillows or her bed comforter. But her new favorite addition to her bedroom, was the pink hair sprawled out on her pillow, and the strong body stretched out on her bed. She really liked how Natsu looked in the room, like he somehow belonged there with her.

Once Natsu saw her, he immediately sat up and opened his arms for her to cuddled up into. And she did. Lucy leaned against his chest as she curled her body into a tiny ball between Natsu's stretched out legs. She liked how he held her so tenderly and ran his fingers across her back in meaningless shapes and nonexistent letters. Butterflies fluttered in her tummy when he kissed her hair, making her chest feel like it was glowing such warmth and light.

"Luce, what happened?"

It made her happy that Natsu knew something was bothering her by just one glance at her face. She couldn't help but smile, despite how upset she was.

"It's not fair."

"What's not fair?"

"It's not fair that you're his brother."

Natsu stiffened for some reason, probably because he didn't have the whole story so he was assuming things that just weren't true. She supposed that was her fault since she told him how active she used to be.

"How do you know Zeref."

He didn't word it like a question, he was demanding her to talk, and to not make up any excuses or lies. It made that warmth in her chest swell again because she secretly liked how possessive he was. It made her feel important.

"Y-your brother… he's dating my best friend. Not only that, but Mavis is like a parental figure to me and— and she's a teacher too so she knows how wrong it is to date a student, and your brother is my best friends boyfriend who's a teacher! I can't like my best friends boyfriends brother when you're still my student! It's wrong!"

Natsu was silent for a moment, but she felt him relax and kiss the top of her hair sweetly. "Why are they the only ones who can be happy?"

Lucy peeked up at him. "What?"

"Why are Zeref and your best friend the only ones who can have happiness? What we have is just as real as they have, probably even more because I feel so attached to ya, Luce. You're not just some hot teacher I'm lustin' over, and I know I'm not just some high school boy you have an attraction for. So why can they be together and we can't? I don't care what anyone says. You're mine and that's all there is to it."

Natsu squeezed her tightly, like he was afraid she would pull away forever.

"B-but the difference is, what we're doing is illegal, Natsu. And— and Mavis would be so disappointed in me if she found out. I couldn't stand it if she thought I was a disgrace as a teacher… She's my role model, I-I strive to be like her everyday."

"If she loves you, then she'll get over it because we're serious Luce. I care about you in a way I've never cared for anyone before, and I hope you feel the same way."

"I do." Lucy pouted a bit and shifted slightly to look up into his olive green eyes. They were lidded, but this heavy arousal in Lucy's throat was starting to make it hard to breathe, and she could tell Natsu felt the same way. "I-I'm falling in love with you Natsu… little by little. And it's impossible to deny anymore. I can't hide it from myself."

"I feel the same way…" Natsu cupped her cheek and leaned over a bit to press his forehead into hers. "So kiss me, Lucy."

And she didn't stop herself from doing exactly that. Lucy pressed their lips together as she slid her hands up around his neck and pulled herself up to his lips. The way Natsu tasted was addicting like spice and something warmer which made this feeling of calmness and almost drowsiness ease over her. Everything was soft… the way the kiss felt, the way Natsu held her cheek like he was holding the world in his palm, and the way their lips meshed together in soft, separate kisses. She loved the noise it made when their lips parted, like she just bit down on a juicy peach. It was addicting, and she loved how Natsu felt. She loved how rugged and rough his skin and lips were, it felt good against her smooth skin she works hard to keep clear.

"Natsu…" Lucy pulled away to exhale a hot breath as her eyes opened to meet Natsu's gaze, and she clutched at the soft, spiky hair on his neck. "Touch me… please."

Growling, Natsu flipped them around so Lucy's back was on the bed, and he was hovering over her to see how breathtaking she was. Lucy was beautiful panting heavily beneath him, but Natsu knew she wasn't tired or out of breath, it was the arousal making her breathe heavy, and trying to press her thighs together to get some friction to her core. Her prominent collarbone was exposed, and her sweater was so far down that he could see her sheer lace bra, and the slightly darker skin of her nipple. Natsu may be acting like some baby who's natural instinct is to go for the breasts, but this was the first time he's seen a boob, and how fucking beautiful they are was almost heartbreaking.

He pulled her bra up to reveal those blessings on earth, but Natsu didn't have the reaction he thought he would. Yeah, Lucy's breasts were fucking sexy and he had this strange desire to stick his dick into them, but what he noticed first wasn't necessarily a feeling of arousal. No, he looked at Lucy's breasts and the only word that came to his mind was beauty. He was never the poetic type, but Natsu thought he would react differently. He thought he would want to squeeze her massive breasts and eat them all night long, but he didn't. At least not yet. She was just beautiful and so breathtaking. Her breasts looked so soft, and her nipples were such a gorgeous pink color. She was hot, that's for sure. But pretty seemed like a much more suitable word to him. He didn't want to eat them quite yet, just observe them and feel them with his fingers.

His hand reached out to cup her breast and he ran his thumb over her nipple so tenderly. Lucy jumped, then shivered when he circled her areola around rather softly, and he watched Lucy's expression shift into a more pleased one. His chest tightened as he lightly flicked her pink berry, and a lightly skimmed his thumb over her hardening nipple. He licked his lips at how delicious she looked, before he ducked his head down to kissed her sweet bud. He liked how it felt between his lips and didn't stop his tongue from poking out to run it over her pebble.

Everything was experimental right now as he watched Lucy's breathing and studied how she reacted to his advancements. Lucy seemed really sensitive to him; he didn't think he could really bite her or pinch her like she did to him. So he stuck with being softer and more gentle as he squeezed her breasts a bit and sucked her nipple very carefully.

"Mmm, Natsu…"

Natsu smirked, and he suddenly felt a lot more confident as Lucy's hand tugged at his hair and bit her bottom lip rather sexily. "You like that?"

"I love it." She breathed, but her jaw soon dropped and a wonderful noise escaped her lips when he rolled her sensitive nipple between his lips. "You're… you're doing rather well Natsu. Sure you haven't done this before?"

That made Natsu grin, but he couldn't take all the credit since he happened to be googling how to pleasure a woman since he left school. He wanted Lucy to enjoy herself as much as he was, but he decided to do things a little different than what he thought would be happening tonight. He still planned to have sex with Lucy, if she allowed it, but once she got home and he saw how upset she was, he decided that now wasn't the time to fuck her like a mad man to make sure she knew who she belonged to. No, Lucy didn't need that right now. She needed love, kind touches, and Natsu wouldn't let her lift a finger, even if it was for his sake. No, she would be getting taken care of, but he was still nervous since he's never done this before, and Lucy has been with many _fucking_ people, so he had to do an amazing job.

"I'm sure." He mumbled against her breast, then opened his mouth and swallowed her nipple whole. Her head rolled back as a silent moan escaped her lips, and Lucy tugged his hair so hard that it almost hurt.

When Lucy started to roll her hips around beneath him, he figured she wanted some attention between her legs as well, so he moved his mouth to her other breast, and slid his hand down the center of her body until it was gripping the bottom of her dress. His heart was beating wildly in anticipation as he pulled her dress up and settled his hand on her pelvis. Lucy was wearing tights and thigh high stockings which was sexy enough already, but once he pulled away to look, it was almost too much for him. She was wet, and he could see it. He could see a wet spot on her lacy white panties and the sheer tights she wore made everything super visible. Her tights were like a second skin so Natsu could see how plump, warm, and juicy she was. All his attention was no longer at her breasts anymore, and he slithered his way down her body until his face was directly over her heat. Natsu has had a better sense of smell his whole life, and even when he was a foot away, he could sense everything. How much better she smelt now than when he could smell her on his scarf was unimaginable. He wanted to just lick her until there was nothing left to devour. He never knew a vagina could smell so delicious, and he was thrilled to get a taste of it.

But before he could, Natsu had to undress her, and he was keeping with his earlier oath to not let his girl move a muscle. So he sat up and bent Lucy's leg so her foot was resting in his lap so he could unlace her shoes and drop them onto the floor. Natsu liked her thigh highs on, so he was a little upset that she wore the tights under them, but… ugh, he likes the tights too! They make it ten times sexier!

Sighing, he went with the easier option, which might earn him a scowl from the feisty blonde beneath him, but it was worth it. So he ducked his head down to her pelvis and used his unusually sharp canines to bite a small hole in the fabric, then he ripped them open. He would be upset about the scoff on the side of his skull but he was up close and personal with her delicious pussy, so he just took deep inhales of her scent, and buried his nose in her panties.

"Natsu!" Lucy scoffed him on the head again, but he was already addicted and craved more this very instant. His hands slipped under her thighs, to pull her lower lips up to his mouth which was salivating at this aroma.

"Luce, for the love of got and all that is holy, make a fucking candle out of your smell and send me it please."

"What the fuck, Natsu? I'm not doing that."

Natsu growled lowly as he looked up at her, but he could tell she wouldn't be budging on her answer. Seriously, it wasn't that strange of a request, was it? But that's alright, because he has a better idea. Today didn't seem like the best time though, maybe he can save that for another day where he'll definitely have a good time teasing her with the scarf around his neck. Natus knew Lucy was still a little embarrassed about what she did, so he'll definitely spice things up next time.

Natsu's eyes lidded as he brought his lips to her clothed heat, then gave her a wet lick over her panties. He felt a shiver travel up Lucy's spine as her hands threaded through his hair and pushed it off his forehead. Lucy seemed to like touching his hair a lot, which he didn't mind. He's always wanted to touch Lucy's, but just hasn't had the right opportunity to do so yet. After all, they've been at school all the times he's touched her and Natsu didn't want to make her hair look like she just had sex. He would definitely dishevel her hair soon. Maybe not today, but soon. He just knows.

He doesn't have the vocabulary to describe how Lucy tasted, but it was musky, and dirty, but in a good way, and she has this sweetness going on which added a whole different layer to it. And Natsu lapped it up. Licking her panties until they were no longer wet with just her juices, but also soaked with his saliva. Natsu could no longer stand this piece of fabric in the way, so he sat up a bit to pull them off her legs, then dropped it on the floor with her shoes. While he was up, Natsu hurriedly ripped his shirt off and threw it to the ground, but he would soon regret it when Lucy stopped him from swooping down to her now bare heat.

"Wait!" Lucy sat up and held both hands up to stop him. "I-I wanna look at you…"

Natsu groaned but continued to kneel on the bed so she could see his bare upper body. Once he saw Lucy lick her lips, he decided it was fine that he had to wait and just impatiently let her eyes roam up and down his body.

"Like what you see?"

"You like what you see?"

Her retort made him snort as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. What a sassy teacher. "Yeah, but the smell is even better."

"You're a perv." Lucy groaned, but plopped her back on the bed again. "Go ahead. I can tell, you can barely sit still."

That's all the consent Natsu needed before he pounced back between her thighs, and pushed her legs back so he could see everything. Fucking _everything_. Lucy was creamy, and so fucking sexy. She was such a soft pink color, like her nipples, and there wasn't a hair to be found. His first instinct was to lick it all up, so he did. He dropped his head between her legs, and dragged his tongue all the way up to the slit of her pussy. Natsu could literally feel the white substance on his tongue and he loved how it tasted. Natsu was a food fanatic, but this was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted.

Lucy was squirming and he watched juices drip out of the deepest part of her pussy, and fall down her crack until it dirtied her comforter. Natsu tried to catch as much with his tongue as possible, but Lucy was soaking. He paused when he realized that this wasn't about him though, and this was about Lucy, so he followed what the internet had to say about eating out. Apparently all girls are different. Some liked to be sucked on their outer lips, other liked to be fingered, some liked fast flicks of their tongue and others just explicitly liked to have their clit licked. Natsu wasn't sure what Lucy liked, and he wasn't quite confident enough to be able to tell if she liked certain things while he was testing them all out, so Natsu just figured he should ask her. The internet said you should ask a girl their preferences because everyone is different, and he wants her to feel good. This was a bit awkward for him though now that he has to voice these thoughts.

"So uh… what do you like?"

Lucy looked a little shocked by her puzzled expression, and Natsu cursed himself for listening to the internet for advice when the internet isn't always right. But Lucy soon smiled and she cupped his cheek as she ran a thumb under his eye. "Thank you for asking, Natsu. You're the first guy who's asked me that."

Natsu sighed in relief, but he felt a little upset at all the other guys who have been lucky enough to get the time of day by his girl. They should have treated her better. Lucy is special, and it frustrates him that she let these assholes touch her. Even Natsu was smart enough to google what he was doing to make sure he treats his girl right. "No prob. Anything for you."

"I like it to be focused on the clit, but fingering feels nice too. And also a lot of sucking. None of that porno style flicking shit."

Natsu's never watched porn, so he couldn't be entirely sure what she was talking about, but he made a mental note of it and would never use an excessive amount of flicking. He didn't want to make her upset.

"A-alright… I'll just… start then…?"

"Please do." Lucy laughed at him, and it made Natsu blush. But he was happy Lucy was being so patient with him.

Natsu felt nervous as he lowered his head again, and stuck his tongue out to lick her clit. Lucy's breath hitched, and it made him a little more confident as his lips circled around her pink mound and he sucked hard with his tongue lapping at her little cookie. She withered and moaned, nails scratching into his scalp, and toes curling in the air.

Natsu pulled away for no other reason besides observing her as he tapped her slightly swollen clit, then let his finger slide down into her dripping hole. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from drooling and sticking it out like a begging dog. He memorized every dip, hill, and divot to her so he could play this back in his dreams or at least be able to distract himself from pouncing on Lucy during class and fucking her at the front of the room so everybody knew she was his and to stop staring at his property.

Lucy looked rather unamused at him, but he could tell she liked the way he touched her lightly by how she bit her lip and tried to push her pussy against his finger to make up for his lack of pressure. He removed his hand from her to lick up the substance on his finger, making Lucy roll her eyes at him. "Come on Natsu! Quit being a mega pervert and eat me out seriously already."

Natus slightly growled because he was having a good time observing her. It's the first time he's seen a vagina besides for the drawn diagrams in health class, but this was a million times better and more realistic because it tasted like heaven and smelled just as amazing. Smirking, Natsu licked his lips and mumbled against her clit. "You asked for it Luce. Just remember that."

Then he ravished her. He ate every millimeter of her sweet pussy he could find and suckled on her clit. Natsu's eyes snapped up to hers when she touched a piece of his hair so tenderly, and he licked her little mound like a kitten would to milk, just barely grazing the tip of his tongue against her sweet spot over and over. Natus then gave her a kiss which was all tongue and lapped up everything in site.

" _Mmm_ , r-right there! Suck, suck!"

And boy did Natsu suck. He made sure not to do it too hard though because he's sure a hickey right there wouldn't be very pleasant. While one hand started to touch her walls and ease his finger inside her, the other hand reached up to play with her breast, but Lucy shocked him when her small fingers threaded through his larger ones. His eyes feathered open to look up at her, and he couldn't help but smile when Lucy was holding onto his hand with both of hers like it was precious.

"Natsu…"

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me."

Natsu pulled away for a moment with furrowed brows, but just dipped his head back down again and licked at her clit again." No thanks," he mumbled against her. "I'm still eating you. Maybe in a few minutes."

"What the hell? What kind of man are you?"

Awh, so touching! This is first time Lucy has called him a man! He's been trying to get that point across, but he's guessing he's not helping his case by refusing to fuck her. He can't help it though. Natsu has always been a lover of food, and this is literally the best fucking thing he's eaten so you bet your ass he's savoring every fucking drop of that delicious substance she releases. Yeah, he may be acting selfish, but can Lucy really complain? He's eating her out! It's not like he's the only one enjoying this.

"Don't question my manliness, Luce. It's not like this is terrible for you."

"Yeah but—" she whimpered when one of his fingers slid inside her and he started to pump it in and out with that velvety white liquid acting as lubricant. "I-I'm— I can't hold out much longer, and Jesus fucking Christ Natsu I swear to god if you don't stop, I'll fail you this semester!"

 _Pfft_ , what a bluff. At least he hopes it is because he added a second finger and lapped at her pussy until she was screaming curse words at him. Juices flooded his fingers as Lucy came undone. Her feet dropped on the bed as she tried to lift her hips up and away from his mouth, and she squeezed her thighs around his face. Ahh, yes… Natsu could literally die like this with a mouth full of her pussy and thighs suffocating him, and he wouldn't feel a smidgen of regret.

When her body stopped having spasms, she settled back down on the bed, lungs breathing in mouthfuls of air and hands still squeezing his. He pulled away with a smirk and winked at his girl when she glared at him. "It's your fault if you finish before me while doing it now that I've already came."

He placed a hand on his chest in hurt. "Are you saying I can't keep up with you?"

"You are a virgin, Natsu."

"And ya don't need to remind me!"

Lucy just giggled a bit with a tiny shrug and sat up in bed to undress him. Natsu rather liked how she looked with her thigh highs while kneeling, and the tights that were frayed and ripped open completely. He would take her sweater off now but he kind of liked the disheveled look with her bra still up on her collarbone. It definitely looks like they're having sex, and he liked it.

Natsu knew he decided that he was going to do all the work, but he realized that he would be upset if Lucy undressed herself, so he let Lucy slip his sweatpants off and drop them to the ground with their other things. He immediately went to cover himself up a bit because he had never been in just a pair of boxers in front of a girl before, especially a girl he liked, and a girl who has been with many others, so he could be plain and ordinary to her.

"Don't hide." Lucy held his hands to the side and pinned them on the bed so he couldn't cover himself up. Well, he could break free if he really wanted, but he was perfectly content being held captive. Lucy kneeled on all fours in his space as she pulled one hand away to play with his scarf, down to his chest, then let her fingers follow the line of pink hair under his belly button. "You know, Natsu… I really like hair."

He blushed a bit as she looked up at him, and squeezed his hands tightly into the comforter. Wherever Lucy touched, left little prickly tingles, and it made his heart pound in his chest. He wasn't used to being touched like this either so it was a bit embarrassing when she touched him.

Her hand dropped down to the bulge he has been successfully ignoring, but as soon as her small fingers started to rub him up and down, all his pent up arousal and the terrible ache in his boxers, hit him like a brick wall, and he slightly moaned as she touched him. His dick was currently trying to find its way out of his boxers so it had room to spring free, but Lucy was just teasing him as she poked his head then rubbed her thumb on his tip over his clothes.

"I love when my nose is buried in hair, and I love feeling hair, touching hair… And I love guys with facial hair."

Damnit, puberty! He's only seventeen and the facial hair he has now is super patchy and he looks stupid! Why can't he be the same age as her? Everything would be so much easier if that was the case! He guesses he is still a child if he can't even grow scruff! But he does have hair down there and Lucy seems to like the hair on his head so he's got two out of three. That's majority so he's cool.

"I have a fun idea." Lucy whispered, and let her hand rest on his shoulder as she sat up, and brought her lips to his ear. He was currently looking over her shoulder and he liked the way Lucy's round, supple ass looked and her bunched up dress. "I'd love to see your pride sink when I swallow you whole and bury my nose into your hair Natsu. I'm sure I'll get you off faster than you'd like to find out…"

Nope! Nope, nope, nope! He's not going down that road today! Not after he made Lucy orgasm before she wanted too, so he knows she'll embarrass him in less than thirty seconds. God that is very humiliating to admit.

Before Lucy had any more "fun" ideas, he pushed her back against the bed and pulled his dick out at an alarming rate. He immediately felt the cool air hit his skin, but that was soon gone and replaced with almost molten hot insides as he pushed inside the beautiful blonde beneath him and a little bit of cum polled out of his slit. Everything felt hot, and tight, and _ohmyfuckinggod_. It was amazing. Nothing like he pictured at all. Lucy walls were clamping down on him and it was a very different feeling than what he thought he would feel. She was almost ridged, but her walls were so creamy that it wasn't uncomfortable in the least and it was really wet and tight. It wasn't just physical though. He felt this psychological pleasure of freedom and power. Like seriously, what is life? How did he live without this? It's like this whole new world was opened up to him and he wanted to frolic in the grass, learn all its secrets, and just lay in the warm sun all day long. This was amazing.

"Natsu!" Lucy's angry, panicking voice pulled his attention, and he looked down at her with a look of almost highness and pure arousal and need. "Pull out now! You didn't put on a condom!"

Well fuck, for multiple reasons. "Do you... happen to maybe have a condom?"

Lucy's expression turned deadly. "No, that was your job."

Well fuck.

Natsu scratched his temple a bit guiltily. "My pull out game is strong so it's cool!"

"You're a virgin!"

"You don't have to keep remindin' me, Luce!"

Lucy groaned and whacked a hand on her forehead. "Never mind. I'll just get plan b tomorrow morning."

"You're gonna kill our baby?!"

"It would be less than a day old Natsu, if I was even pregnant! It's not a baby! It's not even a fetus, just a bunch of clumped up cells! And that's not even how plan b works!"

Natsu could tell he wasn't going to win this so he dropped it and sighed. "So… do we have to stop?"

"No, just try to pull out Natsu."

He can do that.

Now that that is settled, he moved his hand up to cup her cheek and looked down at her softly. "Sorry… does it hurt?"

"Just a little. But don't worry, I just have to get used to it. I won't be able to do that if you don't move though."

Natsu got the message, and gently pulled his hips back, them pushed them forward again. He cannot get over how amazing it felt, and just tried to hold himself back for now instead of ponding into her right away. It felt like juices were squishing around inside her as he pushed himself in and out, but he loved how hot the liquid was, and he loved the way it felt on his dick. Natus didn't think he'd ever be able to masturbate again because that may as well be nothing compared to how amazing this felt.

Lucy wasn't very vocal, which Natsu was a little disappointed about, but the lewd look on her face and the way her breasts bounced made up for it. Also how plump her thighs were in his hands wasn't something he could ignore either. When Lucy started to pant, he took that as an all clear, and rammed his hips into her heat. That earned a noise he was very proud of. It was dirty, and almost sounded like those fake moans Cana makes when she's making fun of Gray or Loke. Not that Lucy was faking it, he just didn't realize something so dirty could be so real. And he loved it. He loved watching spit drip down the corner of her mouth, he loved how her feet locked behind his hips, and he loved how breathtaking Lucy was when she was feeling pleasure. Don't they say woman get more beautiful while having sex? Whatever, as long as he's the only one who sees her like this then he's fine with it.

Natsu was beginning to map out where her sweet spots were by the way her body shook more in certain places and how she twitched and spasmed around him, so he focused on a spot that was a little difficult to hit just right, but he would do anything for his girl.

"Fuck, Luce… you're gushing." He reached his hand down to pick up the substance in his finger, then brought it to his lips to lick it all up. She truly was the best thing he's ever eaten.

"Y-you're— ah! You're a pervert, Natsu."

Natsu smirked and leaned down towards her to mumble against her lips with hooded eyes. "Says the girl who's being fucked by her student this very second."

"D-don't—"

"Awah, how lewd of you Lucy… Drooling you feel so good and plucking at your nipples. You sure your want to show a child such a site?"

"Tha—that's right…" Lucy moaned. "You're just a silly child, Natsu. Could never show someone as experienced as me a— ah! A good time."

Natsu growled before he slammed his lips into hers and fucked her so hard he felt like he was about to explode. But he held on. He forced himself not to orgasm because he refused to lose, even if it was to Lucy. He fucked her like some wild animal. Everything around him was going numb, but he kissed his way down to Lucy's neck and added some more bruises to try and distract himself. He hoped they were too dark for her to cover, and he thinks he succeeded because it looked like a leach was sucking at her jaw and neck for hours on end.

Lucy was screaming so loud he's sure her neighbors heard her, but he didn't care. He knew both of them were holding onto the bit of sanity they had left, just not to lose to the other, but thankfully, Lucy reached maximum capacity. He was pulled down to her lips as Lucy bit into his neck so hard he started to bleed. Natsu would have groaned in pain if he could feel anything besides the release of his orgasm because he had won. He lasted longer than her! Ha, now she can't ever call him a child!

He was panting hard as he continued to release inside her. Natsu's sure that's the most he's ever came in his life, but it was amazing and he couldn't ask for a better way to lose is virginity.

"Natsu~" Lucy's sickly sweet voice called out to him and he pulled away a bit while holding a hand to his bleeding neck. "I win."

What? She didn't win… he came after her so what the hell is she— _Oh_ , Natsu's head dropped down onto her shoulder when Lucy clamped down on him and he realized the mistake he made. Yes it was a matter of who could last longer, and he won that battle, but he missed the most important one.

Shit, his pull out game is not strong.

 **So what'd you think? Oh and btw, I do not condone using plan be as birth control. It's fine for little things like this, but I wouldn't just not use a condom all the time and only use plan b every time they have sex. That's just stupid, but she was already going to have to take the pill after Natus was inside her. After all, he could have had pre cum on him... Lucy doesn't know, so it's better to be safe than sorry. Tell me what you guys think! I'm a bit self conscious this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, welcome back! I really have like nothing to say... except, where the the fuck does candle wax go? Like I had a candle burning in my room today and I was looking at and I was like where does it go? The whole candle is wax, then it melts, but not all the melted wax stays, you know? Does it evaporate? Can wax evaporate? Or is it like burning? But some of the melted wax hardens again! I just don't understand! Where do you go, candle wax?! I need to know! Lol anyways thank you for all your comments, they make me happy! I really like this chapter, it may be me favorite one so far. Anyways, have fun!**

Lucy's fine… just fine. After she's done getting ready, she'll go and buy Plan B from the pharmacy, and during lunch, she can call and make a doctors appointment to get on the pill. After they finished yesterday, it was bitter sweet. It was sweet because Natsu spooned her and they cuddled, but it was also bitter because he fell asleep, and he wasn't going to be staying the night so she practically had to punch him in the face to wake him up. And even after how hard she hit him, when he woke, he acted as though she was like a cat tail brushing against his skin, and not like she just fucking hit him. Natsu was upset that she was kicking him out, but they couldn't risk having him spend the night so she gave him a sweet kiss goodbye and pushed him out the door.

It was Thursday morning and Lucy had just finished getting dressed after eating her bowl of oatmeal. She was meeting Mavis at a café (which happens to be on the way to both of their schools) to chat for a few minutes before they headed off to work. Lucy was extremely nervous about it and wasn't looking forward to their conversation at all. Not because Mavis is mad at her— No, she's pissed at Zeref for what he said about a student/teacher relationship, and Lucy didn't know how she was going to respond to Mavis because she was doing exactly what Zeref said, and what Mavis is so pissed over. Ugh, why couldn't her life be not so complicated? She'd kill for a moment where she was just a regular girl dating a regular guy her age. But… that didn't settle very well in her heart because that guy wouldn't be Natsu.

Sighing, Lucy finished off her makeup before standing up in front of the mirror to give a little twirl of her dress she was wearing to make sure she couldn't see her panties. The dress was a berry red color with long flowy sleeves, but it didn't go high on her neck so she'll have to be carful with the layers of makeup she applied on her growing number of hickeys. She's going to run out her correction creams so she'll have to buy a new pallet today at the pharmacy.

Once her thigh high boots were slipped on, Lucy grabbed her things, and walked out her front door to head to the pharmacy. Her phone was clutched in her hand as she read over Mavis' text, then replied and said she just had to stop at the pharmacy, then she'll be on her way. Lucy was about to lock her phone when it buzzed again, so she brought it back up, and went to the new message. It made her smile and her chest feel like it was floating.

 **Dragon boy:** Mornin Luce

That's what she saved Natsu as because she wasn't stupid enough to write his real name down. Lucy just hoped Natsu did the same thing with her name.

She paused when another text came in.

 **Dragon boy:** did ya take the pill yet?

Why is he asking that? Does he not want her to have his baby? What if— Lucy pinched her arm over her dress to give herself a scolding. What is she thinking? She can't get mad at Natsu for not wanting her baby right now. He is in high school so he probably doesn't want a kid now… WAIT! What the hell is she thinking? That's not why this is a problem! She cannot go and have a high schoolers baby! What if it comes out with pink hair? That would be awful because who in the hell has pink hair besides Natsu?! Okay… Virgo does have pink hair too, but she's a girl so she can't have her baby!

Lucy shook her head and quickly typed her response. She is going insane.

 **Lucy:** No, I'm heading to the pharmacy right now. Why?

Natsu text came back a moment later.

 **Dragon boy:** don't take it until I see you

That is certainly an odd request but she didn't mind and sent a quick 'Okay' in response.

Once she got to the pharmacy, Lucy first went to the makeup aisle and picked out a new color correcting pallet along with some new foundation and mascara. After a quick browsing of the store, she decided she better buy some more lube because she didn't have much left, and some condoms because Lucy doesn't know if she can trust Natsu to come prepared next time. And she has a feeling that Natsu will come to visit again soon. He really was like a wild animal in bed, and she was honestly a bit sore. He really should have stopped to prepare her a bit, and he was going bareback so it was a little much. She hadn't had sex in a little and the vagina automatically tightens when it's not getting pounded into on a regular basis.

Sighing, Lucy approached the register and placed all her things on the counter. There was a girl in the register next to her who looked awfully young to be buying a box of cheap wine. But Lucy just shook it off and smiled at the clerk a little awkwardly. You always get a judging look when buying this kind of stuff. "Hi, can I have Plan B One Step, as well?"

"O-ho…" Lucy turned her head to face who was speaking to her and stiffened when it was the brunette with a plastic bag filled with boxed wine and snacks. "I see Miss. Heartfilia had a little fun last night, huh?" Lucy's jaw dropped as she gaped at the retreating girl who gave her a small wink. "Maybe I'll see you at school."

Lucy was frozen for a good thirty seconds as her heart dropped to the floor. "W-wait!" She ran to the door to follow after her, but the streets were crowded with people so she couldn't find the brunette with a plastic bag. She stomped back inside and slammed her hands down on the counter. "Why the hell did you let her buy alcohol?!" Lucy glared at the clerk in the register over and as she pulled her wallet out and quickly slid her credit card. "What was her name!? Tell me her name now!"

"H-her ID said she was passed the legal age! And I-I didn't pay attention, I'm sorry!"

"Do you have common sense?! It was obviously fake! The girl isn't even 18 yet!"

The clerk apologized over and over as the other one just stayed silent and handed her her bag of things. After she ripped it out of his hands, she sent the man one last glare and stomped out of the store with her phone still clutched in her hand. She cannot believe something so humiliating happened! She swears to god, once she finds out that girl's name, Lucy will get her in big fucking trouble! No, no… she's okay. Lucy has done nothing illegal… when it comes to buying lube and plan b. Her superiors cannot blame her for being human. But that girl… the only reason she saw her buying these items were because this high schooler was buying alcohol underaged. She won't tell anyone, and if she does and Lucy finds out who this girl is, Lucy will find a way to give her an MIP! Why does she even need a whole box of wine at not even six in the fucking morning?!

She growled as she stomped over to the café to meet Mavis and quickly dialed a number in her phone. She pulled it to hear ear once it started ringing and glared at no one in particular, just at the rotten luck she has.

"Hey... What's wrong?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the concern in his groggy voice, and it made her glare fade, and stomp a little less. She could tell Natsu was sleeping and probably only answered because it was her. His voice was also really sexy and gravely when he just woke up. She kind of regrets sending him home yesterday so she could wake up in his arms. That sounds really nice.

"I-I'm upset."

"What about?"

"Well…you see, I-I went to the pharmacy to buy plan B and I just got some lube and a couple other things too. Some girl was buying alcohol there and she looked rather young, but I didn't say anything to her. When she walked past, she saw what I was buying and called me Miss. Heartfilia. A student saw me buying plan B, condoms, and lube, Natsu! Do you know how humiliating that is for me? She shouldn't have even been buying alcohol if she's a student and why does she need it so early?"

Lucy pouted down at the ground and fidgeted a bit as she waited for him to reply. It certainly made her heart skip a beat when she heard him shifting in his bed and yawn a bit. He was getting up for her sake. It made her happy. "What else? Tell me more… keep talking."

"It's just… it's not fair! Why does all this stuff keep happening? First you literally crashed into my life and pinned me against my chair! Then Gray goes and says unnecessary things, Mavis' boyfriend is your brother, and now this whole thing! And it's only the second week of school, Natsu! My whole semester of student teaching was easier than these first two weeks of school! What is going to happen next?! Why can't we catch a break?! I'm scared to go on a date now because what if we see someone we know there!"

"Mhmm, what else?"

"And Mavis is pissed because your brother said unnecessary things about it being okay to date your teacher and now I have to go talk to her at a café before school, and I don't know what I'm going to say to her because I hate lying to her, but she would hate me if she knew! She would be so disappointed in me! A-and why?! Why was this girl even buying alcohol at six in the morning anyways! Shouldn't she be sleeping?! What high schooler wakes up that early just to buy alcohol, huh?! And… I-I'm sorry for waking you… I just… I'm frustrated and angry and I need to punch something! Can I hit you? Please? It won't be very hard. Or you can hold your hands up and I can punch them! Or… or you could… just hold me and let me leach off your energy because I'm running on low and I need a boost."

"Are you done?"

"Yes." Lucy pouted a bit as she kicked a rock on the street and frowned down at the ground. "Sorry for unloading so much on you."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Then it's okay," she could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm actually really happy that you called like that. Do it whenever you want."

"Will you be able to fall back asleep again?"

"Mmm, I could, but I think I'll just get up early and visit you before school starts."

"Really?!"

"Mhmm."

Lucy was smiling so big as her heart had this amazing feeling. She never thought having someone important like Natsu was to her would feel so good. It feels like they're actually in a relationship, and it made her feel happy. It was a relationship with feelings and not all about sex. She had someone she could rely on who wasn't Mavis and it felt really nice. Natsu was such a great guy. She feels like the luckiest girl in the world.

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"Yeah. Bye Luce."

"Bye Natsu."

* * *

"Can you believe he said that Lucy? Like is he insane? Who would think a student teacher relationship would be okay?"

"W-well, he did say a meaningful relationship…"

"It shouldn't matter!" Mavis took a sip of her coffee and turned her head towards hers. "You don't need to make for excuses for him, Lucy. This is unacceptable… it's our profession and you should be angry that he insinuated things like that. That's your pride as a teacher."

Lucy thought so too. Lucy thought she had that same pride Mavis has. She had it for all the other students she taught while substituting and during her semester of student teaching. She never once thought to break her morals as a teacher. Yeah, there were people whispering about her body like they do at Magnolia High School, and she had the same feelings about it. But her relationship with Natsu was a first for her. She never so much as dressed up for men. She put effort in her appearance because Lucy enjoyed it and it made her feel good, but now… every morning Lucy gets herself ready and asks herself if Natsu would maybe like what she's wearing. Or she'll properly wipe her makeup off at the end of a busy day even though she's exhausted and just wants to go to bed. But she wants her skin to be perfect for him. Or when she goes grocery shopping, she tries to buy healthier food so her body stays clean, just for Natsu. She always did those things for herself… She didn't want to gain weight so she watched what she ate, or she dressed nicely because she just loved the clothes she bought and she wanted to wear them. But never has she done all this just for a boys sake.

It wasn't because Natsu was her student and it was exciting. She genuinely cares about him and she feels a strong connection and attachment to him. But Mavis wouldn't understand that because Zeref isn't her student. Zeref is the same age as her so she never got this kind of challenge for her teachers pride. Lucy wonders if Mavis would win, or maybe she'd lose like her. She likes to believe that Mavis would lose though, because nobody can stop a deep connection like that, and it makes Lucy sad to think Mavis wouldn't have a romantic relationship with Zeref, if he was her student. Zeref obviously feels drawn to her if he brought up such a thing, and Lucy really wished Mavis would look at it from a different direction.

"If... if Zeref was your student, what would you do, Mavis?" Mavis blinked up at her for a moment. She looked extremely uncomfortable at the thought of it, and it made Lucy sigh. "Never mind, May. This is my turn so I'll leave you here."

Lucy started to veer to the right, but Mavis grabbed her hand and started to stifle through her bag. "W-wait… I don't know what's wrong with you, but your obviously a little sad, Lucy. Um… I knew I have one in here somewhe— aha!" Lucy faced her best friend with a sad smile and accepted the strawberry lollipop. "It's your favorite flavor, right? And there's no bubblegum inside. Just how you like it!"

Mavis has had the habit of treating her like a child at times. Whenever Lucy's down, she'll always give her this specific lollipop. It's been like that since she was in high school, and Mavis always pretends like it's just some spur of the moment thing, but Lucy knows she keeps suckers in there just for when the time calls for one. Mavis really does love her.

"Thanks, May. I'll eat it right now."

"Okay!" Mavis smiled and jumped into her chest to give her a big hug. "Love ya. I'll talk to you later, Kay?"

Lucy smiled and squeezed her back. "We can ditch your boyfriend next week and do something fun just the two of us."

"Sounds like a plan!" Mavis backed away a bit before giving Lucy a small wave, then kept on straight while Lucy turned right down the road. She idly plucked off the wrapper of the sucker, then plopped it in her mouth. She couldn't help but close her eyes in wonderful bliss at how delicious it was. It was her favorite candy, but Lucy likes to savor it every time Mavis gives her one so she never buys it on her own. Strawberry is such a wonderful flavor.

She texted Natsu that she left Mavis and that she would be at school in about ten minutes. Natus replied rather quickly and his somehow dorky, yet romantic response made her smile around her sucker. She replied using both hands with the plastic lollipop stick poking out of her mouth, but the sucker was pretty big so her mouth was kind of full with her eyes squinting at how amusing Natsu was.

 **Dragon boy:** are you tryin to be cute or something?

 **Lucy:** Pshh, I'm always cute.

 **Dragon boy:** i don't know about that… when you try to seduce me you look pretty sexy to me

 **Lucy:** Try? Boy, I always succeed, so don't pretend I don't get my way with you.

 **Dragon boy:** yeah right keep dreaming luce. Ive got all the power over you

The thought of Natsu being in control made Lucy snort because he wouldn't know what to do without her. Well, he did do rather well last night and he didn't need much help, but still! It seems he needs a little reminder of what also happened yesterday.

 **Lucy:** Are you forgetting about the fun I had with your nipples?

 **Dragon boy:** SHUT UP! YOU TOOK MY NIPPLE VIRGINITY AWAY, AND I WILL TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU TOO!

Lucy pulled her sucker out of her mouth to laugh as she walked into school and made her way up to her classroom on the second floor. She sucked on half of her sucker while typing with one hand. Isn't she taking pretty much all of his virginities away?

 **Lucy:** Awh, is little Natsu blushing right now? How cute…

Lucy waited a moment, for Natsu to reply, then a few more… Once she unlocked her classroom door and got settled inside, she sat on her chair and crossed one leg over the other as she stared at her phone. Did she maybe go too far? Natsu doesn't like being treated like a child, but it's always so much fun to tease him. He gets super cute and Lucy can imagine the pout on his face while he tries to hide his blush. The thought made her giggle, but she figured she should apologize. She went to message him sorry and that she was in her classroom, but her door suddenly slammed shut, and she looked up to find a heavy breathing Natsu. Her mouth dropped open and she removed her sucker from her lips as Natsu threw his bag to the side and approached her very angrily with his phone shoved in her face. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but they eventually did, and it made her blush a bit. No... did someone take a photo of her eating the sucker? Well shit.

"First of all, what the hell did I tell you about thigh high boots, Lucy?! They are too much, they make your thighs look fucking amazing, and nobody else should see you in them except me! And second, why the hell are you walking around school with a sucker! Do you know what you look like?! Because I'll tell you! You look like your really enjoying it, and fucking… fucking licking it like it's a dick! Thigh high boots are ranked number two on the seduction list and suckers are ranked number one! I forbid you for licking or wearing either of them ever again, unless I'm the only one around!"

Lucy blinked for a moment as she stared at him. "You just made that up."

"Gah!" Natsu snatched the lollipop from her hand, then shoved it in his own mouth. "I swear to gob…" he mumbled, mouth full of candy. "Bo you have any self awaremess?"

"T-tha… that's my lollipop."

Natsu pulled the sucker from his lips and placed a hand on his hips with attitude Lucy never knew he had. "And you aren't ever getting it back!"

"B-but it's my favorite candy."

"Find a new one."

"C-can I at least eat it with you? My best friend gives them to me when I'm sad so I like to treasure them when I get them."

"Mavis...?" Natsu's eyes widened. "Y-you were still sad?"

"Well Mavis just said some things that made me upset, but the sucker really does make me feel better! And you took it from me so I'm sad again."

"W-what? Wait— I didn't mean to… you were just—ugh!" Natsu groaned and sat down on the edge of her desk with his knees far apart and hands resting on the desk around his thighs. "Come'ere."

Lucy smiled as she pushed her chair back, then trotted between his legs so she was resting her hands on his thighs. Lucy stared up at him, her eyes so big and the color of shiny chocolate. He loved how dark her eyes were, almost black and doll like. He felt the urge to graze his finger across her lashes and feel them flutter against him. Natsu wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to answer those eyes of hers, so he held the sucker up between them and pressed it to her plump, pink lips. "T-there. You can… have it back."

Smirking, Lucy wrapped her hand around Natsu's larger one, then sucked the strawberry lollipop into her mouth. His eyes widened as he watch Lucy's head bob, sometimes releasing it with a pop to lick the sucker with her big eyes staring up at him. Natsu's hips started to buck to try and get some friction to his growing arousal, and his skin tingled where Lucy's hand touched his thigh.

Lucy's eyes reminded him of a cats right now with how seductive she was being, and the intensity she was staring at him. Her plump lips smacked down on the lollipop as she kissed it, then moved the hand holding his to touch his wrist. He watched her on the edge of his seat as she pressed her shiny and sticky strawberry stained lips to his hand, and her tongue poked out to run it along his skin. Natsu couldn't get enough of this. He was so pissed about those photos of Lucy eating this sucker, but she honestly looked completely innocent in those photos compared to how she looked now. No, before… she was enjoying her favorite candy. But now… now it's like Lucy's licking his dick, and she could feel that part of him tingle like he really was getting touched there.

Lucy guided Natsu's wrist down so the sucker was out of the way, and she licked her lips as she leaned forward and cupped his jaw with her small fingers. "You want a taste of the sucker too Natsu?" Her eyes were sinfully innocent as she batted her thick eyelashes and cocked her head to the side cutely. "Do you?"

"Uhh... uh-huh." Natsu snapped his gaze down to the sucker in his hand to quickly bring it to his lips, but Lucy held his wrist down and guided his chin back up to meet her gaze.

"Not there, baby…" Natsu's heart leaped at what she called him, and it started beating so fast that he's surprised he hasn't passed out yet. His eyes were wide and his hand gripped the edge of her desk, too nervous to touch Lucy and hold her close like his brain is screaming for him to do. "You want to lick my lips and mouth clean?"

"Fuck yes."

Lucy smiled before her eyes lidded and her mouth dropped slightly open to reveal her little, strawberry stained tongue poking out so cutely. Natsu couldn't hold himself back any longer. He dropped the sucker on her desk and pulled Lucy in by her slim waist as his mouth locked with hers. He knew he was being sloppy, he knew this was probably a terrible kiss, but Natsu doesn't think it's meant to be a kiss. He's just trying to lick all that strawberry flavor up and suck Lucy's tongue into his mouth. His heart was pounding… more than when they had sex. He doesn't know why, maybe he does feel the excitement from doing this with his teacher. Natsu thought it wasn't that, that Lucy was just Lucy, which is still true, but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel some excitement because of this. Someone could walk in right now because he didn't lock a chair into the door, and that made him feel something. He felt excitement, adrenaline, and he felt fucking horny. He tried to tell himself that Lucy being his teacher meant nothing to him, but after yesterday and he teased Lucy about him being her student, he felt it. He felt that excitement. He wanted to ravish his teacher and make her moan his name for the whole school to know he's fucked her and will continue to fuck her. Not because he wants the bragging rights, not because Lucy is his hot teacher. Just because he wants all those horny teenagers jacking off to photos of his girl, to know that she belongs to him.

It almost makes Natsu want to laugh. They jerk off to photos of his girls ass or of her licking a sucker? Hah! They haven't seen shit! They haven't seen what Lucy looks like when she's being dirty, they haven't seen how lewd she looks with salvia dripping out of her mouth, they haven't seen how beautiful her breasts are, or how nice her pussy tastes. They think those photos of her licking that lollipop is hot? Not in a million years! Because they haven't seen this, they haven't gotten their own personal show with the hot teacher licking a sucker like it's his balls. No, they don't know shit! They don't know how soft her lips are, how arousing it is to see her blush, they don't know what it feels like to be utterly dominated by her, and they don't know what it feels like to dominate her! Gray thinks he's the one who's been closest to Lucy? Yeah right! He hasn't seen her naked with her clothes disheveled and breasts bouncing while he fucks her. He hasn't see how pink her pretty pussy is or how she looked as delicate as a flower. And he hasn't gotten the time of day by Miss. Heartfilia. No, not a fucking chance because he's the special one, he's the one who owns Lucy, he's the one she calls when she's distressed, and he's the one who texts her in the morning. Not Gray, not anyone. Only him. Lucy is his and he won't let anyone else lay a finger on her gorgeous body.

"Lucy…" Natsu was kissing around her plump lips and licking up all the stickiness he could find. He felt their lips defy them as they stuck to each other when Natsu pulled away to kiss the rest of her lips. One hand slid down and under Lucy's dress to toy with the panties she wore. It made him click his tongue in frustration because Lucy was a naughty girl. She wore a thong under a relatively shorter dress while at school. For some reason, a cocky thought popped into his head, and he was too high on power and arousal to filter it out. He pulled away from her lips to look down into her clouded over eyes, and he snapped the string of her panties so she jumped. "Why'd you wear a thong under a dress, huh Luce?"

She shifted slightly when his hand circled around her to squeeze her plump ass cheek, and her gaze snapped up to his with that uncharacteristic blush on her cheeks. Lucy looks angry when she blushes, like she's trying to force herself not to. It's actually really cute.

"I just… felt like wearing them."

"You don't just wear a thong under a dress when you're a school teacher, Lucy. Don't pretend like you don't know why."

She frowned a bit and slid her hand around to touch his lips with her fingers. He was sticky to the touch, but Lucy seemed entertained by the way their skin resisted being pulled apart. "And what got you so cocky, Mister Dragneel? Where'd my cute little student who gets embarrassed when we talk about his nipples go?"

"I was never cute." Natsu scuffed, earning a raise of brows from the blonde.

"I beg to differ… Like right now, you're blushing and you always pout when you blush and try to cover it up."

What, he does? He never knew that about himself. Well he never did blush until Lucy came into his life so he just hasn't known.

"And you, Lucy, get grumpy and angry when you blush and try to brush it off."

"Do not!"

"Take a look at yourself right now Luce."

Her eyes looked to the side like she was trying to avoid the subject, but it seemed something caught her attention because her eyes widened, and she quickly pushed herself way from him and reached into her bag. "Shit, it's already 6:45, Natsu. You need to leave."

"Fine, but we're finishing this later and I swear to god if anybody even gets a peek at what kind of underwear you're wearing I'll—"

Lucy cut him off as she pressed a makeup wipe to his lips and rubbed the lollipop off. "I know.. I know, you'll punish me or whatever. I already knew that before I put them on."

Wait wait wait.

Lucy went to pull away while wiping off her own mouth, but Natsu grabbed her wrist and tugged her back against his chest. "Is that why you wore them? because you wanted to be punished by me?"

"N-no, of course not… Just—" Lucy wacked his chest and tried lean away again. "You need to leave Natsu! Before people start lining up outside the door."

"I won't leave until you tell me the truth."

"Natsu—"

"Lucy."

She finally moved her gaze up to his, but quickly looked away, and mumbled down to her feet. "Yes…"

"Heh," Natsu smirked before he quickly pecked Lucy on the forehead and grabbed his backpack off the floor. Lucy was blushing and looked so small behind her desk, and it made his smirk widen. "We'll finish this later, Lucy."

Yeah, and this time, it'll be the teacher getting punishment instead of the student.


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu had his eyes glued to his phone all day, for multiple reasons. He kept updating his twitter to make sure there were no new photos of Lucy added with a view of the panties she was wearing. Like seriously… Natsu doesn't know how he feels about it. It's hot that she's wearing that to school while thinking about him, but his possessive nature is much stronger because the thought of some other guy seeing the absolute beauty that lies between her legs made Natsu extremely angry and territorial of her body. He should have marked her thighs. He wasn't thinking clearly and Natsu was pissed that he didn't leave any marks anywhere besides her neck and collar bone. He made that one on the top of her breast, but he should have left more. He should have made marks even under her clothes so if anyone happens to see her, they would know she's already taken.

His hand couldn't help slip under his scarf at the thought of it to touch the bite mark Lucy made on his neck. After they had finished, Lucy immediately teased him about not pulling out, but he just rolled off her and held Lucy to his chest tightly. Lucy didn't mention anything about the bite mark she made, and it seems she forgot about it by the way she didn't freak out and tell him to cover it up like it he has been. Natsu was actually really proud of it. It felt like some sort of battle scar to him. Something he could be proud of and brag to his friends about his experience on the "battle field", and it made him upset that he couldn't show it off or talk about it, but it made him even more upset that Lucy seemed to forget about it.

He was honestly feeling a little lonely. He knew Lucy cared about him, but… he would be lying if he said he was content like this. He was regretting what he told Lucy this morning, about punishing her. He was upset that Lucy seemed to only think about sex. He was concerned about her sadness when he took away her lollipop, but Lucy went and acted all sexual and seductive instead of taking comfort in him like he hoped she would when he extended his arms out for her to leach of his energy like she said on the phone. He shouldn't have been swept away like that, and he knew his thoughts weren't normal. Most guys would be thrilled with how Lucy acts and seduces him all the time, but… but Natsu wished they had more moments like they did when she called him, and he didn't really realize that until it happened. Because Natsu wasn't a normal guy. He thought he was asexual his whole life and never enjoyed jerking himself off. Yeah, sex with Lucy was more amazing than he ever could have dreamed of, but he wasn't content with just sex. He wanted more. He wanted all of her, and he wanted things she's never given anyone before. He told Lucy he'd take away her firsts too. Sex wasn't important to her like it was to Natsu. Having lost his virginity to Lucy was something extremely special to him, but Lucy wasn't like that. Sex wasn't something she gave to only that special person.

No, he'll take something from her that's just as embarrassing as Lucy does for him. He's taking Lucy's emotional first times, and he wants her to be the one who's truly out in the open and emotionally open. He wants to see her cry. Natsu knows that's an odd desire, but it's what he felt. It didn't matter if they were happy tears or sad tears, either would be fine because he wants to see both. He wants to see her so happy that she can't help but cry, and he wants to see her sad and breakdown in front of him. He wants to hold her, listen to why she's so emotionally closed off and wipe her tears away. He wants to be there as her boyfriend, and not how those other guys treated her. It made Natsu sick thinking about.

What happened with her parents? He knew something was very wrong with her father. The way she avoided the subject that one time was very obvious, and he wanted to know why Mavis was her parental figure and not her father. Natsu wasn't stupid. He knew something wasn't right with her family, and he couldn't help but wonder if that has to do with Lucy's closed off personality.

He didn't go see her at Lunch. Natsu was upset with her, and he didn't think he was being childish for feeling so. Instead, he ate with his friends for once. Cana, Lisanna, Gray and Loke. The others had a different lunch, Levy and juvia being A, and Gajeel and Elfmen having C. He can't imagine what those two talk about… the two biggest students in school probably looked intimidating, but Gajeel was rather soft, at least that's what Levy always says, and Elfmen sometimes changes his morals about being manly because he actually cries a lot, despite how big and muscular he is.

"What's with the long face?"

Natsu knew it was Lisanna asking because nobody else at the table right now would care enough to ask about his mood. They were too busy discussing things that just made Natsu angry, like the photos taken of Lucy this morning. It wasn't fair. He sometimes hated how attractive Lucy was because she looked good from every angle possible and every photo he sees of her is beautiful and she looks breathtaking. She's extremely photogenic and Natsu couldn't help but wonder what she looks like as a child. He'd love to see some baby pictures or ones in elementary or middle school when she wouldn't be perfect all the time. But Natsu knows she not perfect, everyone in this school just thinks she is.

"'M fine." He mumbled, fingers scrolling through his and Lucy's texts from yesterday night and this morning. He liked reading them. It made him happy for some reason, and that was the other reason he's been looking at his phone. Natsu was just lonely and sad… but reading their messages only left a bitter sweet feeling on his tongue. He just wished they could act like a normal couple without having to sneak around. Then maybe they could do couple things and not be stuck inside.

"Natsu, you're not listening!" Cana smacked her hand down on the grey lunch table and looked up at him with her chest slumped down on table. It didn't affect him. Nobody affected him except Lucy. When Natsu didn't even look up at her, the brunette furrowed her brows in worry and nudged Loke's side next to her. "You think he's already heard the news? He does like Miss. Heartfilia."

That caught Natsu's attention, so he locked his phone and finally looked up at his four friends. "What're you talking about?"

"Gray and Loke are already heartbroken about it." He looked between his two male friends, Gray seeming to have a rather sad expression, but Loke looked more interested in him, for some reason.

"Spit it out. What about her." He swears to god if it really is about her panties then he really will go back to his previous statement and punish the shit out of her.

"Sensitive, huh?" Cana's smirk only widened as she took a long gulp of whatever alcohol she had in her opaque, plastic water bottle, but she released the straw with an over exaggerated 'ahh' and leaned forward over the table again. "I happened to have a shitty night with a guy and needed some booze afterwards. Miss. Heartfilia was at the pharmacy buying condoms, lube, and plan b."

All his friends watched him with interest as his eyes widened, and he shifted a bit nervously in his seat.

"So you really do like her?" Lisanna asked, before her hand playfully hit his arm and she smiled knowingly at him. "Natsu, you finally have a crush on a girl! This is amazing! I do wish it could be with someone a little more realistic though."

Yeah, Natsu likes her, and yeah he wished Lucy wasn't his teacher, but it was definitely realistic and she was definitely in his grasp because Lucy bought those things for his sake and because he came inside her. His eyes only widened because they forgot about the pill. He was so focused on the lollipop thing and Lucy's thigh high boots that he completely forgot she had to take it. Well fuck, he's not entirely sure how plan b works. How long until its ineffective? Is it too late for her to take it?

Natsu suddenly stood up off the bench and grabbed his phone off the table. "I-I'll see you guys later."

Natsu caught the look of pity her got from Cana and Lisanna, but the look Loke sent him completely flew right over his head. He hopped off the bench and ran out of the cafeteria towards Lucy's room. People looked at him oddly, but he's done far more strange things in this school, so he ignored them and just made his way up the stairs and around the corner. Natsu didn't know what this odd feeling was. It wasn't that he didn't want Lucy to have his baby because for the first time in his life, he thought about being a dad. Natsu always assumed he would grow up single, but he wanted Lucy to have his kid. He knew it wasn't the right time though, things were already complicated enough, and despite how he would feel somewhat grounded and more at ease if Lucy was pregnant, he knew his thinking was crazy and obsessive, and that he can't be a dad while Lucy is still his teacher. But he also had something he needed to do before Lucy took the pill so he was afraid she already took it.

He slammed her classroom door open without checking to see if someone was already inside, but luckily it was only Lucy. She looked up at him a bit worried as he shut the door behind him and approached her slowly.

"W-where were you? Lunch is almost over."

Once he got to her desk, Natsu spun her chair towards him, and dropped on his knees to place both his hands on her stomach. Lucy's brows furrowed in confusion when he looked up at her, and he felt his heart beating hard in worry. He really hopes he's not too late. "Did you take the pill yet?"

"No…" Lucy looked at him oddly. "You said to wait for you."

Oh thank the gods.

Sighing in relief, Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy's hips and rested his head on her lap. He was so close to what he was so concerned about before, but that didn't mean anything to him this second. "I thought you would have already killed it."

"Natsu..." she whispered, hands settling on his head and neck. "That's not how plan b works. I can't kill a baby if it hasn't even formed." Natsu peeked up at her a bit hesitantly as Lucy ran her fingers through his hair so tenderly with that look of fondness across her expression again. "I wouldn't kill our child Natsu. I don't believe in abortion… I don't think a baby should have to pay for the consequences of our mistake… The only time I think it would be okay is if a girl was sexually assaulted, but that obviously didn't happen with us, right?"

Natsu nodded a bit. "How does it work then?"

"Well you see, right now your little sperm is swimming through me to try and find my egg. Most of them are getting there maybe a few hours ago. What plan b does is it stops the sperm from fertilizing my egg. But if it's already happened, then it won't allow the egg to attach itself to my uterus wall. It's not a baby." Lucy smiled down at him, and pushed the hair back off of his forehead. "Besides, this is just a precautionary. My period starts in five days so I'm not even fertile right now."

"Oh," Natsu wasn't sure if he was happy or not, but he figured it was for the best.

"Why did you want me to wait for you anyways?"

"I just…" Natsu blushed a bit and buried his face in her tummy as he squeezed Lucy tight. "I-I wanted to say goodbye before you took it."

Lucy's hand on his head froze, but when he pulled back to look up at her nervously, she was looking down at him with that fond look again. He's seeing it more and more often as the days go by, and he liked her looking at him liked that. "You'll make a good dad Natsu."

"Really?" He brightened at her praise and smiled big. "Do you wanna have kids?"

She scratched her cheek in thought and averted her gaze from him. "I do, but I'm not entirely sure if I'm cut out for it."

"Why?"

Lucy seems like she'd be a very good mom so he didn't understand why she thought that. She was a teacher and teachers have more of an influence on kids than people think. Natsu always hated the teachers who seemed to hate them. Why were they teachers if they didn't enjoy teaching or them? But Lucy wasn't like that. He can tell how eager she is finally being about to begin the actual lessons. Before, class was mostly boring and review of things everybody knew with a little bit of added information, but Lucy said she was assigning their first project on Monday and Natsu could tell how excited she was about it. Lucy never tells him anything, she seems to keep a tight lip, but how excited and how much she seemed to almost explode was really cute and he was looking forward to Monday and seeing how hyper she is to tell the class about the project. He knew she was a good teacher and he knew she loved them and she loved that she was doing, and that rubs off on them, the students, more than Lucy could ever know. She got the class involved, and even made people laugh at her dorky jokes. Well, Natsu thinks they're really laughing at Lucy because she finds herself hilarious. She really is cute, and he knew she'd be a good mom. If only Lucy knew that herself.

She fidgeted a bit nervously as she looked down at him and fumbled with his hair. "I just— I never…" Lucy sighed and looked away from him. "N-never mind. You can say your goodbyes before the bell rings and I'll take the—"

Natsu cut her off with a firm squeeze to her middle. "Tell me. I wanna know."

Lucy very uncomfortable, but nodded and continued to avoid his gaze. Whatever she was saying obviously made her nervous so if not looking at him helped then he was okay with it. He could still stare at her, after all.

"M-my mom died from sickness when I was seven and my father treated me different afterwards. I just… I don't have the confidence to have a kid because I don't want what happened to them to happen to me. What if something happens and I leave them all alone. I would be terrified who they're left with would treat them like my father did with me. I know how it feels to be abandoned, and I know how it feels to lose someone you love with all your heart. I… couldn't stand it if something happened to my child like what happened to me."

Natsu has so many questions, like how did her father treat her, and if she was okay now, but he knew she was done talking about it by her stern expression and hard eyes. It made Natsu sigh and he had no idea what to say. But isn't that something every one who's having a kid feels? Having to leave them and not doing a good job?

"I'm sure your mom was worried about that too, Luce. If she was sick, then she must have known it was coming. Maybe nobody else did, but I'm sure she did, and I'm sure she was worried about you. But that didn't stop her from loving you and caring for you. You can't let that stop you when everyone who has a kid is scared to leave them. And I'll be with ya, so even if ya are gone, I would never treat our kid different. I wouldn't leave them or be mean. I could never do that."

For the third time today, Lucy looked at him with that fond look and it made him happy. He's guilty for wishing Lucy cried so he could comfort her, but she didn't. She only smiled at him and leaned down to hug his head a bit awkwardly. Natsu could feel her breasts on his head and her silky hair slid down her shoulders and on to his. He liked how it felt. He liked her. He liked Lucy a lot. And he wished he could find a way to support her more. But he was just a child, just a high school student who couldn't do much, and it was frustrating.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"I should probably take the pill now."

"O-oh, just gimme a minute."

Lucy didn't move away from him and just continued to hug him. He could feel her smile against his back, and he liked the way she kissed him along his spine tenderly. It honestly tickled a little, but he liked it. Natsu just wishes he didn't have a shirt on so he could feel her lips on his skin directly.

Natsu was too embarrassed to say anything out loud, so he just nuzzled into her tummy and whispered a quiet goodbye. Once he pulled back, Lucy smiled at him then slightly turned her chair to search her bag for the cardboard box and her water bottle. After she gulped it down, Natsu slowly stood up, but leaned one hand on the armrest of her chair and bent over to kiss her on the lips. "I have a new rule I came up with, Lucy."

She smiled against him and looped her arms around his neck with her spin arched so she was sitting straight up. "What's that."

"We're only allowed to have sex once a week."

"W-what?" She pulled away from him slightly, but kept her hands on his shoulder. "Why? Did you not like it?"

"No, I loved it. I'd just rather be spending time with you and learning about you than having sex. We are in a real relationship, after all."

Lucy slowly nodded and dropped her hands off him all the way. "Only once?"

"Only once."

"Are we allowed to do other things?"

Natsu thought about for a moment, but shook his head. "Not as often as we have been. Don't get me wrong, Luce. I love touching you and kissing you, but I just wanna do nothing with you too."

He could tell she was confused by the way her brows furrowed. "Nothing?"

"Yeah, like I just wanna chill in your apartment and watch ya grade papers. Or talk about deep stuff like… like your favorite animal…?"

"Mines a bunny." Lucy laughed at him, but quirked a curious brow. "Yours?"

"A dragon." Lucy made a very unladylike snort, but it was cute in its own way. He couldn't help his amused chuckle and fond smile. There was just a lot of fondness going around today.

"You're cute." Lucy teased, and smiled at him as she stood up off her chair, then walked him over to the door. "I'll see you in sixth hour."

"What're we doing today?"

"More practice work. Just a few more days till Monday though!"

"Mhmm,"

His hand slid on the small of her back and he cupped her cheek to run a thumb under her eye. "Don't forget our date though."

"I would never." Lucy laughed a bit cutely as her hands slid to rest on his chest. Lucy stared up at him with an adorable pout on her lips and leaned up on her tip toes with a grumpy expression. "Kiss me already so you can leave, Natsu. The bell is about to ring."

"Mmm, maybe I'll wait a minute the—" Lucy slapped his chest hard and glared up at him. "Kidding…" He finally leaned down to press his lips to hers and melted at the feel of her soft, plump lips against his rough ones. Natsu was in a teasing mood so he quickly pulled back and grabbed the door handle. "By the way, I found out who saw you at the pharmacy." Lucy's mouth dropped open, but Natsu just smirked at her and quickly left with the door slamming shut behind him. He new he was fucked, but was also looking forward to being scolded. Anything that makes it feel like they're in a real relationship made him happy. So being yelled at by the girl he likes had a surprising appeal to it. He was excited to see her livid face and cute, grumpy eyes.

 **just thought id give a little disclaimer. these are lucys personal beliefs on abortion. meaning she herself wouldnt get an abortion unless it was under those circumstances, but every woman has the right to their own opinions. I Have a very liberal friend who is gay, goes to marches and Is super opinionated about womens rights, but said "if i somehow got pregnant, i could not have an abortion, but women have the right to choose." im paraphrasing in my own words but thats the basic gist. just wanted to put that out there!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, welcome back! Damn, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. It turns out I'm a huge hypocrite because I'm super busy but I didn't think about your guys' busy schedules. I'm really sorry I freaked out last chapter. I'll probably delete my beginning note when I get the chance. You guys totally blew me out of the water though, and I'm honestly a little selfish and am happy I freaked out because your comments made me sooooo happy. You guys are the best so thank you for trying to make me feel better. I needed to take a chill pill though lol. And if you PMd me and I haven't responded yet, I'm getting there! I'm really busy right now and haven't had time to respond them! I haven't even opened some of them yet. I'll get there though, and same for if you commented on a different story of mine. But I responded to all of them this chapter. Yay me ^^**

 **Few things before you read, Lucy is vegan, and yes before someone yells at me that peanut butter and jelly isn't vegan, it's gonna be in this story. How I picture it, this au is set in kind of like canon but without the magic and he real world. There's no cars, and yes, it's modern with modern technology, but I don't see the food being processed like it is in America. The peanut butter there is literally made from ground peanuts (fuck, have you had fresh peanut butter like that? It's amazing) and jelly is made from that fruit and whatever else you use to make jelly. I'm not entirely sure of the process. Second thing, there are song lyrics this chapter. I hate writing lyrics in fics. I don't think I do it the best that I could, but I kind of have to do it for Natsu's character. The song he sings is Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis. But I personally like the twenty one pilots cover and that's what I listened to while writing this. I think that's all. I'll respond to comments down below vv have fun!**

Natsu was nervous, shuffling on his feet and fidgeting with his phone in case Lucy texted him. He miraculously made it off the train in one piece and was actually happy Lucy wasn't there with him or she would have seen his greatest weakness and embarrassment. He was at Hargeon, waiting at a park for Lucy to come find him. Natsu made sure to take an earlier train so he had time to recover from his motion sickness, and in case any mishaps happen, but for once in his life, nothing happened so he was stuck here waiting for Lucy to come to their meeting place. Natsu supposed they could have rode the same train, but like he said, he didn't want Lucy to see his embarrassing weakness, and he knew she would be nervous if they rode the same train from Magnolia. Someone could see them there together, so he took the initiative and told her he would ride the train before their original meeting time so they weren't risking anything. Plus he needed to prepare.

It was about time for Lucy to mosey on over, and Natsu couldn't help the anxious excitement in his bones. They could actually act like a couple here and hold hands, which he was extremely excited about. Natsu was also just excited to see her… Yesterday was different than usual. After he told Lucy the new sexual rule, there seemed to be a shift in their relationship, which Natsu was happy about. Before, it felt like they were acting on lust all the time, but Natsu felt way more than lust for her, and he knew Lucy felt the same way. And yesterday or Friday, was very nice. Of course they weren't totally PG, but Lucy literally sat in his lap the whole time and they talked while she graded papers. It may seem insignificant to someone who wasn't Natsu, but he was very happy about it— no, Natsu was thrilled. They talked about such insignificant things, but it felt like huge progress to him. They were acting like a real couple and it just made him so happy. The soft kind that left your heart warm and tingly. It was nice… really nice.

He knew Lucy would be here any minute now by the text she sent him which told him she had left the train. He got a short text saying _here_ , so Natsu looked up and he immediately froze at what he saw. How can she look so good in everything she wears? Lucy looked extremely causal unlike how she usually looks at school. She wore a cream shirt with thin dark blue and red stripes, which was tucked into tight skinny jean capris with holes ripped up and down her thighs, and fastened with a brown belt. She also wore a cozy knit cardigan in the same cream color that was big on her and some polka dot flip flops. Her hair was in a high pony tail and hung down her back from the center of her head instead of the side like usual, and she had her bangs out and two longer strands framed her beautiful face. This is the second time he's seen Lucy wear her glasses, but they were brown this time instead of black, and she wore a simple golden necklace with a star on her collarbone.

Natsu immediately stood up off the bench and approached his favorite girl who smiled at him a bit nervously. Once he was in front of her, Natsu ducked his head down and pressed a warm kiss to her cheek. It was really funny when Lucy didn't wear heals because she was a little less than a foot shorter them him. He liked how cute she was though, and couldn't help but smile against her cheek.

"You came." He whispered in disbelief as he pulled away, and looked at her with such a happy expression. Because truthfully, Natsu wasn't sure if she would come. He knew this was extremely risky despite being in the next town over, and he knew it made Lucy nervous. But she came anyways and that made Natsu happy.

"Of course. I wouldn't stand you up like that." She looked up at him with that fond look in her eyes again, which he had been getting since Thursday. Something changed in Lucy after he told her the new rule about having sex only once a week. Natsu figured it was because of all those other guys who used her and didn't actually care about her. She probably never had that happen before so it made her happy. At least that's what Natsu hopes. "So… where are we going?"

Ahh yes, Lucy really was a weirdo. She didn't want to plan the date like most girls so Natsu was stuck planning the whole thing. This was the first date he has ever been on and he didn't know what he was supposed to plan. So once again, he was stuck googling what to do and he finally decided on a place to go. He was lucky that fall was on it's way here because there happened a nature viewing through some woods that Natsu knew Lucy would like quite a bit. It would be secluded and Natsu is sure nobody from his school would be there. He also knew that despite the fact that Lucy was letting him touch her and kiss her on the cheek in the middle of a somewhat busy park, Lucy was uncomfortable right now and glanced around them hazardously in case she sees someone she or both of them happen to know, and she also looked uncomfortable that Natsu wasn't doing the same in case he knew someone she didn't.

So he hastily held Lucy's hand and tugged her down the path and towards the trees. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"You never said where we're headed."

"That's cause it's a surprise."

Lucy merely observed their surroundings, looking up at the sky to see the sun setting through the trees and all the plants on the ground, but he could tell she was relaxing as they go further into the path. Her hand was no longer squeezing his in anxiety but was gentle in his grasp with soft brushes of her thumb against his finger. "It's really pretty here… The trees are beginning to change color."

Natsu grinned and turned his head to look back at her. "I knew you'd like that. You seem like the type of girl who likes flowers and plants."

He watched Lucy pout before he looked forward again with a triumphant look. Lucy quickened her steps so they were walking side by side and leaned forward to look up at him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Well that was surprising. He thought she'd put up more of a fight. "Aside from astrology and astronomy, moms other hobby was gardening. I always loved walking through the gardens and looking at all the plants mom collected. I... hope father cares for them even though I'm gone."

Natsu was so happy he was grinning. She told him more about herself. Now his next step is the most important one. Despite the fact that he wants to know more about her father, he figured he was a touchy subject and Natsu should probably lead their conversation more towards her mom and Lucy herself. After all, he did notice how Lucy called her mother "mom" while she didn't have a more affectionate name for her father like papa or dad. He was becoming more and more curious about her father though. He wonders what happened.

"You said somethin' about gardening before. Did your mom have a really big one or something?"

It seems that was the wrong thing to ask because Lucy frowned and looked away from him with a sad expression. "Yeah, something like that…"

Ugh, he just had to screw everything up! Now she's done with the conversation, and he may never hear about it again because she always keeps herself at a distance. This was extremely frustrating that he knows like nothing about her. Aren't boyfriends and girlfriends supposed to share personal stuff? But all he asked about was how big her garden was! Like seriously, is Lucy even a girl? Girls are usually embarrassed to talk about their sexual history with guys, but she didn't have a problem letting him know how experienced she is. Plus, most girls love all that personal and sappy shit! Most guys try to lean away from that part of a girl's life, but not Natsu! He wants to learn all the baggage she has or the skeletons in her closet. But Lucy won't tell him and he knows it's not because she's embarrassed about her past. It's because she just doesn't like to talk about it, and he's guessing the only person who may know what's wrong besides her father is Mavis and he can't ask her. Yeah, she's now dating Zeref, but it'd be odd if he starts asking personal questions to his bothers girlfriend about her best friend/his teacher. And they haven't even met yet so he can't go asking that the first time they meet, plus he wouldn't want to betray Lucy's trust like that. He really hopes Lucy will eventually tell him, he just has to be patient, which is something he isn't very good at.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Hmm?" She moved her gaze to him again and raised a brow like she was daring him to question her further. It made him snap his lips closed and avoid her eyes.

"N-never mind."

"So will you tell me where we're going now?"

Natsu sighed but nodded. They were here anyways, so he ventured off the path and moved some branches aside to show her the little area he set up in the grass. There was a big blanket spread out in the field with a picnic basket and one large candle placed in the middle. Since summer was coming to an end, the sun was already setting, but it wasn't dark. The blues and oranges of the sky could be seen through the trees, and the candle he lit added a softness to the picnic. Lucy's jaw dropped as he tugged her over and sat the both of them down, then nervously begin to empty the basket of the food he made. "I-I can't cook for the life of me so I just made some PB&J sandwiches and brought grapes and stuff…"

He nibbled on his lip while watching the beautiful blonde look through his creations, before she looked up at him and smiled so bright. It was almost blinding from how vibrant she was, but he certainly wasn't complaining. Lucy's fingers slipped between his and she squeezed her soft, petite hand around his rough, large one. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me... Thank you Natsu."

"No prob, Luce." he grinned at her and squeezed her hand. "But all I did was make you a sandwich though."

"No," she shook her head and continued to smile so bright. "It's perfect. All my previous dates were of men trying to impress me with their money and fancy steaks. First of all, you know I'm vegan. And second, I've been around more money than I ever wanted my whole life. It means absolutely nothing to me, except for the fact that I need it to live. But this… this is sweet, romantic, and just a tad bit cheesy, but this is perfect. Completely perfect."

"Well, if I'm being honest…" Natsu mumbled, hand squeezing Lucy's even tighter incase she tries to pull away. "I'm a high school student so I don't exactly have any money. I would have taken you to some fancy restaurant if I could of, but this was all I could do. I didn't want to ask Zeref for money because he asks what I do with it, and I figured you wouldn't want me telling him I'm going on a date…"

Natsu looked down at his lap and cleared his throat awkwardly in the silence. He noticed Lucy stood up on her knees the crawled her way over to him until she was straddling his crossed legs. Her plump bottom fit in the hole between his legs as she lopped her hands around his neck and leaned back so she was being held up by his weight and the two hands he had on her hips.

"I couldn't ask for anything better Natsu, so don't be self conscious. A sandwich is exactly what I needed and I love peanut butter and jelly, babe."

Natsu's heart skipped a beat at the pet name and he pouted a bit grumpily with his fingers fidgeting on Lucy's hips. "F-fine… as long as you're happy."

"I am."

Natsu didn't respond nor did he look into her shining eyes. He didn't know if he could handle looking at them, it may incapacitate him for a while. So he quickly grabbed the sandwiched, removed it from it container, then shoved it in her mouth while not meeting her gaze. "T-the bread is vegan…"

He felt Lucy take a bite, then she once again sat on her knees so she was hovering over his crossed legs, then brought her lips to him. Natsu's olive green eyes snapped up to her rounded chocolate ones full of false innocence, then he looked down to her lips with a bite of fluffy bread popping out of her lips. She prodded the sandwich against his mouth, before Natsu gave into her ministrations and he closed his lips around it to take a bite from her. Their lips brushed together ever so slightly, but he quickly pulled away and chewed the sandwich thoroughly before swallowing. "V-vegan bread ain't so bad…"

"Isn't." Lucy corrected him, making him snap his gaze back to her seductive one. He knew he regretted once he saw that look, and quickly turned away once again.

"T-thanks Miss. English Teacher…"

Lucy laughed, her eyes finally settling into one not full of sin, so he looked at her sternly while mumbling on a new bite of sandwich. "What did I say about the rule, Luce. No seducing me, okay?"

"Fine," Lucy groaned. She got out of his lap and settled next to him with a bag of green grapes in her hand. "Soo…" leaning against him, Lucy cuddled up into his side with one one of his hands on her waist and he smiled as they enjoyed the food. "Can I ask you a question Natsu?"

He was about to respond that she could ask him anything, but he thought of a much better idea. "For every question you ask, I get to ask you one too."

He looked down at her thick, curly lashes which fluttered in thought. Once she finally gave in, Natsu had to hold back a cheer, and she looked up to meet his eyes. "I just want to get to know you better… The first question isn't meant to intimidate you. I won't stop seeing you if you think your answer isn't a good one, I just want to know…" Natsu nodded, a little nervous about what she was going to ask, but he decided he'd answer her questions with 100 percent authenticity, so there was no going back. "It's okay if you don't even have an answer. You're only 17 so you don't need to have your life planned out, but if you have an idea, what do you want to do when you're older?"

Fuck! No… no, he doesn't want to tell her that! It's so embarrassing and it's such a huge ambition that he'll probably never be able to succeed! But… it's what he loves doing, so he'll tell her seriously. "D-don't laugh at me…"

"I would never."

He faced her a bit awkwardly and ran his fingers up and down her back as a way to calm himself down. "I-I want to be a singer… I love playing the guitar, and ukulele, and I know the piano. I know it'll never happen, but I've always dreamed about it. It's really stupidly though so you don't have to—"

Lucy cut him off with a hard pinch under his arm. Natsu yelped and looked down at the blonde nervously as she glared up at him. "Do not sell yourself short, Natsu. Everyone has a dream, you just have to want it with all your heart. I'll be there to support you, and will give you the push you need when you're feeling down."

"But…" Natsu laughed nervously. "Y-you haven't even heard me sing yet."

"Then sing for me. I would love to hear your voice."

"M-maybe later." Before Lucy could pester him further Natsu spoke up and asked her his question. "You said everyone has a dream. What's yours?"

"To be an author. I want to publish a book."

Natsu let that sink in as he took another bite of sandwich. They both want to be artistic then. But the difference is, Lucy has a job where she could support herself wven if she's not a published author, while he has nothing to fall back on. He's never been very good at school and always thought it was a waste of time, and there's no way he could go to college now. Lucy being his teacher gives him a reason to go to school. But if he has to work even harder in college, he'll have no motivation to work hard at something he isn't passionate about. Plus there's no more Lucy in school after this year. He's completely useless compared to her...

"Luce, do you ever feel like you're not good enough?"

"In what way?"

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it because there's no way Lucy would feel like she's not good enough for him. She's perfect in every way, she's a confident adult who can take care of herself, and she's so beautiful and sweet. He sighed and looked away from her again. "N-never mind…"

Lucy stared at him for a long moment and just leaned back into his side a little more. "Even I get self conscious Natsu. Just because I'm an adult doesn't mean I don't have anxieties or insecurities. When I told you how many people I've slept with, I was very worried. I thought you would call me a slut like everyone else and I was ashamed. That's the first time that has ever happened to me, but you made me feel that way because you're so different than all the other guys I've been with and you're different than me. You saved your virginity for that special someone and I'm honored and feel so special that you gave it to me. I just wish I could give you the same thing as well." Lucy looked up at him, but quickly sighed and moved her gaze back down. "Most high schoolers dream of being in relationships and acting like a couple, and you're no different than that. I just wish I could give you more. I know you want to hold my hand in public, I know you want to introduce me to your friends as your girlfriend, and I know how much you want to show off these marks on my skin." For a moment, Lucy pondered her words as she ran her fingers under her shirt to touch the bruises on her neck. "I've never cared about relationships Natsu. Truth is, I'm kind of scared of them. When my mother died, my father completely changed. And I'm terrified that I'll become something ugly like my father if something unpredictable happens. When I see other girls in 6th hour talking to you, this very mean side of me comes out and I have the urge to take it out on them. Truth is Natsu, I'm a bitch. I've given a girl a lower grade than she deserves just because she looked at you. I'm possessive and I'm afraid I'll become such a nasty, heartless person, just like my father. I'm terrified of becoming him. I-I'm terrified I'll lose site of what really matters. I'm terrified of this… of us. It's been two weeks since we met Natsu. This isn't normal, I care for you way too much, but— but I... I can't stop! I can't stop… I can't stop at all. I can't… I should have ended this sooner! Why did I let you have your way with me?! I'm afraid I'm not good enough! I'm afraid you'll leave me for someone better! I'm afraid my past will come back to haunt us, I'm afraid of losing you, but— but… I just…" Lucy took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I-I'm just afraid of being alone again."

Natsu couldn't even begin to decipher all that she said. His emotions couldn't catch up. No, his breathing couldn't even keep up. He couldn't say a thing as he gaped at Lucy. She even looked beautiful while crying, eyes glossed over with soft tears slipping down her cheeks. Her face got a little red and her lips trembled along with her voice. But despite how beautiful she was and despite how he said he wanted to see her cry, he takes it back. Because this was painful. Seeing her cry made his heart heavy with dread and unease. He can't stand this and has no clue what to say. Why did he think he could handle her crying? How was he supposed to comfort her, how does he get the words across that he feels the same way?

And that's when it hit him.

Natsu quickly pulled Lucy into his chest and held her as her shoulders shook with sobs and beautifully sorrow cries. Natsu swallowed thickly as he brought his lips to Lucy's ear and took a deep breath. His voice shook with the lyrics, but he just ran his fingers through Lucy's hair and sang the song he thought was perfectly suitable to them.

 _"Wise men say… only fools rush in..._

 _But I can't help… falling in love with you…"_

He swallowed once again and exhaled.

 _"Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin…_

 _If I can't help… falling in love with you?"_

Lucy hiccuped, and he squeezed her harder, burying his fingers in her hair and rocking both their bodies side to side. Once that didn't seem to help, he lifted her body into his lap and cradled her small frame in her arm with his forehead pressed to Lucy's. She cried, she cried even harder, but he kept going. He needed to finish for himself and for Lucy.

 _"Like a river flows… surely to the sea…_

 _Darling so it goes…_

 _Some things… are meant to be—"_

He grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled it to his lips to kiss her palm.

 _"Take my hand, take my whole life too…"_

 _For I can't help… falling in love with you…"_

He pulled away with her hand still held in his and smiled at her. With his singing now over, he leaned back in and pressed his lips to Lucy's. It felt like the first time they had kissed all over again, but better. Way better. He felt so alive as his heart beat wildly in his chest. He kissed her, leaving little breaks for both of them to catch their breath, but just dove back in for more. It was soft, passionate… dare he say it… Loving. He could feel it in her eagerness, in her emotions and in the way her breath shook each time they pulled away.

Natsu's eyes were lidded when he finally looked into her eyes and brushed the silky hair out of her eyes. "I don't care if it's not healthy… because I feel the same way…"

Then he kissed her again, and Natsu didn't know if he'd ever be able to stop.

 **okay, time for comments! Starting from the bottom and working our way up to the most recent ones, I won't be responding to the baby ones because I just have to say thanks for commenting, and I'm glad you like the story.**

 **Guest (1): ahh, thank you friend... I realized I freaked out a bit aha. You come looking for a new chapter everyday? Damn I'm so sorry to disappoint... how long has it been since I updated? lol I'll have more time to write after Christmas. I won't work as often and I don't have random shit to do.**

 **Guest (2): yeah... I know lol. I won't freak out again, okay? Thank you, I'm glad you like my writing! I just kind of write lol. Omg, I know! Erza will flip her shit. If she found out now, she wouldn't hesitate to get Lucy fired, but once they get closer, it would be harder for her to do that.**

 **Guest (3):yeah, I guess you're right. I sometimes don't know what to say even if I try to comment on the fics I read. I will start asking questions! I've got some for this capter but I'll say it at the bottom. And thanks I'm happy you like my fics! Nalu is a breath of fresh air for me.**

 **Nalu obsessed: WELCOME TO THE DARK SIDE FRIEND! Here I veto virgin Lucy, blushy Lucy, and... I don't know... we veto liquorish because who the fuck likes that? Seriously though, I'm happy I changed your opinion about it. It made me feel accomplished to hear that ^^**

 **Guest (4): I'm not going to respond to the first paragraph because I think I've covered that, but I will comment about the rest. I personally don't think Natsu was acting childish about the whole as you say "killing the baby" thing. I thought he handled it rather well. Most high school boys don't know how plan b works. And even if they did, Natsu definitely doesn't know how plan b works. You can't blame him for thinking that it's killing the baby. You take a pill and then there's no more baby. It seems like a normal concern, especially for Natsu. And he didn't go and freak out on her like "you're killing our baby! How could you?!" He handled it well, he didn't freak out, he talked to Lucy about it. I don't think he was being childish at all. It's a normal conversation for someone who doesn't know how plan b works. And yes, I know things are moving fast. I wanted it like this. It shows the connection and I'm actually a fan of unhealthy relationships (at least in fanfics) so I like when my characters are a bit obsessive. It's moving fast, that I know, but so much has happened these past two weeks, you know? I feel like I've written so much lol. It may be over a shorter period of time, but that doesn't make their emotions and feelings any less real. Ugh, this is so long, so I'm just gonna say thank you for the rest of your comment! Thank you for the feedback, it was much appreciated! Nah, I won't let that discourage me. I've gotten way worse friend and they didn't write a smiley face on the end ;)**

 **okay, so thank you for the comments. To the people telling me to update, here ya go! Hope it holds you over till next time lol. I'm doing a new thing where I ask questions at the end of the chapter thanks to some wonderful peoples suggestions.**

 **Should Natsu break the rule and they do the do next chapter? And you guys have any tips for writing lyrics? I seriously suck at it.**

 **Thats all, have a great Christmas because idk if I'll update before then. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! Here you go all you pervs! The sex scene~ Lol just kidding I'm the same way. I have like nothing to say. I'm glad you guys liked the song for last chapter. Have fun! Oh, I have a question at the end of the fic, if you want to answer it.**

Hunger… passion… need, that's what Lucy was feeling right now. But it wasn't just that. Natsu was too good for her. He really was, she didn't deserve someone as great as him because he was seriously the best person she could ask to be by her side. How did she get so lucky? You'd think karma would come back to bite her in the ass after all the guys she's dumped, but here Natsu was… No, karma was a bitch because the boy she was quickly falling in love with was her high school student. It was wrong… Lucy never would have put her career and future at stake for some 17 year old kid, but she can't stop. Karma can fuck off for all she cares because it wasn't going to stop her from feeling him and being felt by him. He was just so... naïve, kind, funny, and had the ambition of a dragon, and she found him so desirable that all signs of restraint she has left are fading away.

Lucy let herself lose control, and dipped her head back to allow Natsu to ravish her neck like he loves to do so much. Natsu was like some lion mauling her skin… sucking, nipping, and licking all up and down her neck. Her eyes feathered shut in pleasure with her arm around Natsu's shoulder and fingers buried in his spiky, yet soft hair. Her back arched into his advances, and she released a short breath that was all moan and sin off her tongue.

"Natsu…"

Her back was suddenly on the blanket Natsu laid out for the forgotten picnic, with those olive green eyes staring down at her with thirst. Lucy was panting hard as her chest heaved, fingers coming up to tug with her own hair, and she bit her lip to try and pull the last bit of restraint out of him so Natsu will take her right here and now. Her eyes lidded, as she met Natsu's just as aroused ones, but he didn't come closer, or pull away either.

"T-the rule…"

Lucy could tell he was trying to convince himself that they should stop, but Lucy wasn't about to let that happen. "Natsu… let's do some simple math." His brows furrowed in confusion and he tried to pull away, but Lucy quickly locked her hands behind his neck so he was stuck hovering over her. He didn't seem to mind being captured, so Lucy chose to get him under her control by using her legs and foot to switch their positions so he was on the blanket and she was straddling his hips. Natsu landed with an ungraceful thud, and his eyes feathered open to meet her gaze. "I told you on Thursday that my period starts in five days. Today is Saturday so my period starts in three days. Understand so far?" Natsu nodded a bit confused, but he seemed to be listening to her contently with an adorably lost look on his face. "We had sex on Wednesday so that means this upcoming Wednesday is when we could have sex again. But my period starts on Tuesday and lasts six days, so we wouldn't be able to have sex until at least the following Tuesday. Will you be able to last another 10 days?"

When Natsu just stared at her like he was fighting with his last bit of self control, Lucy decided to take things into her own hands… literally, and ducked her head down so her lips were on his. Natsu tried to fight her, weakly pushing and pulling against her, but it's obvious he didn't want to move because he could easily overpower her. Her small hands slipped under his shirt and pulled it up to his chest so she could feel her hands on his hard skin and muscles. Little kisses were placed on his heart and she made her way down his body and kissed each of his ribs, earning small jumps beneath her lips that made her smile smugly at the affect she has on him. Once she was at his belly button, Lucy kissed her way down his pink happy trail and swirled her index finger on his hip, earning he a small whimper from her student, and he buried his fingers in her hair.

Lucy looked up at him with eyes of pure sin as she slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and black skinny jeans, then pulled them down slowly. She looked away from his eyes to watch his thick cock being forced downward, until his tip was released and his erect cock was face to face with her after bobbing back and forth. She licked her lips at the sight of him because Lucy honestly didn't get a good look at him the first time. He was truly a decent size with throbbing veins giving him life and tan skin which would soon be glistening with her spit and his cum. His head was rose and so prominent like a mushroom. Natsu said he didn't plan on having sex with her until Wednesday, but his balls were still shaved and he was clean and prepared, except for the hair at the base of thick cock which she loved so much.

When Lucy finally looked up to meet his gaze again, she gave him a look which portrayed all the lust she feels for him, which was returned greatly with more fierceness and a bit of an animalistic feralness which was who Natsu was. He lost the will to defy her now and she knew what he wanted… Hell, Lucy knew what she wanted. So her small hand grasped the base of his cock, and she licked her lips while looking at his impressive size. Natsu held his breath in anticipation as her lips lowered to his head, but she wouldn't be playing nice, and teasingly breathed hotly on his head which cascaded down his shaft and lingered at his base until her breath drifted away. She felt Natsu's own breath hitch and his olive eyes darkened exponentially while he looked at her with even more want than what she thought was possible… at least so soon.

"Luce… d-don't do this to me."

She just smirked at him and opened her lips again to go down on him, but hovered her lips around his shaft so she was just centimeters away from his hot length, and kept her breathing shallow, but scorching all the way down to his base again. She seemed to be driving him insane because Natsu wasn't even putting up a fight against the weight she was leaning on his hip to keep him in place, but she took that as good, and felt a cocky grin tug at one corner of her lips. "I don't know what you're talking about… Na-tsu~" she spoke low and let her breath counter her own words in a teasing tone. Natsu's dick jolted… it must be how she said his name because she's been breathing against him for the last few minutes and he never had that reaction. "Natsu~ do you like it when I say your name, sweetheart?"

Natsu growled, but he continued to strain against his own arousal to her words, like he didn't want to admit to being turned on by her language. "Don't call me that, Luce. I'm not a child."

How he can assume she views him as a child blows her mind. She was just having some fun with him, but there's no way she actually sees this kid as a child. She may call him a child… Lucy may call him a kid or naïve, but she would call a twenty year old those same things, so she doesn't actually see him as a little kid.

"Natsu… let me explain something to you, babe." She continued to speak close to his cock, making sure to accentuate her breath at the end of her sentence. "Do you consider yourself a child?" Natsu's brows furrowed in confusion, but he shook his head a bit shakily and continued to play with her hair. "That's because you are old in your eyes. When you look back to when you're 13, you probably told your brother 'I'm not a kid, I'm 13 years old!' But now looking back at yourself, you realize that you really were a kid. You could be twenty, Natsu and I'd still call you a kid. It's not because of your age, but because of where you are in life. You still have so much to learn. Hell, I still have a lot to learn. You may not consider me a child because I'm older than you, but my father considers me as a naïve child." Natsu had a look on his face like he was beginning to accept what she was saying, but she knew exactly what would put his mind at ease. "Do you think I'm a pedophile Natsu? Touching a 17 year old like this?"

"No..."

He wasn't looking at her and it made her smile. He's just so insecure and Lucy finds it cute and enduring. She likes this side of him… his anxious side… at least when it comes to her. It showed how much he liked her and how much he wanted to impress her. Natsu really was something else.

"Good, because I'm not. I wouldn't touch a child like this. But a man…" Lucy smirked when his gaze snapped down to hers and she poked the head of his cock and moved it around unknowingly. "I wouldn't hesitate giving him the best head he'll ever receive in his lifetime."

Then Lucy ducked her head down and swallowed the head of his cock in her hot mouth. Natsu squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together. Seems his dick was a lot more angry than she realized and now that her mouth is on him, he probably feels an overwhelming sense of pleasure.

Her tongue circled around his tip with wet strokes full of her saliva, sucking on his rosey head and smiling when Natsu finally opened his eyes to meet her gaze. She looked up at him with innocence, her mouth stretched tightly around the lip of his cock and tongue stoking at his sensitive skin. One of her hands reached down to stoke at his shaft, while Natsu tugged faintly at her hair like he almost wanted her off he felt so good. She wanted pay back for him making her cum without her permission the last time, so Lucy wouldn't make this easy on him.

Her tongue flattened out and she opened her mouth wide to slide her lips down his length until she was about halfway down. She still had room down her throat, but Lucy wanted to really milk it out of him. Bobbing her head, Lucy stroked the rest of his shaft in one hand, and cupped his balls in the other with nice rubs to his testicles and a little massage. By the way Natsu groaned, she knew he rather liked the feeling, so she pulled off his cock with a prominent _pop_ , then kissed her way down the underside of his dick until her lips were at his sack. She swallowed one ball into her mouth with her hand smoothly stroking his wet cock with pre cum oozing out of his slit and dripping onto her hand. Natsu was a moaning mess as she sucked on his testicles, making sure to be cautious of her teeth and never sucking too hard. Once she gave each one the love they deserved, Lucy met Natsu's heated, yet drowsy olive eyes and licked up the seam of his cock to his tip, making sure to pick up some of his cum and show Natsu the milky white substance pooling on her tongue with innocence in her big chocolate eyes.

She swallowed his semen rather obviously, then went down on his shaft again all the way down to the base so her nose was buried in his hair, making sure to give his balls the attention of her hand and hollowing out her cheeks to give him maximum suck. Natsu's eyes were once again squeezed shut with his finger holding onto her hair for dear life. Curses tumbled out of his lips along with the sound of her name, until his cum pooled down the back of her throat. She could taste his saltiness, but didn't mind it, and swallowed continuously around him until she got each and ever drop. Once again, Lucy popped off of him dramatically, and caught up with her breath as her eyelashes fluttered up at him with that innocence she always found herself using with Natsu. She was never the type to play games in sex, but Natsu wasn't just some fuck buddy to her. She genuinely cares about him and it is just so much fun to tease him and watch the looks on his face.

"I don't know how I feel about this."

Lucy blinked but crawled on top of him so she was sitting on his lap with Natsu's hands on her hips and him sitting up right. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and she tilted her head to the side with a curious expression. "What do you mean? You… didn't like it?"

The thought hurt her feelings a bit, but Natsu put her mind at ease a with firm shake of his head. "No… the exact opposite. I-it was really good, but that means you've done it before and I don't like the thought of you doing that to anyone else but me, even if it was in the past." Natsu frowned with an adorable pout, but he soon looked down at her with determination and pulled her flush against him with her breasts pressed against his chest. "I'll make you forget about all those other guys, okay?"

Lucy blinked again, but a fond smile tugged at her lips and her eyes softened with adoration shining in the chocolate color. "There's no need for you to be so self conscious Natsu. You're already special. I don't remember half the guys I've done that to and I definitely wasn't as eager as I was with you. I never teased them, I just got them off quickly without messing around. Half the time I didn't even get anything in return. It was all about them. But you're not like that Natsu. You're already thinking about me and we've just barely finished." Her hand slipped off Natsu's neck and slid up to cup his face with a gentle thumb rubbing soft lines in his cheek. "You're not like them… you're important and care about me. You're already so much more of a man than they'll ever be, okay?"

Natsu was stunned into silence, but by the way he reached a bashful hand behind his neck to scratch at his hair and how he wouldn't meet her gaze with a little blush across his cheeks, Lucy figured she cheered him up. She leaned against his chest so her head was lying comfortably on his shoulder and they laid there in silence.

When she shifted slightly, her crotch accidentally rubbed against Natsu's bare shaft, and he jumped with a hand squeezing the cardigan on her back and Lucy couldn't help but smile at the affect she has on him. Lucy really was falling had for her student, but she honestly didn't care anymore. Yeah, she still has to be cautious, but the burry lines didn't even bother her anymore. Their relationship is truly past a regular student and teacher one, but she didn't give two fucks and Natsu obviously didn't either. Everything was going well so far, she just hopes it lasts for the rest of the year. Yeah, there was the incident with Gray, how Natsu called her by her first name to his friends, and the whole thing where that girl who Natsu said her name was Cana, saw her buying sex related products, but that honestly just felt so unimportant right now as Natsu held her in his warm, strong arms. The breeze was nice in her hair and she couldn't ask to spend her time in any other way, except one maybe, considering she was quite aroused from giving Natsu his blowjob.

So… Lucy slid off his lap and got onto her feet, fingers tugging at her clothes sensually with that look in her eyes. The first thing to go was her cardigan. It slid off her arms and fell on the blanket silently, then she went directly to her shirt. Natsu was watching her contently, yet he looked very eager to undress her himself at the same time. He was probably enjoying the show and they both knew how much fun it was to tease him so this was right up her alley.

She grasped the bottom of her stripped shirt and sensually pulled it over her head, making sure to trail her fingers up her stomach and over her breasts along the way. Her bra and panties were lavender today and had lace with sparkles sown elegantly into the fabric. She didn't unclasp her bra though, and moved her hand back down her body slowly until she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Natsu gulped, and Lucy felt her heart thud uncontrollably when Natsu grasped at his cock and stroked himself to her performance. Things suddenly got a lot more heated and she had to keep up. Lucy looped her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans and rocked her hips back and forth each time she tugged her jeans down a little more. Her hips swayed and she bit her lip, unable to decide if she should watch Natsu jack himself off to her or look at the way his face contorted into a look of pure pleasure and want while looking at her.

"Like the show?"

"I love it." His thumb swiped across his tip to pick up the pre cum seeping from his slit, and Lucy licked her lips at the site of him, despite already getting a full dose of his seed. "You're so damn sexy, Luce."

Once her jeans were tugged down to her feet, she slipped out of them and kicked the article to the side with her shirt and cardigan. With her lavender panties and bra being the only thing keeping her covered, Lucy pressed her shoulders together so they got a bit smaller, and slightly tugged her bra straps down onto her biceps so her breasts were practically falling out of her bra. She sauntered on over to the boy she's grown so attached to, and moved on her hands and knees so her breasts were falling out of her bra. She replaced Natsu's hand with her own and stroked him instead and smiled sinfully with a look of pure want in her eyes and her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. While things were still calm, Lucy reached over into her purse pocket and pulled out a condom, then quickly tore it open and rolled it down his cock until it was all the way at the base of his cock. Natsu looked displeased, but they'll probably only have to use it this one time because she has a doctors appointment on Tuesday to get on the the pill.

With the condom on, Lucy grinned at him sensually and pressed her arms together to make cleavage and try to seduce him. "Want me to ride you?"

"Mmm," Natsu sent her a smirk that made her heart spike, but he shook his head and tugged her hand so she was forced to fall in his arms. "You've had enough fun, Luce. I wanna fuck you this time."

She was suddenly hoisted into the air with both of Natsu's hands holding her up by the thighs. All at once, she was forced to hold onto Natsu neck to keep herself up, but it happened so fast that she nearly fell backwards. Lucy expected Natsu to catch her but something else did instead. Her back was pressed against the bark of a tree and she looked at him with a completely unamused face. "I swear to god if I feel a big crawl on me…"

"Don't worry, Luce. I'll kill the scary bug for you." Natsu chuckled at her rather amused, and it made her hmph and cross her arms over her chest with a pout. It's times like these when she hates being the weak and small one. One of Natsu's hands were suddenly tugging her panties aside, and it made her jump in anticipation as he grounded her to the tree, then placed his cock at her entrance. "This time will be better, I swear."

Then he pushed inside her with a heavy grunt, and Lucy's breath hitched with a small moan in pleasure. They were frozen for a moment as they both caught their breath, just the feeling of Natsu pulsing inside her and his fingers squeezing her thighs. She felt her walls constricting at how good he felt, and she could also grasp onto that coil as it made its first step into tightening.

"Fuck." Natsu's voice surprised her… she had almost forgotten how close he was. "Never a dull moment when we do this Luce."

His voice was strained and it made her confidence sky rocket, even though she hasn't done much. Lucy was just leaning against a tree and he already seemed to feel so good. Lucy understood it though because he made her feel the same way.

Lucy cupped his cheek and she guided his face down to press her lips to his. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it wasn't beating at all… it was strange, but she didn't stop herself from being ravished by Natsu's hungry kiss and tugging at his soft hair in pleasure. Soon, his hips bucked without him even realizing it, but it felt so good for the both of them that he started a continuous rhythm. Her head fell back against the tree, exposing her neck and breasts to him, which for once, Lucy didn't cover with makeup. Natsu groaned at the site of his marks and sparked that feral part of him into making more. He tugged her bra down so her breasts were free, and he showered them with kisses, hickeys, and full on bite marks which made Lucy squeeze her eyes shut and the walls that was giving Natsu so much pleasure.

"Natsu…" Lucy breathed, "D-don't stop."

He grunted in reply and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and gave it an attentive licking. Lucy's breath hitched and her body heaved as Natsu pounded into her over and over. The image of Natsu sitting at his deck during class flashed into her mind, and it made her heart echo in her chest. She opened her eyes to stare at her 17year old student fucking the living daylights out of her. It felt wrong… she was breaking the law and they were doing it outside, but it also mad her so fucking excited. Natsu was hot… and fuck, she felt dirty. But she loved it, she loved this feeling. She loved doing this with her favorite student, she loved being fucked so thoroughly and full of emotion. Her Brian was short circuiting, and all she felt was the intense pleasure of Natsu pounding into her g spot over and over.

"Fuck! _Ohmygod ohmygod_!" She made a noise so sinful and dirty that it made Natsu curse. Her back started to arch off the tree and her bare toes curled into the small of his back. Lucy squeezed his hips hard as an overwhelming shudder shook her body. Her mouth opened with a line of spit falling out of the corner of her lips, and she didn't even notice Natsu licking it up. Red… Lucy saw red when she reached her limit. She didn't know if it was a sign, symbolism or what, but it was overwhelming. Her eyes shut tightly and her head leaned back against the tree. Her walls were spazzing around Natsu's thick cock and she could feel the intense throbbing of his veins. It was like Lucy was squeezing around him as tight as a cock ring because as soon as her body practically melted against the tree and her body went slack, Natsu's own orgasm reached its peak and his cock released into the condom.

Everything was hazy… Lucy's ears were ringing, but she still managed to see Natsu's face when he finished. He was so attractive with sweat glistening his skin and his mouth parted in bliss. She was happy she managed to see that before her eyes slipped closed and she relaxed against the tree. Natsu was right on top of her with a forearm against the bark while he caught his breath. He was still inside her and it seemed both of them were reluctant to part.

Natsu finally managed to find his footing and he removed the both from them from the tree then laid her on the blanket, but their bodies had to part. Lucy curled herself in a ball while facing her student who was sitting up with his head in his hands. He finally turned to her with a confident grin and reached his hand out to brush the strands of her bangs out of her eyes.

"That was better than last time."

"Agreed."

Natsu laid down next to her after he cleaned himself off with napkins from the picnic, and he tugged his jeans and boxers back up, then wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

They laid there in silence until Lucy got cold, just enjoying the others company.

 **Comment time! I'm too lazy to pm you guys so I'm just responding to them here.**

 **Rieko. Nishihara: kay, friend. Be nice to me. Slow build is my weakness, man. How do I do that? I just want them to get together, okay? I'm just kidding though, I'm glad you like the story! And I love that song too. I wouldn't want that song to be like my couple song unless I knew they were the one though because it's a special song and wouldn't want to waste it on someone unimportant lol.**

 **MnMAllyn: yay, Lucy confided in Natsu. *frantically throws confetti* I'm glad you liked the update. Yeah, conversation is important to me. I'm a Gemini so I talk a lot, so communication is important so Lucy and Natsu will talk their problems out. That's just how I do boo**

 **Valythe: happy late birthday! Lol yeah, I think Natsu would be more emotional too! He knows exactly when Lucy is upset in canon and knows how to make her feel better. That's just my opinion though. Thanks, I hope you had a had a good New Years and everything too. Mine was coolish lol**

 **shadow31802: pshh, really? If anyone would be a vegan, it's Lucy. She's just one of those people who would be into healthy eating and what not. I can't relate lol.**

 **arika001: good luck with achieving your dreams! I'm not sure if I can achieve mine, but here I am for now. It's good that you admitted it to yourself though. I'm always looking for reassurance to become an author or asking people if they they think I'm good enough, but my one friend always tells me that it's not about if you're good enough or not, it's about what you want to do. What you're passionate about. Of course I want to be told I'm good enough and I still look for validation, but I know it's what I want to do now and it's helped me become better. Good luck!**

 **Guest: noooo, a lot happened, dear guest! Lucy opening up to Natsu was a big deal, you know. She never opens up to anyone besides Mavis, but Mavis is now in the dark about her relationship with Natsu so her opening up to Natsu is the beginning of not only their romantic relationship, but also their bond of being best friends. That's what nalu is all about, right?**

 **WeirdVanillaLovingNerd: I know, right? Natsu playing instruments is sexy as fuck. Me too friend. Me too... I want a Natsu in my life. He can even have pink hair and id be cool with it lol. It's okay that you were late to commenting and you don't need to feel obligated to comment every chapter. It's seriously fine, but thank you, and I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Fairy. Rains: saaame, friend. Saaaame! I don't like song fics much either, so I'm always a bit self conscious when I post a story with lyrics. I'm glad you think I did it decently lol**

 **The rest of the comments were about the song choice, wanting me to update and asking for a sex scene. Hopefully this holds you saveges over lol**

 **okay, question time! Monday or next chapter is when Lucy will announce the first project. I have an idea what the first project will be but I'd love to hear what you guys think the first project should be. Nothing too hard since it's the first one. It is a creative writing class so there will be a poem unit, but I don't want that to be right now. So any ideas?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, hello! Sorry I haven't updated any of my fics in so long. I've been distracted aha but... yeah. Oh I wanted to tell you guys about this song. My Apple ID is disabled right now and I'm too lazy to call and get it fixed because Apple is a pain in the ass a lot. But anyways... I have limited music choices right now, only ones I've downloaded the past month or so. Now, this song is old and one of my favorites, but I had just relized it didn't transfer from when I got a new phone and I got it again. The song is called When You Were Young by the Killers. It is literally perfect for Lucy and Natsu. Like not just for this fic, but just nalu in general. I've been listening to it while writing this and you just gotta look it up. You won't regret it. This song was my favorite song by them but I like it even more now! Okay, have fun, and tell me what you think, if you checked out the song.**

Natsu was angry at himself. He broke the rule only a few days after he implanted it, so how was he supposed to gain his teachers respect when he caved so easily. Okay… maybe respect wasn't the right word, but because Lucy was a little older than him and the fact that she's his teacher, he feels like she doesn't take him seriously. It's like with little children. If you tell a child 'if you don't lay down and take a nap, I won't give you your favorite toy Dragon to play with' but then if they still don't take their nap and you give him the toy dragon anyways, the child will believe he doesn't have to listen to anything he's saying and can do whatever they want. Lucy already has so much power over him in so many ways so he's angry that she managed to talk him into having sex only a few days after the first time. They were supposed to wait, but her stupid logic made him take back his words, plus how sexy she was didn't help at all either. He just wants to gain some respect from her, but he just feels so powerless and basically like a kid because he was a kid who was playing games with an adult. She knew how to outsmart and outwit him, she used her stupid logic, and she used her drop dead gorgeous body so he couldn't defy her. It was frustrating that she was so much more experienced in life, and he had to find a way to gain back the small amount of respect she had for him. Lucy already teases him enough, so he needs to give it back to her.

He had been so occupied with his thoughts that Natsu completely forgot that Lucy assigned their first project today, since he decided to skip out on going to see her during lunch. He was too ashamed to face her. When he walked into her classroom for 6th hour, Natsu was a little surprised that Lucy looked distressed instead of the excitement he thought would be shining on her expression. He took his seat and locked eyes with his teacher, but she looked away in shame and fidgeted with her fingers. His brows creased as he leaned an elbow against the table with his chin resting in his palm, and he stared at his teacher hard, trying to figure out why she was so sad and why she looked ashamed when their eyes met.

Frowning, Natsu leaned back in his chair with his hands locked together behind his salmon hair. He watched her as she stood up with her folder and made her way over to the whiteboard. Once she uncapped her favorite pink marker, Lucy pressed the slanted tip to the whiteboard and stood there unmoving for a solid few seconds. Before he knew it, Lucy had the cap back on her marker and she set it down on the ledge, then made her way back over to her desk with only a single pink dot on the board. Natsu stared and stared at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking because Natsu knew how much she liked the writing prompt because she loved discussing things with the class. It made him frown and his heart broke a little knowing that she was sad.

Soon, the warning bell rang and his two friends made their appearance and sat down in the chairs by him. Gray just looked a little distracted while Loke immediately started talking to him about how sexy Lucy looked today, his eyes staring at him intensely for his reaction. His eyes glanced over to his girl again and he took in what she was wearing for the first time. He was so distracted by her expression that he didn't even notice, but his heart dropped to the floor and he stared at her in disbelief because why did she have to be so sexy?! She wore high waisted black jeans that made her ass and slim waist look amazing, and a bigger black shirt with a fancy cut neckline was tucked into her pants with sleeves that went to her elbows. Her heals were snake skin and her long hair slid down her back like silk. Lucy was way too hot for her own good.

Loke cleared his throat and it caused Natsu to snap his gaze back over to his friend with a completely pissed expression and grit teeth. Loke looked amused at the look on his face and reached his hand up to whip his index finger on his upper lip to hide his smirk. "I take that as you don't like it."

"Course not." His eyes kept scanning around the room, trying to ignore all the guys staring at her luscious and supple body with heated gazes. "She's a teacher. She shouldn't be dressed like sin around you guys."

Loke's eyes widened in shock, but before he could question him further, the final bell rang and Lucy was sitting on the side of her desk like she always did when they have class discussions. Everyone quieted down and looked at Lucy, all except Loke who was still staring at him in disbelief, for some reason. Natsu ignored it though and tapped his foot on the ground in anxiety. He just hopes her sadness is all in his head and she really is happy.

"I hope everyone had a good weekend. Mine went well, at least I thought it did." Natsu stared at her, trying to make eye contact, but Lucy refused. She cleared her throat, then crossed her calves so she was sitting like a proper lady who didn't want to get their skirt looked up. If shes so self conscious, then maybe she shouldn't wear something so sexy in the first place! " As you can probably see… there's no writing prompt today. I just want to get right into the new project."

Natsu frowned because she wasn't enthusiastic at all. His heart hurt seeing her like this. Where was all her excitement since they last talked about it? She just seems down in the dumps, and Natsu regretted not texting her since they last saw each other on their date. He was just embarrassed that he caved so easily and he knew Lucy would tease him, so he didn't text her Sunday or this morning. He should have though so he could have tried to comfort her with whatever was bothering her. Maybe it was about her dad or Mavis. He was happy she shared some stuff about herself, but it meant nothing if he couldn't support her!

Lucy sighed, then leaned one hand back behind herself so she was in a position that looked almost tired, but the way her back arched and her breasts looked perky didn't do anything but make everyone else in the room awake in ways Natsu was not pleased with.

"I'll get straight to the project, then you can have the hour to brainstorm and start with ideas." She hopped off her desk gracefully and like she wasn't wearing three inch heals, grabbed a packet she had sitting out, then passed them out to the front rows which passed it back until everyone had a packet. "I want passion… I don't want bullshit you can't backup." She got back up on her desk, and ignored the few gasps at her curse word. Some teachers did indeed swear, but it was mostly teachers like Mr. Laxus and Mr. Bixlow, not pretty, proper and sweet ones like Miss. Heartfilia. "The topic is simple for your first project. I want you to write what you're passionate about. When somebody talks about their passion, they get so much more lively and just radiate such happiness. I want to know what you're passionate about. Tell me what you love doing, what you invest your time into. Tell me how it makes you feel, explain what happens inside you while doing it. Does it make you sad when you've had to take a break? What keeps pulling you towards it? I want to know everything about your greatest passion, if you want to turn your passion into a career. Tell me everything."

Everyone in the room was eerily quiet, while Natsu wrecked his brain to try and figure out what he was most passionate about. Music and singing popped into his mind, but that was quickly overshadowed by the beautiful smile of his teacher. Lucy was what he was most passionate about. Never had he cared about love, never had he invested so much time and effort into one person or thing, never had he changed himself, in fear of disappointing someone, never has he been so self conscious, never has he felt so attached to something or someone, never has he been so lost when someone wasn't near, never has his heart hurt when they were in pain, and never had he been so happy. Lucy was so important to him and he… he has this feeling swelling inside him. It's on the tip of his tongue, but he was scared to admit it.

"You..." Natsu whispered so quietly, he thought nobody heard. He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings and didn't notice Loke looking at him in disbelief once again.

Natsu was pulled from his thoughts when Lucy called on someone, who happened to be Levy. They were good friends and were in the same friend group, but Levy never liked to sit by them in class because she didn't want to be labeled as a bad kid.

"What are you passionate about?"

Lucy smiled so happily and stretched her clasped hands together out in front of her. "I'm passionate about the stars. They give me hope, make me feel loved when I'm lonely, and keep me company when I'm feeling sad. I love the stars, thanks to my teacher who taught me everything about them."

Natsu suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy, knowing she told the whole class something so personal before he even knew about it. He knew she was holding back details, but the fact that she was told him that it was indeed personal to her. Can he really get angry though? Actually, he damn right can because Lucy is the one who keeps a tight lip with everything about herself, but she told the whole class something so personal even though she hates to share things with him? It's frustrating that she's like this… why can't she talk about things with him. He knows she told him a bit on their date, but— God, he's such an idiot! What the hell was he thinking?! He just went and kissed her without getting her to even talk about anything with him! Why didn't he ask more questions? Why didn't he try to dig deeper?! He can't let his dick win like that! Lucy had to convince him to have sex? Yeah right! He's the one who started it and she's probably upset because he was only thinking about sex. He barely even comforted her.

Gah! He's such an idiot! He's such a fucking horny bastard! He thought he was special, he thought he wasn't like those other guys she's been with who only care about her as something to sleep with, but he's exactly the same! He went and had sex with her even though she… she was crying. She was sad. Why didn't they talk more? He's such a fucking idiot and hypocrite! And now she's sad and upset with him.

Angry and irritated with himself, Natsu pushed out of his chair, threw his bag over his shoulder, then shoved down the aisle and out of the room with the packet gripped into his hand. The door slammed behind him and he stomped down the hall completely pissed with tears stinging in his eyes and his fists clenched in anger. He made it down the stairs and was walking past the offices. He was so furious that he didn't even notice that he walked past the scary vice principal, or at least until she started shouting at him.

"Natsu Dragneel, where do you think you're going? School is still in session."

He spared a glance to the demonic red head, but just kept walking. "Fuck you." He sneered at her with so much anger that Mrs. Scarlet completely froze for a moment. But that was completely gone a moment later and that demonic aura he has only experienced one other time released from her pours.

"Natsu Dragneel, if you don't stop right there, I'll have you suspended with a months worth of detention!" She was speaking somewhat calmly, but her voice wavered like she was trying to hold back how pissed she actually was.

But Natsu didn't take notice and walked out of the front doors with his middle finger raised. "See ya in hell then!"

The door shut behind him and he was utterly alone again. His feet took him to a place he didn't know yet. He just walked down the street with the paper still clutched in front of him. He didn't even realize he was crying until he noticed the black ink on the pages start to smear. Natsu felt like he betrayed her… like Lucy came home the night they had sex and took comfort in the stars instead of him. He was supposed to be there for her, not the stars. He liked her… he wanted to marry her and it was so irritating that something else was there for her instead of him.

His feet took him somewhere until they completely stopped. He hazily looked around and sniffled when realized he was at Lucy's apartment. Thoughts weighed through his mind, comparing them to each other and what the best option was. He knew he should go home and give Lucy space, but he didn't want to. Natsu has never been in a relationship before, but… he knew if he let this sit it would be harder for them to figure it out. Yes, Natsu was furious that he treated her badly, but he also didn't want to let her go. Lucy is his passion, the thing he wants most in life and… and he doesn't want to lose her.

So, he looked around the street, but there weren't many people out, plus school was still in session so no students where on their way home. After one more quick look, Natsu hoisted himself up and scaled the side of the building until he found Lucy's apartment. He knew it was hers by the flowers she had on the windowsill, plus he could see inside and the clean, white apartment with pink accents was obviously Lucy's. Luckily, her window was unlocked so he climbed on in and plopped on her bed. He locked the window incase some psycho tried to break in, then got comfortable. The thought of looking for food popped in his head, but Lucy's bed was so soft and she smelt so good, so he decided against it. Her silky pillow was soon pulled to his nose and he drowned in her scent, trying to distract himself from what Lucy's reaction may be. He tried not to think about it though, and just closed his eyes, imagining Lucy's smiling face and how beautiful she was.

He really liked her…

* * *

Natsu woke when he heard Lucy's apartment door jingle from the key. He was still kind of dazed and sat up a bit when the door opened, but all his drowsiness was soon blown away completely when the door slammed shut behind Lucy, and she immediately leaned back against it and fell to the ground with terrible cries. Natsu sat there in complete shock as his heart dropped in unease. Lucy was balling her eyes out, loud cries escaping her lips. He didn't know what to do. He hurt her. He made her cry. He was about to try to sneak out again because he had no right to be there for her, but what she sobbed out between her cries made him completely freeze.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsu…" That made his heart hurt even more, but he didn't allow himself to think about it. He stood up off her bed so fast, strode over to her, and quickly got down next to her with his arms wrapped around her small, crying frame. Lucy jumped for a moment and her breath hitched, but that was soon replaced with even more tears. He didn't know what to say, and just held her. He rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. He didn't understand why she would be sorry when this was all his fault. Feeling like he should be the one to apologize, Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy beat him to it. "I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry! I-I shouldn't have made you break the rule, I know how important it was to you. I'm sorry I'm like this… I'm sorry I like sex, I'm sorry I manipulated you, I'm sorry I'm such a slut… Dad was right, I'm such a whore! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't leave! I'm sorry!"

"Lucy…" Natsu squeezed her even harder and peppered multiple kisses all over her face and hair. "I… I don't know why you started ta think that. It's not true, I don't think you're a whore… I-I thought you were mad at me Luce… you were so sad at school, even though you've been lookin forward to this project so much. I-I don't know how you... W-Why? Why would you think that?"

Lucy paused, and pulled away from him with big puffy eyes and trembling lips. She looked so cute, but now was not the time. "Y-you… you didn't text me after so I thought you were mad…"

What? Is this whole thing his fault?! How was he supposed to know he should text her— Fuck. Now it was Natsu who was motionless. Oh fuck, this is his fault. They had sex… any girl would want to talk after something like that and he just didn't text her. He didn't go see her at lunch, then stomped out of the room in the middle of class. Oh god, this is all his fault… why didn't he text her?! He was just being selfish!

"Fuck, Luce… no, no! That's not what happened! I was mad at myself cause I broke the rule! I wasn't mad at you! I-I just feel so powerless against ya, and I felt like that rule was the power I had over you but you're too damn sexy and I broke it right away. I was ashamed at myself, not at you!"

"B-but…" Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why did you leave class early then?"

Natsu gulped and held onto her biceps so she was looking up at him. "Cause I really like ya, Luce. I thought you were mad at me cause I had sex with you even though you were cryin and upset. And you said that stuff about looking at the stars and how they keep ya company, but I wanna keep you company, not the stars so I thought I failed ya and got all mad at myself and left."

"So…" Lucy sniffled with her teeth chattering like she was about to break down. "I-it was all just a big misunderstanding?"

"I guess so…"

It was silent before all the stress, worry, and anxiety released from both their bodies and they practically collapsed on the floor with Natsu's arm wrapped around her waist tightly. Nobody moved and Natsu just stared up at the ceiling, contemplating life and all the decisions he made thus far. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Lucy shake against him, and he lifted his head off the ground in panic, thinking she was crying again. It certainly shocked him when a her beautiful giggle burst from her lips, then it turned into a full blown hysterical laugh.

"Oh my god…" she looked stressed and overwhelmed, but it made him happy because she genuinely seemed amused by this situation, even though Natsu was kind of confused. "We really suck at this whole relationship thing, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Natsu couldn't help but chuckle with her. "I mean I've never liked anyone before ya so…"

"And all my relationships were purely sex so I never dealt with this communication part." Lucy sat up on one elbow and leaned the other against his chest she she was particularly on top of him. She slipped her high heal off and wrapped her leg around his and rubbed her small foot on his calve. It made Natsu blush a bit because he didn't know he had a thing for feet but that was pretty sexy. He knew Lucy wasn't trying to seduce him though because she leaned her head against his chest with an arm wrapped around his middle. Natsu got situated as well and held her close while kissing the crown of her head. All these emotions surfaced in his heart, but one was the most obvious.

"You're my passion, Luce…" he mumbled quietly, causing Luce to look up at him curiously.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, I was super excited to write this and could hardly stand it while I was at work but it didn't turn out as good as it did in my head. Maybe because I've read it and wrote it, it's just not as exciting? Idk... just tell me what you think because I'm a bit self conscious. I've been looking forward to writing this for a while. Okay, have fun and please tell me what you think. This story is getting a lot less views for some reason, but my follower count hasn't gone down. See ya**

When did he notice? Ah, he noticed the day they walked into Miss. Heartfilia's classroom and all three of their jaws dropped to the floor. At first, Loke didn't notice Natsu, his mind too distracted with the hot babe of a teacher he got the pleasure of being taught by. He remembers what she wore… nothing out of the ordinary, just a silky, high waisted skirt that slipped down her curves like water, and a sweater that was very modest, but he could still see the huge rack she was carrying that Loke had the urge to suckle on her sweet tits and plummet his dick between.

After they were all in their seats, Loke realized who it was that brought him back down to earth. It wasn't Natsu who was usually so done with his and Gray's antics, but instead the ice cube. Loke momentarily moved his gaze away from Miss. Heartfilia, and he watched Natsu look at their teacher. What shocked him though, wasn't necessarily that Natsu thought she was hot like the rest of the student body because Natsu was bound to awaken that part of being a man sooner or later. It was that he wasn't looking at her like something to fuck. No, Natsu was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and when Loke followed his eyes, he wasn't even staring at her ass and tits, but her face and like he was trying to catch her eye. It was at that moment that Loke looked at her face for the first time, and he understood why Natsu would be so drawn because she was simply breathtaking. But it's not like Miss. Heartfilia is the first gorgeous woman he's seen, so it was still quite odd.

That was sign number one. Natsu actually noticing that a girl was pretty was sign number one. Now sign number two… that was certainly a strange one. Natsu didn't disrupt class once, and he hasn't done so to this day. Natsu was the type to announce to the class that there was a bird flying by the window, or at least make a joke at the teachers or another classmates expense. But there was just nothing, and there was still nothing to this day. It wasn't like he decided to turn over a new leaf or anything either because he was normal in his other classes and during passing time.

Loke thought sign number two was strange enough, but sign number three was even more bizarre. Natsu was a man of food. He loved to eat, and ate a lot. But he was never at lunch and didn't even go to the cafeteria to get food, and Loke knew he didn't pack a lunch because Zeref would never do that and Natsu would probably catch his kitchen on fire just making a sandwich. And the most suspicious part is that Natsu would never tell them where he was going practically every single day.

Sign number four is his behavior when somebody talked illy about her. Nobody had anything bad to say about Miss. Heartfilia because she was a pretty cool teacher and kept things light in the classroom, but when somebody said anything remotely suggestive about her body, he would get pissed and act like he never wanted to hear it. There could be a reason for it… Natsu never wanted to listen to them talking indecently about someone, but he would always voice his opinions about how disgusting they were. But with Miss. Heartfilia, he kept his mouth shut, like he was trying to keep himself from saying something, but like he said, that was a lot more strange than him voicing his opinions. Natsu never had issues doing so before.

Sign number five is an actual incident. The "Lucy Incident" is what Loke calls it in his head. He called Miss. Heartfilia by her first name like it was normal. It just slipped out without a second thought, no hesitation or odd behavior because of it. He said things about how Gray should be grateful that stuff happened between him and Miss. Heartfilia and that he shouldn't go boasting about it or else she would get in trouble. Both of these things were odd by themselves, but the thing was that he acted like it was normal, like saying her first name was normal to him and how he should be more carful when saying things like that. Natsu never really worried about the consequences of his own actions like that, let alone someone elses and for someone else's sake. And Loke had many questions why.

And that lead them to sign number six, and this is when he started to think about Natsu's and Miss. Heartfilia's relationship as a whole instead of Natsu's strange attachment to her. When he asked Natsu why he called her Lucy… he answered them like all the other times. Saying he looked it up on the school website and that's how he knew it. Loke did fact check him and it was indeed there, but he soon got suspicious. He and Gray started talking about how hot Miss. Heartfilia was and how they wondered what kind of underwear she wears. Lucy immediately got the class together, and Loke swore he was going to get suspended for making a comment like that, but instead of asking him and Gray to see her after class like Loke secretly hoped, she asked Natsu to, the pretty much innocent one. Yeah, it may be inappropriate for Natsu to go calling his teacher by her first name, but what he and Gray were saying was much worse. He'd understand if she called all three of them after class, but it was only Natsu. And that's when he started to think something more was going on.

Sign number seven and sign number eight happened simultaneously. By this time, the group had concluded that Natsu had a crush on Miss. Heartfilia, just like Gray did. They would always tease Natsu and Gray, trying to get a rise out of them, and they always succeeded. The day sign number seven and eight came about was one of the rare days Natsu actually came to lunch. But even then, he didn't buy food and he didn't even eat a packed lunch, proving his earlier theory right about Natsu not packing his own. Cana told him the story about how she saw Miss. Heartfilia buying lube, condoms and plan B. Unlike rage like Loke thought Natsu would show, he looked more surprised, like he remembered something, then left the lunchroom without a second thought, and that's when Loke remembered something, sign number eight. Gray had told their group about Natsu "losing his virginity". Nobody really believed it, but Gray swore on his life that his scarf smelt like pussy. They all managed to remove it from him and Gray was indeed right. It smelt like girl. At this time, he didn't really connect the dots. But the moment Natsu ran out of the cafeteria because he found out Miss. Heartfilia bought plan b, that's when Loke put it together. Natsu hasn't had feeling for anybody his whole life. Why would he fuck some random girl when he was only interested in Miss. Heartfilia?

The weight of what he believed to be going on was very heavy, and all Natsu did was add more evidence every time he tried to get under his skin. Loke could no longer take it. He had to know for sure. He had to know if it was true. Someone as dense as Natsu Dragneel, the pink haired pyromaniac idiot could not be fucking their hot, blonde teacher who was a 12.5. It just couldn't be true.

So that's why Loke found himself walking up the stairs to the second floor during lunch with some mission impossible shit playing in his head. He refused to go all ninja like Natsu would because he wasn't an idiot. No, Loke was classier than that.

Once he got to Miss. Heartfilia's door, he found himself unsure of what to do. Does he just barge in and demand some answers? No, he needs to stake it out, and watch what they were doing, because they could be in some position that wasn't considered illegal or remotely romantic. So he slowly turned the handle, making sure to be silent, and cracked the door open enough so he could peek inside. His eyes squinted at what he saw. It was certainly a little strange but nothing indicating they were in a relationship yet.

Natsu had his back towards the door with his ass leaning against Miss. Heartfilia's desk so he was facing her. It was obviously Natsu from his obnoxious pink hair, and it was obviously Miss. Heartfilia because he could see her face. She was leaning back in her chair with a smug look on her face, but neither of them spoke for a moment. Loke suddenly realized where Miss. Heartfilia's bare foot was, which was rubbing Natsu's fucking cock up and down through his joggers. Holy shit he should look away but he really doesn't want to.

"Luce, I swear ta god. Stop touching me with your small, adorable foot!"

"I know you like you it~"

Fuck Loke didn't know what to do. God how much he wished that was him right now was almost unimaginable. The people he'd kill to be Natsu— oh no… he has never thought that sentence in his life and he's ashamed. It didn't help that Miss. Heartfilia was too sexy for her own good. There's a twitter page that literally posts photos of her daily, which he follows, and she looked really hot today. She was wearing a relatively short black skirt with matching tights. A long sleeve black and white stripped shirt was tucked into her skirt and she wore a grey military style vest over it. Miss. Heartfilia was always attractive and Loke seriously envied Natsu so much. How did their relationship even turn into this? It's only the end of the third week of school.

"You liked when I was rubbing my foot against your leg a few days ago at my apartment."

"Yeah, but that was different." Natsu sighed and ran an exasperated hand through his hair. Why the fuck was he exasperated when he was getting a foot job by the sex god of a teacher they have?! "It was after the misunderstanding, and I'm not gonna break the rule again. No more sex until this weekend."

Ugh, this hurt so bad. She's kinky too?! Someone as sexy as her was also into sex?! Why god?! Why didn't you make him and… and Lucy a thing instead of the wet blanket that goes by the name of Natsu Dragneel?!

Miss. Heartfilia didn't seem the least bit threatened and just tilted her foot in a way that made Natsu groan. It looks like he had enough playing though and grabbed Lucy by the ankle and pushed it back. Loke's eyes widened as her leg kept going farther back and back until her shin was on the back of the chair. Miss. Heartfilia smirked and slid her hand down the inside of her leg until it was at her core. She was wearing a skirt, but her dark tights stopped him from seeing anything. Natsu probably had a better view though.

"Father had me take dance lessons since I was young. I'm very flexible, Natsu..."

Loke bit his lip, just imagining that being him, imagining his hands on her, and Miss. Heartfilia saying his name like that. He felt himself grow hard, but his fantasy was suddenly cut short when he felt a very firm hand grab him by the back of the shirt and tug him backwards. The classroom door slammed shut and he suddenly found himself being dangled in the air by the scary vice principal. Her glare was piercing and terrifying. It made him shudder in fear.

"H-hey, Mrs. Scarlet… How's your u-uh… how's your husband?"

"Fine, thank you for asking." She looked quite pleased with his question, but it was only for a moment before she scowled at him again. "Now will you explain what you were doing outside Miss. Heartfilia's room?"

Options weighed in his mind. He could tell and make Natsu forever pissed at him, or he could play this cool and maybe get an award as compensation. The idea made Loke fight back a grin, but there was still a risk to this. He slammed her door shut so hopefully they still aren't in the position he was watching and were smart enough to hide Natsu. Maybe the idiot wasn't smart enough, but Miss. Heartfilia is.

"Sorry… you can't blame me though." Loke shrugged like it meant nothing, despite how terrified he was to say this next sentence. "She looks gorgeous even while grading papers. It gets me off."

Rage. Pure rage. Mrs. Scarlet set him on the ground with a thud, then somehow politely opened Miss. Heartfilia's door. Loke held his breath, but sighed in relief when Miss. Heartfilia was sitting at her desk regularly while shuffling through papers. He doesn't know where Natsu was, probably under the desk and up her skirt. It made him annoyed, but he was still grateful.

"Excuse me, Lucy. I just wanted to inform you that this student was invading your privacy and was watching you outside your door."

He could see the terror behind her fake smile, and her eyes pleaded out to him, begging to keep his mouth shut. But her smile formed into something more genuine and she clicked a pen open. "Ah, well thank you Erza. High schoolers have wild fantasies and they sometimes confuse them with reality. I wouldn't take anything he says seriously. It's just testosterone."

Oho, she certainly was smart and clever. Miss. Heartfilia was covering up for anything he may say to Mrs. Scarlet. She was definitely too smart for someone like Natsu, but he wasn't going to say anything. Not when he had perfect blackmail material

"That is certainly true." Erza managed a smile then harshly tugged him by the arm and out Miss. Heartfilia's door. "I'll handle his punishment. Don't fret about it."

Loke locked eyes with his teacher and smirked sinfully. "I'll see you guys in 6th hour, Miss. Heartfilia."

She paled. It made his ego inflate for some reason, and all Loke knew was that he wished his punishment was bad, so he could hold it as leverage over his teacher.

Shit, he was gonna fuck his teacher. There's no doubt in that.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi and I'm sorry! I made a mistake while writing that someone pointed out to me and I wanted to address it. I shouldn't have had Lucy try to seduce Natsu last chapter. It was a few days after their date and when Lucy thought Natsu was mad at her for breaking the rule. It's Thursday today, and they can have sex on saturday, but this person was right. Lucy just freaked about about upsetting Natsu so I shouldn't have had her coming onto Natsu like that. Don't blame that on Lucy, that was entirely my fault. I was just really excited to write the chapter and didn't really think about it too much! I'm really sorry! I need a beta to help me with this stuff lol. This chapter is a little anticlimactic. I'm sure this isn't what you thought was going down, but Loke isn't the bad guy. He may like sex, but he also is a firm believer in the bro code and you just don't take your bros girl. I'm excited for next chapter too! At least I think it'll be next chapter! That's all I'm giving away he he. I loved all your guys' comments tho. Angst is always the most fun to write because you get the best reactions from the readers. Okay, I'm done babbling so have fun! Oh and does anyone ever just have the desire to punch their stomach? I have that desire right now and I've been doing it but I never feel any better. Sometimes it just feels good to inflict pain, ya know? sorry, I'm weird. Have fun!**

Natsu anxiously waited outside the door that leads to all the offices, his foot tapping on the ground in worry and mind running with uneasy thoughts about where things could lead. It had to be Loke of all people that saw them. He has such a huge fucking mouth with an even bigger sexual drive and Natsu knows exactly what he plans to do with the information he found out. The thought made Natsu sick and he wouldn't stand for it. Lucy talked about it after Loke and Miss. Scarlet left and she said she would quit before Loke could blackmail her with anything. It was only her first year of teaching. She still has plenty references she can use that won't come from this school. She could find another teaching job, at least that's what Lucy said and he did believe her. Lucy wouldn't lie to him. She's never in the past… she has always been honest or just avoids a subject if she wants to talk about it. But never has she made up something just because he would want to hear it. He trusts her.

The office door opened, and Natsu whipped his head around to make eye contact with the asshole he calls his friend. Loke smirked at him and immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulder with only dirty intentions on him mind. "Man, Natsu… why haven't you been helping a brother out. I'd love to tap that too, but you just kept her to yourself."

Red. Natsu saw red. He grabbed Loke by the arm and yanked him down a hallway which was never used. It lead to the pool and smelt like chlorine, but he could get as pissed as he wants here. "Shut the fuck up." Natsu pushed him hard against the brick wall and pinned his chest into place with his forearm and got real close and personal. "We aren't like that. I don't fuck her because she's hot. Our relationship is more than that, you fuck." Natsu practically spat in his face and growled like the possessive animal Lucy always calls him. "She is mine, do you understand? If you threaten her, blackmail her, touch even a hair on her body, I will never fucking forgive you and hate you for the rest of my goddamn life. Lucy is mine. I will not let you touch her. She doesn't want to be touched by you. She likes me because I'm the fucking special one. Lucy has morals… she wouldn't let just any student touch her because I'm the exception. Do you understand? She doesn't like you."

Loke swallowed hard. "Y-you're in an actual relationship? Like you have feelings for each other and not just a fuck buddy relationship?"

"Yah, do I really seem like the type to fuck a girl without any feelings?"

"Well, no but…" Loke sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I thought Miss. Heartfilia may be into younger guys and would just fuck anyone. She seems kind of kinky."

"She's not some slut, asshole." But yes… she is pretty kinky. Nobody was supposed to see her like that besides him though. It made him angry and he tightened his grip on the mans chest who saw his girl in such a state. "She has feelings for me. She supports me through everything and she feels the same way about me. I'm just as important to her. And I swear to god Loke… if you tell even a soul about us…"

"I know, you'll never forgive me." He tried to push Natsu away weakly, seeming to do it half heartedly. "Sorry, I didn't know she was your girlfriend. I wouldn't break bro code like that."

Natsu sighed in relief. "It's fine. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Natsu pushed off him with a growl, and took a few steps back to gain his composure. He kind of lost it for a moment. To his surprise, Loke extended his hand out in the bro handshake, but Natsu shooed it away. "Too soon, man. You almost blackmailed my girlfriend. Don't fucking test me."

The bell for 4th hour to start again rang, but Natsu just leaned his back against the wall and pulled his phone as he slid all the way down to the floor. He expected Loke to leave, but the jackass leaned over to try and see what he was doing. "Are you texting her?"

"If you really need to know, then yes. She probably freaking out. And now she'll be super anxious about everything we do, and will probably ban me from seeing her at lunch." Natsu tore his eyes away from his phone to glare at him. "Thanks fuckwad."

But Loke only shrugged, and to Natsu's dissatisfaction, he sat down next to him with his legs straight in front of him. He watched Natsu text her for a moment, not really catching their conversation, but he knew she responded. "Better me than someone else. You guys were kind of stupid. I'm surprised no body walked in on you until now."

Natsu ran an exasperated hand through his hair. "You're not making me feel better. She already doesn't like to see me in public so if not at lunch, where am supposed to see her everyday?"

"I don't know… during class, maybe?"

"No, that's not good enough!" Natsu sighed in frustration. "She barely tells me anything about herself, so how am I supposed to learn if we barely talk. I wanna hear her voice. I wanna kiss her and I can't do that over text or touch her during class. It's just so fucking frustrating."

It was silent for a moment as Natsu locked his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. "Hey…" Loke trailed off, voice unsure and like he didn't know if he should continue. "Why do you uh… like her so much?"

Natsu turned his head towards Loke with a serious expression. "Honestly, I still don't really know… I've never felt how I feel about her before. I never cared about girls like that before, but she took my breath away the moment I saw her." He looked down at the floor halfheartedly with a shake of his head. "I never cared about girls, or guys, for that matter. But when I heard what all you guys say about her and how you look at her and talk about her, it just makes my blood boil. I honestly want to lock her in a room so nobody can look at her, but me… She's mine and I don't know how far I would have taken things to make that happen." He looked forward at the brick wall, ignoring Lokes shocked face. "She just... she makes me happy. She's the reason I try in school, why I make it on time everyday and do my homework. She makes me think about my future because I don't want to let her down. I don't want to be some useless guy to this amazing girl. She deserves the best and I'm afraid I won't be able to give it to her. I'm just a kid... I have no real responsibilities, I live with my brother and I don't have a part time job. I'm just so useless compared to her, but she makes me want to try."

"Lucy—" Natsu glared at him, causing Loke to sigh. "I mean Miss. Heartfilia... seems like she's smart. She isn't stupid and I guess I should have realized what you two have is special because she wouldn't just be with her student so easily. She probably really likes you too. You're the exception …"

Natsu stared at Loke long and hard with a weary expression. Natsu wasn't one to usually talk about his feelings with a people, but he guesses having someone to talk about this with felt really nice. He hasn't told anyone about Lucy so he felt relieved. There's so many things he could talk about, but Natsu said enough already. He feels better and he wasn't as mad at Loke anymore since he genuinely seems to care about his and Lucy's relationship. So Natsu grinned at him, and finally reached his hand out to clasp Loke's in the handshake of brothers. "Thanks, man. You're right. Lucy put everything on the line for me."

Loke sent him a smile just as big. "So we're cool now?"

"Yeah we're cool, but…" Natsu's expression dropped and he gave Loke a pitying look. "Luce on the other hand…" he sucked air through his closed teeth, just imagining how scary she gets while angry. "Fuck… just good luck man."

Natsu would hate to be Loke, that's for sure.

* * *

Loke couldn't help but grin in excitement when Miss. Heartfilia told him and Natsu to stay after class. It's just… if he can't have her then he might as well take in all other aspects of her, and Loke has to say, he was looking forward to being yelled at. She'll probably handle the situation cautiously at first, but if Loke presses her buttons, he's sure he can get a rise out of her. Which was his ultimate goal. Loke was just curious to know what she was really like. He knew she wasn't the type to be shy, if Loke learned anything after seeing her her interact with Natsu during lunch. She was bold and fucking sexy, but he had to reel that in or Natsu would be pissed at him and Miss. Heartfilia wouldn't be pleased either. She was never very happy when he hit on her during class. Natsu is one Lucky bastard.

After everyone filed out of them except Natsu, he stood in front of her desk and waited patiently until Natsu shut the door after everyone left. He didn't know what to expect, but was certainly a little surprised with her short frame was suddenly stomping towards him with fierceness Loke has never experienced before. Mrs. Scarlet was angry and scary and Mira had her moments, but Miss. Heartfilia has something about her that made Loke swallow hard at her piercing gaze looking up at him. It was different than Mrs. Scarlet... he just didn't want to cross Miss. Heartfilia and is terrified of what she may be able to do.

"Listen here, Loke. I won't pretend like I don't know what you saw. We both know what information you now know. I understand that you and Natsu spoke and you've come to an agreement, but don't think that I will give you special treatment. Natsu is still my student that I grade just like the rest of my students. I don't play favoritism and just because you hold such… heavy information, does not mean I will treat you differently. I have pride as a teacher. Yes, I may be seeing my student, but Natsu is the only exception when it comes to that relationship. Everything else that I do… every other student I teach, is important to me and I value them as my student. I want to build relationships with my students. I strive to make the classroom an educational, but fun place. And just because you know something that could potentially fuck up my life, I will not be giving up my morals as a teacher. I will give you a bad grade if you deserve it. If you are late, you will get a tardy. If you say a comment that is inappropriate and should be dealt with, I will send you down to Mrs. Scarlet's office, if necessary. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

All the tension out of Lucy's body seemed to relax as she ran a hand through her long hair with a sigh, and hopped up onto her desk. Natsu leaned against the whiteboard next to him so Loke was stuck being awkward because this was very intimidating, despite being the one who could fuck her over. He doesn't know why, but Loke just does not want to cross her. She seems like the type that could fuck him over if he tried anything against her.

"Okay…" she smiled at him genuinely, shocking Loke with his mouth slightly agape. "We need to talk about expectations. You shouldn't act differently just because you know what you do. We don't want to draw any suspicions. If I need to tell you something, I will tell you through Natsu. I would like to eliminate any communication we have, besides our usual school related business. I know you probably have questions like how Natsu and I became like this, but I would appreciate it if you knew as little information as possible. If you don't know it then there's no way you could accidentally say something to another student or teacher. Also… I know this kind of goes against what I said before, but it's alright if you say small comments about me like you have been."

Natsu looked enraged and quickly stood up straight. "What the fuck, Luce? I don't like him talking about you like he does!"

"Natsu… just think about it." She turned his attention on him and looked at Natsu seriously. "If Loke stopped saying indecent things about me, it would be odd. I just want him to act like this never happened and in order for him to do that, he… may cross a line that you don't like. I know you don't like it, but I also don't really enjoy my student saying those types of things about me so we both have to suffer babe."

"Fine, whatever." Natsu sighed in frustration. "No sex for another week then."

"You did not just threaten me with sex!" Lucy hopped off her desk then marched over to Natsu with attitude as she poked him hard on the chest. "I only want to have sex with you because I have feelings for you! I'm not some sex craved manic! I have gone months without sleeping with someone so don't think I can't do the same to you! But if you want to hold it over my head, then the next time you're feeling horny… for-fucking-get it!"

"Ahem," Loke cleared his throat a bit amused and smiled at his teacher when she slowly turned around with a tight smile. "Still here."

"Excuse me for a moment, Loke. Natsu needs to know the new rules for us now."

Natsu groaned in frustration. "No new rules! We're fine how we are!"

"No!" She turned to Natsu again. "We will not be risking some random student walking in on another compromising situation. No more meeting up for lunch. You can come to my apartment everyday if you want, but I will not be risking it at school anymore. This was a lesson, we need to learn from it. We cannot make the same mistake again, do you understand?" Natsu refused to look at her and crossed his arms over his chest in denial. It made Lucy click her tongue in frustration. "Quit acting like a child! Do you want me to go to jail? Do you want me on the sexual predator list because of some stupid mistake? We are done taking risks. No more dates, no more school espionages, it's strictly in my apartment."

"Fine." Natsu was obviously pissed, but he didn't move away from Lucy and neither did the other. Her hands settled to rest on his chest, and Lucy sighed as she looked down at her feet.

"I know you're not happy. You're possessive in general so I know not touching me throughout the day will be hard, but just think Natsu. We were lucky it was Loke. Yeah, I was terrified for a moment, but could you imagine if it was a different student? One who wouldn't have anything to lose revealing what they know? They can't fire me without any proof, but just being under suspicion would be terrifying. It would mean no texting, no seeing each other even in my apartment. No nothing. I know this isn't convenient, but it's our reality, Natsu. You are my student and despite how we know what we have is right and real, does not mean the rest of the world does. We have to play this safe, babe. I know it's inconvenient, but we just have to. I'd rather take precautions before it's too late."

Natsu seemed to be going strong in his decision, but one look at Lucy's face and his expression melted. His hands settled on her hips and he nodded. "Okay… I'll come over every day."

"Can I come?"

It's seems they forgot he was here again because the both looked over at him in shock, and Lucy stepped away from Natsu with a pat to his chest and a clear of her throat. "E-excuse me. That was very unprofessional of me." She straightened out her perfectly clean clothing and smiled at Loke again. "For now, you're just my student, but once the end of the year is here, we can start over as friends. After all, you're one of Natsu's good buddies so I'd like it if we could have a good relationship too. But not until you and Natsu both graduated and school is over. Understand?"

"Yes, princess."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him, but still smiled. "Don't you dare call me that again, but I'm here if you have any questions about the project. Remember, it's due on Tuesday and I'm holding an after school help session if you want some advice. Natsu's already coming and you're welcome to as well, just don't act oddly and we won't have any problems, right?"

She smiled in a way that made Loke terrified to defy her, so he quickly nodded, then grabbed his stuff in a flash, then ran out the door. Natsu looked at her sternly, but Lucy just smiled. "You coming over?"

"Yeah, I guess." Lucy went to pack up her things, but Natsu quickly tugged her against his chest and held her in place with a hand around her waist. "Just let me kiss you in here one last time."

Lucy didn't see a problems with that and leaned up on her tiptoes so their lips met like a breath of fresh air. Lucy moved her hands up to cup his cheeks and smiled so softly at the light brushes of their lips. "I'll think of something to make it up to you."

"You could just… let me have my way with you right here and now."

Lucy smirked and leaned in to nip at his lips. "You're out of your damn mind if you think that'll happen." Then she pulled away and sat at her desk again to pack up her things. Natsu sighed and walked to the door, but Lucy called out to him again. "Wait! I have a present for you." With his brow raised, Natsu walked back over to her desk and looked at her curiously. "Hold your hand out and close your eyes."

"Kay…" Natsu was unsure, but did as she said. Something metal and cold was placed in his palm, so he felt it with his finger. Once he deciphered what it was, his eyes flew open. "A-a key?"

"Yep. I know you went through the window both times you snuck in, but this seems much more fitting and less obvious. I don't want someone seeing you climbing into my window." Natsu sighed yet again and tuned away, but Lucy quickly grabbed his arm and stood up with her body leaning over her desk. "But the main reason is because of the invitation. You're welcome whenever you want for whatever reason. I have nothing to hide from you so pop by whenever you want. This may be weird to a high schooler, but giving a key to your significant other is a big deal. It means I'm serious about you."

"Really?" Natsu looked like a puppy who just got attention from their master with his tail practically wagging behind him. "That's what it means?"

"Mhmm," Lucy smiled at him, then leaned in and tugged Natsu down so she pressed their lips together. "I'll see you at home."

Home… Natsu liked the sound of that. And he knew this was just the beginning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! Nothing really happens this chapter, but the third member of the family arrives. thats about it. Have fun reading and tell me what you think!**

Today was the after school session where Lucy would help her students with their essays and they would be able to ask fellow students for help. Honestly, she didn't thank anyone would show up. Most students wouldn't put that much effort in for multiple reasons. The essay isn't due till Tuesday and it was Friday. Not to stereotype, but usually the type of students who take blow off classes don't do essays until the last minute and there was still so much time before it was due. But the only way you could benefit coming to the extra help is if you had at least a rough draft. And boy… a lot sixth hour showed up. Not so much the girls, but pretty much every male student was there and it made her a tad bit uncomfortable because Lucy knew they were here for her. There was no other reason for these students to show up when they don't even do their homework. Natsu was of course here along with Gray and Loke, and Lucy could already tell how impatient Natsu was. For some reason, he wasn't showing anyone his essay like the after school session was there for. Lucy thinks he's here to just watch over her and make sure there was no funny business, which made her happy, and it's not like it hurt anything since she hasn't spoken to Natsu even once today. He always had an eye on her, making sure nobody crossed any lines he set for the student body, but nobody was aware of except for himself. Lucy would be mad that he wasn't using the study session for its intended purpose, but she already set enough ground rules for him. He was already so upset about the no more lunch rule, so Lucy didn't want to press any buttons that could make him angry at her again. She never really realized how much it hurt until they had their argument after Loke, and she really didn't want to get in another fight. At least only a day after the last one. The subject was already so sensitive so she had to tread lightly.

But for now, Lucy smiled at her petite blue haired student after reading her essay on books. Levy was passionate about reading and went on to say some of the best books she's read and how they've impacted her life. She had tremendous knowledge and was a fantastic essay writer, but she mentioned to her before that she's terrible at writing actual stories with plot and development. She was very enthusiastic about it, and Lucy could tell how much she truly loved to read just from her two page essay. Lucy was very impressed, but fixed a few grammatical errors for her, and asked questions that could get Levy to discuss the topic further. Lucy had to say, she really did like Levy. She was sweet, so interested in her lessons, and she had told her that she took creative writing to try and become a better creative writer who could do more than essays for school. Lucy was truly happy having such a great student who genuinely seemed intrigued about what she was teaching. It made Lucy happy, and think that she was maybe helping her student and teaching them lessons that actually stick. Because… you know, you learn stuff in school then forget it as soon as the class is over. There's just certain subjects that never interested Lucy like math. She understands why she has to learn it as a teacher, but she also finds a lot of it pointless because she would never use it in her life. History interested Lucy… she loved to learn about the past and everything that's happened and how people have learned from mistakes, but then there were other things that Lucy didn't think she really needed to learn. Like civics. Her goal as a teacher was to impact her students in some way like Mavis did for her. Of course Lucy knows that not everyone will feel the way she did and will want to become a teacher, but Lucy hopes she can make a difference in some other way. Like being there for a student when nobody else was or teaching them a valuable lesson. Lucy just wanted to make an impact, so she hopes she can maybe teach Levy a thing or two about creative writing. Maybe she won't become passionate about it, but just educating her students on a subject that sticks with them will make her happy.

Lucy added a semicolon between two sentences, then wrote a question mark in the margins to make Levy discuss what she means further. Levy looked intrigued watching her red pen flow across the paper, making minor corrections in her cursive writing. "You could expand this here." Lucy tapped her red pen on the title of the book she used as an example, then started to make a list in the margins of ways she could make it better. "Instead of just stating that this book taught you the true meaning of friendship, explain what you've learned and how you added these new findings into your relationships. An example would be nice… and maybe if your relationship with your friends became stronger because of what you learned. Then go back to the main point and discuss your passion for reading again and learning new things and life lessons."

She pushed a locket of hair behind her ear, then looked up at Levy who was standing across from her at Lucy's desk. She looked quite pleased and nodded with a huge smile. "Thank you so much, Miss. Heartfilia. You know a lot about this."

Lucy laughed. "Well, I do have an English and creative writing degree. It's always been my favorite subject so I've written a few essays in my life." Lucy smiled at her blue haired student, then handed her essay over with all the corrections made. "I'm excited to read what you come up with. It's obvious your passionate about books, and you've already got a good grade even without these corrections. This is just nitpicking now."

"No, don't sell yourself short! It's no wonder Natsu likes you so much." Lucy blinked a few times before Levy slapped a hand over her mouth and stared at her in disbelief. "I-I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's alright. I know lots of the male students are quite taken by me." Lucy cleared her throat, and tried to stop herself from looking at the boy in question. But Lucy smiled at Levy and clicked her red pen a bit anxiously. "It's just a crush."

Levy looked very awkward and nodded, but Lucy could tell she knew it was more than just that. Lucy really didn't want to discuss it though so she was grateful when Levy excused herself and returned to her seat. The rest of the after school session went rather well. She had a few nice conversations with her students, happy to be building relationships like Lucy wanted so much. It was a bit weird when Gray came up with his essay, since she knew what he implied to his friends. But other than that, everything went really well.

After everyone had left and gotten the help they needed, Lucy leaned back in her chair with her legs crossed and her phone in her hand. She opened Dragon boys contact and sent him a message.

 **Lucy** : Why didn't you get any help for your essay? I would have loved to read it.

Lucy clicked her pen while she waited for him to reply, but sighed after a few minutes with no response. She quickly packed up her things then left her room after locking it behind her. Lucy kept checking her phone until he finally replied.

 **Dragon boy:** I didn't write it yet. probably won't start till the last minute so you won't see it till it's turned in

That made Lucy pout, but she didn't want to scold him or test his limits. She didn't want to aggravate his already sensitive state.

 **Lucy** : Are you coming over tonight? I thought since it's Friday, I could maybe make you dinner… It may not be a real date, but it shouldn't matter as long as we're together.

She locked her phone, then walked out of the school with her bag thrown over her shoulder. Lucy looked up to the beautiful blue sky with clouds drifting past the sun and casting a shadow over Earthland. The breeze picked up, ruffling her hair and causing a chill to travel down her spine. Only a week until October, one of her favorite times of the year. Call Lucy a white girl, but she really does like pumpkin spice. It was just such a cozy time of the year where she could cuddle up on the couch with a mug of hot apple cider and a oversized sweater. The thought made Lucy want to cuddle with Natsu this very second.

The vibration of her phone pulled her attention, so she opened the new message and smiled at the dork she was falling for.

 **Dragon boy** : I'm already in your bed. You smell so damn good Luce

She snorted and her heart felt high and tingly. Lucy was about to respond as she turned the corner, but a store across the street caught her attention. Lucy doesn't know why, but she was pulled to it. She crossed the street, then entered the store, which chimed at her arrival. The employee didn't pay her much mind, probably used to people coming and going without having the intention to buy something, but… she just knew this would be how she'd make it up to Natsu. A family… of just the two of them and a child… a little kitten.

Lucy approached the glass cages all up and down the wall. Kittens meowed and played with one another. Biting at each other's tails and ears with small mewls and whimpers. There was one kitten in particular who was definitely a little mischievous. It would full on jump onto other kittens, and paw at their noses just because it could tell the other was annoyed. And even after the other kitten attacked it and he'd run away, it would always come back and annoy it again. Lucy doesn't know why, but she was drawn to the Russian Blue kitten, who had an especially blue coat. She got on the same level as the kitten and wiggled her finger against the glass. "Hi… you're a little bugger, aren't you?"

The kitten meowed like it agreed and pawed at the glass where Lucy's finger was. If Lucy didn't know any better, she'd say the little cutie was grinning at her. Her heart ached for this cat, and she just knew Natsu would like it. She left the cages and approached the front desk where an employee was sitting. "Hi, I'm interested in the Russian Blue cat."

"Ahh, that little guy huh? He's only been here for a few days, but we're having a hard time finding him a roommate who can deal with his endless tricks."

Lucy couldn't help but smile as she followed the employee over to the cages, then opened the glass door. She picked the kitten up, then handed him to Lucy, and he immediately curled up into her chest like the little fluff ball he is. "Oh my god, you're adorable." The kitten meowed and nuzzled into her more. Shit, she just has to have him. Even if she didn't need a way to make it up to Natsu, she would still adopt this little kitten. Lucy just loves him.

"He seems to like you. He never really gets that cuddly with any of the employees."

Lucy looked up at her and smiled big. "I'll take him."

After all the papers were signed and she payed for the cute kitten, Lucy left the store with him cuddled up to her chest. The store sold some food, treats, and toys, so Lucy bought a couple things that could last her until tomorrow when she would research the best foods and such. She was so excited to get home to Natsu, and jogged up the stairs to the second floor where he apartment was. Once the door was unlocked, Lucy walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her.

She immediately zeroed in on the mop of pink hair buried in her pillow, and approached Natsu quietly after her stuff was on the floor and she slipped her shoes off. Lucy climbed into bed as nicely as she could, then curled up close to Natsu with the kitten climbing on the pillow. Lucy watched in amusement as he sniffed Natsu's face, then pawed at him when he realized the thing on the pillow was alive.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, brushing her fingers over his cheek, and giggling when the kitten bit Natsu's nose. That jolted him awake, and he looked around groggily with a sleepy expression.

"Hey, Luce..." His arm lopped around her middle and he pulled her close to his chest, causing Lucy to giggle again.

"Natsu, we have a new member of the family. He's ours and I bought him for us." He yawned tiredly and nodded in a way that Lucy knew he wasn't really paying attention. She sighed and picked the small kitten up, the pressed him to Natsu's cheek. "You can name him. Open your eyes and see how cute he is."

Natsu groaned for some reason, but did as she said, his tired eyes finally opening all the way to look at what she was talking about. When he seemed to finally realize what she was talking about, Natsu leaned in close and picked the kitten up. "Oh my god… You… you bought me a cat?"

"Yeah… I just needed a way to make it up to you for the new rule, and once I saw him, I just had to have him. Just look how cute he is."

"Heh," Natsu grinned as he rubbed the kitten under his chin and nuzzled into his cheek. "Hi, little buddy." The kitten meowed and Natsu's smile grew.

"What are you gonna name him?"

"Happy."

"Happy?"

"Yeah," Natsu looked her in the eye and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. He smiled against her and held his rough hand on her cheek. "Just look how happy we are now. It's the perfect name for him."

Lucy smiled. "Sounds perfect." Lucy rubbed their noses together and cuddled in closer. "Welcome to the family Happy."

He meowed as he settled on the pillow they were both using. Lucy smiled at the boy she likes so much and tangled their legs together as she cuddled up under Natsu's chin. Natsu's arms wrapped around her and held her close with little kisses to her hair. "Luce…"

"Hmm?"

"I really like you."

Lucy giggled, but tilted her chin back so she could smile up at him. "I know… Levy accidentally mentioned that you like me so much."

Natsu's brows furrowed. "Why would she say that?"

"It was on accident. She was complimenting me and basically said it's no wonder Natsu likes you so much."

"What'd you say?"

"I… brushed her off." Lucy looked up at him a bit anxiously but cuddled into him further so he knew she cared. "I told her it was just a crush, but… I know you care about me more than that. I just had to say that so she thought I didn't think much of it."

Natsu frowned, but he didn't moved away from her and actually tightened his grip around her. "I know… It just makes me mad that I can't tell my friends about you."

"You have Loke now…"

"Yeah, I guess." Natsu sighed and moved a hand up to run an exasperated hand through his hair. He was soon holding her close again and and leaving little kisses along her face. "I just want the world to know you're mine."

Lucy's eyes softened, and she cupped his cheek tenderly with her lips mumbling against his. "As long as we know what we have is real then it shouldn't matter. We don't need anyone else's approval."

She smiled at him, before Natsu's lips were suddenly on hers as he pinned her to the bed and kissed with such passion. Kiss after kiss filed Lucy with warmth and her heart fluttering like she was a child with a crush. But Lucy knew it was so much more than that. She knew how much she cared about her student and she just… she loved him so much. Wait… love? She loves him? She's never loved anyone romantically before and she's known Natsu for only three weeks. It seems way too soon to feel that deeply about him, but the feeling in her gut made her believe that it was true.

Lucy pulled away a bit to look up at him, Natsu's beautiful olive eyes shining at just the sight of her, and his handsome face smirking like he knew what she was thinking. It made Lucy blush a bit, but Natsu didn't press her further and leaned in again so their lips met with such feelings of fondness and devotion. There was no tongue, but the relentless kisses made Lucy's heart feel high and she found her sanity starting to slip away.

"Natsu…"

He hummed as Lucy switched their position so his head was on the pillow and she was straddling his stomach. Her hands slipped under his shirt to feel his hard muscles with Natsu biting his lower lip, before their lips met again with the same passion they felt for one another. Lucy noticed a blur move beside Natsu's head but ignored it and cupped Natsu's cheeks with her long hair sliding around her face pooling next to Natsu's head. He bushed the blonde stands aside and grinned at her. Lucy was about to lean down again, but the blur she forgot about climbed through her hair and crawled right up on Natsu's face with his tummy facing her like he was asking for attention.

Natsu groaned and picked the kitten up so he could see him. "Maybe we should name you cockblock."

Lucy giggled as she settled on top of Natsu's chest, but didn't stop her hands from rubbing his hard body so she could feel all his muscles. "I'm okay with just cuddling. You can… stay the night tomorrow, if you want. I'm on my period so we can't do anything, but we can cuddle and kiss all we want."

Natsu smirked with Happy climbing all over his hair. "I'll kiss so well that you'll wish I could do you."

"You don't have to kiss me for that to happen." Lucy pressed her lips to his again with her own smirk plastered on her lips, but a meow pulled her attention to the cat. "We'll have to find a place to put him though. I don't want to be interrupted while we go at it like rabbits."

Natsu chuckled as he pulled Lucy against him and kissed the top of her head. "I can agree with you there."


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, we're already at chapter 21. This is some amazing updating for me guys. You really have no idea. Okay! I had to change something last chapter. I'm sorry, I completely forgot that Lucy was on her period, so they can't have sex. Next chapter I swear will have it! I've already made the preparations this chapter. I think you guys will still like this though. It's almost 6,000 words so whoop whoop. Okay, have fun!**

Lucy woke Sunday morning with Natsu next to her in bed and a purring Happy curled above her head. She smiled at Natsu's content face, and cozied into his chest further so she nuzzled under his chin. Natsu took a deep breath, the arm around her waist curing behind her back and tightening so he pulled her against him further. She felt almost high. Never has waking up in the morning been such a pleasurable experience. Lucy was never the type to cuddle and stick around after she spent the night with a man, but Natsu was different. She couldn't help but sit up a bit in bed and stare down at his handsome face. His lashes fluttering in his sleep, his pink hair sprawled over his forehead, and his lips parted in bliss. Natsu was like a jagged rock. It's like someone took a jackhammer to his body and chiseled away all the fat. He was hard, prominent. His face had sharp lines and his jaw could practically cut you.

Lucy trailed her fingers along his face and smiled at how peaceful he looked. But despite being so hard and rugged, he looked soft right now. Just content and in peace. Lucy couldn't help but lean down and brush her lips against his chapped ones. "I love you, Natsu."

Her hand cupped his cheek for a moment, and she ran her thumb across his cheekbone with her eyes staring down at him with such happiness and bliss. After a moment, Lucy realized what she just said, and quickly curled her legs up in on her chest and squealed into Natsu's collarbone. She can't believe she said that out loud when she hasn't even admitted it to herself. What if Natsu heard her? She's not ready for him to know how much she cares about him yet. Everything was still so complicated. She hated this. She hated being in love with her student, and she wished Natsu wasn't. Why did he have to be so young? It just wasn't fair. But Lucy supposed she deserved it after all the guys she's screwed over.

Lucy decided she needed a moment to breathe, so she slipped out of bed and ran to her makeup table to look at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible, and quickly sat down while getting to work, applying some tinted chapstick, concealer under her eyes and some highlighter to make herself look more awake. She didn't want to look too put together though, so she put her hair in a loose, low handing bun that was practically falling out, and ruffled her bangs and baby hairs so she her face was framed.

Feeling much better, Lucy hopped out of her chair and wondered over to her small kitchen to brew some coffee. After the machine was doing its job, she situated herself at her desk and opened her laptop. She woke it up, started her internet browser, and went to one of her saved links, which was her texting program. She had stopped receiving messages about "needing help" after she had a talk with all her classes, and it was now strictly business. She read through the few questions students had, but most of them weren't a huge concern. The only project that was due was in six hour, so she typed up a quick message answering the few questions, and sent it to her creative writing class.

Feeling satisfied, Lucy shut her laptop, then wondered back into the kitchen to fill a mug with some coffee, but she paused when she heard Natsu's phone vibrate. Feeling curious, Lucy wondered over to his things in a pile on the floor, and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. She expected to find a message from one of his friends, but was a little shocked when it was a message from "Miss. Heartfilia". No, it wasn't a text she sent Natsu, but the message she just sent to her sixth hour. Her heart suddenly dropped, the realization that Natsu was her student hitting her hard. She knows… it's silly to feel that way. She has always been aware that Natsu was her student, but lately, she learned to tune it out. The nagging of her logical brain was on silence and she's just been listening to her heart. She knows Natsu is her student, but Lucy pretends that he wasn't. She may say Natsu is different than all her other students, but it's just little moments like this when it's obvious he's the same as everyone else.

For some reason, Lucy found herself grabbing her own phone and wondering back into the kitchen to finally pour herself a cup of coffee. She added two spoons of sugar and some almond creamer, then curled up on her couch while typing a message to her best friend.

 **Lucy** : You up?

It wasn't even 7:30 yet so it'd be understandable if she wasn't. It's hard to sleep in when you're used to waking up at five in the morning, but luckily, Mavis respond.

 **Mavis** : Yeah, what's up?

Lucy didn't really know what she wanted to talk about. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard for a moment, before she responded without really thinking about it.

 **Lucy** : How's Zeref? Have you guys made up yet?

 **Mavis** : Kind of. I'm trying to listen to his opinion and why he thinks student/teacher relationships are okay, but I just don't get it. I mean, I love him to death, but it's so frustrating. You understand, right?

Sudden realization hit Lucy like a brick wall. What in the hell was she thinking? Why did she bring up their argument when she knows her own stance on it? It's hard to talk to Mavis because she's never lied to her in her life. She has always been painfully honest with her, and Mavis has done the same to her. Why did she even text her when she has nothing to share? She didn't have a story to tell her, nothing eventful happened, and even if she did text her just for the hell of it, why did she immediately bring up her fight with Zeref that she kind of has a part in in more ways than one?

No, Lucy does know why, and it's something she's struggled with. Lucy really just wanted to talk about one thing with her best friend and that was her relationship with Natsu, but she has no one. She has nobody to share these thoughts and feelings with besides Natsu, and she hates it. She hates not being able to talk to her best friend about what she wants to most. Lucy has always dreamed about finding love, imagining going on silly dates and being romantic, but it's hard. It's not as simple as it seems and it's hard to break out of old habits. Natsu doesn't understand. He's never had a special person, he's only given himself to her, but this is hard for Lucy… wearing your emotions on your sleeve. She's not used to being romantic. Lucy is logical… she slept with people because it was a need, because it was payback. She thought of it as a task to get off, not as something so personal and intimate. But with Natsu, she feels so vulnerable. She hides how insecure she is by being seductive and confident, but she's actually really nervous to be so… so personal. Lucy isn't afraid to have sex. She been doing it for years. But she is afraid to make love, and she was scared how she'll be. She's scared her insecurities will come out. She's scared the wall that she's built up will crumble because being so personal and open with someone is very nerve wrecking for her. The few times she's talked to Natsu about her personal life and insecurities wound up with her crying. She likes to act tough. She doesn't like people to know how nervous she is and how scared she is all the time. But Mavis knows everything about her. Mavis knows she doesn't do well with relationships and she wished she could tell her the truth. She wished she could share her problems and feelings with her so she could get through them and move forward with Natsu together. But… it's just. It's wrong, Lucy knows that. She knows Natsu is her student and despite how she tells herself that Natsu was different, he was still her under aged student, and he was Zeref's brother. She can't possibly tell Mavis her real feeling and thoughts. It won't end well.

Lucy threw her phone across the room before she does something she'll regret, it landing on the wood floor in a clank, then spinning around until it slid under her tv stand and smacked against the wall. That was a good place for it for now.

Lucy needed to distract herself with something, so she wondered back into the kitchen while taking a sip of coffee, then looked through her kitchen to decide what to make for breakfast. She decided on apple cinnamon pancakes, and quickly pulled her container of pre made pancake mix out, and added apple sauce and almond milk into a bowl with the mix. She cut up one apple and chopped it finely, and added them into the bowl along with cinnamon. While her pancakes we cooking, she made a bowl of assorted fruit and sprinkled some sugar on top. The pancakes were soon done and stacked on a plate. Lucy debated on setting the table, but decided against it, and filled a tray with the food and a cup of coffee for Natsu.

Lucy climbed into bed and brushed the pink hair off of Natsu's forehead. "Wake up, Natsu. I made breakfast."

"Mmm," he groaned and rolled over, but somehow grabbing onto her and rolling over with him so her back was arched over his side with his hand cupping her breast and squeezing it. Lucy rolled her eyes, but just laid there until Natsu finally realized what he was holding and squinted his eyes to meet her gaze.

"Good morning you groping pervert."

Natsu only smirked sleepily. "You look pretty Luce."

Well she did put makeup on for him, but Natsu didn't need to know that. Groaning, Lucy finally sat up and whacked him on the shoulder. "Wake up. I made breakfast." She pulled the tray onto her lap and poured syrup onto her pancakes with a grin. Natsu looked torn, like sleeping was always fun but food was yummy. He sighed, finally sitting up while rubbing his tired eyes.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know… probably around 8."

Natsu groaned and dropped his spiky head onto her shoulder. "Why'd you have ta wake up so early? It's the weekend."

Giggling, Lucy turned her her head to kiss him on the top of his hair. "You'll be able to fall asleep extra early tonight then." Lucy then cut into the pancakes and brought the fork to his mouth. "Say ahhn…"

Natsu blushed but opened his mouth and bit down on the fork. "Y-yummy…"

"You're so cute, Natsu."

Natsu pouted. "Well you're cuter." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her side and leaned into her like she was some oversized teddy bear. "Lucy…"

"Hmm?" She asked, taking a bite of blueberries.

"I uh… I had a dream…"

"Oooh," Lucy smirked, poking him on his puffed out cheek. "Was it a dirty dream? Were you fantasizing about strange things like getting your hands tied while I sat on your face?"

"W-what?!" Natsu blushed even further and squeezed her even tighter with his head buried under her arm. "No, I didn't dream weird stuff like that tonight!"

"Tonight?" Lucy giggled, but Natsu pretended like she never said anything.

"Just… just I dreamt you said something to me… and wanted to know if it was true."

Lucy raised a brow. "What did I say?"

He blushed even more. "I don't want to repeat it because if you didn't say it then it could ruin everything."

What is he even talking about? Lucy doesn't remember saying anything. Was it in her sleep? Did she mumble something while dreaming? Her brows furrowed. When she woke up she… oh. He heard her say the L word. Oh no… she's not ready to say that to him yet. Everything is still too complicated and she's not emotionally stable to be so intimate with someone. God damnit, why did things have to be so complicated? She needs her best friend to talk about this kind of stuff with because she obviously can't talk about it with Natsu. But Lucy is currently pretending that Mavis doesn't exist with her phone hiding under her tv stand!

Lucy tried to stay casual, and tilted her head to the side curiously. "Could you give me a hint?"

"No," Natsu sighed in disappointment. "If you don't know then it didn't happen."

"Was it kinky?"

"Just pretend I didn't say anything!"

Natsu then sat up and started chowing down on the food. Lucy couldn't help but stare at him, trying to figure out how he felt about her saying that. Does he feel the same way? Does he love her back? There's always the fear of being rejected so that didn't exactly ease her mind.

There was a small meow in front of them and Lucy looked up to see the Russian blue kitten making his way through the blankets. "Hi, you little fluff ball." Lucy picked Happy up and pet him under his ear. "Did you sleep well?"

Happy meowed and looked at her expectantly. "I'll get you breakfast in a minute."

The rest of their morning was full of cuddles and soft pets.

* * *

Monday went without incident. Natsu came over after school, she made him dinner and they played with Happy while curled up together in bed. Lucy could tell Natsu was restless sitting in her apartment all evening. He had a hard enough time staying still at school so she knew how much he wanted to get out of their apartment and do stuff together. It's just their relationship wasn't easy like that so they had to find things to do in her small apartment. But Lucy felt the same way. She wanted to get out as well, but they just couldn't.

It was Tuesday after school, and she told Natsu that she'll meet him at her apartment in a little. It was the day she collected the essays, and Lucy was excited to read them. She found herself sifting through the white papers, some being double spaced, others single. And others had twelve point font and others had 11. Lucy didn't really give specific Qualifications to the project. They just had to cover the questions she asked and expand on it. She didn't care if it was one page or more, or if the font was one size bigger. She did say that it should be at least a page long… Lucy just didn't feel the need to knit pick the small stuff because it was creative writing. The format didn't so much as matter. As long as they felt sincere and were speaking from the heart, Lucy didn't care if it was double spaced. She just wanted her students to really think about it so they could become more involved in their writing.

Lucy found herself kicking her shoes off and curling in her chair a bit while she found the one paper she was most curious about. Natsu wouldn't tell her what he was writing about, which she didn't understand why because it's not like he can really hide it from her. He has to turn it in, so she was excited to read his essay.

 _Passion_

 _I've never been passionate about a lot of things. I never liked school, never got involved in any after school activities… I never had something I couldn't live without. Yeah, I enjoyed a lot of things; I have a lot of hobbies. I like hanging out with my friends, get in fist fights, I like to sing my emotions, and I like spending time with my family. But I wouldn't say I was passionate about any of them, or anything for that matter. I came to school everyday, did enough to pass… just the bare minimum. I didn't have a goal. I didn't see myself trying to fulfill my dreams of being a singer. It was just a dream, nothing that I'll ever be able to accomplish. It was silly to hope I could be so special. I found myself being a little lonely. My friends always talk about their crushes and who they spent the night with, but I was just never interested. I didn't have a purpose. I didn't have something to achieve. I stumbled through life, looking for directions, but nobody gave me the motivation to try._

 _At least, I felt that way until I met her. She was beautiful and took my breath away. Everybody thinks she's attractive, but they just see her body and nothing else. I saw much more. I saw the curiosity in her eyes, the excitement to inspire, and my heart did strange things for the first time. I was speechless, which never happens. I didn't say things that would get me in trouble, but shut my mouth for once and listened. I hung onto every word she said, and tried to catch her her eye with my own and make her notice me._

 _The more I got to know her, the more I realized how secretive she was. She was like a puzzle I was always trying to solve, but the problem was she kept half the pieces from me. I only have a decent portion of her figured out, and that's probably an overestimate. I'm always the one searching for more puzzle pieces and trying to put her together, but her insecurities get in the way. Her anxious side comes out and she puts up a wall so there's no chance to ask questions. It was frustrating, but she was what kept me going. I thought maybe I wasn't good enough for someone like her. I had no real goal… I played stupid video games with my friends and barley did my homework. I wanted to be somebody for her. I never had a passion. I never had a dream. Well, until I met her, then everything changed. The clock started to tick and things fell into place. I had to try for her. I had to be somebody she would be happy to show off, not a disappointment._

 _She was my passion. I woke up thinking about her, I went to bed thinking about her. She made me motivated, she made me change into somebody that I was beginning to feel proud of. I had a goal, I had a dream. To become a singer and do what I love. But I'd do it for her. She was what pushed me into following my dreams, she was my passion. She's what changed me. She's the reason I wake up in the morning and go to school. She was the reason I tried so hard, because I wanted to impress her. I dressed nicer to gain her attention, made sure my hair looked nice and my body stayed trim. She was perfect, absolutely gorgeous. It was impossible to keep up with her. She even looked beautiful crying or curled up next to me in bed. She made my heart race, she made my fingers explore places they've never really desired to explore. She made me so frustrated at times… I want to tell her to shut up and come here, but I know I'd break the rule. I want to hold her in my palms like she was my whole world, because she was, but I also wanted to pin her to the wall and claim her as mine. I never wanted to let go… I always want her to be mine. To kiss her and hold her, to mumble sweet nothings into her ear. I want her all to myself, and I want to be hers as well. It's hard to hold myself back, it's hard to see other guys asking stupid questions just to talk to her. It's hard keeping my hands to myself, and it's hard not to tell. But that's the ultimate rule. We can't tell a soul. Despite the passion I feel for her, it's not that simple. I may know how right we are together, but nobody else would see it that way. It was just us, and sometimes I felt safer that way. But other times, I wanted to share. After all, everyone loves to talk about their passions._

 _Isn't that the point of this essay?_

Lucy was speechless as she stared down at his essay, her fingers coming up to touch her heart and press her palm against her skin. She didn't know whether to be upset, cry out of happiness, smile, or go cuss Natsu out for being the idiot who wrote an essay about her. Still, her lips started to tremble and her breath hitched. Lucy never realized how important she was to him, and it made her happy. She didn't know what she should do. Nobody's told her anything like that and she's not good with sappy stuff. Would it be acceptable to thank him with sex? But that didn't seem quite right. She just bought him Happy… you can't really top a cat.

Groaning, Lucy leaned back in her chair and brushed her tears away before they could fall. She smacked her cheeks and squeezed her eyes shut. Lucy really doesn't know how to act around him now… she feels kind of awkward and nervous. Does he expect her to open up to him now that he's told her how he really feels about how closed off she is?

She sighed and opened her eyes to look down at his essay again. How do you express your feelings to someone without actually saying them? She wants to do something for him… Lucy just doesn't know what. Should she ask?

Lucy decided on that, and quickly packed her things, before leaving her room and locking the door behind her. There were a few kids still roaming the halls, but Lucy didn't mind their stares. She pulled her phone out of her bag and texted Natsu that she was on her way, which he responded to promptly. Lucy found herself tugging her bag over her shoulder as she finally exited the school then left campus. The walk was uneventful. She trekked up the stairs to her apartment, then unlocked her door and opened it. Natsu was watching tv on the couch with Happy in his lap.

"Hey, Luce."

"Hi, Natsu." She locked the door behind her, slipped her shoes off then pulled Natsu's essay out of her bag. He watched her with a brow raised as she ran over and hopped on the couch, then cuddled into his side with Natsu's arm coming down to hold her. "I read your essay."

Natsu froze for a moment. "O-oh… did you like it?"

"Mhmm," she turned her head to look up at him, but she couldn't really see him well. Sighing, Lucy sat on her knees facing him with the two page essay held in her hands. "You're lucky I'm not having you guys read each other's papers. I will do that in some cases so just be careful." But then Lucy pouted a bit as she looked up at him with a hesitant smile. "It made me happy. Do you want anything in return? I already bought you Happy so I'm not sure how to top that."

Natsu's brows furrowed and his handsome face looked at her very seriously. "You don't need to do anything in return Luce. I didn't write it about you because I was hoping for something in return." He then set Happy down on the floor, and crawled over to her with Lucy shuffling backwards until she was pinned against the armrest of the couch with Natsu on top of her and his hand holding her chin. His slanted, olive eyes stared down at her with such fierceness that Lucy was almost intimidated. "Relationships don't work like that. We don't just keep trading things back and forth because the other did something for them. This isn't some business deal where both people have to gain some type of benefit."

The fact that Natsu said business deal struck a cord with her. Maybe that's where her thinking comes into place. After all, Lucy was going to be a business deal. That part of her brain might be corrupt, but she was still hesitant. "A-are you sure?"

Natsu sighed. "Yes, Luce. How can you be so damn smart but be a complete idiot with relationships?"

Lucy pouted and tuned her head away from him with a scoff. "I don't know… My past relationships weren't like this. I always had to thank the guy in some way, even if I didn't want what they gave me." She looked up at Natsu again with an expecting look in her eyes. "My period is over. If a guy got me a present, they would want something in return. If a guy ate me out, they expect a blowjob in return. And since we can have sex, I thought that's what you would want, since you said you have a hard time not breaking the rule."

Natsu looked angry, and tugged her chin closer so her back was practically arching into him. "Well those guys are assholes so don't ever lump me with them again!"

Then he sighed and flopped down on her so she was squished under his hard body. Lucy flailed and smacked him on the back with struggling breaths. "N-Natsu… you're heavy."

"It's your punishment." He mumbled into her breasts, making Lucy groan. Yeah right he doesn't want something in return. All guys expect that. They are always thinking about sex, and despite how Lucy knows Natsu was different, she can't help but feel that some part of him has to feel the same way. Maybe he doesn't say it, but he must want to have sex. This wasn't exactly going how Lucy planned it to. She thought they would be getting it on in the sheets, not with this dead weight on top of her in a way Lucy wasn't imagining. "Luce…" There he goes… he's gonna kiss her and they're gonna get it on. His face was buried between her breasts so he was probably in the mood. But Natsu only looked up at her with olive eyes asking for something else. "If you really wanna do something for me, I want to play a game. We never finished our last one."

Lucy doesn't recall playing any games with him. "What are the rules?"

"I'm not saying until you agree."

She sighed and thought about it. Natsu seems to be in one of those moods… the one where he gets quiet and awfully curious of her. He said so himself in his essay. She was a puzzle he was trying to figure out, but Lucy wasn't sure if she was ready to give him anymore pieces. He could ask one of the many questions Lucy doesn't like to answer. But… she also wanted to do something for him.

"You can ask three questions."

He didn't get happy like she thought he would. He just nodded and leaned back against her chest, but it was much softer this time. He didn't feel as heavy, and Lucy found herself running her fingers through his soft hair.

"Why do you keep yourself so closed off?"

Lucy supposed that wasn't as bad as it could have been. There were certainly harder questions to answer. "I don't mean to be like this, Natsu. I may have lived a childhood with lots of luxuries, but it wasn't a happy time. I was hurt. Lots of horrible things were said to me by many different people. I learned to become numb. Nothing really bothers me anymore. But the thing with you, Natsu… you make me feel things that causes me to feel very vulnerable. I don't like it. I've built up walls since I was a small child… it makes me nervous so I try to keep you at a distance." Lucy moved her lips to kiss his hair, then dragged her fingers down to trace shapes on his neck. "The only person who knows everything about me is Mavis, but I can't tell her about you so I'm stuck trying to work through my insecurities by myself."

"You have me though."

"I know." Lucy closed her eyes and relaxed into the couch. "But just because something is in your possession, doesn't mean you can necessarily use it. You're my first serious relationship, Natsu. I know you're here for me, but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable sharing my deepest secrets with you yet. I need time. You're not like that so I understand how it'd be hard for you to understand." Lucy's voice drifted off and several moments went by in silence. Lucy brushed her hand back into his hair and pulled the spiky strands through her fingers. "Next question?"

Natsu nodded a little shakily. "Can you tell me about your mom?"

"Y-yeah," her eyes widened as she squeezed his hair. "My mom died when… when I was young. She taught me all about the stars and we would take walks through the garden. We had the doctors come to our house so she didn't have to spend her last days in the hospital. I would sit on her lap while she taught me about the stars every night. I-I prayed to them that they wouldn't take her away from me. For a time, I grew resentful… It was really dark then." She sniffed and wiped her small tears away at the memories. She grew to hate the stars for a short time. Why did they take her momma away from her? "But then I bounced back and my connection grows each day…" Her eyes saddened and she frowned. "Mom died on a sunny day in spring. She was my favorite person and still is. I have some—" Lucy quickly snapped her jaw shut. She was going to say she had some family photos, but most of them weren't the happiest. "I have some of the same features as her. A lot of people say we look alike, especially since I grew up."

Natsu nodded against her. "I bet she was beautiful."

"She was. Mom was really pretty…"

It got quiet again as Lucy waited for his finale question. She just hoped he didn't ask about her father because those were where all her insecurities were hidden. She waited in unease, Natsu's arms somehow sliding under her back so he was hugging her tightly. "You have to be honest."

"O-okay…"

"Do… do you ever regret l-letting our relationship get like this?"

Ah, so it seemed Natsu really does have insecurities. He said so in his paper, but she's never really heard him voice them out loud. It made her smile, despite how she knows he's nervous. Lucy brought her lips to his ear, and whispered against him. "I have a theory Natsu. Since the moment I heard your voice, I was drawn in. I didn't even see you yet, but I thought you sounded really nice. I knew you, Gray, and Loke were staring at me the first day of school while I was writing on the board. I didn't ignore you because it made me uncomfortable and I didn't know what to do. I saw how attractive and exotic you were. I thought you should be on some island with your tan skin and green eyes. You were wild and you did strange things to my insides. I caved to you so quickly Natsu. It was only a week before I kissed you, and our relationship quickly turned into this. I find myself wondering how I let that happen. I have pride as a teacher. I didn't do those sorts of things with my student. It was wrong, and every part of my brain was telling me to stop. I know this sounds silly, but I think we're soulmates Natsu. I've never been so attracted to someone before. I never had this instant connection and desire to be with somebody. I never did this relationship thing the right way, but you make me want to…"

Lucy let her fingers linger in his hair, before her arms circled around him and she hugged his head.

"But to answer your question... Do I regret starting this with you. I have two very different answers. The first one of from my brains point of view; yes, I do regret it. I wish I didn't let things get to this so easily. I wish I could have denied you and been more stern with you. My brain is still telling me these things Natsu. It never shuts up and it probably won't. I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have gone to see you in the park that one weekend. I shouldn't have given you my address and number. I did so many thing my brain regrets."

She felt Natsu stiffen and he tried to pull away, but she just squeezed him tighter.

"But the thing with my logical brain Natsu, I've learned to just tell it to fuck off. My heart is so much stronger. My desire to have you, to hold you, to kiss your wonderfully chapped lips is so much stronger. My logic is no match for my heart. I can't stop. I don't want to stop. I want you to myself. I want to kiss you where the world will see, I want to introduce you to my friends, I want to show off how sexy my boyfriend is, I want to go on stupid dates where we'd go to the movies, but just end up making out the whole time. I want to go to a restaurant with our friends then sneak away to the bathroom just to feel your skin against mine. I want to be young with you. I want to do stupid shit. My heart longs to be held, to keep you with me forever. I don't regret it Natsu. I never would. Yes, it's hard sometimes and I find myself being frustrated, but it's worth it. It's worth it just to be with you. All the happy times, how you make me giggle, and make my heart flip. You make me feel like a child Natsu, and I love it. I love it so much and I don't want to take it back. I want you, babe. I don't want anyone else." She kissed him on the ear and smirked against him. "I don't regret being fucked by my student."

After that, all of Natsu's insecurities were blown away. He kissed her and let his fingers linger down her body and curl into that special place. Lucy's back arched and her toes curled as she opened her lips to allow Natsu's tongue inside. She may have not said the L word, but Lucy thinks she said something just as good. And for the first time, they made love. They made love on her couch with her soft moans and sweet whispers. The only thing that could have made it better was the pair of eyes judging them from his spot on the floor. She'll have to make a kitty play pen for Happy for occasions like this. For now, Lucy ignored it and let her world spin.

Tonight would be the best fucking of her lifetime.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so excited for next chapter that I can hardly stand it. I'm sure you guys can guess what's coming up so look forward to it! I don't have anything else to say except thank you for your guys' comments! I got some really nice ones. Okay, have fun and tell me what you think!**

Some would say Natsu wasn't experienced. Some would say he just had some silly crush on his teacher. And some would say their relationship was fleeting and built on lust. But Natsu doesn't agree. The way he felt about her and cared about her entire being and happiness was so much more than some silly crush. He cares for her more than he's ever cared about someone before. He wants do things with her that never interested him before, like kissing, going on silly dates, and doing absolutely nothing with her. Just holding Lucy in his arms and loving how she felt pressed against him. And he wanted to do this. He wanted to feel her in ways Natsu never thought he'd ever desire, but he loved it. He loved touching her, pleasuring her, seeing the the looks of pure pleasure on her beautiful face. Natsu eagerly watched as she bit her lower lip, eyes closed in bliss and fingers tangled in his hair like Natsu knows she loved to do so much. She released a breathy moan that caused a shiver to travel up his spine and her jaw dropped as her hips sank further into the couch, but rolled pleasantly against his fingers. He couldn't help the look of amazement as he studied her face. Natsu loved seeing that look with her smoothed out brows and exposed neck as she rolled her head back and panted. The expanse of her pretty neck was too much for him. They both know how much he enjoys leaving marks on her so the sight of her pale skin was almost too much for him.

Growling, Natsu lowered his head smell her addictive scent, before he pounced on the ivory silk of her skin and nipped and sucked at her until she was tinted red. It was a little frustrating. No matter how potent he makes her marks, Lucy always manages to cover them up. He wonders what else makeup could do. Like changing how a persons whole face looks so he could take her out on a proper date and hold her hand around Magnolia. Natsu knew he was only kidding himself though because even if such a thing could actually happen, Lucy would never agree with it.

The thought made him even more frustrated and he felt the need to take it out on the girl below. His hand dove under the silky material of her flowy pants, and he gripped her thin thong, then pulled it tight against her clit. Lucy hugged his head with her lips purring against his hair, and he felt that feral part of him start to take over his conscious.

"Natsu…"

Lucy's breathy call of his name wasn't exactly helping either, and for some reason, he felt this strange desire to express how he felt about her. This wasn't a time to be mean and tease her, despite how he knows he should take every opportunity he gets because Lucy always seems to be the one on higher ground. At least when it comes to teasing. He slipped his hand up to the top of her pants and slowly untied the belt, then let the flowy material slide down her body. He sat up and took the rest of her clothes off. Starting with her black thong, then moving up to remove her tight dark shirt. She was left with just her bra, and he noticed Lucy looked so small below him and he then realized what she meant about being vulnerable. Lucy did look very small below him, and he could tell that she was insecure for once in her life. He knew she was nervous, but for some reason he wanted to see her like this more. He wanted to make her flustered for once and would do anything to see her like this more.

His head dipped down again with his fingers circling that little nub any girl loved. He wasn't nervous… He just breathed right against her ear, lips brushing against her in a way that made Lucy shiver. Natsu smirked. "I don't care if you don't say it back Luce." He whispered, and grinned against her ear when he heard Lucy hold her breath. "I love you… I can't live without you." He brushed his lips around her jaw with peppering kisses, then held her cheek when he moved around to press his lips to hers again. Lucy hugged his head while they kissed, Natsu loving the feeling of her fingers buried in his hair and scratching at his scalp. "I love you Lucy. I love you so god damn much."

Lucy's head rolled back when Natsu finally pulled away to get a good look at her. He was speechless… She was just gorgeous. Lucy's cheeks were tinted like she was almost giddy, and she squirmed bellow him fingers nervously tugging at his hair. Her body… God, he can't even describe it. Curves in all the right places and her pretty cookie clean and shaved to perfection.

"Beautiful…" was all he could say. He was so damn lucky. How did he manage to get such an amazing woman to fall for him? But he liked Lucy's theory. Soulmates… he really loved referring to them as that. And it was true, the moment he saw her, it's like the world gained color. He looked at life differently… he had motivation to be somebody and he really did love her. She was the love of his life. She was his soul mate. He just knew it was true. And she was just… so special and so amazing. "I love you, Lucy."

Natsu couldn't hold himself back. It's been so long… since the first time they had sex and he wanted to taste her. He let his hands roam up and down her body. Feeling how plump and supple she was and growling when her lower lips were swollen with arousal. "N-Natsu…"

He knew she wouldn't say it, but that was okay. It didn't change how much he loved her at all. In fact he just loved her even more because the way her eyes watered like she was about to break down was adorable and he had the urge to make her so flustered that she can hardly stand it. He kissed her with so much emotion and feelings, mumbling sweet words about how beautiful and breathtaking she was. Lucy whined like an adorable bunny. He could practically see her ears lowered as she pouted up at him. Natsu felt himself smirk while he kissed his way down her body until he was between her thighs and peppering kisses along her smooth skin.

Natsu pushed her legs back to reveal the blessing between her thighs and growled when he got a whiff of her mouthwatering scent. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Luce."

He heard Lucy whimper and she clenched her sweet pussy so juices flooded down her walls and slipped down her crack. Natsu eagerly licked it all up, lapping up the sweet, yet savory flavor that had him salivating she tasted and smelled so good. His lips locked around her clit, sucking and licking at her needy mound and pulling her hips up to his mouth like he could hardly stand it. Lucy's body shook with her hands desperately clutching at his hair, tugging and whimpering heavily at the sheer pleasure he was giving her. He felt Lucy roll her hips continuously to grind her sweet clit against his tongue, and Natsu smirked against her with his eyes looking up at her pretty face, which was panting with droll slipping down the corner of her lips.

Lucy's entire being was pure sin and he doesn't know how anyone could resist how gorgeous and intoxicating she was. He just wanted to eat every inch of her body, taste how delectable and supple her skin was. He thought Lucy was just shaking because of how good she felt, but panic washed over him when tears stated to tumble down her flushed cheeks and her lips shivered while holding back a tiny sob. A small hiccup bubbled out of her throat and the walls broke with needy cries and a stuffy nose.

Natsu was holding her in his arms so fast that Lucy squeaked in surprise. He found the noise adorable, but pulled her onto her side and held her against his chest with her tears wetting his shirt. "I-I'm sorry… I… I never wanted to be like this." She clutched at the front of his shirt and buried her runny nose into the fabric. "I-I'm so annoying! I don't like people to see me like this, but— but I'm just so… so—"

Her voice shook before another whimper escaped. Natsu tightened his hand around her back while kissing at her hair, trying tell her that it was alright, but he didn't want to interrupt her because… because this is a side to her he's never seen. It breaks his heart to see her crying and upset, but he also wanted to know everything about her. And this seems like a part of her Lucy doesn't like to show people. It's only natural, nobody wants to look weak, and she's always so confident and… and an adult. She is an adult, but it's always her cheering him up when he feels insecure. He may not cry, but the amount of times Lucy has cheered him up are too many to count. When he can count on one hand how many times he's done the same for her. He just wants to see her be vulnerable, so he was somewhat happy, despite how upset it made him to see her cry.

"I hate this part of myself. I-I don't like to be looked down on, and you make me feel so nervous and I just—" Lucy whimpered. "I feel so insecure. I hate my body… I-I hate how I'm so thick, I wish I was tall and had slim legs, not these thunder thighs! My breast have always caused me problems… why do they have to be so big? Everyone calls me names." Lucy squeezed his shirt harder and released a sob when Natsu just held her tighter. She needed to get all this out, then he'll go about making her feel better. "My tummy has fat! No matter how hard I work, I'll never be skinny enough! My hips are huge and my ass—don't even get me started! I-I wish I didn't have blonde hair… everyone just calls me a dumb blonde! If I said something they didn't like, they would dismiss my logic with a dumb blonde joke! Why are me cheeks so pudgy? My eyes are boring and brown and my bones are so thick! I hate my body! I hate how people scrutinize me! I-I just—you make me so self conscious! I learned to be numb! I learned to push my thoughts away, but now I'm so scared that you think I'm ugly because I…I'm so… so pudgy!"

Natsu waited several moment to make sure she was done speaking. Her fingers trembled against him and she just felt like a small child in his arms who was so scared of the world. He wanted to put her in his pocket like a little pet and carry her around so she was safe. He would love her, kiss her, buy her anything she wants, cuddle her to death and spoil her rotten. She was an injured animal that he has to heal. He was never good at words. He was more of an action kind of guy, but he's been getting better at it since he met Lucy. His arms tightened around her body, before he sat up a bit and pinned her arms above her head on the armrest of the couch and looked down at her shivering lips and teary eyes. Natsu's own eyes softened seeing her like this, and he felt a desire to protect her from every harm in the world. Lucy was an adult, he never thought she really needed protecting, but she obviously did, and he would take care of her. He will give her everything she wants and more. And right now, she needed affection.

Natsu dipped his head down to pepper kisses across her wet eyes, sometimes trail his tongue along her skin to lick up her salty tears. He released her and felt her hand settle on the back of his hair softly, before Natsu pulled away and cupped her cheek while looking down at her with such love and devotion. "Brown? You're eyes aren't brown, Lucy. They're the color of melted chocolate, so dark and enduring in your big eyes. You look like a doll, Luce with how curly and thick your lashes are. I could stare at your pretty eyes forever and never get over how gorgeous they are."

Lucy lips pulled down into a frown to try and stop another cry from escaping. He was determined to make all her emotions come out, so he picked up a locket of her golden hair and brought it up to smiling lips to run the smooth silk over his skin and smell the subtle strawberry scent. "I love your blonde hair. It's so pretty, and soft… I just want to feel the smooth strands slip between my fingers." He let her hair do exactly that as it fell down onto her chest, then he leaned forward and whispered against her ear. "I'm guessing you mom had blonde hair, right?" When she curtly nodded, Natsu continued with a smile. "I bet your mom was just as smart as you, and she looks like you. Just imagine how pretty her hair was. How it looks reflecting in the sunlight, or darkens in the light of the moon. You're not a dumb blonde, Lucy. You're the smartest person I know, so don't sell yourself short. You are so much more than that dumb stereotype."

He kissed down to her flushed chest and stopped to press his lips against the tops of each one. She still had her bra on, and Natsu was thankful for it because he didn't want to do something that would take away from this special moment. "I love both of them. I love how they feel in my hands, I love how they bounce when I take you, I love how soft and supple you are Luce." He moved up to peck her on the lips and smiled at her teary eyes. "If anyone says anything bad about you, just know they're either jealous girls who aren't as blessed, or guys who secretly want a piece of you. But I won't allow anyone else to touch you because you're mine. I claimed you the moment I saw you, and everything about you is beautiful."

"Your tummy…" He slipped his hand down to her stomach and tickled her a bit, causing Lucy to blush with her eyes starting to cloud over with a far away look. "Your tummy is perfect, Lucy. I love it, I loved holding it when I said goodbye to our baby before you took plan b, and I love it no matter what. You are not fat, Luce. And even if you think you are, even after you have a baby and you think you're overweight, I will continue to love you, and I will still think you are the hands down sexist thing to walk this earth. I wouldn't change anything about you, Lucy. You're absolutely gorgeous and perfect just the way you are."

He slipped down her body so he was kneeling between her thighs. He tried to stop himself from looking down at her spread legs and what lies between them, but it was hard… he was hard. And he gulped nervously while trailing his fingers on her thighs. "I love how plump you are Luce. You are thick, but gorgeous. You're not some stick figure has no meat on ya. I love your body… I love how supple you are, I love to feel you between my fingers, and I love devouring your skin."

He took a moment to look up into her eyes and smiled at her lips still forced down in a frown to stop herself from breaking down. His hand slipped around to cup he bare ass, and he ducked his head down to kiss her hipbone. "Lucy… I don't think any guy would complain about having a girl with an ass like yours. Your hips, the way they move while you walk, and the way you tease me with them… it's hard to hold back." His calloused fingers made her smooth skin jump at his touch while he traced nice shapes on that ivory silk. "It makes me angry because you have no idea how much you keep every guy in our class on the edge of their seat. They love to watch your ass jiggle when you pop your hip against something. They love watching the sway that could make any guy stutter. You are so gorgeous that it's honestly annoying Luce. Can you not be so sexy all the time?"

He was pleased when Lucy giggled a bit, and when he looked up at her, she was smiling at him with so many tears in her eyes that threatened to fall. Her lips parted, and it caused a small chain reaction. Her voice broke with a cry and her tears finally fell down in big drops. He finally settled beside her and pulled Lucy's small body against his chest. She cried. She cried her heart out while he ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"Natsu…" Lucy whimpered, nuzzling her eyes into his shirt and taking deep inhales of his scent. "I'm… I'm sorry I can't say it yet. I'm still not ready. B-but I want to give you something else I've never given to anyone else." Her voice wavered while she pulled away and settled on top of him so she cupped both his cheeks. "Make love to me, Natsu. I want nothing more at this moment. Let me feel you… I-I don't mean to be so needy, but show me how much you love me. That's all I want. I want to feel it. I want your emotions. I know I'm being selfish for not giving it to you in return, but I… I feel deprived."

Natsu stared up at her and blinked when her tears fell onto his cheeks. But his heart soared, and he smiled at her, before his hand cupped her cheek and he pulled her lips down to his. He could feel how wet her skin was, but she was still so gorgeous. He just wants to spoil her and give her everything in the world. Natsu slowly sat up while kissing her. Their lips parted time after time, but always found their way back to each other. Even if there was panting in between or Natsu ventured down to her neck, he would always capture those soft lips with his and devour her so thoroughly.

He tilted his chin back slightly with a hot breath, and nipped at her lip while feathering his eyes open. Lucy held both of his cheeks, and pulled away with a pant, eyes slowly opening to stare at him with lust in her chocolate brown pools. He cursed with lidded eyes and quickly pressed his lips to hers again, steamy words of how beautiful she was while holding onto her so softly. He was soon forcing Lucy backwards with his lips until her head was on the other side of the couch and he was on top of her again.

Everything they've ever done was all built on lust. It was always their sexual attraction that was guiding them through all their sexual encounters. Nothing was wrong with that. He found Lucy sexy and he's pretty she feels the same way about him. It's just they've never done anything out of love. At least anything involving sex. Yes, they've had moments where he held her out of love and treated her with all the feelings he felt for her, but this is the first time they've had sex or done something sexual while making it obvious how they felt about each other. Being all erotic was nice, but the thing that bothered Natsu about that was how he suddenly realized that Lucy probably had sex with everyone she's been with like that. The thought of it made him extremely pissed because he was not the same as all those assholes who took advantage of her. Natsu loves her and thinking about how sexual she acted with him in the past, disturbs Natsu a bit because he knows her habits. He knows she's sexy to hide how she really feels, so was she the exact same way with every other guy she's been with? It made him pissed, but so fucking happy that he got to treat her how he's been wanting to. This is what he's been wanting. He's has wanted to been romantic with her since they started seeing each other, so he was thrilled to finally be able to treat her like she was special.

Sex wasn't important to Lucy like it was to him. He was so happy when they had sex because he thought Lucy viewed it the same way he did. The day he lost his virginity was extremely important to him, but it honestly didn't feel that special now that he knows how Lucy is. He wanted to have sex with her because he was mad that Lucy had given herself to other people. Losing his virginity was a big deal to him. He was happy and he thought it meant something when she agreed. Well, it may have meant something to her since she slept with her student, but it wasn't what Natsu was hoping for. When she agreed, he felt special. He thought he was different… that she cared about him. And maybe she does—well, Natsu knows she does. But Lucy wasn't feeling what he was feeling. She just had sex with somebody… she probably felt the same way she did with every other person she's been with. And now that he's admitting that to himself, it makes Natsu really sad. Because that day was special to him. It was the day he lost his virginity but it probably didn't hold much meaning to Lucy. It made him upset to think about, but only for a moment. Because this time would be different. She wasn't acting tough by seducing him. She was genuinely vulnerable right now and he felt special in her eyes. That rarely ever happens but it especially doesn't happen during sex. So Natsu will love her and kiss her and make love to her so she'll come back to him over and over. She won't want to put her guard up by being seductive because she liked making love to him. That's all Natsu hopes for.

His head dipped down to her breasts and he kissed them all over. Showering her with affection and mumbling how beautiful she was. He wasn't overly sexual though… he didn't tease her and just trailed his lips back up to Lucy's so he could kiss her once more. "I love you, Lucy… I can't stand not being inside you."

She whimpered but just stared up at him when he pulled her jeans and boxers down so his length was finally free. The air was cold on his scolding length, but it felt good. He found himself wishing he was somewhere warmer though.

"Natsu…" her nails scratched down his back when he sank down inside her. She was scolding… she made him throb at how tight she was. "Ahh…" Her moan was breathy, but made his hairs stick up on end. He watched her face morph into a look of pleasure with her her eyes closed in bliss and lips parted. She finally opened her eyes to look up at him and smiled at him. "Natsu…"

He never loved his name so much in his life.

"I love you." Natsu dipped his head down to nuzzle into her neck and smiled when he felt her hand start to thread through his hair.

"I know."

Natsu got the feeling that Lucy felt the same way, but it's probably hard for her. Opening up to him… being vulnerable, and admitting something like that is probably hard for her. Despite how he knows she feels the same way, actually saying it back… saying those three words is probably hard for her. He can only imagine. Lucy closed herself off so she didn't feel insecure, but admitting it was a very difficult. It wasn't difficult for Natsu. He knew he loved her… he never had somebody so special in his life, and maybe Lucy feels the same way, but saying it out loud was hard for her. And he doesn't blame her, despite how bad he wants to hear it.

Natsu rolled his hips experimentally against Lucy's and grinned when he heard a pant and felt her nails scrape against his scalp. It was intoxicating… the way their bodies synced up together made him happy, and he peppered kisses along her face with his lips smiling against her. He knew now wasn't the time to fuck her like a mad man… he had to make love… make her feel special.

Instead of using his hips like a jackhammer, he tried to use technique and skill. He ground into her with his ass tightening and smirked when Lucy gasped below him. His cock felt amazing inside her. He can never get enough of this… enough of the pleasure and the pleasure he was giving Lucy.

"Baby…" Lucy snapped her eyes open to look up at him with a little blush. He never used a pet name before, always just calling her Lucy or Luce. He should have tried it sooner because that reaction was well worth it. He brought his lips down to whisper against her lips, breath a ghost against her skin and making Lucy shiver below him. "I need you in my life. You're my passion… you give my world color. I love you, Lucy. You're so beautiful… I could just hold you forever." He kissed her, making sure to snap his hips in a certain place that made Lucy mewl into his mouth. His hand slipped down to hold onto her thigh to hike it up further with his eyes closed in bliss at the sheer pleasure she made him feel. "Lucy…" She was spazzing around him… her body shook and she hugged his head so they could kiss with all the passion they felt for one another. "I love you…"

"Haaah—ah…" Lucy panted before her legs looped around his ass so his hips were pressed against her. He fucked her like bunnies in heat, little jerks and rolls of his hips so fast that Lucy was practically screaming. He mumbled I love yous and heated calls of her name. He felt the dam holding all his arousal start to crack. There was to much to hold back, and the walls were overpowered. They crumbled down with waves and waves of pleasure shaking his body. Little jerks of his hips as he came inside her and hot semen coating her scorching walls and leaving Lucy breathless. His world was spinning, and once again… I saw the color red when he came. He doesn't know why… maybe it was a symbol of love or maybe it was just the blood in his eyelids. He knew he loved her though. There's no doubt in that.

He fell beside her while catching his breath, eyes closed in content, but holding Lucy against him like she was precious. "You've never called me baby before." Lucy shifted slightly in his arms and curled against his chest while mumbling against his shirt. "Guys used to call me annoying pet names like that all the time, but I…" Lucy trailed off quietly with her fingers squeezing him. "I liked it when you called me that. I… really like you."

Natsu smiled as he kissed her on the top of her blonde head, and tightened his arms around her. "I like you too, Luce." She looked up at him with a pout, causing Natsu's smile to widen into a grin. "Geez, Luce. You're bein really unfair." He sighed at the furrow in her brows but kissed her on the forehead. "I mean I love you."

Lucy snuggled up into him with an adorable flush and pulled Natsu tight against her. There was a meow behind Lucy, causing Natsu to pick up his head off the couch to look over the naked, beautiful blonde beside him. Happy was staring at them with a judging look and Natsu found himself grinning.

"Sorry, little buddy. Just give us a minute, okay?"

Happy eventually meowed enough times till Natsu reached over Lucy and pulled the kitten up with them. After a short cuddle session, he and Lucy took a shower together where he cleaned her up and washed each other's bodies. After dinner, Lucy helped him with his homework, then he went home. Zeref asked where he was, but he just told him he was at Loke's, since he knew his secret and he would cover for him if he needed an excuse. That's how their days were now, except there wasn't always the sex. Natsu doesn't mind though… They felt so domestic to him, despite how he wished they could leave the apartment. Though, it was nice to have their own little family…


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay! Next chapter will be a lot more exciting. I couldn't wait to write this, so I hope you're ready for the Sting arc. Have fun!**

Two months have gone by since Natsu made love to her, and things were going smoothly. It was the beginning of December now… No snow had fallen yet, but everyone has gotten in the Christmas spirit. The students are looking forward to Christmas break and Lucy can't blame them. She could use a break as well, but Christmas wasn't necessarily a happy time for her. When she lived at her fathers, it wasn't a Christmas full of joy, games and presents. She didn't even realize it was Christmas. Her father would work and it was just the maids and servants servants who celebrated with her. Of course that all changed when she ran away with Mavis. Christmas was fun… they gave each other gifts and they went and got Chinese food. Just normal stuff… But despite the happy memories, she can't help but think about the sad ones as well. Christmas was kind of a hard time for her.

Not a lot has happened these past two months. She and Natsu got into a routine. He would come over after school and they would spend the evening together with Happy. Lucy would make dinner and she would help Natsu with his homework. They were pleasant times. She enjoyed spending time with him, and she definitely enjoyed the days when Natsu would make love to her. She got a little addicted to the feeling, actually. She loved hearing him whisper those three words into her ear. It made Lucy shiver in delight just thinking about, but she has yet to say them back. Lucy doesn't know what she's waiting for. She's just nervous to say it… love was such a complicated thing and it's still hard for her to admit that she loves her student, despite how her heart knows it's true.

Sighing, Lucy walked down the halls of school, a lazy smile tugging at her lips with her satchel thrown over her shoulder. There were a few students loitering around, but she ignored them, and buttoned up her coat so it was hugging her curvy figure. She loved her coat. It was a tan peacoat that had a big fur collar and brown buttons. It went to her bottom with an extra layer under the hem so it looked like a fluffy princess coat. She wore black jeggings underneath and her favorite pair of wedged healed booties. Her hair went down to her waist in loose waves, licking her pelvis while she walked and curls bouncing with each step. Lucy noticed a pair of boys followed her out of school, but she just assumed they were leaving as well. She shifted her bag on her shoulder and pulled her phone out of her pocket, sending a quick text to Natsu that she was on her way home. The boys were quiet behind her. Too quiet, and she suddenly felt a bit uneasy. Lucy rolled her eyes and turned into a bookstore. The door dinged at her presence, and she quickly roamed through the shelves while taking peeks outside where the boys were chatting in front of the store.

"Great." Lucy rolled her eyes once more, then leaned against a wall with a book to kill some time with. It was some mystery novel but Lucy was rather pleased with the story. She kept glancing outside to see if they boys had left yet, but to her displeasure, they just continued to chatter. It sucks that she can't text Natsu to come find her and tell these kids to leave her the fuck alone. Natsu was a child still, but these boys looked like sophomores… probably not even 16 yet. The thought made an unpleasant shiver travel down her spin. She may be dating a 17 year old and that was already pushing it for her but 15 is just plain creepy.

The door dinged, notifying a new costumer that she didn't pay much attention to. Lucy brushed her hair behind her ear while still reading her book diligently. She may have to buy it. It was quite interesting.

"Lucy?" She popped her head up at the familiar voice, and her eyes widened when she was greeted by a dark pair of blue ones. She forced a smile and closed her book while keeping a finger on her page.

"Hi, Sting."

He looked her up and down and smiled as well. "How've you been?"

"Oh you know…" she trailed off quietly, averting her gaze when he looked at her so happily. Sting was rather attractive. He had a nice body… he was one of the most attractive guys she's been with. His hair was also blonde and he still wore a dangling crystal earring in his left ear. She always liked his look. Wearing tight clothes, but also lots of layers. He had a button up coat with a fur hood, which was unbuttoned to show the tight black shirt he wore and some other type of vest that added another layer under his coat. His jeans were warm and ripped, but she always liked that look. He was nice to look at and it seems his obsession with fur is still a thing. She shifted on her feet and stared up at him. He was taller than Natsu as well. "I'm an English teacher now. Finally finished school and found a decent full time job. I'm well." She ran an awkward hand through her curled hair and looked up at him hesitantly. "How have you been? I didn't see you much after…"

"After you dumped me?" Lucy jumped and looked down at her fidgeting feet, but he placed his large hand on her shoulder, causing her to peek back up at him. "It's fine, Lu. I know you were busy. You were on a scholarship and had a lot to worry about."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." She has been rather regretful with her past sex life. Just imagining if Natsu did to her what she did to her ex's, made her extremely disappointed in herself and uncomfortable. She never meant to be a total asshole. "I know you were really upset. I just wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship."

She was a little surprised when he took a step closer to her so she was pinned against the wall with his face ducking down to hers. "That sounds like you're ready to be in one now."

Ah yes… Sting was the kindest person she was with in college. He was the only one who seemed to care about her opinions and thoughts. He was nice, but he does have this side of him as well. This darker side whenever they would get intimate. "I'm actually in a—" Lucy cut herself off and stared into his dark blue eyes when he raised a brow at her. She can't possibly tell him she's in a relationship. That would not bode well if it somehow got around. Lucy doesn't know who he's friends with anymore so the information could somehow get back to Mavis one way or another. It's a safe bet to just assume it will. "I'm… in a tough spot right now and need your help."

"Oh?" He looked intrigued as Lucy pushed at his chest a bit until he took a step back. She glanced outside and noticed the two students were still waiting her her. What a pain. If she ever had these two kids in her class she'll give them hell because look what they caused!

"See those two kids out there?" She gestured to them and continued when he nodded, his spiky blonde hair bobbing at the movement. It reminded her of Natsu. "They're from my school and are following me home. Can you make them leave for me?"

"Yeah, sure." He grinned and pulled her towards the door, but Lucy excused herself to buy the novel she was reading. Since it was hers now, she bookmarked her page, then stuffed the book in her bag. Sting gave her an amused smile, then wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he walked her to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Just play along." Once they got outside, and the two students looked at them, Sting extended his hand out and moved his fingers in a grabby motion. "Let me see your bag, babe."

She stared up at him completely unamused, but that just made Sting grin at her further. "There you go, darling." She handed her satchel over with a pout then took a peek over at the two boys to see if they left. She didn't notice Sting making a terrifying face behind her, and just smiled when the boys scoffed and turned the opposite way. "Yes, thank you!" She turned back towards him with a smile then held her hand out again for her bag. "It means a lot, but I have to get going." Natsu is waiting for her, after all.

But Sting just raised a brow at her and situated the bag on his shoulder further. "No way. I'm walking you home. I need a favor for helping you."

Lucy sighed, slightly annoyed and pulled away from him so there was some distance between them. "I'm not like that anymore, Sting. I won't sleep with you just because we were in a relationship before."

"No!" His eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of himself in panic. "That's not what I meant Lu. I helped you so don't you think you should do something in return?"

"Like what?" She was getting slightly irritated. This is why she likes Natsu so much. He didn't do shit like this. He cared about her well being and didn't play games like this. It's sad that Natsu is the child here but has treated her with so much more respect than any adult ever has.

He rubbed a bashful hand behind his neck and gave her a smile that was supposed to be innocent. Sting couldn't be very innocent though. "I have a Christmas party this weekend and I told my family I have a girlfriend because they were being persistent. Just please pretend for me. I was really heart broken when you left me, and it would be a big help."

That would not make Natsu happy. He was possessive in general so pretending to be someone else's girlfriend could lead up to romantic encounters. That would certainly make him pissed. "Can't you find someone else?"

"Please Lu?" He have her a puppy dog eyes, and it made her fight with her sanity. How can she say no to a pout, especially when he kind of looks like Natsu. Seriously, he had that some kind of danger about his appearance and they had the same nose. It made her sigh.

"Fine. Text me the details. You still have my number, right?"

"I actually got a new phone after we broke up so I don't have it."

After Lucy added her number in, she gave him a tight smile and held her hand out again. Sting only smirked and placed his hand in hers, causing Lucy to growl. Damnit, is she turning into Natsu? "I mean my bag, dear." Her tone was mocking, but Sting only gave her an amused smile.

"I know. I'll walk you home since we have to practice being in a relationship."

"No we don't!" Lucy frowned and gave him a sideway glance. "How hard could it be?"

"Very hard. And the way you're acting now won't convince anyone, sweetheart."

Lucy hmphed and removed her hand. "Fine, you can walk me home, but you're not coming inside my apartment. You can drop me off outside and that's it."

"Only if you hold my hand."

Lucy groaned. She doesn't remember him being this difficult. But how long have they been standing here arguing? "Fine, whatever!" Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him to her apartment with a laughing Sting behind her. All Lucy could think about is how pissed Natsu will be.

* * *

"What?!" She and Natsu were cuddling on the couch with Happy purring in her lap. Natsu was busy playing video games with his arms around her so she was sitting between his legs, but he completely stopped playing once he heard what she said.

"I-it's not a big deal, Natsu. It's a one time thing. After this, my debt will be repaid and I'll never have to see him again."

"He was your ex, Lucy! How can I not be pissed!? What if he tries something?! What if he takes advantage of you?!"

"I'm not some submissive fool!" Lucy tuned around with Happy in her arms and glared at him. "Do I seem like the type to just sit around and not do shit if someone takes advantage of me? I don't deal with your shit, Natsu, and were dating! I won't let anything happen!"

He still didn't look happy. "Did you sleep with him? Has he seen you naked?"

Lucy paused. "…Y-yes."

"Goddamnit!" He was absolutely furious by the look on his face and they way his jaw clenched. She never thought something like this would happen. Natsu was already pissed enough just knowing the number of partners she's had, but she never thought Sting would show up again and demand shit like this. He made her feel guilty… she knows she hurt him and how could she say no when he looks like Natsu when he pouts! "What's his name." Natsu grit these words out. "I need to know."

"I-I'm not telling." Lucy averted her gaze from his serious expression. "Who know what you'll do… you may figure out where he lives or follow us. I don't trust you when it comes to your possessive behavior Natsu. There's no limit with you."

"You have to give me something!" He hands smacked down on her shoulders and he leaned forward. "How would you feel if I pretended to be some girl's boyfriend?!"

"Honestly…" Lucy thought about it for a moment and sighed. "I mean, I'd be upset, but I trust you Natsu. I know you only have eyes for me so I wish you would do the same as well."

"Well maybe if you told me how you really feel I'd be more secure…" he mumbled it under his breath, but Lucy still heard it. Yes, Natsu was upset that she still hasn't said those three words to him yet, but she just can't get herself to say them. There have been many moments where they've made love or just kissed and cuddled and it felt right to say it to him. But she always chickened out in the end and would always just say 'I like you'. It was obvious he was upset about it… She hated seeing the disappointment in his eyes. Natsu was too good to her… she really deserves to be yelled at sometimes.

But instead of telling him, Lucy set the blue cat down between their legs, sat up on her knees and pressed her lips to his. It was soft, but demanding and passionate. She cupped his cheek and smiled when his arms looped around her waist. "I only kiss you like this." His hot tongue slipped in her mouth and Lucy sucked on it. Bobbing her head and clutching at his hair. She released his tongue with a slurp and looked into Natsu's intoxicated olive green eyes with a pair of her own. "You're my one and only… you're my soulmate. I don't want anyone else babe." She smiled at him and kissed him all over his cheeks, and giggled when she felt Natsu smile and chuckle so nicely. "You are so much more… I thought about you while talking to him because you're such a great guy, and he's just not what I'm looking for. I want you." Lucy pecked him on the lips for good measure and smiled once more. She picked Happy up again, then leaned against his chest with his arms wrapping around her. It was silent for a moment. Lucy expected him to say something, but he didn't. She nuzzled into his lips while she left kisses along his hair. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"It's always just Zeref and I…" his voice trailed off before he mumbled quietly. "But who knows… maybe Mavis will come over and she can bring you along with her."

Lucy popped her head up to look at him. "That's a great idea. I can get to know you better as Mavis' friend instead of your teacher. Maybe it'll break the ice a bit and it won't be such a shocking blow when we tell Zeref and Mavis about us."

"Really?" Natsu grinned big and tightened his arms around her. "I thought you'd say it was stupid."

"No, it is stupid." Natsu made a choking noise and looked down at her content face cuddling into his chest. "I still feel a bit uneasy. Dating my student has a strange feeling to it. My brain is still trying to convince me to let go… but I like you too much. There's another part of me too though. Just thinking about cuddling with my student makes my heart excited. It's… really wrong." Lucy paused to look up at him through her thick lashes, curled hair falling around her face and taking Natsu's breath away. "I don't think I'll ever be able to tell Mavis the truth. How I fell for you at first glance and succumbed to you so easily. Getting to know you as Mavis' best friend may be risky, but it at least gives me an excuse to like you as Natsu instead of my student."

Natsu nodded, lips brushing against Lucy's hair in a smile as his fingers threaded through her curly hair. "Hey Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want for Christmas?" Happy meowed in Lucy's arms, causing the Natsu to look down at their kitten. "I know you want fish Happy. You always want fish."

The kitten meowed again, then purred when Lucy scratched under his ear. "I don't need anything. I know you don't have money. Just being you is enough for me."

Natsu's brows furrowed and he looked away guiltily with his fingers stiffening in Lucy's hair. He feels like such a child. Before, he never wanted to ask Zeref for money because Zeref would ask questions, but it was different now. He wanted to take care of her and give Lucy something she'll love… something he bought with money that he earned as a man. Not asking somebody else for money. It made him so irritated to think that he couldn't even give Lucy a gift. He felt like such a useless boyfriend to somebody as amazing and independent as Lucy. "I'll… figure somethin out."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." He pouted. "I don't want anything."

Lucy pulled away to stare up at him with furrowed brows, then removed one hand on Happy to squeeze his cheeks hard. "Quit pouting. I don't like you because I expect you to shower me with gifts." Her eyes softened as she smiled at him with such a pretty expression. It was annoying that this ex of Lucy's saw her today of all days. She looked gorgeous with her hair curled, falling around her pretty face with her thick, dark lashes. She looked like a doll. No, she looked like an angel. Why did he have to see her today when she looks especially breathtaking. It was almost hard to look at her she was so pretty. Her pouty lips with rose colored gloss, the cute arch of her button nose, and her chubby cheeks with highlights glowing on her cheekbones. She was stunning and it made him so pissed that other guys saw how gorgeous she was. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Lucy be ugly? And to top it all off, she looked really cute today when she walked in the door with her waist so slim wearing her winter coat, and he cheeks and nose tinted from the cold. Why did she have to be so… so stunning.

Lucy hand smoothed around to to cup his cheek and she positioned herself on her knees so she could press soft kisses on his lips. "This…" she kissed him again, but more passionately. "Is why I like you. I know you mean well and want to buy me the world, but expensive gifts don't mean anything to me. I like how you show how much you love me through your actions, not through expensive jewelry. You make me feel like the only girl in the world. I don't need a gift… you are everything I've ever wanted and more." She kissed him once more, then leaned against his chest again and nuzzled into his chest. Lucy traced shapes along his skin and he couldn't help but hold her like she was precious. "You need to stop thinking you aren't worth it, Natsu. Because you are. You are so much more than any guy I've ever been with. And I… I care about you a lot. More than you know."

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed into her hair. "I love you, Lucy."

She stiffened for a moment, hand clenching in Natsu shirt and shoulders still. Happy meowed in her arms and looked at her with eyes like he understood what was going on. "I-I like you too."

Natsu sighed in disappointment, but kissed her hair anyways. He knew she felt the same way, he just had to be patient. That wasn't necessarily easy for him though.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is actually my least favorite chapter. It didn't turn out how I wanted to at all, but I've been working on it for a few days and I'm getting to the point where I'm anxious looking at it. Okay, before you read, I just want to rant for a moment! I was on twitter today... looking at Mashimas page. I was of course thrilled with the new picture of Natsu and Lucy in their school uniform, but a comment I read on the picture really irked me and I need to rant. This bitch be asking why Natsu loves Lucy when Lucy "does nothing". I have many things to say, but I will start at the most obvious one. Lucy does do a lot. She's saved Natsu's ass multiple times and the guild. The manga would be so different without her. She just... oh my god do you read the manga? How can you say she does nothing? But for argument sake, let's say Lucy does do nothing. Let's say she's not good at magic and isn't strong. But I'm sorry... since when was love built off strength? Why can't Natsu love the so called "weak" one? That shouldn't matter. You love someone because they make you happy, you enjoy spending time with them and they make you laugh. You want to spend your life with them. So what if she supposedly doesn't do anything. That's not what love is. So let's put this onto more human terms. My parents have been married for almost 30 years, and guess what! My dad has never saved my moms life because it just hasn't had to happen. But she still loves him with all her damn heart. Nothing significant has to happen for a person to love them. And also... let's say Lucy does nothing! I've had people like me when I do absolutely nothing to gain their affection. You don't have to do anything for a person to like you. They just like you as a person. They like to watch you smile and and they make you happy. So what is Lucy "does nothing". She doesn't have to do anything for Natsu to like her. That's how love is. You shouldn't have to earn it, you just love them as a person. People who read manga get these big ideas that a weak person can't be with a strong person because... idk why! But bitch, that's not how love works. It comes in all shapes and sizes and it annoys the absolute shit out of me how people hate on Lucy saying she's not good enough for him. Because that's just unrealistic... okay, I'm done. Sorry for my rant, just ignore it. Have fun and sorry for this chapter! I don't like it!**

Lucy was stressed. She was stressed about tonight, stressed that Natsu May text her and cause problems, and she was stressed about Sting. Her relationship with Sting was different than it is with Natsu. She and Natsu are all about communication… they talked about their issues and didn't jump to conclusions about any misunderstandings. They learned that after the second time they had sex on their date. She and Natsu talk… they don't just find each other attractive and that's why they're together. She loved spending time with him and doing absolutely nothing with him. When Natsu first said he wanted to do that, she was certainly confused. But she gets it now. They are at the point in their relationship where they can both be cuddling on the couch and be doing their own thing. They don't have to talk… just being in the others presence was enough. They only have sex once a week and whenever they do, it's usually full of romance and soft words. They aren't dirty and overly sexual. Yeah, there are the few times when they get going and and they're teasing each other with their fingers and mouths, but more often than not, it wasn't pure sin whenever they had sex.

Natsu was also shy at times. He can give her affection and be perfectly fine, but when Lucy gives him some lovings, he gets a little embarrassed. It was cute and amusing. She can't blame him though considering she's the same way. It's just… even if they could act like a couple outside of her apartment, they wouldn't be all over each other in a disgusting way. Natsu wouldn't be comfortable being overly sexual in public, mostly because he wouldn't want anyone to see her while they're being all over each other.

And that was the difference between her and Sting's relationship. They were built off lust and Sting was not afraid to slap her ass in public or make out with her in the middle of the street. Natsu would not be one for PDA, but Sting was. And instead of PDA, it would really be PDL… public displays of lust. Natsu would like to keep things private while Sting was not the same way. And Lucy was nervous that he may start to think that because they may have been like that in the past, that he thinks he can do those sorts of things in public now. It's not that she has a problem with doing it in public though. She just has a problem being touched by Sting period so she's nervous he'll start touching her because they're in a 'relationship'. Lucy's learned to respect herself thanks to Natsu and she will not be dealing with that shit.

"We need to set some ground rules." Lucy turned her head to stare up at Sting, who was running his hand through his hair and looking down at her in a way that was supposed to be enticing. Lucy sighed and turned her head away. "Just because I was okay with being overly touchy feely in the past does not mean I'm okay with it anymore."

"Damn Heartfilia… What happened to the kinky girl who was up for anything?"

What happened to her? She fell in love with a boy who treated her right, and she was not about to cheat on Natsu even if she didn't mean to. She wasn't going to allow anything except for the bare minimum. Besides, they're around his family so he most likely won't try anything.

"I just don't want you to think you can do whatever you want, okay? We are pretending to be in a relationship, when in actuality, I'm just your friend— actually, you're more like an acquaintance. So don't do anything to me that you wouldn't do to someone you barely know."

"Ouch," Sting placed a hand on his heart in mock hurt. "Would you do what we did with a mere acquaintance?" He paused to look up at the cloudy sky and and sighed while they continued to walk past houses. "I take that back because you would. I barely know anything about you."

And that's how she'd like to keep it.

"Sorry… I like to keep things private." She looked down at herself with a small smile because only Mavis and Natsu really know anything about her. She wonders if Natsu would like how she looked today. She made sure to not wear anything that showed more skin than necessary, choosing to slip on a sleeveless dress with a black top and a skirt that had an elegant design sown into the red cloth in black. She slipped on some dark tights and a pair of tall heels, and pulled her hair up into a high, center ponytail that swished while she walked and licked her back.

"Hey Lu…"

"Hmm?" She moved her gaze to look up at the blonde boy next to her who had a very complicated look on his face. "Are you really the same as you were back then? You have nobody by your side except Mavis?"

Her brows furrowed because what in the world did it matter to him. So what if she's the same? She has Natsu now, but it's not exactly something she can admit out loud. "Yeah, but it doesn't concern you. I'm fine."

"Cold as usual…" he sighed in disappointment, and shook his head while facing forward again. "If you keep acting like that, people won't wanna get close to you."

"Good, if you feel that way, then I guess I can leave." She stopped to turn around, but Sting grabbed her hand and stared down at her deeply. "What?"

"Can't you see that I'm trying here, Lucy. Why won't you just give me a chance."

She looked up at him boredly. "You say that, yet make me pretend to be your fake girlfriend by playing the guilt card. That doesn't make me want to open up to you. You didn't even think about how I felt and pushed something on to me that I had no desire to be involved in. Why would I give someone like that a chance?"

He stared at her in shock, but his grip on her hand tightened and his eyes morphed into a look of guilt. "Sorry… I didn't mean to."

"Let's just get this over with."

The rest of the walk was silent and thick with unease. They finally arrived at a two story house that was decent sized with stone walls and a dark roof. Sting opened the door for her and she stepped inside. She noticed that everyone had taken their shoes off so she did the same as well, so she was just in her tights. Lucy noticed a pair of sneakers that looked familiar. Natsu has those same shoes. He wears them to school a lot and they've been sitting at her front door whenever he came by.

"We're here!" Sting yelled out while throwing both their coats on a pile with others, then leaned into Lucy to whisper. "My family's pretty cool, but they can be a bit crazy."

Lucy heard yelling down the hall as Sting placed a hand on her hip and lead her to the family room. When she got there, her eyes widened at the two people she saw. Mavis and Zeref.

"Lucy!" Mavis ran over and latched onto her hands. "Your Stings girlfriend? I never would have thought you'd get back together with him."

"Uh…" Lucy gaze snapped over to Sting's and she glared at him because did he know Mavis would be here? She never would have agreed if she knew that because Lucy knew how much Mavis wanted her to settle down. And she did have someone she wanted to spend her life with, but she can't tell Mavis that, and she definitely doesn't want her to think she's with Sting again!

"Lucy… I didn't know you knew Sting." She turned her head to the new voice, Zeref and practically choked when she realized something. If Zeref was here than that means…

Lucy quickly tuned around when she heard someone clear their throat, and she stumbled back out of Stings hold while rubbing her wrist. Oh no… this could not get any worse. "N-Natsu."

"How do you know Natsu?" Sting asked.

"She's my _teacher_." He grit the last word out so hard, and Lucy knew how much he wanted to call her something else. She looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes because god… this was just awful. For many reasons. Natsu hated knowing that she had to pretend to be somebody else's girlfriend, and now he has to sit there and watch with somebody he's related to. She had sex with Natsu's relative… Oh my god… she just wants to hug him and hold him. She wants to tell him she only wants him. But she can't. She's stuck just standing here and pretending Natsu was just her student. This hurt. It hurt so bad. She wanted to go home. She should have said no. She shouldn't have agreed to do this and it came back to bite her in the ass.

Natsu turned around with clenched fists, then walked down the hallway Lucy just came from and out the door. She looked down at the ground in guilt. This is just the worst.

"What's wrong with him?" Sting asked, looking around the rest of the room.

"Just ignore him." A gruff voice replied, causing Lucy to look over at the new person. He had dark hair down his back and piercings all over his body. Lucy swore she's seen him before, but couldn't quite place where. He met her gaze and he scowled at her with a click of his tongue. "I go to your school. You just don't have me."

Then he shoved past Lucy until he was out the door and chasing after Natsu. Gajeel found him sitting on the front porch step, but was hesitant to sit down. They were cousins, but he wasn't one for cheering people up. Especially Natsu of all people. But he knows how it feels to have unrequited love, so he sighed and sat down beside him. Gajeel suspected he would have to talk first, but Natsu suddenly looked up at him with clenched teeth and anger in his eyes. "It's not fucking fair. They're not really together. I should be the one introducing her to the family, not some guy she doesn't even care about!"

Gajeel's brows furrowed. "You gotta admit that's kind of impossible, salamander. She's your teacher. She's out of your league."

He expected Natsu to fire something back, but he only looked up at him with such fierce eyes that it almost made Gajeel want to flinch. "You're right, it's impossible, but not in the way you're thinking."

"What'd you mean?"

"Never mind, lug nuts. I just need to be alone."

"Quit bein such a pansy. You need to wake up. You'll never be with her so find somebody who you actually have a chance with." Yeah, he knows he's being a jackass, but deep down, Gajeel does care about Natsu and he was only going to get hurt liking somebody so unattainable.

Once again, Gajeel thought he'd be spewing curse words at him and punching him in the face for saying something like that, but it seems Natsu was holding himself back. For what? Gajeel doesn't know. Natsu wasn't one to bottle up his anger like this so it was pretty weird.

"Just leave Gajeel. I can't deal with you right now."

* * *

It's been about an hour since Natsu left the house and Lucy was doing her best to mingle. She's been keeping away from sting as much as possible because she was kind of mad at him, and she wanted to make a good first impression on Natsu's family, even if she was being introduced to them by a different guy. Lucy was all smiles during their conversations. She liked Natsu's family. They were really funny, and he had an absolutely adorable cousin named Wendy. She liked talking to Wendy the most. She told Lucy about her girlfriend, which made Lucy really happy to hear about. Young love was great. It was easier knowing Zeref and Mavis because she wasn't dependent on Sting. She knew other people here and they were easy to converse with.

But she was really concerned because Natsu hasn't come back from when he bolted out of the house an hour ago. She needed to check up on him. Lucy rose from the couch and told Sting she needed a small break, which he seemed to understand. She made her way down the hall and peeked outside to see if Natsu was there. When she didn't find him, she tip toed up the stairs as quietly as possible. Yes, Lucy knows she's being stupid, but she had to talk to Natsu.

On the way up, she smiled at family photos on the wall and some of Natsu's year book pictures. It was nice to see him age. Lucy wonders what he'll look like in a couple years. She found herself grinning. She knew she was at his door by the dorky dragon sticker, and quietly opened it. She was surprised that he wasn't there, but closed the door behind her and locked it. Everything was so interesting to her. His room was a little messy with clothes scattered on the ground and shelves full of all kinds of stuff. There was dragon figurines, papers littering his desk and his backpack was thrown on a chair. She picked up a picture frame with a child Natsu and Zeref, plus an adult with red hair. She wonders if that's Igneel. Natsu told her he died from lung cancer, so she assumed it was him because of the cigarette he had sticking out of his mouth. He looked like Natsu with the same chiseled body and hard facial features. She couldn't help but smile. Natsu seemed to like his dad a lot by the way he hung on his back like some sort of monkey.

Moving on, Lucy tiptoed over to his bed and sat on the edge, then pulled his pillow up to her nose to take in his scent. She couldn't help but flop down onto his twin sized mattress and roll into a ball while hugging his pillow. It smelt like him. Like smoky pine and spices like cinnamon. It was warm and inviting. She closed her eyes and melted into his bed. She really wants to sleep in here surrounded by his scent with his arms around her.

She found her thighs rubbing together a bit needily with a deep exhale. When she heard the doorknob jiggle, Lucy froze and sat there in silence with her brain screaming how stupid she was to sneak into her students bedroom and bury her nose into his pillow. She's such an idiot!

"Luce?"

All the tension in her body melted. It was obviously Natsu from his voice and the name only he called her. She quietly got up off his bed, then strode over to the door and unlocked it. She quickly pulled him inside before he could get a peep out, then locked it again so nobody could walk in on them.

"Uh… Luce? Are ya sure you should be in here?"

"Shut up, I already know what." But despite her words, she quickly pushed him back against his bed and climbed on his lap while hugging him. Natsu sighed contently, his arms coming around her waist to hold her. "I'm sorry… I never meant for this to happen."

"Its not your fault…" he grumbled out, but made sure to leave kisses all along her hair and ear. "It's my stupid cousins. He never told us he had a girlfriend until after you said you had to do this. He just wanted an excuse to be close to you."

Lucy pulled away to look at his pout, and it made her smile. This was probable really hard for him and she's proud of how well he's been able to keep himself calm. It's one thing at school when guys look at her, but a whole other when he has to watch some other guy put his hand on her hip. Natsu is possessive, after all, but she was a little angry as well. "Do you know if Mavis has met Sting before? Because if she has then I'll be even more pissed because he never mentioned he was Zeref's cousin."

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Mavis."

Lucy nodded with her eyes lowering and lips frowning. "This just got a lot more complicated Natsu. Mavis thinking I have a boyfriend is horrible because she wants me to settle down so bad. But I can't tell her about you."

"It's not fair." He pulled her front against him while mumbling into her hair. "I wanted to introduce you to my family, not Sting. He doesn't even care about you. He knows nothin about you."

"I know. I promise we'll do it right one day. We just have to be patient."

Natsu didn't respond and it was quiet for a moment. She pulled away to smile at him then pressed her lips to his. "We should probably go back downstairs. You go back first, then I'll come back a few minutes later. Make sure to text me that no one is by the stairs so they think I came from outside, okay?"

"Yeah, I got it."

He goosed her to try and make her get up, but Lucy only rolled her eyes and pressed one more kiss to his lips. "By the way… your room is really cute. Love all the dragons, babe."

Natsu threw her on the bed with a screech of his mattress, before booking out of the room with a blush. "I-I'll text you!"

She giggled quietly, then locked the door behind Natsu again. She spent another five minutes cuddled in his bed before she made her way back down the stairs after Natsu's text.

* * *

"Hey, Uh… can I talk to you about something?" Lucy smiled at the raven brother of Natsu's and nodded her head from her spot on the floor. She was sitting with Wendy again when Zeref came over and got comfortable as well.

"What is it? You having problems with Mavis?"

"No, it's actually about Natsu." Lucy choked on air as her heart leaped in anxiety, causing Zeref to rub a bashful hand behind his neck. "Sorry… was that an inappropriate question?"

"N-no… it's okay." Lucy cleared her throat. "Is it about his grades? He's doing rather well, actually."

"No, though I'm glad to hear that." He nervously glanced over at Natsu who was fighting with Gajeel and Sting. It was really cute because she never saw this side of him. Lucy has heard from other teachers that he gets in fights a lot, but she's never seen it for herself. It was amusing. After a moment, Zeref met her gaze again and leaned in so only she and Wendy could hear. "Does he uh… have a… special relationship with anyone in your class?"

"Special relationship?" She gulped nervously and glanced back over at Natsu before back to Zeref. "L-like romantic?"

"Yeah… its just. Have you seen any signs? Does he… I don't know… seem specially close to um… Loke?"

Loke? She doesn't understand what he was trying to ask. "They're really good friends… just like Gray and Natsu. Why?"

Zeref sighed. "Natsu has been spending a lot of time at Loke's. He goes over there every day after school and stays the night on the weekends. I just…" He eyes hardened and he looked at her with new found determination. "Do you think Natsu is gay?"

"Pffft!" Lucy laughed so hard she was was smacking the floor and wheezing. Natsu and Loke? That's hilarious and if Natsu knew Zeref thought he was gay, he would probably be so embarrassed that she had this conversation with his brother. When both Wendy and Zeref stared at her oddly, she regained her composure, and tried to hide her smile as best as she could. "S-sorry, that was really rude. I don't think he's gay though. You should ask him." She held in a snort. She wished she could be there for that conversation.

"I don't know… it'd make sense." Wendy spoke up next to her and shrugged a bit. "He's never been interested in girls. Maybe he's afraid to come out."

This is too much. It seems they both have it hard.

"I can't ask him if he's gay. Maybe you can talk to him Wendy, since you already came out."

"I suppose I could. Probably a different day though."

Lucy was nearly rolling on the floor in laughter. She cannot wait to tell Natsu.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, I'm just excited for this part of the fic so I'm updating this a lot. I want to talk about something before you read! Somebody commented that natsu ans lucy should tell Zeref about their relationship because he would probably be okay with it and it wouldn't seem as bad since Natsu's guardian knowns. That is true, but the reason Lucy hasn't told Zeref is out of respect. Because Zeref is dating Mavis, she doesn't want to force him into keeping a secret from his girlfriend. Mavis will find out, but Lucy will be the one to tell her or something else will happen. I'm not totally sure yet. But just think... if Zeref knew and didn't say anything to Mavis, and then Mavis found out about it and how Zeref knew and didn't tell her, that would be a big problem in their relationship. Mavis already hates that Zeref thinks student teacher relationships aren't as bad depending on the situation, but Lucy is like a daughter to Mavis. Keeping a secret about Lucy... about something Mavis thinks so strongly about, will not end well once the cat is out of the bad. Lucy doesn't want to put Zeref in that situation since she kind of already feels at fault for their disagreement in the first place. She just doesn't want to make things more complicated than it already is. Okay, I'm done so I hope you have fun ;) oh, I nearly forgot to say something! We've reached 300 followers! Yay! Thank you reading... I'm glad you guys seem to like the story and thank you for all the comments. There was more than usual last chapter! Once again, have fun!**

Natsu has been having a hard time letting go. And when she says that, she means it literally because his arms were currently trying to keep her in bed by pinning her hands above her head and smirking down at her. He does have times like this… when his inner child comes out and he wants to play. He'll tease her and and tickle her, throughly enjoying their lazy time in bed, which Lucy can't blame him for. It was nice to just lay down and melt into his arms. He was so warm and he smelt so good… she loved how he left little kisses in her hair and mumbled sweet words into her ear. It was a little embarrassing, actually. If somebody told the past her that she would be the cuddly type who loves to be whispered at and nuzzled into, Lucy would probably laugh at the blatant lie this person was spewing. Never would she have thought things would turn out like this. Yeah, Lucy loved to dream about love and how it may happen to her one day, but she was 25. She wasn't getting any younger and this is the first time she's ever been so vulnerable. So if someone told her she was going to fall in love and start acting like those cheesy romance movies, Lucy would probably have the urge to throw up. This wasn't her… Her relationship with most males is explicitly sex, so she would have a hard time believing that she'd be the one getting embarrassed at a guys sweet words. And to top it off, the guy who made her feel these strange emotions was still in high school and he was… oh god, he's eight years younger than her. She never really likes to admit that number out loud and she feels somewhat like a pedophile when she admits that number to herself. Especially at a time like this when Natsu is being childish and goofy. But he's not always like this. He's surprisingly mature at how he handles their relationship. He doesn't have the desire to boast about dating his teacher, and he's treated her like she was actually worth something and not just something to fuck.

Natsu was the first guy to ever tell her that they were not having sex. It surprised her and she was baffled for a moment because what guy doesn't want to have sex? It's common knowledge that men are always thinking about it, so when Natsu first told her the sex only once a week rule, she was shocked, but after that passed, she felt unbelievably happy. He wanted more than sex from her… he wanted to do absolutely nothing with her and she gets it now. She gets why people like being in real relationships because this was nice. Having somebody to talk about everything and nothing with was really nice. She loved coming home from school because she knew Natsu was waiting for her. Not waiting to sleep with her, but waiting to hear about her day and to just hold her in his arms and kiss her enough times to make up for not being able to do so all day. She really does love him, and she knows why now. Before, it felt like they had a strange bond and attraction that really had no deeper feelings. They just felt drawn to each other, but they didn't know why. But Lucy knows exactly what she loves about him now. And it's just… everything. She loves every part of him and wouldn't change anything about him. He was her soulmate… Lucy could just feel it.

"Natsu," Lucy laughed at the relentless tickles to her belly, and wheezed, unable to do anything with her hands trapped above her head. A very unladylike snort echoed around the room when Natsu leaned his head down and blew a raspberry on her cheek. "S-stop it, babe!"

Natsu's sexy chuckle reverberated up his throat and made Lucy shiver in delight with a small squeak at his very attractive noises. Growls, and heated whispers quickly took over his teasing tone. Lucy was unable to control the her throaty moan that made Natsu pull back slightly so she could see the play shining in his olive green eyes. No, not shining— they were burning… a passionate flame that engulfed Lucy with heated desires and rosy cheeks.

He was done tickling her, but his fingers were still teasing her body. The light touches on her bare stomach made Lucy's skin jump below his hot digits that were obviously heading south. She felt her body anticipate the way he skimmed his rough hands across her belly, then smooth around to slip his fingers under the waistband of her comfy sweats, then pulled them down until Lucy kicked them off all the way. She looked up at him with just as much passion in her chocolate eyes, and bit her lip when Natsu sent her a feral grin that showed his sharp canines that she loved when he was devouring her skin.

She felt herself grow wet in anticipation, which she compensated with needy squirming with her thighs rubbing together to help ease her arousal. Natsu must have felt her squirming because his hand dropped down to her thigh to pull it up as he leaned down and nipped at her ear. "I want you to get nice and wet while I tease you, Luce. No easing the feeling by rubbing your sexy thighs together, okay?"

She felt tingly and like something was stuck in her throat. It was only her arousal though that was begging to be released or at least touched by those hot, rough fingers. Lucy jumped when Natsu suddenly pulled her bra and blouse down so her breasts were in perfect view, and he licked his lips before cupping her right one and skimming his thumb across her pink nipple. Lucy whined and arched up into it, causing Natsu to click his tongue and pull his hand back. He quickly pushed her belly down so she was laying on the bed flatly. She opened her eyes, trying to look as cute as possible with pouty lips and sad eyes asking for attention. "Please, Natsu?" She licked her lips in an enticing way and tilted her head back to expose her pale neck to him. "I… really want you, darling."

Natsu growled so lowly that she honestly would have mistaken him for an animal if she didn't know any better. His hand cupped her right breast again and he flicked her hard nipple, then rubbed his thumb into it. "I'm in control tonight, Luce."

His lips latched onto her her neck, and she moaned. Lucy wanted to bury her fingers in his spiky hair but she was stuck being pinned to her pillow. His fingers plucked at her nipples until she wasn't giving him the reaction he was looking for, then he ventured down her body and let his hand settle over her panties. She jumped at the lite stroking of his finger, egging her on and making Lucy squirm below him.

"Mmm, more…"

Natsu smirked as he made his way down to her breasts, and captured her nipple whole and suckled on her beautiful tit, which caused the body below him to squirm further. His tongue circled around her bud, teasing her, and loving the small noises she made in pleasure. He pulled off her with an exaggerated pop, then kissed down her clothed stomach and pulled her shirt up so he could lick her pale tummy and mark it with his love bites.

"You're so gorgeous, Luce."

He settled between her legs and stared up at her chocolate eyes begging for his mouth to lick her sweet pussy. She didn't have to beg though because being this close to it only made Natsu's mouth water at how delicious and yummy she was. He licked his lips at the throught of it, and ducked his head down to lick her over her black panties. He made sure to suck and get her nice and wet, but he didn't have to put too much effort into it. She was already soaking, and only got worse as more time passed. With her panties on, he could be a little rougher, and gently nibbled in her clit, then eased the sensation by pressing his wet tongue onto her needy mound.

Now that Lucy's hands were free, she buried her fingers in his hair like she loves to do so much and tugged at his spiky strands with little moans. Lucy's legs came around to hug his back and hold his head in place as he ate her out. He could tell she was trying to keep herself from squeezing his face with her thighs, but Natsu wouldn't mind that one bit. Sounds like a wonderful way to go while feasting on her delicious pussy.

He had enough of this annoying piece of fabric after a few minutes, and pulled them down to her toes, then pushed her thighs back so he could see her sticky cookie. Arousal was dripping from her most inner parts, and her whole heat was shiny with cum coating her lips. Lucy may get mad at him for wanting to lick all that up, but he didn't care. His head dropped down to her pretty pink pussy and he devoured all that liquid she releases. Lucy whined and tugged at his hair to complain. He was licking everywhere except where she wanted him most, her clit. Her picked up the milky cum on his tongue and let her flavor just sit in his mouth so he could saver all her delicious juices.

"Natsuuu," Lucy whined and tugged at his hair some more. After a moment went by and he still had no intention on licking her where she wanted it most, Lucy pressed her thighs together so she captured his face between her legs, the ground and rolled her hips against his wet tongue so he licked that little spot that made her moan. Natsu didn't try to remove himself. His hand settled on her thigh, and skimmed her skin up and down so lightly that she twitched and whimpered with a little giggle that he found so adorable, yet sexy at the same time. Lucy rode his face, and dipped her head back to moan. He finally started to cooperate and licked her clit gently with little rubs and flicks of his tongue. She panted. Her back started to arch in bliss and she squeezed her thighs around his face to keep Natsu in place. The rubber band of her pleasure stretched and stretched until it was straining under the tension. Her body was shaking and she felt her breath start to jerk and spasm in her throat. Natsu licked her so wetly and made sure to kiss and love her little clit till she couldn't stand it any longer. The strings of the elastic band were breaking piece by piece and she could feel her eyes slip close as her hips raised off the bed and pulled Natsu into her so hard that she thought he may suffocate.

Just when the back of her eyelids started to explode in a wonderful array of colors, there was a knock at her door, causing her rubber band to slacken a bit. She was frozen, but Natsu continued to lick her like nobody was there. She tugged at his hair to try and get him to stop, but he seemed more enthusiastic than ever before.

"Lucy, are you home?"

Fuck, it was Sting. She just has to pretend she's not here and he'll leave. She tugged at Natsu's hair again, trying to tell him to stop, but Natsu was a possessive man, and hearing another guy outside of his girlfriends door was not something he was pleased with. He licked and rubbed at her even more and smirked when she smacked a hand over her mouth to muffle a moan.

"N-Natsu… stop." She whispered, voice complicated and like she really didn't want him to. He pushed her hips down on the bed and mauled her pretty pussy. Licking, sucking, and rubbing her clit, and he grinned when he felt Lucy start to tense again as she came closer to climax.

"Lu… your light is on. Don't ignore me… I'm here to apologize."

Those colors started to form in her closed eyes again like someone splashed buckets of paint on the back of her eyelids which melted together. Her body twitched. She squeezed Natsu's face between her thighs and covered her mouth with both hands to suppress the heated call of her students name. She panted heavily, and rode out her orgasm by jerking her hips against Natsu's mouth and sighing contently. Natsu didn't pull away once she calmed down. She felt him smirking against her lower lips with his olive green eyes slanted in a teasing way. He lowered his head down further to collect the cum and juices she released and swallowed down all that delicious flavor, but making sure to savor it on his tongue.

She almost forgot about Sting until he spoke up again, causing Lucy to try and wiggle away from Natsu, but he wouldn't let her escape. "How dirty of you, Luce. Having an orgasm because of your student when his cousin is outside your apartment door… you're a naughty teacher."

Damnit why does he have to pick now to act all sexy when she obviously won't be finishing what they started. No, Lucy does know why. He's acting this way because of his possessive and territorial habits. He wanted her to scream out his name so Sting knew exactly what was going on right under his nose and who she was doing it with. Natsu was almost too much for her right now, and despite how she was a little upset at his reckless behavior, she couldn't really be mad at him. She can't imagine how frustrated he must have felt at that Christmas party. Having somebody else introduce her to his family, then having to act like she was nothing more than his teacher. Lucy felt it too. She wanted to sit by Natsu at dinner, she wanted to hold his hand during grace. She wanted Natsu to walk her home and she wanted his arm wrapped around her waist while she conversed with his family. Lucy even felt that way and this wasn't her family and she wasn't anywhere near as possessive as Natsu was. She can only imagine how angry he was. So despite how she wanted to yell at Natsu for doing something so reckless that would only cause problems if they were found out, she couldn't. She couldn't be mad at him. Her apartment was their space. Their space as a couple. It's where they spend everyday together with Happy and she didn't want to make any rules for him. This was both their home so she couldn't be upset, only weary for next time.

The person on the other side of the door sighed and Lucy heard him retreat after saying he would come by again, but he left her something on the rug. Several minutes went by and she still didn't move. Natsu was kissing her and loving every inch of her body. She smiled at him and brushed some pink strands of hair of his forehead. "You're really reckless, you know that?"

"You like that part of me, Luce."

She can't even deny it because she does. She likes his childish side that Lucy knows it isn't there because he was technically a child. It's just who Natsu was. Competitive by nature and playful with a silly side. His recklessness is what makes him Natsu, and she actually admired that part of him since he came onto her so quickly without any hesitation or fear. For gods sake, he tried to kiss her only the third day of school! Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the memory of it and smiled down at him with a fond like.

"What?"

"Nothing… you're just really funny." She paused to look up at the ceiling and pondered the memory again. "Hey… what were you thinking when you you tried to kiss me the first time?"

"Thinking?" Natsu raised a brow at her crawled his way up her body and laid on top of her while using her breasts as a pillow. She couldn't help but laugh. "I didn't really think about it. I knew you wouldn't get me in trouble if I kissed you. I mean, you didn't even remove my hand when I held your waist. It was obvious you were attracted to me too."

She should have known better. After all, Natsu didn't think about his feelings that often and just acted on instinct. If he second guessed himself, he probably wouldn't have touched her like that. But it does take some pretty big balls to just follow your instincts like that, especially when it's about a secret love affair between student and teacher. It makes her a bit nervous to hear that though. "Was I that obvious? I didn't think you'd be able to see through me like that. I acted like what you were doing meant nothing to me, despite how my heart was pounding and how I felt so drawn to you."

"You weren't obvious at all." Natsu shook his head against her breast, then kissed her soft skin lightly while looking up at her. "You said it yourself. We're soulmates, Luce. I felt drawn the moment I saw you and I could tell you did too. The way our eyes met a bunch of times during class or how you wrote that writing prompt about what I said to you. Once we finally talked, I felt a connection that I knew you felt too. It's not like anyone else can tell. You don't even talk to me at school anymore."

She felt guilty about the rule she implanted after Loke found out, but it was unavoidable. They were being stupid before and she didn't want to go through another scare like that again. "Sorry… But I like the time we spend here better than at school."

"Yeah, me too." Lucy popped up to look at him, then smiled while brushing her fingers through his hair while he kissed her breasts over and over. "Your bed isn't at school and I like to cuddle."

"How cute."

"Don't call me cute!" Natsu pouted, looking even more adorable.

But despite how comfortable she was, she couldn't just lay in bed all night and neither could Natsu. Sighing, Lucy patted Natsu head twice to inform him to get up. She still needed to make dinner and grade some papers, plus help Natsu with homework if he needed it. Natsu got a bit grumpy, but rolled over in bed so she could remove herself from him. She grabbed a new pair of panties, and one of Natsu's sweatshirts he left over here by accident, which she also stole, and strode into the bathroom to change and clean herself off. Once she emerged again, Natsu was working on homework at her small kitchen table because he must have known she was working on dinner.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Spicy chicken."

They had that last week though. "How bout Mac and cheese? You can put hot sauce in it."

"As long as you don't put any broccoli in it like last time."

Lucy chuckled. What a cute child he is. "Okay, no broccoli." Instead she'll put spinach. Lucy quickly got dinner started by boiling water for the pasta and grilling some chicken breast on the stove. Natsu would ask questions about his homework that he needed help with and she would always answer them to the best of her abilities. Math was never her best subject so she wasn't very helpful with his homework. It's been so long since she's taken high school math, but she can usually figure out what he's learning after she looks through his text book and follows along with an example or looks at his notes.

Once the mac and cheese was in the oven, she suddenly remembered Sting left something on her door rug and wondered over to the door to open it and see what it was. She peeked outside and saw a bouquet of white and blue flowers, then opened the door all the way and stepped out to retrieve them.

"Ignoring me, huh?"

Lucy jumped and slammed the door closed so fast and hard the walls shook and the frame rattled. Sting approached her slowly, only a few doors down, but he was sitting in the hallway before he got up. "H-hi…"

"Well look at you…" He grinned at her, and looked her up and down with hungry eyes. "Wearing nothing but some panties and a mans sweatshirt. Who's is this, some guy you picked up? Damn, Miss. Heartfilia, it's a school night."

Lucy honestly had no fucking idea what she was supposed to do. If she opened the door to run inside, she knows Sting would follow after her. But if she continues to stay out here like this, Natsu may act recklessly. She had to play this safe… she can't let him inside so there's only one option. "The guy I picked up is still inside or I'd invite you over." She popped her hip up while leaning on one leg, and twirled her long hair to look nonchalant. "Too bad. We could have had fun."

"Just kick him out." Sting placed a hand on her bare hip and pulled her close. She swallowed thickly and tried to step out of his hold but she was stuck between him and the door.

"O-okay…" What was her plan? To go inside, lock the door and never come out again till she feels safe. Natsu can climb out the window tonight and hopefully she can get trough this without any problems. "Just wait here and I'll get him to leave."

"No, I'm sure it'll be quicker if I helped out."

"That's really not necessary… I-I'll take care of him." Her voice started to shake. She doesn't know why, but she suddenly felt very scared right now. She was never afraid with Sting before, but she had no idea what to do and she felt really helpless. She didn't want to go anywhere with Sting, but she can't let him inside. Her lips opened without her even knowing what she was going to say, and one word tumbled out. "N-Natsu…"

The door suddenly opened and she was tugged back out of Sting's hold and into the warmest arms she's ever been in. Lucy buried her eyes under his arm and shook in anxiety because she didn't know what was going to happen. The man holding her was releasing an aura that was obviously pissed because some other guy saw her looking like she just had sex with just a pair of panties on and his sweatshirt. Plus, Sting was kind of forcing himself on her and she was pretty frightened for multiple reasons.

"W-what the hell?" Sting looked thoroughly confused and crossed his arms over his chest sternly while looking at them. "What's going on here?"

Natsu unwrapped his arm around her to step between them with Lucy scrambling backwards to pick up Happy as Natsu grabbed Sting by the collar of his shirt and tugged him close. "Lucy is mine. She only wants me so never come here again, do you understand?"

"Wait wait wait." Sting waved his hands in front of himself and looked between the two of them. "You guys are together?" His eyes glanced over Lucy's body again and widened. "Like together together?" He shoved Natsu aside and stomped into her apartment to wrap his arms around Lucy's waist and tug her close. "You chose Natsu?! He's not even an adult! He can't possibly be able to take care of you!" Tears started to stream down her cheeks as Sting tugged her by the chin and slammed his lips to hers.

There was a hiss and a growl. Happy attacked Stings neck and scratched and bit him while the possessive male behind him grabbed Sting by his jacket and shoved him to the ground. "Don't… don't you dare touch her! She is mine! She is my property! I will not let anyone else touch her like I do ever again!"

Happy jumped out of the way and back over to Lucy before Natsu jumped on top of Sting and their fists flew. They both took blows and they both got hits in. Lucy just held Happy trying to figure out what to do and how to handle this without making problems.

"I've loved her for years! You don't know how upset I was when she broke up with me and now some kid thinks he can come in here and just steal her away from me?! No fucking way!"

"She never belonged to you! You don't know anything about her! You don't know what she goes through, how she's feeling! You were only a person to fuck her! You were never important to her!"

"Yeah and a kid like you could never be so important to someone like her!"

"Stop it!" Lucy let Happy fall to the ground then ran over to Natsu, looped her elbows under his arms and tugged him back. "H-he's your family! You guys love each other! Stop fighting like this, I-I can't stand it!"

With a bloody lip and bruised cheekbone, Natsu turned his head to look at her and frowned at the tears streaming down her cheeks. Shit, did he do something wrong? He was just defending her, but he could kind of understand what she's saying. Lucy hasn't told him much about her family, but he knows it's complicated. She never talked about any relatives and she didn't seem to have any siblings or even cousins. She has issues with her father and her mom died so he gets where she's coming from. She has no family to speak of so him and Sting acting like they were strangers and hurting each other because of her was probably very hard on her. He has family so she must not want him to mess up his relationship with Sting, but he said he's in love with Lucy and he kissed her! He kissed his Lucy! He can't stand for that even if Sting is his cousin.

"Sorry, Luce…" he mumbled and rubbed a hand behind his neck. "I-I didn't mean to make you sad."

He slowly turned around and pulled her into his arms. She cried small tears and baby hiccups with Natsu running his fingers through her soft hair. "J-just don't fight like that. We can talk about it."

"Talk?" They both followed the voice to see Sting sitting on the ground with a black eye and his hands clenched. "There's nothing to talk about. Fuck this." He stood and slammed the door behind him, causing Lucy to jump in anxiety and whimper into Natsu's chest.

"W-what am I supposed to do if he tells someone? I don't want to go to jail. It's not fair. Why do you have to be so young? Why couldn't you just be a year older and then I could have met you through Zeref and Mavis, but you just have to be my student! Or I could have worked at a different school or something! Why did I get so unlucky?!"

"I won't let you go to jail, Luce. I couldn't stand it if you were gone for that long. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you safe."

She just sniffled and jumped again when she heard the timer for the oven go off. Lucy pulled away with puffy eyes and blotchy cheeks, and wondered back into the kitchen with Natsu and Happy following close behind. She pulled the pasta out of the oven, then set it on the stove. "C-can you fix two plates? I'm gonna get Happy his fish and cut some fruit."

"Yeah,"

Natsu's voice was soft as he did as she instructed, then removed his school stuff off the table and set the two bowls down. He couldn't help but snort when he saw the mac and cheese because she didn't put broccoli like she said, but spinach instead. How sneaky, he'll have to be more specific next time and say no vegetables.

He slid behind Lucy at the counter and started pressing soft kisses to her neck with Happy on the counter enjoying his tuna fish. "I'll keep you safe, Luce."

She didn't respond, and just nodded. Natsu wonders if she believed him. But even if she didn't, he would live up to his words. He'll keep Lucy safe.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, welcome back! Shit is going down so I hope you guys enjoy! The story will expand from here and more characters will get involved. Have fun!**

Stressed could not even begin to describe Lucy right now. Everything was falling apart, and it all leads back to those two teenage boys who followed her home from school. She swears to god if she ever has those two brats as a student, Lucy will give them hell and she won't feel even the least bit of guilt. If those boys never followed her, then she never would have met Sting and he never would have guilted her into being his fake girlfriend. Then everything else would stay how it was supposed to be. Lucy knew she was being childish for putting the blame on some kids, but it was the easiest thing to do. This just got so much more complicated and Lucy wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to draw attention to herself, but goddamnit she couldn't just quit her job! Nothing happened at school today though. She was anxious all day and was super jumpy, but nobody suspected anything. Thankfully Natsu acted exactly the same. She was stressed enough for the both of them and it wouldn't do any good for him to freak out just as much as she was. Lucy texted him and told Natsu to stay away for a few days, hoping to eliminate any communication between them as more than student and teacher, but he wouldn't have it. He got all quiet with only a few word answers. She expected him to get mad, but he didn't. So she knew he wasn't going to listen. He just wanted her to think he had.

Sighing, Lucy trekked up the stairs to her apartment and began to search her keys in her bag. Once she got to her door, she turned the knob out of reflex, and found it locked like she suspected. She unlocked the door, then locked it behind her again, and stared at her student when he was in his usual place on the couch with Happy in his lap and a controller to his video game in his hands.

"Can't you listen to me just once?"

Lucy set her bag down, then took her heels off and placed them next to Natsu's shoes at the door. She wondered inside and into the kitchen to make herself a snack. Maybe some cookies… she could use something sweet.

Lucy was surprised when she felt a warm hand settle on her hip, and Natsu leaned over her while kissing her ear and cheek sweetly. "I know he'll come, so I have ta watch over you."

"But what if he told someone and we're just being watched now. What if the police are involved and they have an investigation running and you being here is just proving what he said right."

"Sting wouldn't do that." Natsu pressed he lips on her neck with Lucy's fingers fidgeting on the counter. She looked around, noticing her jar of sugar and flour, but she didn't move to make her cookies.

"How do you know? What if he's petty? I know a side to him he probably doesn't show his family. Sting was very… dark and indecent towards me. What if he doesn't care that you're related to him and tells someone because he's so upset?"

"I'll protect you, Luce. I swear on my life."

"Then why are you being so selfish? I know this is really unfair, but the truth of it is, you are my greatest weakness right now, Natsu. The only way you can protect me is by keeping your distance. If there's nothing that can be caught then that's how you'll keep me safe. Sometimes staying close only causes problems."

Lucy's eyes started to sting with tears because she knew he would get upset, but that was the point. To make him so mad he leaves and won't come around for a few days. But she should have known it wouldn't be so easy with him.

"I-I'll figure it out… I know I can't walk you home from school or keep you safe in public, but this place is special. This is the only place I can protect you, so you can't take that away from me, Luce. This was supposed to be our place."

Lucy hands were now frozen on the counter, and she looked down in shame with her voice shaking and tears slipping down her cheeks. "Y-You're being a nuisance. All you're doing is causing me problems so just leave."

She felt Natsu tremble, but he still didn't let go. Why was he so stubborn? Why couldn't he run off like a normal person would? He suddenly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so she was looking up at him. Her lips quivered with tears streaming down her cheeks, and Natsu stared at her desperately. "You don't mean that Luce. You're just scared. Don't push me away."

Lucy took a shaky inhaled, then exhaled again just as unevenly. More tears fell, but she refused to wipe them away. "Why can't you just leave like a normal person Natsu? Why do you love me so much when I don't even say it back? Why are you still standing here when I said something so rude? I don't deserve you and your kindness. What do you gain from loving me?"

She wasn't sure what to expect. Maybe he'd realize how horrible she is and leave. Maybe he'd break up with her. Maybe he'd argue back and tell her things he does gain but really means nothing. Or maybe he'll do what she wants and leave her for a few days. Those were the only options weighing in her head. He had to pick one of those. But instead, he cupped both her cheeks more tenderly than he ever has before and leaned in to press his lips to hers. Lucy just blinked in shock and cried harder because why? Why was he treating her so nicely when she doesn't treat him in such a nice way.

Natsu pulled away, but still kept their lips close so he whispered against her with his olive eyes staring at her so kindly. "Love isn't a business deal, Luce. I don't have to gain anything from it. I already told you this, so why is that so hard for you to understand?" He kissed her many times, pressing his warm lips to hers over and over, hear heart melting further each time and eyes softening into a much less cold stare. She held onto the front of his shirt and arched up onto her tiptoes so she was closer to his lips with her lashes fluttering in bliss and lips parting each time their mouths separated. "I love you… and you give me so much more than you think, Luce. You make me happy, you keep me motivated. You think I was like this before I met you? I was such a kid, but I'm starting to feel like man who can actually keep you safe. You make me grow, Lucy. I'm not a child who you can yell at and make me run away crying. I'm not scared of you."

"Natsu…" his arms circled around her waist and he held her. Keeping her warm and holding her like she was something so precious that could easily break. And Lucy felt like she could. She felt her heart shatter, but not in the way you're thinking. She wasn't heart broken or sad. The wall around her heart, keeping her from getting hurt and blocking off anyone from breaking her heart, suddenly shattered into dust and blew away with the wind. She balled into his chest. Ugly cries and sobs filling the room with her nose sniffling and voice cracking when she finally spoke. "I-I… I love you." Her voice broke into more tears and tiny hiccups. "I-I love you so much Natsu. I don't deserve you. You're too kind for me… But I don't… I don't ever want to let you go." She could feel soft droplets plop on her hair. It made her whimper and she moved her hands around to squeeze the back of Natsu's shirt.

"Y-ya mean it? You're not lyin, right?"

"I would never lie about something as important as that." Natsu squeezed her tightly while kissing her ear over and over. She smiled into his chest and ran her fingers along his back. She felt a spout of determination and wiped her tears into his shirt. "Natsu… we have to fight. We have get through this together until our relationship is acceptable."

"Okay… I'll keep you safe. I'll protect you and—"

"No." Lucy's voice was stern, but she held Natsu so softly and kissed his chest sweetly. "You can't do anything right now. I still mean what I said earlier. You need to stop coming here for the time being."

Natsu held her biceps tightly and pulled away to look at her with his eyes begging. "Y-you just told me what I've wanted to hear for months. You can't expect me not to see you for who knows how long. I-I can't not touch you Luce… I already have problems keeping my hands to myself when I see ya every day." He sounded desperate, but Lucy's eyes didn't weaver. It caused him to panic a bit with him squeezing her biceps tightly. "W-we don't even know if Sting told anyone! He wouldn't do that! He's my family! You can't not talk to me for who knows how long, Luce!"

Sting would do it. Natsu doesn't know this side to him. He's possessive just like Natsu, but no where near as kind. Where Natsu would want her to be happy even if she wasn't with him, Sting would do the opposite. If he couldn't have her, then nobody could. She knows that's what he's thinking, and she knows what Natsu said earlier was right. He was going to visit her sooner than later, and Lucy wouldn't be having any of his shit. So he'll make it so nobody can have her. There's no doubt in Lucy's mind, so they have to act before Sting does.

Lucy reached her hand up to cup his cheek, and ran her thumb under his eye tenderly. "Don't think of this as not seeing me for a long period of time Natsu. Think of it as separating for a short time so we can have a future. If we don't act now, we won't have one babe. We need to be smart about this for our future, so sacrifices have to be made."

He looked like he was fighting with himself. He opened and closed his lips many times, before he forced a nod, then suddenly slammed his lips against hers. It was demanding and hot… Lucy felt her body melt. She ran her fingers through his hair and moaned deeply, but it only lasted for a moment. He pulled away quickly and dug onto his pocket to find his keys. He slid her house key off the ring, then handed it to her after a moment. Natsu just stared down at his beautiful girlfriend, and he couldn't help it. Tears fell, and Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly. "This isn't goodbye forever, okay?"

"I-I know."

"I'll miss you."

"Goddamnit Luce, I'll miss you too." Then he pulled away again and walked to the door before he couldn't leave. Lucy waited for him to put his shoes on in silence, then he turned to their cat who was standing there with them and looking very anxious and nervous. "Protect her Happy. You're her guardian okay, little buddy?" The kitten meowed then Natsu turned to her again and quickly leaned down to kiss her one last time. "I love you."

He opened the door and walked out with Lucy watching him go. He turned around once he was outside and stared at her sadly. She frowned with tears cascading down her cheeks. "I-I love you too Natsu." Then she slammed the door shut, locked it, and slid her back down the door till she curled her knees in on herself and balled her eyes out. She was alone again… utterly alone, and she couldn't stop her tears. This was heartbreaking. She felt broken and so sad. No more weekend cuddles and evening dinners. No more love making or heated make out sessions. No more of Natsu. No more of them. Her heart broke and she cried.

There was a small meow in front of her, and she raised her head to see the small blue kitten pawing at her foot. Lucy quickly picked the cat up and held him to her chest. "H-Happy…" He meowed, like he was trying to say she had him. And it was true, she had her and Natsu's kitten, something they raised together as a couple… Happy was theirs. But who would Natsu have?

* * *

Lucy stayed in front of her door for she didn't know long. She was waiting… she was waiting for him to show up, but she made sure to lock the door and deadbolt it so he couldn't get inside even if he broke her door down. She knows she's acting silly, but Natsu climbed in through her window twice, so she made sure to lock that as well, and pull the curtains closed so nobody could see inside. Her studio apartment was dark and dead quiet with just a purring Happy in her lap and a jar of peanut butter and spoon next to her. She really needed something sweet, and that was her best option without putting effort in. Lucy texted Natsu one last time and told him to delete all their texts and her number. She did the same as well and it made her frown. She stared at her phone, the date mocking her. It was December 10th. It looks like she'll be spending another Christmas unhappy. When will the holiday season ever be an enjoyable time for her?

She wiped her eyes, even though there were no tears there. She's been sitting here for hours… it's almost 7 o'clock. She had cried all her tears and ate enough peanut butter to make dinner sound unappetizing. Happy meowed in her lap, like he was trying to remind her he was there. But then, the kitten froze, and he stared at the door behind her with his sharpe kitten fangs glinting in the dark. He hissed, and Lucy knew he was here. Happy was possessive, just like his dad, and Lucy knew he wouldn't stand for any funny business. After all, Natsu told him to protect her.

There was a slow knock, but she didn't respond right away. Her apartment was dark, and she hoped he would leave. It could buy her and Natsu a bit of time to adjust to their new lifestyle without one another, but it seems Sting wasn't having it.

"I know you're home, Lucy. I saw your curtain move from the window."

Is he stalking her now? Lucy groaned, but hesitantly spoke up. "What do you want?"

"I came to make a deal."

So predictable. Lucy already knew what he would be asking. "And what's that? Please enlighten me."

"I just thought we could be friends again. You can keep your relationship with Natsu. I just want some action as well."

Lucy may have known this was coming and Sting may be predictable, but she knew he was smart too, so she had to cover her tracks. "I don't know what you're talking about. Quit spewing bullshit, and leave me alone."

"Smart as usual." His voice drawled out like he found her amusing and she felt his weight settle on the back of the door. Lucy quickly scooted away from it and turned around so she was facing him with a glare. "Playing innocent I see. I should have known you'd be smart enough to cover your tracks."

"I don't know what you're taking about." Lucy rolled her eyes with Happy climbing out of her lap and standing between her and the door. She pet her kittens back, and smirked cockily. "Oh, are you drunk? Poor Sting… You were so heartbroken that I dumped you and you're going insane and would do anything to get back at me for rejecting you. Even going as far as to make up random shit about me having an illegal relationship with my student and your cousin. You really went off the deep end, huh?"

She wasn't sure what to expect, but just narrowed her eyes when he laughed in amusement. "Wow, Lu. Nothing gets past you, does it? You're so smart and amazing. It's why I fell in love with you."

"You don't love me Sting. You know nothing about me."

"And yet… somebody else loves you. A mere child who can't possibly take care of you. Natsu is such an dumbass thinking he could support somebody special like you. He's not mature enough… he would be so childish and treat you like crap. I bet he would use you and fuck you like you meant nothing."

Lucy knows what it seems like he's doing. On the outside, it may seem like he's trying to get her to find Natsu's flaws, but Sting already knows those things aren't true, and he knows how much she cares about her student. So what is he doing? He's trying to make her angry and spill her real feeling about Natsu. What would that do when he already knows them? Well, Lucy suspected from the beginning he was recording this conversation. And he's only proving her theory right the more he talks. It didn't matter what he said about Natsu though. Well, it did matter, but not enough to break her acting. This was for her and Natsu's future, after all. She wasn't about to ruin it by a stupid slip up she would regret for life.

"That's disgusting. I'd prefer if you didn't talk about me and my student that way. He's a child and I'm an adult. It's inappropriate and disturbing."

"Just as stubborn as always." Lucy heard Sting sigh and stand up again. She followed his voice and stared farther up the door where she knows he's staring at her the same way. "You really wanna fight this battle Miss. Heartfilia? I could just share your body with him and I'd be happy. Are you really going to throw away your life just for a kid?"

Lucy's eyes hardened with Happy hissing at the door in a threatening way. She smirked and sent a glare to Sting that means war. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I have no intention of giving myself to you. You're just a delusional little boy who never treated me right. I would never date someone so immature. I want a man who could take care of me, and that's not you."

Sting was silent for a moment and she knew he was angry. It was obvious to anyone that she was dissing Sting, but there was a hidden meaning behind her words. He knew she was dating Natsu, so she called Natsu, Stings younger cousin, a bigger man than him. It must have infuriated him by his silence. She heard him punch the door with a curse, then walk down the hall without saying another word.

She quickly pulled her cat to her chest again and nuzzled her cheek into Happy's fur. He pressed his paw to her lip and meowed once. It made Lucy smile. Happy was such a good cat and she loved him with all her heart. "Natsu won't be around for a little bit, Happy."

She leaned back against the door and curled up with her cat. It was peaceful right now, but she wasn't sure what to expect. After all, Lucy just waged war, but she would be the one coming out on top. She would fight for her and Natsu's future, even if it meant lying to the law. She loves him and she's not about to leave his side and get locked up. This is for them… for their future as a family. And she wasn't about to go down by the hands of Sting.

You don't mess with Lucy Heartfilia. Sting should know that by now.


	27. Chapter 27

**Whoop whoop! I updated two chapters today! Go me. This is for the first person who commented on one of my stories. They requested I update this so here ya go! I hope you enjoy and have fun!**

Natsu was unbelievably depressed. He somehow managed to force himself out of Lucy's apartment. Maybe her logic got to him, but he knows it's not that. How could he say no to her when she put so much stock into their relationship? Lucy wasn't like him. She wasn't possessive and she wasn't territorial, but Natsu was. And when Lucy said all that… to think about their future instead of the present, he felt like she was kind of staking her claim on him. Lucy never left any hickeys… Lucy didn't feel the need to tell their relationship to the world like he did. But her saying she wanted a future together made him happy, and she also said those three words he was waiting for. Honestly, Natsu wished she didn't say it. He has been waiting to hear it, but it sucked that it was right now because Natsu couldn't make love to her or hold her. He was stuck doing nothing. No, something even worse… he had to leave her, and he never wanted that to happen. He just felt so lonely and depressed. He needed to get his feelings out so he went to the only person he could.

Loke.

Natsu knocked on his door, and waited anxiously until it opened, revealing his sister who looked nothing like him. Well, they were step siblings, but she still called Loke her brother, even though she was older than him. "Hello, Natsu. Loke's in his room if you need him."

"Thanks Virgo." She stepped aside to let him in, and Natsu slipped his shoes off then made his way down to his friends room, which was also the basement. Loke had a pretty great gig. The whole basement was his and he had workout equipment, a tv with all sorts of video games and a bed against the wall. He shut the door behind him, then padded down the stairs to find his friend taking a photo with his pants unbuckled and his shirt off. "Jesus Christ, Loke. At least go in the bathroom."

Loke looked over at him for a moment, but took the photo anyways, then zipped his pants back up and slipped his shirt on again. The kitty cat, as Natsu likes to call him, shrugged and flopped down on his bed like it didn't matter. "Not like you've never seen a guy with his shirt off. We're friends with Gray, right?"

"That doesn't mean I want to see it." Natsu made his way over then sat on the couch near his bed, with his phone held tightly in his hand. He didn't notice Loke's gaze as the ginger sat up a bit, and just leaned over so he was resting his chin in his palm.

"So… why're you here? Something happen with Miss. Heartfilia?"

Natsu popped his head up to look at him. "How'd you know?"

Loke rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? You never hang out with us anymore. You eat with us at lunch but only because Lucy banned you from eating with her." He ignore Natsu's glare at what he called his teacher and only ruffled his long hair with a grumble. "I mean, I may not have one girlfriend, but I have many and I still hang out with our group. It's like you can only focus on one thing and that's Lucy. So the only reason you're here is because something happened with her or you wouldn't have came over."

"Well maybe I would feel different if I could take her around you guys. You can at least bring a girl along with us if we hang out, but I can't do that with Lucy." But despite his excuse, Natsu sighed and rubbed his neck a bit sheepishly. "But I guess I'm sorry. I'll be able to hang out with you guys again."

"Why? Did you guys break up?" Loke looked genuinely curious, and not like he hoped that maybe they did break up. It always seemed like he wished they did, so he could maybe have a chance with her. He didn't say his usual lines of wanting Lucy for himself, so maybe Loke just said all that to get under his skin.

"Kind of…" Natsu got angry just thinking about it. "My cousin is Lucy's ex and he found out about us. She says he's gonna try and get her arrested. I don't think he will, but she said I'm not allowed to come around anymore. I gave back her house key and we said goodbye. I don't know how long I'll have to stay away from her."

He wasn't sure what to expect from Loke. Maybe pity? Or fear that Lucy may go to jail. What he didn't expect was for him to stare at him very seriously and shift a bit uneasily. "I never told you this because I know about your strange obsession and possessiveness, but I may be able to help you figure out some information."

"How?" Natsu was intrigued and brightened a bit. "But what does me being possessive have to do with it?"

"Ah well… Virgo, my sister…" he trailed off, scratching at his chin a bit awkwardly. "She saw one of my homework assignments and recognized Lucy's hand writing. I didn't want to tell you, but Virgo was very… close with Lucy in college. She's a masochist and Lucy was her master for a while."

"What?!" Then What Lucy mentioned when she ate his nipples popped into his head. She said she's been with a girl, so is Virgo the girl? Ugh, this was just the worst! How many people has she been with?! Well, Natsu knows exactly how many. It literally keeps him up at night, so it didn't make him feel better at all!

"Virgo's still friends with her. They talk every so often and she knows all the people Lucy has dated in college. I bet she knows something about your cousin."

"Y-yeah…" Natsu knows he should go ask, but he also doesn't want to learn about how Sting and Lucy were in college, and he also doesn't want to learn about Virgo's strange relationship with his girlfriend. This just sucks. Why couldn't Lucy just wait until she found him? She just had to sleep with all these other people. And worst of all, it's people he knows! But he has to figure it out. If Lucy wouldn't tell him any information, then he needs to figure it out himself. "Fine… lets go talk to her. Just don't mention that I'm seeing her, okay?"

"Sure." They made their way up the stairs where they found Virgo cleaning the kitchen in her signature maid costume. She was wearing it when he came inside, Natsu has just gotten so used to it that it doesn't affect him anymore. She always wore it around while she cleaned, a strange hobby of hers that Natsu wonders if Lucy's ever done anything with her while she's wearing that maid costume. Ugh, stop thinking about it! "Virgo." Loke called out to his sister, who looked up at him with her big blue eyes that have always seemed rather dull. "Can you answer some questions for us?"

"What about?"

"Miss. Heartfilia."

She nodded and patted the counter top for them to sit down at the bar across from her. "What would you like to know?"

Loke nudged him so Natsu cleared his throat and anxiously tapped his thumb on the granite counter top before he built up the courage to ask her something he didn't want to know the answer to. "So uh… do you remember one of her exes named Sting?"

"Ah…" she nodded then continued to wipe the counter with a dish cloth. "Yes, Sting didn't last long. I was only with Princess for a longer period of time because there were no strings attached. But Sting really liked her and that tends to make the famous Lucy Heartfilia dump you in a matter of seconds. She doesn't like feelings to be involved." Virgo shook her head at the thought of it.

It bothered him that she called his girlfriend princess because he knew that was probably what Virgo called her during their… time together. But he held himself back because she held valuable information. "Was he like… I don't know… really dark and obsessive with her?"

She looked hesitant to say, but with a short nod from Loke, she sighed with another nod. "Princess isn't submissive. I know that more than anyone, but Sting was…" she looked uncomfortable and fidgeted a bit nervously. "He would make her do a lot of stuff in public. Princess never seemed to care, but it always made me mad because that was not Princess. He was controlling and would have her… um…" she paused and looked between them. "You guys are her students, so I don't really want to say, but he made her wear a vibrator out and public and would—"

"That's enough." Natsu held his hand out, unable to hear anymore with his teeth grit shut and hands clenched. "What about his dark side. If… if she was dating someone else, would he… I don't know… try to break them up no matter what the cost? Did he seem like that type of guy?"

"Oh, when it comes to princess? Yes. He was in love with her. He had been long before she dated him. He was obsessive. None of us liked that she agreed to date him. He wanted to possess her entire being."

So Lucy wasn't being dramatic when she said he would do something. But still… maybe if he didn't know Sting, but Natsu was his cousin! You think he would learn to accept it and not try to fuck up his entire life. He loved her and if she went to jail, Natsu wouldn't know what to do. He knows it would be all his fault… Lucy is smart enough to get out of this, but he would do something stupid. He would say something that would give them away. He needs to talk to Sting. He needs to get this figured out before he does something Natsu knows he'll regret.

Natsu hopped off his stool and started to walk towards the front door, but Loke grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I-I need to talk to him! Maybe I can get him to stop! I can get him to understand! I can talk—"

"You don't talk with someone crazy like that Natsu. You need to be smart. You can't do something stupid that will give him more evidence. I might tease you about Lucy, and say I want her for myself, but I honestly don't. Yeah, she's an amazing woman and I want to find my own Lucy, but anyone can see how you've changed since her. You need her, so I'm not about to let you do something stupid, do you understand?" Natsu swallowed hard, but didn't turn around to meet Loke's eyes. "Don't talk to Sting. You eliminate any communication with him. And if you do see him, you will act like he doesn't know about you and Lucy. You will keep your mouth shut and not beg him to not hurt her. That gives him power. That gives him the upper hand. He could use that against you. You need to eliminate any evidence there is."

"Wait…" Virgo spoke up, but Loke quickly cut her off.

"I'll explain later." He tugged Natsu's arm again. "Do you get it Natsu? You need to act like Lucy is just your teacher, and nothing more. And that includes when you talk to Sting." Natsu was motionless for a moment, but Loke eventually sighed. "What's your cell phone number, Natsu? We need to erase her from your phone record."

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

"I know a guy. He's a genius with computers and electronics. I'll get him to do the same with Lucy's phone, so just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"… fine."

Natsu went home after they figured out the cell phones. He didn't think everything would change so quickly, but it did, and he was truly terrified for the first time in his life.

* * *

Natsu was anxious all day. He had no idea when or even if something was coming. But he was anticipating the worst. He thought about what Loke said… about how he can't do something stupid. Because Lucy was the smart one in their relationship. When he first started perusing her, she acted as if he meant nothing to her, even though he knew she felt a connection too. Lucy could act. She could pretend something didn't mean a thing to her. She could manipulate you, and use her logical brain. When Loke first caught them, and he was hiding under her desk, but could hear what was being said, Natsu was shocked at how devious she really was. She flawlessly set up an escape route in case Loke really did say something to Mrs. Scarlet. And to be honest, Lucy has probably done the same thing to him before, he just doesn't realize it. She's so smart and she won't get caught easily. While Natsu… he'd be the one to say something that would fuck his teacher over. He was unsure of what direction to take it. Does he pretend Lucy is just his teacher? But if someone were to question his friends, they may say he's into his teacher. It's not like that's odd though. Natsu sure pretty much everyone has had a crush on their teacher at some point in their lives. So would it be more suspicious if he pretended he didn't like her? Or would it be raising suspicions if he said he did? He had no idea, but he was just confusing himself!

It was currently the second half a forth hour which is one of his many elective courses he was taking his senior year. It was art class and he was currently painting a beautiful ass picture of symmetrical butterfly. Symmetry was the point of the project and he was planing on giving it to Lucy, but he doesn't know if he would be able to anymore. No, he will. Even if he has to wait till the end of the school year, he will give her the butterfly. He painted a butterfly to represent Lucy. Pretty, delicate, but also had a dark side. Just like butterflies. But he was painting it in reds, oranges, and yellows to represent fire, which was his part in the picture. He thought he was doing a decent job, but then he would look over at Juvia's picture of a symmetrical umbrella with rain falling under it. Hers was so pretty and the water color paints blended together really nice. While Natsu's was kind of… runny and brown, and it wasn't drawn very well.

"Damn, Juvia. How the hell do you paint like that?"

"Juvia just paints normally."

She says that, yet does little tricks with the water color paints that make it look cool and totally professional. "How did you make it blotchy like that?"

"Juvia sprinkled salt over the wet paints. It makes Juvia's picture look like that."

"Hmm…" he hummed and went to stand to go find the salt, but his teacher called him over.

"Natsu, pack your things. The principle wants to see you."

He gulped nervously while he was halfway out of his chair. Juvia looked up at him with furrowed brows and concerned eyes. "What did Natsu do this time?"

"I-I'm not sure."

Juvia raised a brow at his odd behavior, but Natsu stood before she could ask what made him so nervous. He was never the type to freak out if he got sent down to gramps' office, but he was just afraid that it was involving Lucy. Once he put his watercolor pallet away and put his picture on the drying rack, he grabbed his backpack and threw it over one shoulder before leaving the room after saying goodbye to Juvia. He was nervous during his walk over. Running through his unsure plan and trying to keep his facts straight. He can't call her Lucy like he did when he yelled at Gray. But he also made that promise to himself that he wouldn't call Lucy her title once he found out her first name. Lucy probably forgot about it, but he didn't. And he never planned on breaking his oath. It seems he would have to if this is the conversation that he thinks is happening.

When he entered the office, Mira lead him back to Gramps' office with a face he couldn't quite read. It's like she was irritated. Not at him, but at something in general. Like she thought there was no point in whatever was happening on the other side of the door. "Just be honest in there Natsu. You've done nothing wrong, and that won't get Miss. Heartfilia in trouble. You're allowed to have a crush. It's just someone had to make a a big deal out of it." He gulped when a demon like aura seeped from her pores, before it vanished after she opened the door, and revealed Principle Makarov, Vice Principle Scarlet and a man he didn't recognize, but he wore nice clothes and had a holster on. Natsu guesses he's a cop.

"Please have a seat, child." Gramps' calm voice helped him settle a bit as he sat down across from his desk with Mrs. Scarlet and the cop standing behind Gramps.

"I don't remember doing anything that involves the police." Natsu thought handling this how he usually would was the best option so he thought cracking a joke would be a safe choice, even if it caused him a glare from the scary Vice Principle.

"How's not the time, Mister Dragneel. We have something very important to discuss." She turned to the cop next to her and took a step back to allow the man to step forward. He was kind of a strange cop. Had a weird tattoo under his eye and bright blue hair.

"Hi, my names Jellal. I'm a detective and was picked to take this case." Natsu didn't notice the small smile on Mrs. Scarlet's face, due to the intense beating of his heart and screaming brain to get his shit under control. "I was wondering what you could tell me about your teacher Miss. Heartfilia."

Okay, Natsu. How should he approach this? Casually? He doesn't want to be suspicious so he should probably just state the obvious.

"She's my Creative writing teacher."

"Do you have a special relationship with her?"

Okay, he's the risky part of it… should he go for it or play innocent? It could come back to bite him in the ass or it may save him in the future. Natsu was one to take risks so he just said it before he could regret it.

"S-special? I mean, she's really amazing and all, but I guess I don't really get what you're asking."

"I'll be honest." Jellal said while crossing his arms over his chest. "We got a tip at the station saying you and your teacher have an inappropriate relationship. It's nothing we take lightly so we'll be investigating the situation. Has your teacher ever touched you inappropriately?"

Natsu knew that's why he was here, but hearing it, hearing how Sting did something like this to Lucy and his own cousin, made Natsu so… he can't even describe it. It hurt, and he was angry. He was hurt that his own cousin would do something like this, but he was even angrier that Sting was the cause for his and Lucy's separation. He could be going to her apartment after school and cuddling her like he always does. But he wouldn't be able to do that for who knows how long. He wouldn't be able to kiss her, hear her problems and worries, her giggles and beautiful smiles that are only for him. If Sting wasn't such an asshole then everything would be fine. But he just… he ruined everything… he's trying to send Lucy to jail. Natsu doesn't know if he'll ever be able to forgive him.

And what's this about asking if Lucy's touched him inappropriately? He was the one who touched her first. So if anyone should be getting in trouble, it's him, not Lucy! He's 17, so he's almost an adult! Why can't they just lay off?! Lucy isn't a pedophile!

"W-who said that?" But despite his anger about the situation, Natsu just had to hear the name. He had to hear that it was Sting for sure.

"They've stated that they wish to be anonymous."

Bullshit. That is bullshit! Natsu knew exactly how to get out of this crap, but the fact that Sting is keeping himself in the dark makes him look like he's tattling, then running away before he gets caught. Natsu knows it's him, but he's just getting out of the logic that Natsu knows Lucy would strike him down with! What a worm. Natsu suddenly felt such a distaste for his own family member. God, he hates him. He never though he would, but he hates Sting right now.

"I… I don't know what you want me to say. It's not true. I may have a thing for her, but so does every goddamn guy in this school. It's bullshit that some asshole is spouting random crap about her, but won't even be questioned themselves! I bet they're guilty of something else! Don't just assume all these awful things about her because Miss. Heartfilia would never date me in a million years!"

Natsu didn't mean for it to happen like this. His bout of anger got the best of him, but he decided to roll with it, and tensed his body so tightly that he started to tremble.

"I'm afraid to say this, Jellal, but I know Lucy." Mrs. Scarlet said. "We're good friends and I know she wouldn't date a student, let alone Natsu." Hey! What the hell does that mean?! He can take care of her better than any guy ever could! But instead of voicing his thoughts, he used it to aid his shaking and kept his head lowered to make it look like he was crying. "Have you tried asking what Miss. Heartfilia's relationship with the anonymous tip is?"

Jellal sighed and looked at him for a moment. "You can leave, Natsu. If I have anymore questions, I'll be sure to call you."

"Y-yeah," he wiped his fake tears away before he got up and threw his bag over his shoulder again. He shut the door behind him and stared at the ground for a moment, unsure of what to do. He wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her, but he couldn't. And it hurt. This was so frustrating. He just wants to make sure she's okay but he's stuck unable to do anything.

Mira started to approach him, but Natsu didn't notice and shoved out the door and started towards the school exit. He needed to leave before he does something stupid. He can't go to her class. He won't even be able to look at her. All he wants to do is hold her small body to his and make sure she's okay. He wants to ask how she's doing… let her vent her problems to him. But he couldn't, and this sucked. He wanted to cry. It hasn't even been a day since they've separated, but it's too much. He needs her. He needs to see her. He hasn't felt so lonely since his dad died and he can't take it.

"Damnit." His heart broke in half as he left the school, but he didn't get very far. He fell on the grass and pulled his knees to his chest as tears fell down his cheeks and his body shook. He can't survive like this. He can't not have her in his arms. He doesn't know how long he'll be able to last.


	28. Chapter 28

**I just realized that this is my longest story now, and I've only been writing this since the end of September. Damn, nalu is really addicting, okay? I'm obsessed, but I do wish I got into it earlier! I feel so late to the party! Okay, about the chapter… as much as I hate doing it, Natsu does sing this chapter. I really wish I was more confident writing lyrics. I just don't want it to be done horribly because I tend to skip over a lot of lyrics in the fics I read. It has to happen for Natsu's character though. But anyways.. the song is Stay by Rihanna. I spent so much time searching for a good song to use and I'm honestly still not very happy with it. I was browsing so may Spotify playlist, but I couldn't find a song that was soft and emotional music wise, but had lyrics that fit the situation. I settled with this so I hope you guys don't mind it aha! Also… I promise shit will go down soon. Things won't go smoothly forever and something big will happen. I'm undecided if it will happen next chapter or a different one, so be patient with me please. The drama is coming! Though you guys seem to be pleased. Anyways I'm done blabbering so have fun!**

For the past few months… since Lucy knew him, she had always wondered how and why she let this happen. Why did she fall in love with this boy so easily and let him capture her whole body and soul? Why did she care so much for this teenager and want to feel his hands on her… touching her in a way she's never been touched before, his rough, hot hands trailing up her body so sensually, feeling her curves and making Lucy's heart shutter in anticipation. He would kiss his lips down her body, making marks along the way to claim her… like he was a child who didn't want to share his toys. He possessed her entire being… he made love to her so sensually with Lucy's back arching in bliss and hands tangled in his spiky hair. And she fell. She could feel the ground crumble under her… and she fell harder… faster. The anticipation to get caught in his arms was was unimaginable, and she felt her heart beat faster because of it. He had her heart in his possession… he had her entire being. She loved him, she craved him in a way she's never felt before.

But he was gone.

She was alone and she cried. She cried in fear… cried at how unfair the world was… and cried at how much she missed his arms around her. She's never been so needy before, but with him, she was. She craved to be held. She craved for his words to whisper and nip at her ear. She craved his warm body. She craved his presence.

She was lonely.

And then… she got a text. It was from Virgo. She hasn't talked with her in a month or so, but she was in need of a distraction. With her body curled in a ball and tears slipping down her red cheeks, Lucy opened the message, and clicked the link Virgo sent her. It was a YouTube video… a cover to an old song by Rihanna. Stay…

It had over a million views, but she was curious why Virgo would send her such a link, but she watched it. The video started out black with just the sound of the piano playing. The steady, yet calming keys relaxed her. And then, a black and white picture showed up, and she nearly forgot how to breathe. It was him, and he looked just as broken as she was. Tears cascading down his strong cheekbones. His arm muscles twitched while he played, before he swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. His sharp jaw fell open and his voice… his beautiful singing voice left his lips in a way that made her unable to move.

 _"It's not much of a life you're living…_

 _It's not just something you take, it's given…"_

The steady keys of the piano played again, his smooth, yet emotional voice droning to an end. Before he took a deep inhale and sang again.

 _"Round and around and around and around we go…_

 _Ohh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know…"_

He closed his eyes, never letting up on the grand piano he was playing on, perfecting each key and making Lucy's heart race at how attractive he was. He blinked his eyes open and refused to look at the camera, but she could see the tears slip down his cheeks as his broken voice spoke up again. This time putting more emotion in and raising his voice with the harder notes.

 _"Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move…_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way…_

 _I want you to stay…"_

His voice was just beautiful… and she held a hand to her heart, trying to stop the excessive beating and endless tears. She couldn't be mad at how stupid he was because he was just… she was speechless. The feelings she felt from his voice, the loneliness seeping from his body language and the tears falling down his cheeks… She knows it's about her. She knows he's feeling the same she is. And he liked to sing his emotions so he sang, and he sang so beautifully. God, he was such an idiot. Why did he have to post this now? The police could use it against them, but Lucy couldn't find the will to be mad at him. He was just… so amazing.

 _"Oooh, the reason I hold on…_

 _Oooh, cause I need this hole gone…_

 _Funny you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed saving…_

 _Cause when you never see the light, it's hard to know which one of us is caving…"_

The piano kept playing, the sad tune filling her heart with loneliness and sorrow. But also longing… to be held in his strong arms… to feel his hard body against her… his rough voice whispering sweet words into her ear and his unique scent of smoked pine and fall spices filling her nose. She felt sad, and she cried. But she also felt sleepy hearing his voice. It somehow sent bolts of electricity down her body, but also calmed and relaxed her at the same time.

 _"Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move…_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way…_

 _I want you to stay…"_

The screen went black again, but the piano kept playing, along with the boy on the screen singing the last few lines with his unbelievable voice. She dropped her phone on the bed and cried ugly tears with Happy curled into her chest. She missed him. God she missed him so much. But who knows how long till she'll be able to be held in his warm arms.

"Natsu, you idiot."

* * *

By the time Lucy came to, it was nearing six o clock. She groggily looked around and rubbed her cheeks a bit to find her skin dry, but flaky with the tears she was crying. The days prior weren't as awful as Lucy expected. She was lonely and utterly depressed, but the police only visited her a few times and it seemed like they had almost dismissed the 'anonymous' tip about her relationship with Natsu. She didn't know what was happening on Natsu's end, but she was proud of him. He seemed to be handling it rather well up until she saw that video. Over one million views… who knows who saw it. The police could have, teachers from school… Sting. Natsu was such an idiot. Why would he post that video? No, Lucy knows why. It was his way to try and communicate with her. He knew he couldn't see her, so he sang his feeling to her anonymously, but to the people who knows what's going on, it's probably not very anonymous. And Lucy expected somebody to show up. Either Sting, or the police… or maybe an angry Erza who figured out about her and Natsu.

Either way, Lucy has to get herself together and prepare for whatever happens next. She pushed the covers off her bed and immediately went to the bathroom to fix her makeup. She had obviously cried so she was looking a little worse for wear, so she wiped her previous makeup off, then sat at her vanity and applied more to her face. Once done, she cleared her YouTube history and deleted Virgos text. She didn't respond, and just pretended she never saw it. She multitasked a quick dinner of pasta with white sauce, but kept it on the stove to keep it warm. After her dinner was made, she grabbed her laptop and some papers she needed to grade and sat at the kitchen table and waited, occasionally stirring the pasta so the bottom didn't burn on the low flame.

Lucy tried grading in the mean time, but it was hard to focus. She kept looking at the door, expecting someone to show up. Lucy wasn't even hungry so not eating didn't bother her. 7:30 rolled around, and that's when there was finally a knock on her door. She wasn't sure who to expect, so she stood up and busied herself with stirring the pasta again and loudly grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

"Who is it?"

"Jellal. I'd like to talk to you about a few things." The police officer called through the door, and oddly, she felt safer knowing it wasn't Sting. The man who caused her problems has been visiting her regularly, so she always makes sure her door is locked and the chain is in place. She felt scared around Sting for the first time, never seeing him like this in the past, even after she dumped him. She doesn't know why he's freaking out now. He never bothered her after they broke up, so why is he suddenly throwing a temper tantrum that could fuck up her entire life? He said he loves her. Somebody in love shouldn't— oh, Lucy gets it. He has always been in love with her, just like he said he was in the past. But the difference was, back then, she didn't want love. She couldn't find it. But now that she has Natsu, she knows what love is. She is in love. She may have dated other guys since she and Sting broke up, but her relationship with Natsu is different. Natsu is special and that's why Sting got jealous. Because she fell in love and belonged to someone just like he wanted her to belong to him. She gets it now, Sting is possessive, just like his cousin.

"Coming!" Lucy casually walked to the door while wiping her eyes a bit with the sleeve of the cozy sweater she was wearing. She put makeup on to cover her tired eyes and red cheeks, but they were still a bit puffy so she was a bit stressed about her appearance. She unchained the door, then turned both the locks. The first on the actual doorknob and the second above it with its own separate lock. She opened it to revral the blue haired police officer, which Lucy had learned was Erza's husband. She thought it was strange when Jellal introduced himself as Jellal instead of detective and his last name. Apparently he has the same last name as Erza, which oddly, he took from his wife. It was certainly different, but Mira explained it to her. Apparently Jellal gave Erza her last name when they were kids. They separated for some odd reason and then Jellal found her again using his skills as a detective. They solved whatever problems they had, but Erza still used the last name he gave her… Scarlet. They both thought it was special so once they got married, Jellal changed his last name to the one he gave Erza, instead of changing Erza's last name to his. It was really sweet and romantic. Lucy was always curious of how Erza acts with her husband because she has a hard time picturing Erza in a relationship, but she still didn't get a very good impression of them since they were both acting very professional with the situation.

Lucy gave the detective a small wave and smile, but also had a furrow in her brows. "And what do I owe the pleasure of the police at my door? I was just about to eat dinner and grade some papers."

"May I?"

Lucy nodded and stepped aside to let him inside. She hid all the things of Natsu's that had accumulated over time in a storage unit across town that held some of her more valuable possessions that she took from her fathers home. Things of her mothers like special books and also things of her fathers that she couldn't find herself leaving behind.

Once the door was shut behind him, Lucy ventured into the kitchen and causally sat down at the table. "Would you like to take a seat? If you have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them. It's just my Modern literature class just turned in a big essay and I need to start grading them. I've already put it off enough with all that's been going on."

Jellal nodded and took a seat across from her at the two person table and leaned back while staring at her expectantly. She wasn't sure what he was hoping for, but he eventually sighed and spoke up. "Sorry to bother you so many times Miss. Heartfilia."

Lucy laughed before taking a bite of steaming pasta. It was on the stove for a while and was quite hot so she made sure to blow at it before taking a bit. She swallowed down the food, then plucked a napkin off the stack on the table and wiped her mouth. "Please… just call me Lucy. I'm so used to the title coming from children so it's strange for an adult to call me that."

"Ah, I suppose you're right." He smiled at her, but cleared his throat and looked around her apartment. "You live alone?"

"Nope! My best friend lives with me." He raised a brow and looked around again in search of another bed in her studio apartment, until there was a small meow down at his feet. Lucy picked the kitten up and used one of Happy's paws to wave at him. "Meet Happy. I got him as a kitten a few months back. I was feeling pretty lonely and needed a companion." Happy nuzzled into her cheek at her pets then pawed at her face with multiple meows. Lucy chuckled at her kitty. "You already ate, you silly cat. It's mamas turn."

The kitten didn't look amused and jumped out of her arms and trotted away to play with one of his toys littered on the floor. Jellal laughed, but she could see a sly look on his face that she new would accompany a question. "It's odd that a beautiful woman like you doesn't have a boyfriend. Is there a reason for that?"

"Oh, I did have one." Lucy nodded with a grim look on her face. "You see, I dated him back in college, but the relationship didn't last long. I wasn't looking for anything serious at the time." She blew on another forkful of pasta before taking a bite and swallowing it down. "We recently gave it another chance. I met his family and everything, but it didn't work out…" she frowned at the thought of it and shook her head. "He's been visiting my apartment a lot. I always tell him I'm not interested… It's quite a hassle. Sting has kind of an obsession."

At the mention of his name, Jellal's eyes widened. "Would this Sting character have any reason to harm you?"

"Harm me?" Lucy raised a brow at the detective. "Oh, I don't think so… He was always quite harmless, but I don't know… Recently, he scares me a little." She fidgeted under his gaze, but just smiled widely and took another bite of pasta. "Sorry, I'm just being dramatic. I'm sure he wouldn't try to harm me. " Lucy then looked up at him curiously. "So did you have a particular reason for stopping by tonight?"

"Uh, Yeah… I wanted to show you a video." He pulled a laptop out of his things and opened up a file that lead to a video. He said nothing as the video started to play, and just watched her expression. It was as Lucy expected. The police somehow saw the video and were suspecting them. It's a good thing Virgo sent her this or she would have been blindsided. She'll have to thank her for that someday, but Lucy was awfully curious of why Virgo sent her such a video in the first place, especially since they haven't talked in a little over a month. It was very random, and quite curious, but she was thankful for her either way.

Once the video ended, Lucy looked dazed and just kind of stared down at her lap. "I-is that about…?"

"We believe it's about you."

Lucy gulped and looked up at him in panic. "I-I don't know what to say… I swear, I… I'm not..."

"Did you know of Natsu's attraction for you?"

She didn't quite meet his gaze at first, but eventually looked up at him. "Another student mentioned it to me before. I was looking over her paper at an after school help session and she complimented me by basically saying 'wow, it's no wonder Natsu likes you so much', but I didn't think much of it. I'm aware of the way the male students look at me… there's nothing I can do about it." She awkwardly scratched her temple and looked away again. "I just brushed it off… I didn't think he was this serious."

"What was the students name who spoke of Natsu's attraction to you?" He pulled a little pad of paper out and a pen, and stared at her expectantly.

"Her name is Levy McGarden. She's a very good student… works hard, listens to my lessons. I don't know if this will make things worse, but she's honestly one of my favorite students. She's very diligent and signed up for creative writing because she wanted to learn how to write, not as an easy blow off class, and that makes any teacher happy."

She smiled at the cop who nodded at her words and jotted a few notes down. "Do you know any other friends of Natsu's we can talk to?"

"Gray Fullbuster and Loke Celestial. They're both in my class and are good friends with Natsu. Also, I know this won't help my situation much either, but my ex… Sting… he's related to Natsu. I went to Sting's family Christmas party and Natsu was there. They have another cousin. Gajeel Redfox. He seemed very close with Natsu as well. Oh and I'm sure you can talk to Sting too! We were dating so he knows I'm innocent. His full name is Sting Eucliffe."

"A-alright."

"Is there anything else you need because I should really get to grading my essays." She took another bite of pasta, then wiped her mouth a bit with her napkin.

"No, that should be all for now."

Lucy walked him to the door, then made sure to lock her three locks after he was gone. She couldn't help but wonder back over to her table and sit down while pulling up the video again. It… it was going viral. Almost two million views now. With piano playing in the background along with Natsu's nice voice, Lucy scrolled down to the comments and read them.

 _What a beautiful singing voice with such emotion! It brought me to tears._

 _damn hes hot wish he would sing about me like that_

 _FUCKK!_

 _What's his name?_

Lucy immediately felt extremely anxious and angry reading all these comments about how hot her boyfriend was. She was not like Natsu. She wasn't possessive and territorial, so why did it bother her so much to the point that she was shaking? All these horny girls need to back off of her man. But Lucy finally understood how Natsu felt now. Seeing all these males fuss over her, but is unable to do anything. She gets it and it's frustrating. Natsu was hers. Goddamnit, how was she supposed to cope like this? She started to feel anxious. Lucy thought she would be okay if Natsu has a pretend girlfriend like she did with Sting. She thought she could trust Natsu. And she does, but she doesn't trust all these hormonal teenage girls commenting about how hot Natsu was. Nobody seemed to look at Natsu like that at school, all except her of course. But now… now that they've seen how attractive the hyperactive boy can be, who knows who will try to take him away from her. God, this was annoying. And she can't stake her claim on him right now because the only time she sees him is during class.

Lucy had other things to worry about than that though. She wasn't sure if what she said to Jellal would come back to haunt her or end this little problem completely. Lucy knows that Sting was the one who sent in the anonymous tip, so dropping his name casually as her ex boyfriend may raise some suspicions about Sting. Lucy bets Sting didn't mention he dated her in the past so Jellal was probably surprised that she mentioned him and even put her trust in him by saying he wouldn't harm her and would even clear her name. Yeah, Lucy knows she's manipulative, but she learned it while living with her father. She was very good at pretending and acting innocent when she really was the complete opposite. She was devious and did bad things. She could carry someone in the direction she wants them to go just through conversation. Everything went according to plan, but it really depends on what Sting will do. This is a war between them, after all. The police may be the ones to arrest her if she gets caught, but they wouldn't be the ones to catch her slip up. It's someone like Sting who knows exactly what kind of relationship she and Natsu have, and someone who would go far and take drastic measures just to make sure she didn't belong to someone else in a way she never belonged to him. After all, Sting meant nothing to her. She would do pretty much anything to make sure she can stay by Natsu's side. So she would be the victor… For her and Natsu's future.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello! Sorry this is the only story I've been updating recently. I'm just really into this part of the story and am excited for what's to come. It's not mentioned this chapter, but Natsu is getting attention at school. It's just Natsu is stupid and he doesn't really realize it or cares really. Once it's Lucy's POV, we will see her feelings about it and her frustration. Also, I just started the new chapter of tainted, in case anyone's wondering. Rein Serenity requested I updated it once I asked what story I should write next and they always leave the best comments so I wanted to update one of the stories they requested. Thank you! I'm promise I'm getting there, just be patient please! Anyways… I hope you guys have fun and yeah! Tell me what you think! ^_^**

Jellal entered his home with a deep sigh and a furrow in his brows. He dropped his briefcase on the steps leading upstairs and heeled his shoes off before following his nose into the kitchen where his beautiful scarlet haired wife was cooking up something delicious. She took his breath away every time he saw her with her long, scarlet hair pulled back in a long ponytail with just a sports bra and baggy joggers on. She must have been working out. "I'm home." He immediately collapsed on a kitchen chair and leaned back so sloppily. Usually he wasn't so laid back. Well, he was laid back as a person. You kind of have to be to marry a woman like Erza Scarlet, but he was usually more proper with his posture and things like that. But he was tired. Jellal was a big detective before he met Erza again in the capital city of Crocus. There was a lot of crime, a few murders… He dealt with a lot. But he moved to a Magnolia to find Erza, and started working at the police department here. Magnolia is such a small and calm city compared to Crocus. The most he's had on his plate was a missing child, but that was resolved easily… The little girl was with her divorced father. Granted, it was terrifying for the mother, but it was resolved by the end of the day. There's things like MIPS and drug usage, but that wasn't his responsibility. He was a detective, he didn't deal with minor stuff. His job here mostly consisted of paperwork and leading a few other cases that he didn't have much actual involvement in. But this thing with Lucy… it was very taxing. The school wanted it resolved as soon as possible, and Erza was getting on his back. Luckily they've kept this issue from the public or things would be bad. But despite how this wasn't his toughest case, it was very mentally draining. He was still unsure if the claims against Miss. Heartfilia were true. They had no evidence that it was… at least until Natsu uploaded that video. But Lucy didn't seem to have any special feelings when he showed her it. Though, Erza was the one who sent him the video. It apparently was going around the school and she happened to see it. He supposes Lucy could have seen it before he showed her it.

"Tough day at work?"

Jellal sighed in content as Erza snuck up behind him and ran her hands up and down his arms while pressing many kisses to his neck. Her long, scarlet ponytail dropped over his shoulder, and he couldn't help but reach his hand up to run his fingers through the strands. Her hair was special to the both of them. It's why their last name was Scarlet… because he was entranced by her pretty hair when he first saw her as an orphan.

"Yeah…" Jellal sighed but he smiled at all the love she was giving him. Erza still managed to make his heart flip even after all these years.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"I just don't know what to believe." He shook his head. "I know you think she's innocent but…"

"But what?"

But he just found one thing suspicious about what Lucy and Natsu said. Jellal thought it was odd the first thing Natsu said was how he should question the one who made the accusation of his relationship with his teacher. Of course, Natsu was a child… it's common for a kid who hasn't matured to place blame on someone else. Though that could be the case if it really wasn't true. But one would think he'd start asking questions or seam shocked, but to Jellal, it looked like he was almost expecting it. He thought it was a bit peculiar, but didn't think about it after that. But then… Lucy did something strange. She also mentioned the one who sent in the tip about their relationship, but she did it in a different way. Lucy went out and said Stings name. He was shocked, and for a moment, he was thrown completely off guard. Not only did she say Sting's name, but titled him as her ex. He was about to completely drop the case and say that she was innocent, but on his way home, he got to thinking. It'd been so long since he actually had to do real detective work that it took him a while to start thinking about this differently.

When he first questioned Natsu, it's like he wanted him to say Sting's name, and when he said it was anonymous, he got frustrated and started to blame Sting even though he had no idea who he was. And then with Lucy… it's almost like she was waiting for the right moment to casually drop Sting's name. And that was strange. Both of them wanting to mention Sting was very odd and seemed more than a coincidence.

"Jellal?"

He tilted his head around to look at his wife, and sighed heavily. "Sorry, Erza… I don't want you to start acting strange at work. You know I can't tell you much."

Her brows furrowed, and she pulled away with a little swish of her hips to place herself at the kitchen again. He sighed even deeper, and ran his fingers through his hair while cursing the awful luck he has. Erza likes to be in everybody's business so it was difficult to keep the case private because he doesn't want her opinion or demeanor towards her coworker to change. Lucy could be innocent so he doesn't want Erza to march into Lucy's classroom and start questioning the new teacher. It was easier to just keep her in the dark than let her know what's happing in his head. Even if she got a little mad at him.

* * *

Jellal called Sting to the police station the next evening. He took him to a questioning room with Sting leaning against the table and Jellal crossing his arms over his chest while standing across from him. Sting was an attractive young man, and he did notice a little bit of a resemblance to Natsu. The thought just confused him even more because why would Sting involve his cousin like this?

"I'm going to get straight to the point."

Sting nodded and raised a brow at him. "What? Did you catch her? I highly doubt she'd say anything stupid. Lucy is really smart."

He never really thought about that until now. He happened to look into Miss. Heartfilia's background, and what he found was very surprising. She was the only heiress of the Heartfilia clan, only the most rich and powerful family in all of Fiore. They were primarily a railroad company, but they expanded outwards and owned only the most luxurious hotels and resorts in the country, and even had hotels in other countries. Lucy went to the most prestigious private academy for school, and graduated at the top of her class. Then after that, everything about her is unknown. Her father doesn't seem to know where she is, but it turns out she was here in Magnolia this whole time. She was on a scholarship and supposedly lived with an old teacher of hers during college. She got her teaching degree, graduated school, and then worked up until now. Lucy seemed like your average, hardworking adult who was just trying to get her life under control. He wasn't sure if Lucy was still in contact with her father, but he also didn't see a point in bringing him up. Jude Heartfilia has nothing to do with her relationship with a student. At least he didn't feel the need to bring it up with her yet. He can use it as leverage and shake her nerves if he's really questioning her, but so far, he's just asked her questions and she answered them. He didn't feel the need to really go all detective on her. That may have to change soon though.

Jellal sighed and tightened his arms to his chest. "What's your relationship with Miss. Heartfilia? She mentioned to me that you were her ex, and you've been visiting her apartment often…"

Sting's eyes widened and he slammed his hands down on the table in panic. He must have known what he was insinuating because he suddenly seemed almost helpless and like he desperately wanted to take control of the situation. "No! You can't let her turn this against me! She's smart! Don't let her manipulate you like she does with everyone!"

Manipulate? Did Lucy manipulate him? It seemed impossible. Such a nice woman who seemed almost innocent to him couldn't be so mischievous and cunning. But he just has this nagging feeling that maybe… maybe she did lie. It seemed like she was so honest though. But if she wasn't, it meant lying was second nature to her and she did it so flawlessly. But then what he learned about Lucy's past popped into his head. She was no longer in touch with her father and it almost seemed like Jude Heartfilia couldn't find her. Was it really so easy for her? Did she flawlessly escape from only the most influential business man in the country who happens to also be her father? He wonders how she did it. How she lied and pretended like everything was okay, then the next day, she was suddenly gone and never seen again. It's kind of scary. Did she really lie about her relationship with Natsu? Was she really doing something so illegal? She seemed perfect online. There's newspaper articles about how perfect Lucy Heartfilia was. Beauty… intelligence… grace… and the most suspicious one… a flawless social standing with everyone she meets. He couldn't find anything suspicious about her… no scandals, no romantic flings while she was with her father. She seemed like the perfect lapdog Jude Heartfilia groomed for the business world. All the photos taken of them were perfect smiles like she was acting the entire time. Manipulating her father, other business men and woman around her, the celebrities she's met and any other person she comes into contact with. He knew Lucy was smart but he didn't think she was conniving and almost evil.

But still… just because she has a past like this, doesn't mean she is having an affair with her student. There's been no evidence that she and Natsu are together. She seemed almost innocent up until yesterday, but his suspicious are growing more and more.

"What about Natsu." Jellal asked the blonde man sitting at the steal table. "Is it true you're his cousin?" Sting everted his gaze, causing Jellal to sigh. "You have to admit that's kind of suspicious…"

Sting snapped his gaze up to him. "I know. I know she's really smart! I should have told you all this from the beginning, but you don't understand how desperate I am! She loves him! She loves Natsu! She's never loved anyone before this, so why just a kid?! Why my stupid cousin who doesn't even have any plans for the future?! He can't possibly take care of somebody like Lucy! It was supposed to be me! I was supposed to sweep her off her feet! I thought I'd give her time! I thought a break from her would be good! I could hold myself back even though she was spending her nights with different people! But she never loved anyone before this so why? Why Natsu of all people?!"

Jellal stared at the man he was questioning as tears started to slip down his cheeks. He knows… Sting seems to have an unhealthy obsession that he was quite concerned about, but he also has a good sense of who's lying, and it didn't seem like Sting was lying. But then his conversation with Lucy came into mind. She didn't really seem like she was lying either. He didn't know who to believe. Someone who was so cunning and manipulative, but didn't seem to lie. Or someone who had an unhealthy obsession with the woman in question, but also didn't seem to lie either. He already went through Lucy's history, but he hasn't been through Sting's. What if he was lying, and what Lucy said was true. Because it did seem to be true. She mentioned Sting had an obsession with her and it's obvious he has one. Was he just frustrated that she dumped him and thought of this crazy scenario to make sure nobody could have her? Or was he telling the truth and was just a man in love desperate to keep Lucy out of Natsu's hands?

God, he hasn't done so much detective work in a while. His brain is fried and isn't coming up with anymore questions to ask. Damnit, he needs to get his shit together. He doesn't have time to dilly dally like this. He needs to figure this case out before the school board and Erza get on his case even more. Why was this so hard to figure out? He was a famous detective in Crocus! He solved any case that came his way, including murders and drug rings, but a little student teacher affair was giving him so much trouble. He lost his game with his time away from the big city. He needs to figure this out before he sends an innocent person to jail, or before Sting does something stupid.

* * *

You could say Natsu was surprised. It had only been a few hours since he posted the video of him singing and he wanted to check to see if a certain someone commented. He knew he was too hopeful with his thinking. Lucy wouldn't be stupid enough to comment on a video where he was singing about her. She wouldn't do that even if they weren't under suspicion right now. Then he saw all the comments on the video. He didn't really care about what they said. Yeah, the ones saying his voice was nice and that he was very talented made him very happy, but he didn't care about these people commenting about his looks and what not. But once he saw the number of comments, he quickly scrolled back up to see the view count and his eyes widened. Almost two million, but despite his new fame, he wasn't all that happy about it. He was unbelievably depressed, and singing always made him feel better. He didn't post the video to be famous or get peoples attention. He really only wanted one person to see it, and he hopes she did.

He listened to sad music and would sing around the house, he even snuck a headphone into his ear during class just to stay distracted. He missed her. He really did. But he got the feeling Lucy felt the same way he did. She would refuse to look at him during class… like if she did look at him, she would want to run over and hug him so tight. The thought filled him with so much joy just thinking about it, but then he got sad again when he realized he couldn't hold her.

Natsu was always staring at her though. The way her long, pretty hair followed her while she walked, her gorgeous brown eyes that shined like chocolate, but was now dulled over like cocoa powder. He stared at her pretty lips while she gave her lesson and watched how concentrated she was while she graded at her desk. He loved to watch her body move while she walked, despite how angry it made him to see other guys watching that too. It was frustrating because she wasn't his right now… he was the same as everyone else. All he could do was watch, and hope that the day they can be together again was soon. He couldn't touch her or be touched by her, he couldn't kiss her or hold her. Or mumble I love you into her ear. And worst of all, he couldn't hear those same three words from her like he so desperately wanted.

He closed his eyes with his palm to his ear, which also had a headphone sneakily strung through the sleeve of his zip up sweatshirt so he could stay distracted during class. The lyrics played in his head, and he imagined Lucy. He imagined how beautiful she was… and imagined seeing her dance to the lyrics, even though he's never seen her dance. He imagined her wiggle one finger for him to join her, and he always would. He could never say no to her if she really genuinely wanted something. He would spoil her rotten and give her all the love she deserves.

He had a love hate relationship with his sixth hour because it was the only time he could see her, but it was also hard to see her at the same time. Like someone was taunting him and dangling something in front of him but he couldn't grab it. It was annoying. Class wasn't much today. To anybody who knew Lucy like he did, you could obviously tell she was depressed. She wasn't energetic during class… she didn't make corny English jokes, and she wasn't as involved with the students. She mostly had them working with each other instead of the class as a whole. Like right now, he, Gray, and Loke were discussing a short story Lucy had them read and they had to answer a few questions about it. He made sure to read it because he still wanted to impress her so he worked especially hard during her class, despite how distracted he may be.

"Loke," Natsu turned his head at the sound of her voice, but he was disappointed that she didn't call him over. The pussy cat turned towards their teacher and raised a brow with a silent question. "Can you come here for a second? I want to discuss an assignment with you."

Natsu growled when Loke nudged his arm and made indecent facial expressions about their teacher and his girlfriend. Natsu knows he only does it to get on his nerves and keep his reputation of wanting a piece of Lucy for himself, but it still annoyed him. Natsu watched as the stupid cat discussed something with Lucy while she pointed down at her desk and what he assumed to be his homework or something.

"You know…" Gray mumbled turning his head from looking at Lucy and Loke. "I don't understand how you got pulled into the whole ordeal with Miss. Heartfilia. I mean, I was the one who hugged her…"

Natsu's brow ticked in frustration. What? Does he think this is something to brag about? It's stressful, and even if he didn't have a special relationship with his teacher, he still wouldn't be happy because Lucy would be getting blamed for something she didn't do. But since Natsu is the one at fault, he felt extremely guilty. If it wasn't for him, Lucy wouldn't be in such a situation. And it was frustrating. He wished he was just one year older then everything would have been okay. This was so annoying and Gray acting like it was something to brag about didn't make him very happy.

Anger flared as he grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt. He was miraculously wearing it… the fucking stripper… "Shut up, ice queen. Acting all high and mighty like you're better than everyone! You're not special! Get that through your thick skull!"

Natsu socked him in the cheek and pushed him away, causing Gray to sneer at him, and he quickly stripped his shirt off. "What the fuck, man?! Why have you been such a fucking asshole?!"

Gray tackled him to the ground with everybody getting up from their desks as the two pushed them out of the way with their bodies. "You don't know how it feels to be the one to hurt her! I'm not fucking happy being her weakness!"

"Boys!" Small hands suddenly grabbed Natsu by the back of his sweatshirt and she pushed him away from the stupid ice princess on the floor. He was too angry to realize who had touched him and snapped his gaze over to the one who separated him from punching Gray. Once his eyes landed on an angry pair of round chocolate ones, he gulped and quickly looked away. "What the hell is your problem?! Gray, put your shirt on and go down to Mrs. Scarlets office! _Natsu_ , you can leave now!"

She grit his name out so hard that it stung his heart. He didn't feel happy when she finally said his name. He thought Lucy would call him by name once they could finally meet again and it would be filled with warmth and the love she felt for him, but it wasn't like that at all. She was obviously mad. Lucy has never raised her voice at him… and he felt guilty. He just did something really stupid, right?"

Natsu frowned, but nodded and grabbed his bag off the floor, along with the stuff on his desk. As he walked past, Loke moved in front of him so he stepped into his shoulder. Not in the mood for his shit, Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but the cat discretely slipped a piece of paper in his hand. Natsu snapped his gaze up to him and frowned at the serious, yet disappointed look in his eyes. The ginger did a small shrug, then stepped out of the way with a sneer. "You act like you're just as special, but you're no better than Gray. Learn your place, you flaming idiot. You could never be important to her."

Natsu scoffed, but it was just for show, then left the classroom with the door slamming shut behind him. He quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the stall behind him, then quickly uncrumpled the sticky note. His eyes widened at the familiar writing… Written in small, cursive font, it stated…

 _Thank you for the video. It made me happy, yet sad at the same time. I don't know if I'll be able to see you over break so Merry Christmas and I love you._

 _Miss you so much, Natsu._

 _Love,_

And then there was a lip print with berry colored lipstick on the pink sticky note. Her lips were so pretty… Pink and pouty looking. He couldn't help but bring the sticky note to his own lips and press it to his. He felt a jolt in his heart and his cheeks felt a little hot. He doesn't know why he was feeling embarrassed… just being in the bathroom all alone and kissing a sticky note is kind of weird. He didn't know what to do with it. The smart thing to do would be to dispose of it, but he couldn't make himself do it. The toilet was right there. He could flush it and be done with it, but this is the first thing he's gotten from her since they separated. He knows it's stupid, but he slipped the paper in his back pocket and left the bathroom.

His next priority was Gray. Lucy did that for him. She called Loke up so he could hand him the sticky note to give to him… she risked it just so she could give him a small message. And yet, he did something so stupid for no reason. It's obvious that's why Loke gave him that look in disappointment. And Natsu was disappointed with himself. Man, he was such an idiot.

He waited by the stairs until his raven haired friend came into view. Gray immediately turned his head away and scoffed. "Shouldn't you be at Mrs. Scarlets office, asshole?"

"I thought we could make a deal."

"And why the hell would I want to do that? Miss. Heartfilia's already pissed at us enough."

Gray walked right passed him, so Natsu grabbed his arm and yanked him back. "Look I'm sorry, okay?" He turned his head away, but didn't let go of Gray's arm. "I guess I'm just mad that you hugged her."

"It's not like it was anything special." Gray shook hand arm off, but turned his body so he was facing him. "Miss. Heartfilia treated me like she would to any student. I guess I just don't get why you're the one they're suspicious about when you're too nervous to even speak in her class."

Natsu ignored the kind of diss at his manliness. Gray didn't come out and say it but Natsu knows what he is saying. Why would she be with him when he acts shy around her in class? Well, Natsu knew the answer to that… He didn't want to be a bother and cause trouble for her, and he never asked for help with his essays or anything because he already gets help from her. He can't tell Gray that so he just grumbled under his breath with a scowl. "Yeah, me either…"

"So what's this deal?"

"Uh… I'll tell you a little secret." Natsu took a step forward and whispered lowly. "She won't call Mrs. Scarlet because we were fighting over her. She doesn't want to look any more suspicious, so if we just pretend this never happened then we can help her."

Gray looked unsure. "Are you positive she won't call her? Cause I really don't want extra detention because she found out we skipped out of going to see her."

"Yeah, I swear she won't." Natsu slapped his best friend on the shoulder and grinned. "So… since I got you out of this mess, will ya do me a favor?"

Gray sighed, and shooed Natsu's hand away with his droopy eyes staring at him. "And what's that?"

"Get a job with me."

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"I need money to get Christmas presents. I don't wanna do it alone though."

"Doesn't Zeref usually give you money?"

Yeah, Zeref usually gives him money to give presents to his family, and his aunt or one of his uncles will give him cash to give presents to Zeref. But this wasn't for Zeref… it was for Lucy. And he wasn't about to give her a gift he bought her with somebody else's money. "I… want to use my own money this year."

"Well look at that." Gray grinned, looking especially pleased with himself. "Little Natsu is acting more mature."

"Shut up and just tell me if you'll do it."

"Yeah, sure… I could use some extra cash."

Natsu grinned at the snowflake. He's been kind of an ass to Gray because he likes Lucy, but he missed this. He missed his best friend. Though he didn't know what he was going to get Lucy for Christmas, he knew it had to be amazing. But there was only ten days till Christmas so he couldn't get her something too elaborate, though he hopes he'll be able to give it to her in person. He didn't so much as care if she gave him anything, since she already gave him a present. Her feelings in writing so he can look at it when he's feeling sad and misses her, and a lip print with her lipstick. He instinctively touched his back pocket with the sticky note and grinned. He'll have to put it somewhere safe when he gets home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ugh, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long. I have left my previous work place and am working somewhere else and let me tell you... I'm fucking tired. Plus I have discovered webtoons and they are very distracting. Okay, back to this story... I want to talk to you guys about something I don't think you guys have really thought about. It's the seriousness of Natsu and Lucy's relationship. Just think... when Natsu graduates and he and Lucy come out about their relationship, Erza will feel so betrayed, and then there's Jellal... The case will be over soon and god, can you just imagine that? He got the case wrong and... ahh it'll be hard to gain that trust back, you know? That's all I'm gonna say, so have fun! Shit is finally going down!**

Loke stared at him like he was as an idiot because he probably was. He just wanted to talk with her and Lucy was his teacher so it's not like it would be odd for her to look at his work. They were in the poem section of the semester and he thought it was a good excuse to have a conversation with his girlfriend. Ah, it was so frustrating. It sucked that he had to do all this just to talk to the woman he loved. It wasn't fair. All he wanted was to hear her say his name how she always would. He can't describe how she says it. Her lips pursed while she said the last syllable and she just sounded so cute and almost pouty. He wanted to hear her say his name again, even if Loke and Gray call him stupid or Lucy gets mad at him.

He approached her desk, which just happened to be pretty close to his spot in the classroom. Lucy's room was like any ordinary classroom. Square, with a white board at the front and her desk opposite of the door, which was at the front of the classroom. Natsu sat in the last row by the window which was the wall Lucy's desk was by as well.

He shimmied down the aisle, ignoring Loke's and Gray's protests as he placed his lined paper on her desk to get her attention. She glanced up at him and her eyes shined at his presence, but her lips were forced down in a frown, like she was trying to hide how happy she was to see him. She soon looked away and down at his paper before brushing her long hair behind her ear and moving his poem more in front of her.

"Do you need some tips, Mister Dragneel?" She glanced back up at him, but immediately looked away again when she could see the disappointment at what she called him. She looked a tad bit guilty, but didn't do anything to correct it. "Give me a moment to read your poem."

Natsu nodded and watched her pretty face. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as her eyes slowly read the poem, trying to take in its meaning and think about what she assigned for this project. Her dark chocolate eyes kept glancing up at him and he couldn't help but inch his hand over to hers on the desk, but stopped about a foot away from her.

After a moment, she parted her lips and glanced up at him with intrigued eyes. "I take it that the butterfly is your choice of symbolism. I'm confused about part of the way you're using it though."

"Which part." He took advantages of her questioned and moved a bit closer to her so he leaned over her a bit to see the paper. Natsu couldn't help but smirk when a small blush rose on her cheeks and her hands started to tremble with his lined paper.

She pointed to a certain line with her voice shaking a bit like him being so close wasn't good for her willpower. "I-I understand this part. Butterflies represent beauty and grace. And this part here… I understand how you're talking about the butterfly affect and how this one thing changed your life so drastically." She peeked up at him with a small smile, but cleared her throat and pointed to a different part. "But this right here… I don't understand how you labeled the butterfly as something dark. They have always been symbolic of beauty and purity. Where did you get this part from? How is the person who has this dark side similar to a butterfly in that way?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment before he smiled at her. He guesses there's some things she doesn't know. But he only knew this because he has been fascinated with butterflies as of late. They remind him so much of Lucy… delicate, beautiful, pure, but also has a dark side and thrives off this darkness that very few people know about. And that's true for Lucy, and for the butterfly.

"There's a part that a lot of people don't know about." He scratched at his temple a bit awkwardly and looked down at her sincerely. "Did you know you'll sometimes find butterflies near death? They're like mosquitos in that way and drink the blood of the dead. They swarm dead animals, just liked flies. They're actually really dark."

Lucy nodded, but her lips were pulled into a tight line. "And how does that relate to the person in your poem?"

Natsu smirked as he shifted his weight and moved his hand just a tad bit closer to hers. He was standing at the side of her desk so he was blocking a lot of people from seeing. He didn't dare touch her, but he did place his other hand on the back of her chair so he felt like his arm was around her a bit.

"The girl in this poem thrives in darkness." Lucy's eyes widened because she knew it was about her, just like a lot of his writing assignments were. "She's just like the butterfly. She hides how she really feels with that beauty the butterfly is known for, but she's secretly manipulating the people around her into thinking she's pure. Really, she's the opposite. She's dirty, she's secretive, she drinks up the blood of the people around her right behind their backs, and manipulates them however she wishes. The girl in this poem is dark, but…" Natsu's voice lowered to a husk as he leaned a bit closer to her. "She's really sexy and I love her."

Before Lucy could freak out, Natsu pulled away and took a step back so he was standing beside her desk again. She had the most enduring flush to her cheeks but she quickly brushed it off and pushed her hair behind her ear again. It was like golden silk and he so desperately wanted to touch it.

"Y-you've gotten a lot better with words . . . Natsu." His heart leapt and he grinned big. She said his name and it sounded just as great as he remembered. "I-I saw your YouTube video… you're very talented. You should keep posting videos while you have attention. It could… lead you somewhere you didn't expect." She shuffled in her chair as she batted her thick eyelashes up at him a bit. "You have talent for writing lyrics too if this poem says anything. You should start writing songs just for practice, even if you don't think you'll ever use a particular one, it'd be good place to start."

"Thanks." He smiled at her with all the feelings he felt for her, but Lucy quickly looked away from him. Though he knew she just has a hard time seeing him right now because of how bad she misses him. "Maybe I'll turn this into a song. If I work hard enough, it could turn out great."

"Yeah." Just then, the bell for sixth hour to end rang and Lucy smiled at him for a moment before she slid his paper back over and turned to her computer. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mister Dragneel. Remember the poem is due this Friday before break starts. I'm looking forward to seeing how you develop it further. It's already a great poem though."

He took the paper back and waited for the people to finish leaving his row so he could get by. Loke and Gray waited for him, the ginger looking quite annoyed while Gray seemed confused. Once they were out of the classroom, Gray grabbed his arm and tugged him around. "What the hell was that? Since when did you get so smooth and why weren't you a fumbling idiot?"

"I did lose my virginity, remember? Maybe I'm not as incompetent as you think."

"Dude, What the fuck?! When you you start saying big words like incompetent?!" Loke laughed as the three of them resumed walking again, Natsu completely ignoring the way the girls looked at him, but Loke and Gray did notice. "If he's not a virgin anymore, then why does he give zero fucks about all these girls?"

"It's because they're annoying." Natsu answered while sending a glare to one girl making eyes at him in a way he wished Lucy would.

"It's not just that." Loke sighed. "They're trying to figure out who you were singing that song about and every girl secretly wishes it's about them."

"Lucy said I shoul—"

Loke punched in in the bicep, causing him to scowl at the ginger. "She's your teacher. You call her Miss. Heartfilia, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways… she told me I should post another video while I have everyone's attention, but I don't know what song."

Loke sighed and sent Gray a look who just shrugged boredly. "As long as it's not about Miss. Heartfilia, then I think anything is okay. It's just a video."

"No, it's much more than that now. My video may have want viral on accident, but it's my next move that decides if I'll stay in the spotlight."

"Since when did you want to be in the spotlight?" Gray asked. They headed down the stairs and started to make their way to their meeting spot to talk with their friends. "I thought you just posted that video because you were lonely. When did you want to become a star or whatever?"

It's not that he wants to become a star or anything. It just kind of goes along with being a successful singer. What he's mostly concerned about is being somebody Lucy will be proud to be with. He doesn't want to hold her back. When they come out after he graduates and it's obvious their dating, there will be a lot of backlash and it will all be aimed at Lucy. He doesn't want to burden her. People will look down at her enough for dating her former student, but he also doesn't want to be someone who's holding Lucy back. Someone could say "Lucy's so successful, she made it this far all on her own and she's dating a kid who has no future." He didn't see this whole YouTube thing like that at first. It was just a way to show Lucy how he was feeling, but plenty of people have been successful because of YouTube so why can't he be one of those people as well. YouTube is a career. He can't look at his next video as just some silly thing he's posting on the internet. It's his neck move towards his future. He could totally screw this up by posting the wrong thing, or he could take his next step and start to make his life something Lucy would be proud to show off. Just like he feels about her.

"I just want to become somethin great. Something she'll want to date."

He didn't notice Gray and Loke's expression as he stared of into space a bit. After a moment, Loke cleared his throat and nudged Natsu's arm with his elbow. "I don't think you should look at it like that." He glanced over at Gray nervously, then back to Natsu. "She uh… she's not the type to care about that stuff and… and she might already— no, I'm mean… she would—"

"Loke." Natsu sent him a smirk, which caused the cat to cower back a bit at that knowing look. He got what Loke was trying to say. Lucy was already in love with him and he's not anybody special. He was trying to say that, but it was hard to get that across when Gray was standing next to them.

"Anyways…" Loke cleared his throat. "If you're looking at this as a career, then maybe you should post something similar to the first video. It went viral before so couldn't it go viral again?"

"I don't want to keep posting the same thing. I can't get boring or people will leave."

"Well a ton of people left comments." Gray said, pulling his phone out and finding the video his friend posted. "Maybe you can read suggestions they said."

"I don't know… I may want to become a famous singer, but I want to be myself. And right now, I…"

 _I miss her…_

Natsu sighed and stopped. "You guys go ahead. I'm just gonna head home."

Natsu went to turn away, but Loke grabbed his wrist before he could. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I know."

Loke released him and Natsu immediately made his way out the front of the school and walked home. He pulled his phone out along with his head phones and quickly connected the white buds to his phone, then placed each one on his ear. He searched his many songs, looking to find one that would represent what he's feeling, but nothing was calling out to him. He picked a random one and shoved his phone in his pocket. The walk home was useless and boring. He missed walking to Lucy's apartment… she lived on a street where the river passed through and there were tons of shops along the way. Once he got to his house, he opened the door and dropped his bag on the front steps, but paused when he noticed shoes that he didn't recognize. Brushing it off Natsu strode inside and to the kitchen to search for any food to eat. He grabbed chips and hot salsa, along with some pizza rolls, then threw them in the microwave on a paper plate.

"Will you calm down, Natsu? You act like I starve you."

He turned his head while crunching on a chip and just shrugged at his raven haired brother. "Sowry." He mumbled through chews. The microwave beeped so he pulled his snack out and began eating them. They were hot, but it never bothered him. He had a high tolerance to heat.

"How was school, cous?"

He jumped and immediately whipped his head around at the familiar voice. He hasn't seen him since the day everything changed and he was extremely pissed that his own cousin would try to ruin his happiness, let alone someone he supposedly loves. "Sting." Natsu grit the words out, but Sting only laughed.

"I was just leaving anyways. Thanks for having me over Zeref. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem."

Once he left, Natsu stomped over to his brother and quickly grabbed into his shoulder. "What was he doing here?"

"Calm down, Natsu. I get that you and our cousins get in playful fights, but he just forgot something from the Christmas party."

Natsu sighed in relief. Thank the gods. He doesn't know what Sting was doing here but Natsu didn't trust him. Not after what he did to Lucy.

He released his brother after a moment and walked back into the kitchen to grab his food and head upstairs. He needs to find a song to sing.

* * *

About ten minutes had gone by and Natsu has been searching the web for a good song to sing. He supposed a recent popular one would be the most obvious choice, but today's hit music sucked ass and he didn't want to sing those kind of songs with their shitty lyrics. He thinks his first video went so viral because of all the emotion he put into it, and he's only like that with Lucy so a safe bet would be a song similar, but he doesn't want to sing the same songs all the time!

Groaning, Natsu grabbed the picture off his desk and stared at the three faces in it. Him, Zeref and his father. This photo was special to him. Zeref was about 22 in the photo while Natsu was seven. It was the last photo of the three of them before his dad died. He and Zeref only looked a little similar because they have different mothers. They were both unplanned and both their mothers didn't want them, but Igneel happily took them both from their mothers who wouldn't take care of them. Natsu has no desire to find his mom and he knew Zeref felt the same way. They abandoned them so Natsu wouldn't give her a chance to do it again.

Sighing, Natsu turned the picture frame around and undid the little knobs so he could open the back of it. He needed inspiration and since he couldn't have the real thing, this slip of paper would do for now. Once the back was open, he removed it, along with the piece of cardboard and turned it around to remove the note he had taped there from his girlfriend. But instead of the pink sticky note printed with Lucy's lip stick, a different note was there, which sent unpleasant chills down his spine. Four simple words, and he knew he fucked up.

 _Thanks for the evidence._

Natsu went stone cold which never happened. He stared at the paper again, hoping his eyes were playing tricks on him, but no matter how long he looked, nothing ever changed. He didn't let himself think about it. He had to be smart. He couldn't be stupid. Natsu ran down the stairs with tears finally falling down his cheeks and the note held in his hand.

"Zeref!"

He was panicking, and his tone showed it. He turned the corner to find his brother staring at him in shock, before he quickly stood up and walked over to his brother. "Natsu… what's wrong?"

"D-don't get mad at me. I know I was stupid… I know we were stupid, but you don't know how much I love her!"

"Calm down, Natsu." Zeref held his arm, his voice calm. But Natsu didn't have time to be calm! "What are you talking about?"

"I-it's just as the police said! I know they questioned you! I know they told you there's accusations about Lucy and I being in a relationship and it's true! I love her and she loves me!"

"N-Natsu—"

"I'm not done! The one who told the police is Sting! He's in love with her! He guilted her into coming to our Christmas party and he found out! I haven't been at Loke's house! I never spent the night at his place! It was always Lucy! I was always with Lucy!" He didn't even pause to wipe his panicking tears away, but he did cry more. "We haven't been seeing each other since the party because he found out! I-I posted that video because I love her and miss her! She wrote me a note at school! Telling me she saw the video and kissed it as her signature! I was stupid! I kept the note, but Sting found it and he left this behind!" He quickly handed Zeref the cardboard, which he read over. "He wants to send Lucy to jail! I don't know what he'll do but you have to do something! Please, I'm begging you! You don't know how much I love her and need her!"

Natsu paused to finally breathe, but Zeref said nothing. After several moments of silence, Natsu grabbed his shirt and got up in his brothers face. "Please, I need you to go see her! I can't! It will only make things worse! He's obsessed with her and is probably going to her apartment! I'll tell you were she lives, I just need you to go there! Please!"

"Okay."

Natsu sighed in relief and quickly got a pen and paper then wrote it down. "C-call the police and tell them where she lives! So go! Sting left so long ago so who knows what he's doing to her right now!"

Zeref nodded and let Natsu lead him to the door, but paused so stuff his feet into his shoes. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Whatever! Just hurry up and run, damnit!"

He pushed his brother out the door then slammed it shut and locked it behind him so he couldn't turn back. Natsu immediately slid his back against the door and pulled his knees to his chest with heavy sobs. How bad he wanted to run there himself was unimaginable, but he couldn't do anything! He was stuck with his phone clutched in his hand, waiting for something from Zeref.

This would be the worst night of his life.


	31. Chapter 31

**Shoot, sorry... I had to delete the first time I posted this because I forgot to add a note to it and I didn't want to wait a half an hour for it to update, so I apologize for that. This chapter has attempted rape in it. If you want to skip it, it's after the part where Lucy finds Happy. Few things... thanks for all the comments! There was a lot and I really appreciate it :) . Second, I know a lot of people make Natsu's birthday in the summer, but I personally am really big on astrology and Natsu is a definite Aries and I see his birthday being on April 17th. just because I watch a YouTuber who reminds me a lot of Natsu and that's his birthday and he's also a Aries. That's all so have fun!**

Lucy was actually extremely happy. She can't really place it… she was just really proud of Natsu. He's gone a long way since the first day of school, and she found herself being excited for his future and what it holds. He was just so talented, and despite how she was a little upset that he seemed to only want to be a singer for her sake, she was happy that she lit the fire under him and motivated him to use his talent. But Lucy was a tad bit nervous though at how easily he can read her now. He never would have noticed how clouded her world was when they first met, but he's actually catching on rather quickly. Years of being friends with people… even Mavis… they didn't know how truly evil she could be. But Natsu saw right through her charade. And yet, he still loves her…

It made her heart warm, despite how anxious she was because of it. He was getting closer to her secrets… the secrets of her life before she was Miss. Heartfilia. It's not like she really kept her identity a secret because her last name was still Heartfilia and people would still stop her to ask if she was who they thought she was. Lucy would always dismiss them and go on with her day. But she does have a stalker… one that she still hears from every so often. It wasn't Sting, but someone else entirely.

With a heavy sigh, Lucy looked down at the sidewalk, her brows furrowed and lips tight. It's only a matter of time before Natsu uncovers who she really is and what she really comes from. There's many reasons she's kept it from him. Most of it was because she didn't like to talk about her old life. It was unpleasant… she had grown so accustomed to manipulation that it doesn't even phase her anymore. Her father wasn't something she really wanted to talk about as well… He was the type of man who always had to have the final word. Or she should say, the final two words. Even if he shut her down once before, he would just strike one last time to kick her while she's down. She's so used to it that she closed it all off. She pretended everything was okay, and then made her flawless escape.

But another reason she was hesitant to tell Natsu who she was, was something that was becoming more clear. Natsu was so self conscious… He thought he wasn't good enough for her and felt the need to become successful for her sake. If he knew what type of life she came from, and if he knew who she was, then she's sure he wouldn't take it well. He would want to prove he was somebody worth her time and try to be the best he could be for only her sake. There was good in that. Being motivated to accomplish your goals is good, but Lucy didn't want Natsu to think he had to change just to be with her, or earn to stay by her side. She loved him. She loved her childish student who liked getting in first fights and had the most sexy smirk that he showed only her. Honestly, she was selfish. Lucy has learned that she's a selfish lover and having to share her boyfriend with the rest of the world wasn't something she was looking forward to. She knew Natsu would make it big. He had the talent, the personality, the looks, and the determination. He had everything you need to make it big and she knew it was only a matter of time, and Lucy was honestly scared. She wanted to express how she was feeling to him. She wanted to hug him and melt into his warm chest… She wanted to make sure that she was the only girl for him. Because it made her anxious seeing these girls giggle when he walked by and it made her angry when they were blatantly checking him out. Natsu was rubbing off on her because she didn't want to share. She wanted Natsu all to herself, but part of being famous was having fans who would support him and buy his music, so she would have to get used to the girls blatantly flushing at her boyfriend and making up excuses to try and talk with him.

Sighing, Lucy brushed her hair behind her ear and boredly fiddled with her phone as she trekked up the stairs to her apartment on the second floor. She unlocked her door with her keys and opened it, then locked all the locks again and dropped her bag on the floor. Once her shoes were slipped off, Lucy wondered into her apartment and smiled at her roommate who meowed at her presence. "Hi Happy. How was your day?"

She looked around her dark room and raised a brow when Happy didn't approach her like she thought he would. The cat grew more urgent so Lucy wondered to the light switch and flipped them on to find Happy in his cat play pen. She specifically bought it so Happy wouldn't bother her and Natsu while they… got intimate. But she only put him in there during those times and hasn't placed Happy in there since before she and Natsu had to stop seeing each other.

Her brows furrowed, but she approached the small play pen. It was blue and had a bed in it. Happy often went inside when she was busy doing something. It was his personal space that he sometimes ran to when he ate his fish and he hoarded his toys in. It wasn't odd for happy to be in there since he took naps in his bed, but the odd thing was, the door was closed and he was currently trying to get out.

"How'd you lock yourself inside there, huh?"

Happy hissed when she approached, causing Lucy to frown at her cat. What in the hell was wrong with him?

She was just about to bend down and open the door, but somebody suddenly wrapped their hand around her wrist and covered her eyes with their other hand. She was calm and she found herself smiling. The only person she had ever given a key to was Natsu so he must of made a spare without her knowledge. She knows it was stupid… they weren't safe yet, but he was in her apartment and she so desperately missed him.

"Natsu…"

The hand on her wrist tightened, but it eventually released her and trailed around to touch under her shirt and on her stomach. His hands were a little softer than usual… Natsu's skin was usually a little rougher, but despite the change in texture, the way he treated her wasn't as nicely as usual. It was almost to the point that it would hurt.

Natsu nosed at her ear and left many kisses down her neck, but once again, it felt different. And oddly, when he tugged her back against him and she was pressed into his chest, his hips reached higher on her back than usual. "Did you get taller?" He didn't respond so Lucy moved her hands up to try and remove his hand from her eyes, but he wrestled with her so she was stuck like this. "N-Natsu… you're scaring me."

"Don't mistake me for him."

Lucy's eyes flew open under his hand, and she desperately tried to free herself, but Sting was a lot stronger than her. She kicked his shin hard, causing the man to groan. Lucy pushed away from him, then immediately ran to the door while screaming for help. She got to the door and desperately began undoing the locks. She got to the last one, but was pulled away before she could open it and was thrown to the ground with the man looming over her. She opened her mouth, ready to scream, but he slapped his hand over it with her hips held down to the floor from him sitting on top of her and both arms held down beside his knees.

Tears streamed down her cheeks because she knew what was going to happen. She should have done something sooner to prepare for this. Like moving in with Mavis, or something, but she tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. She thought that this may happen, but she liked to think he wouldn't go this far.

Lucy cried. She was scared. She never wanted this to happen. She has been with Sting before, but she never wanted to be with anyone except Natsu now! She struggled under his weight, but tears continued to run down the sides of her face. She barely registered Happy hissing from his playpen, with her lips trembling and body shaking.

"I would be more corporative, Lu. I found something very interesting at my cousins place." He shifted his weight so he removed something from his pocket and showed her the pink sticky note she wrote for Natsu when he posted his video. "I'm sure the police could easily put two and two together. Plus, with a simple lip print, they could match it right up to yours."

She desperately shook her head, only more tears running out of her dark chocolate eyes.

"Of course there's a way I can keep this information to myself. Just become mine and forget about Natsu. I'm sure you won't have a problem being mine again, right?"

His hand trailed down her body, touching her between the breasts and down the center of her stomach. She shivered in fear and it felt like something was stuck in her throat, but no matter how many times she tried to swallow it down, it wouldn't leave. He gripped the bottom of her shirt and tugged it up to reveal her covered breasts and so it was up over her face so she couldn't see. But she could feel his hands on her stomach, touching her ribs and finally, pushing her bra up so she was completely bare. Her breathing was so hectic that she felt like she was having a panic attack, and she's sure she was.

He touched her. He touched her the same places Natsu did, but it wasn't the same. It was the complete opposite. Scary, terrifying, it hurt. Her breath heaved under his hand and her tears made her nose clog up. It was hard to breathe. She panicked.

Lucy was suddenly turned onto her stomach so her back was arched with his hand still over her mouth. She screamed when she heard the zipper of his pants and cried harder when he was pressed against the small of her back.

Muffled calls for help sounded around the room, desperately repeating one name over and over again. The one she wanted to see more than she ever has before. His olive green eyes popped into her head, but she tried to shut them out. She was ashamed. She doesn't want Natsu to see her like this, and she was afraid he would reject her.

The man behind her slipped his hand down the front of her pants and began to slip between her thighs. She didn't want this to happen… her whole body shook.

 _Someone… just please… help._

"It's not like we haven't done this before."

"Stomph-!"

"Now tell me Lucy… do you agree to my terms?"

Her lips bunched up as another cry threatened to escape. She firmly shook her head no, but more tears fell. The hard floor made her whole body hurt as he pushed her all the way down to the floor with her stomach flat to the hardwood, but neck craned back and aching from him holding her mouth shut. He tugged her tight pants down and moved her panties aside. She screamed into his hand. She tried to bite him and wiggle away, but it was all for nothing. She kicked her feet and tried to reach her hands back, but she couldn't. She could never look at Natsu the same and she was terrified at how he'll view her now.

Just as she felt his disgusting thing press onto her entrance, the door suddenly swung open, but she couldn't see anything. Sting was thrown off her. She desperately sat up and wiped her many tears away to see a blurry raven head fighting with the man who tried to rape her. She didn't know what to do, but when her vision finally cleared, she realized it was Zeref and he was currently losing the fist fight with Sting on top of him. Lucy quickly ran to the kitchen, and looked for an object to use. Her eyes landed on a sharp knife as dark thoughts clouded her conscious. She could kill him. She could kill him for what he did to her, for what he did to _them_. Her hand held the handle and she pulled it out of the block. She could kill him and it'd all be over. Their secret would die with Sting and she and Natsu could be together. Sting tried to rape her… she set it up enough where Sting already looks guilty enough, and right now, it's self defense. She could kill him without getting in any trouble with the police.

Those olive green eyes suddenly popped into her head and she stumbled back with the knife falling to the floor with a clank. It just missed her feet as she dodged it. After a moment, she ran to the cupboard, grabbed a rolling pin and strode over to the struggling boys fighting in the middle of her apartment. Lucy gripped the handle before bringing it up, and whacking the blonde over the head so he fell to the floor unconscious.

With everything that just happened and the sudden ending to it all, Lucy fell on the floor in a heap as more tears fell. She cried ugly tears with her whole body shaking and loud sobs. She didn't even notice Zeref talking on the phone or putting a blanket around her disheveled form, but happily wrapped the fabric around herself and continuously wiped her never ending tears away.

Zeref was suddenly in front of her with a hand on her head like he was comforting a child. She swallowed thickly and looked up when she finally noticed he was on the phone with someone, but he handed it over. She held it to her ear with trembling lips and a shaky hand.

"H-hello?"

"Luce…"

At his voice, she felt herself shatter. She cried so hard that she couldn't even stop to breathe. "I-I'm— I'm sorry-!"

"Shhh, it's okay, Luce. I'm right here."

"I miss you." Lucy tried to sniffle, but her nose was so clogged up that it was impossible. "I-I want… I want to…"

"I want to see you too, baby."

Lucy hiccuped with a broken laugh. "You've... never called me that before."

"Should I stop?"

Lucy shook her head as she curled the blanket around her a little tighter. "No…"

"Are you okay?"

Lucy looked down at herself, her whole body still trembling and clothes hung loosely on her body from being forced off. "I-I've been better."

Lucy suddenly remembered something, and quickly crawled over to Sting's unconscious body, then searched his pockets for the pink sticky note he must have stolen from Natsu. She found two things. The note and her house key. She didn't know where he got it from, but slipped it back in his pocket. The more evidence, the better. She stood and silently walked to her kitchen, then grabbed a match and quickly lit the paper until it burned away and turned into ash in her kitchen sink. She turned the faucet on and washed it away, along with the scent of fire.

"We'll talk about how you kept my note later."

"Sorry… I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I know." She rubbed her eyes, then turned to Zeref who was watching her with interest. "I… have to go. I-I take it you told Zeref?"

"Yeah, it was the only option."

"I understand. I'll talk to you later.

"Wait!" Lucy stopped before she pulled the phone away. "I love you."

She glanced at her boyfriends brother before turning away and whispering to the phone with a small blush. "I-I love you too— bye." She hung up, then walked back over to Zeref with the blanket still curled around her. She sniffled after handing the device back. "I guess we should talk."

"Yeah. The police are probably almost here so we need to get our story straight."

She nodded and sat down next to Happy's play pen. Once the door was open the cat immediately jumped through the blanket and curled into her stomach. It made Lucy smile as she pet her kitten, but she had to focus on Zeref. He was bruised and was currently sitting on the floor in front of her. "We can't involve Mavis, since she would ask why we needed her to cover for us. Plus she's not very good at lying."

"And you are?"

She glanced up at the older raven haired man and sent him a hesitant smile. "There's some things I haven't even told Mavis from my past. She knows what kind of family I'm from, considering she taught at only the most private institution, which happened to be my high school. But she doesn't know how manipulative I can be."

"Does Natsu?"

"I haven't told him, but he's slowly figuring me out." Lucy rubbed her cheeks a bit, trying to hide how she really felt. She was still extremely scared, but hearing Natsu on the phone and having Happy close to her, she feels better. Plus, she didn't have the luxury to sit by and let everything happen how it usually would. All she wanted to do was cry and curse the unconscious man on the floor, but she couldn't. At least not yet. She'll save that for later.

"Anyways… we need an excuse for you to come to my apartment. I take it Natsu sent you and you didn't just pass by."

Zeref nodded and stared at her a bit oddly. "You have any ideas?"

She nodded. "You came by because you found out Sting has been visiting my apartment, which is true and I've already mentioned it to the police. He was acting strange and you knew we had dated and were concerned about me. After all, I am your girlfriends best friends who also happens to view me like her own child. It's only right you would be concerned. I've set this up so he already looks guilty, but with this, it'll send him to jail."

Zeref grimaced at the mention of prison and reached his hand up to scratch his temple. Yeah, when Natsu came running to him with tears cascading down his cheeks and that note Sting left clutched in his hand, he had a hard time believing what he said was true. Honestly, since the first day he met Lucy, he kind of thought she may have a thing for one of her students and that's why he brought it up in conversation. The fact that Mavis got so mad was his own fault, he should have saw it coming, but he also didn't think she would fall in love with Natsu of all people. But that was just one thing he had to absorb. There was also the Sting side of it, and how Natsu said Sting was obsessed with her and may do something like _this_ to her. He never thought Sting would do all this… But he saw with his own eyes. He was about to rape Lucy, and he sexually assaulted her. If it was someone other than is family, Zeref would agree. He should go to jail, but Sting _was_ his family and he didn't want to see him go to jail. That would ruin his life. Despite how this incident has forever changed how he'll look at his younger cousin, he still loves Sting. He's probably being selfish considering what Lucy went through and he won't blackmail her into doing things his way, but he would like to solve this differently.

"Lucy… I know this is probably really selfish of me, but can we think of a different solution? I know Sting scared you and hurt you, but there's always the other route. I know you know Sting is a nice person. He's just sick. You could not press charges, but get him the help he needs and send him to a mental institution. By the time he gets released, I'm sure it'll be June and Natsu will already be graduated. He turns 18 before school even ends in April."

Lucy stared at him for an excruciating few seconds, before she sighed and shifted her hand under the blanket, probably to pet the especially blue Russian blue kitten. "Okay, but I'm doing it for myself, but mostly for Natsu. He never wanted to believe that his cousin would do this to me. Your family is a happy one, unlike mine. Natsu still loves him, even if I can't even stand to look at him right now."

"Then why would you do this for yourself?"

Lucy looked up at him with a noncommittal shrug. "Mavis doesn't know this, but I'm actually very good at manipulating people. If I spare Sting, the police will probably believe my side of the story more and end this once and for all. After all, why would I want to spare the man who tried to rape me? He was my ex… I supposedly trusted him enough. I had mentioned that to the police before. I said Sting wouldn't hurt me. So Miss. Heartfilia, the kind teacher who doesn't think her ex would hurt her, sparing her rapist and sending him to a mental facility instead of jail just seems more… trusting, unlike sending him to jail. Like I'm trying to get rid of him and the evidence."

Sting stared at the woman in front of him in shock as the blonde brushed hair out of her eyes. She looked so nonchalant, like someone didn't just try to rape her. Lucy seems like a very closed off person though. She's probably hiding her real feelings and will only show them when she's truly alone or around Mavis or Natsu. He didn't expect this side to her, but Zeref thinks nobody really would, considering how sweet she usually is.

"But now that that's figured out, I want to talk to you about something else." She fidgeted nervously under his gaze and sighed while peeking up at him. "I-it's about Mavis. I know I'm being selfish by asking this of you, but please don't tell her. I never told you about me and Natsu because I didn't want to put you in such a difficult situation. I know your views on student teacher relationships and judging by your reaction, you really don't seem to mind my relationship with Natsu, but Mavis is a different story. You know her strong views and I'm terrified to tell her. I'm sorry for asking you to keep such a big secret… but please Zeref. Keep this from her until I tell her myself."

"When do you plan to tell her?"

She guilty looked down as she rubbed at her cheeks. "I don't know. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to tell her the full honest truth. You'll probably be surprised to find out, but Natsu was very bold with me." She got a bit red at the thought of it and pouted down at her lap. "H-he kissed me on only the fourth day of school and I did nothing to stop him. I secretly met with him the weekend after school started, I did such an inappropriate thing… and— and we had sex only a week after school started. You probably think bad of me… I succumbed to him so easily and I'm still mad at myself for it. But I-I think you feel the same way with Mavis. There was this connection I couldn't deny. I… I think he's my soulmate, and it was impossible for me to deny him. I don't ever think I could tell Mavis the truth. How I grew this type of relationship with my student only four days into my first real teaching job. I-I'm so ashamed of myself and I don't think I can ever tell her the truth."

Zeref was stunned into silence for a moment because he did feel the same connection with Mavis. And he's sure Natsu only became interested in girls because he met Lucy and only Lucy. He knows Lucy is only 7 years younger than him, but he kind of views her how Mavis views her… almost like a little sister. And she practically was his sister considering she's dating his brother.

So once again, he reached his hand out and patted the top of her head. She peeked up at him with trembling lips before all her emotions seemed to break through and tears slipped down her cheeks once again. He pulled the crying girl in his arms and treated her like he did when Natsu was small and missed their father. He and Natsu were really close, and Natsu felt more like his son than brother after Igneel died. Natsu was only 7 and he didn't fully understand what death meant. It was really hard for him and he spent a lot of time with Natsu curled to his chest just like this. He didn't know if it was lucky timing or if Lucy did this on purpose because it wouldn't surprise him. But the police knocked on the door which Zeref called them in. They took the three of them to the station and they began their questioning. Detective Jellal eventually came in and they finished the questioning, but he let him take Lucy home. He knew it was over… the police came to the conclusion that Sting was a man in love who just didn't want to let Lucy go. He brought Lucy to Mavis' apartment, then left after explaining everything to his girlfriend. After that, he went home and did the same with Natsu. It was a long night, but relieved him of stress. He knew Natsu could use a break, and Lucy needed one too.

He just hopes things settle down soon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi, hello! I want to discuss something that I think should be said. I may like unhealthy relationships in fanfictions, but in real life, I am not the same way. Someone commented a few chapters ago when Natsu said he couldn't live without Lucy. And I actually feel the same way as them. I am extremely independent. I have no desire to be in a relationship with anyone right now, and I believe I can be happy all own my own. In real life, I am very closed off, like Lucy. I actually don't even like to touch people. I only hug my mom a few times a year and that's only on holidays or if I wanna bribe her lol. But I don't know the last time I hugged my brother, sister or dad. I don't even like to be touched. But anyways... I'm very independent. I don't need a man to be happy. But in fanfictions... I like it the other way. My cousin said something to me that kind of dawned on me. She said reading books with fast build are refreshing to her because she couldn't have that in real life. She'd need to take it slow. I think I'm the same way with unhealthy relationships. Clingy annoys the shit out of me in real life, but I like the characters in my fanfictions to be obsessive and maybe love each other a little too much. It's just kind of mentioned this chapter and I wanted to address it. I may like Natsu and Lucy to be possessive and obsessive in fics, but I'm not the same way in real life. So don't think I condone a relationship like this in reality. I just wanted to put that out there, so have fun!**

Hot steam puffed in the air as scorching hot water beat at her chest. She had a luffa in her hand, lathered with sweet body wash that smelt like Mavis… like spring and lemon. The scent was happy, peaceful, soothing, but Lucy was anything but. She scrubbed her body so hard that she turned red from her roughness and accidentally scratched at her skin. It hurt, but she didn't stop. She felt disgusting… she just wanted to wash the feelings of him touching her off. No matter how long she does this, she still feels so dirty. It's been a few days since that night, and her skin is so tender from washing herself so thoroughly, but she keeps washing herself, trying to get rid of the sensations of his hands on her body. Tears were running down her cheeks, but you couldn't tell from the water dripping down her face from her hair. She felt so alone… she missed Natsu so much and so desperately wanted to be in his arms, and it killed her that she still hasn't seen him since she last went to school on the day it happened.

She took the rest of the week off and then winter break started, so she had time to heal from the mental scars of being sexually assaulted. The reason she couldn't see Natsu was because of Mavis. She was still staying at her apartment because Lucy didn't really want to be alone so Mavis took that task on for herself. It was currently Christmas Eve, and Lucy so desperately wanted to see him. She knows it was stupid… she's getting so reckless, but she didn't care. Natsu messaged her through her texting portal for her students, and she wanted to see him so bad, so she threw all her hesitation and caution away and was going to sneak out like some rebellious teenager.

Once her body was sore and red from her excessive scrubbing, Lucy hopped out of the shower and dried her hair off, then pulled it into a bun. Dressing herself in a pair of thick tights, and a cozy sweater dress, Lucy tugged her winter boots and coat on, then grabbed her phone and the gift she got for Natsu. She didn't put makeup on or try to cover how wrecked she looked because Lucy knew she'd only cry when she saw him.

With one last look in the bathroom mirror, Lucy brushed her bangs out of her eyes, then left the apartment building after locking the door behind her. She ran to the park they were meeting at. It was the same exact park where they met up for the first time and she couldn't get there fast enough. Lucy checked the time on her phone, it being 11:47… it was almost Christmas and Lucy was just happy she was able to see him today, even if this may be one of the worst Christmas's of her lifetime, which was saying something, considering she's never had a truly happy Christmas.

The streets were vacant so there was nobody to catch them, even if the park looked a bit creepy with no one around. She saw a lone person leaning against a tree with their face illuminated by their phone. Lucy immediately recognized the pink hair and his strong face with a sharp jawline. Lucy ran in the snow rather noisily, causing the person to look up and meet her halfway. Lucy didn't even stop once she was to him. She kept running straight into his chest and only stopped when she felt his warm body temperature. Lucy couldn't help it. Being in his arms only reminded her how much she missed him and she cried. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ear over and over.

"Luce…"

"I missed you." Lucy sniffled into his shirt, then nuzzled into his scarf that smelt just like him. God, he just smelt so amazing and she missed it… she missed him. Lucy couldn't get any closer to him. She kept trying to combine their bodies into one, causing Natsu to fumble back with a laugh until he was pinned against the tree. Lucy latched herself onto him, trying to absorb his heat because she was so cold.

"Lucy… calm down."

"I-I can't. I just want to feel you and I'm still not close enough." She was practically rubbing herself against him, causing Natsu to sigh and gently remove her from him for a moment. He unzipped his coat, and opened it for her, and Lucy happily burrowed her way into his chest so she was even closer to him.

"Better?"

"No…" she pouted, but Lucy couldn't help but smile when Natsu chuckled at her.

"You're so cute, Luce."

"I just really missed you, okay?"

"I missed you too." She sighed in content and melted into his body. Lucy tilted her chin up so she was was looking at him and smiled when he pressed his forehead to her, leaving separate kisses on her mouth and cheeks. Lucy pursed her lips, before she darted her tongue out to run it along Natsu's lip. His hand slipped up to brush her wet bangs out of her eyes that were hardening from the freezing weather. She got the shivers from being so cold, but also took comfort in Natsu's abnormally warm body temperature. "Come on Luce." He mumbled against her, igniting a shiver that went down her spine, and lit her insides on fire. "Let's go somewhere warm."

Lucy blinked up at him and pouted into his chest. "Where? I still think it's too soon to go to my apartment."

Natsu grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'll sneak you into my room. Zeref already knows so it's not like he'll really be that mad."

Lucy thought about it for a moment before she sighed with a curt nod. Zeref has kept her secret and hasn't told Mavis, so she kept her end of the deal and didn't press charges against Sting. He was now in a psych ward, getting treatment and will hopefully come out a better person. She hoped she could rest for the time being and spend some alone time with Natsu. If Zeref gets mad at anything, it'll be because of their reckless behavior, and the fact that Natsu, a high schooler, snuck a girl into his bed. It didn't seem like that big of a deal.

But she also felt a bit strange. She was too old to be sneaking into her boyfriends house so they could spend some alone time together. It felt a bit silly to her, but there was an excitement to it. She's never done this before. She never snuck into a boys room before. Magnolia university had coed dorms, so she never had to sneak into an all boy dormitory when she was… getting intimate with strangers. She was never one to break the rules in high school either. She really couldn't. Yeah, a lot of the girls in her high school hated her because she was different and her family was successful, but because of that success, they knew not to cross her. If someone bashed her name, they would be messing with Lucy Heartfilia, the heiress to the most powerful family in the world. She was all over the place… everyone knew who she was. She modeled… she had had her own clothing line… she was Lucy Heartfilia. Jude Heartfilia's only child, a man who practically owned the world. Okay, maybe that was going a little too far, but they were a very wealthy family.

She may have worn her skirt a little shorter than the other girls at her school, but she never really did anything bad. At least when she was in high school. Okay, she may have manipulated a lot of people, including her father, to get where she is today, but she never physically did anything bad. She never snuck into someone house… she never did anything illegal… she was the perfect child to the tycoon Jude Heartfilia. She did what he asked and didn't complain. She started her own clothing line so she could earn her part in the Heartfilia business. She was perfect. Until she ran away.

Lucy can't deny it. She gets a little excited when she breaks the rules. She tried to hide it with Natsu and how taboo their relationship is, but when they slept together for the first time, and he teased her about being her student, she couldn't deny the excitement. She just loved to rebel. It made her feel like her own person, somebody she couldn't be for 18 years of her life. And during college, when she slept with a stranger who she didn't even bother to remember their name, she couldn't deny how empowered she felt. Like she was getting back at her father for all the high expectations of her purity. He was planning on selling her off to whoever benefited him most. To the person who could help their company become even more successful. And her feelings about it still hasn't changed. She loved the feeling… she loved being bad. She was terrified that the police would catch her, but she felt so powerful when she was juggling them in her palm. She had them completely under her control. It was scary as hell and she so desperately missed Natsu, but even Sting was completely predictable. She thought he may do this… she thought he might take it this far. She didn't think he would, and genuinely thought she was safe in her apartment, but things didn't turn out that way, but it happened and it solved her problems. She's emotionally and physically scarred for life… she will probably never forget his hands on her and how she desperately wanted to claw her skin off at just the thought of it. She knew she was being insensitive… but that night… that whole thing with Sting… being scared for her life, screaming out for help… the shame she feels for being touched by another man and the scary thoughts Lucy tried to ignore… were all worth it because she was with Natsu again. She could be held in his strong arms and warm body.

God, she missed him so much. But Lucy was also terrified. If he know how she was, if he knew the thoughts that go on in her head, she fears that he'd break up with her. She's kind of crazy and Lucy's fully aware of it. She just loves Natsu so much and she can't stand the thought of not having him. And being evil… being manipulative… and lying to the people she loved… it only made that old feeling resurface. The one she felt when she lost her virginity. It wasn't a special night, but damn did it feel good. But not in the way one would think. It honestly hurt like hell and she was sore for a couple of days. The first time wasn't all that pleasurable. But that revenge and spite she felt her father was worth it. It felt good to take something away from him, even if she lost it herself.

She loved Natsu. She really did. But there's still this part of her that loves to rebel against her father. And she knows he's watching her. She's been gone since freshmen year of college… and at first, she was a little famous. Then she grew and graduated college. Her face changed, she got more mature. She looked older. And the last picture of Lucy Heartfilia was when she was 18. Not many people knew who she was considering she left her luxurious life so suddenly. But she's been gone for 7 years… he father knows where she is. He probably has eyes on her. And he's waiting for when he needs her for something. It could be tomorrow, it could be years from now. Whenever it may be, he won't stop himself from taking the ones she loves. And that was Natsu.

She knows she's probably being a bit obsessive… She just loves Natsu a lot and she only realized it when he was gone. He became such a constant in her life and she felt empty without him. God, she loves him. She loves him so much it's probably unhealthy. But Lucy doesn't care. She so desperately wanted to be with him, and being bad only added to the excitement of it all.

Her heart pounded as Natsu held her hand, the two of them creeping up the stairs to the second floor. There were a total of three bedrooms… she knew which one was Natsu's, but wasn't sure which door was Zeref's and was too focused being quiet to ask. Once they closed and locked the door behind them, Natsu awkwardly stood there while Lucy looked around his room for the second time. She was a bit nervous the first time since she was looking for Natsu and his whole family was downstairs, but she was a lot calmer now and found herself wondering around once again.

Like the last time, she started at his desk, her finger tips brushing against the papers on his desk as she read over the sheets of paper. She found herself smiling… Natsu took her advice and was practicing song writing. She didn't know how the lyrics were sung or what the notes meant on the paper, but she was already so proud of him.

"You'll have to sing me your songs one day…"

She didn't turn to look at him, but felt his presence settle behind her as he leaned over her and pressed his front to her back with his hands coming around to circle her stomach. "After they're done. I'm still really self conscious of my lyrics."

She nodded and moved on to the next thing on his desk and picked up the picture of Natsu, Zeref and what she assumed to be their father. "Is this Igneel?"

"Yeah." He kissed her neck and nuzzled into her skin. "He was the best. Raised me and Zeref all on his own. He still takes care of us even after he's dead. He was really amazing. I want to be a dad like him."

"What about your mom?" Natsu sighed, causing Lucy to swallow thickly. "Never mind. You don't have to answer. I know how it feels to not want to talk about something."

"I may not want to talk about it, but I still want ta share everything with ya Luce."

His words made her feel guilty because she wasn't the same way. Natsu was always so honest with her, while there's still so much more to her than he can probably imagine. "Sorry…" And she meant it. She really did. She wished she could release that cork that bottles all her past inside so she was completely vulnerable to him. But that vulnerability is what scared her the most.

"Don't do that. You'll make me feel guilty." Natsu kissed her cheek sweetly and moved his hand up to hold it on the frame behind Lucy's. "Me and Zeref have different mothers, and both of them wanted nothing to do with us. Igneel took us in and got full custody. I couldn't imagine what my life would be if he didn't."

"What about your mom? Do you want to meet her?"

"Nope. Zeref and I always say that she hurt us once so we won't give them another chance to do it again."

Lucy didn't respond as silence crept along the room. She moved her hand down to set the frame on the desk again and leaned her body back so she was practically cuddling against him with his arms around her. She felt vulnerable, but more importantly, she felt safe. Safer than she's felt in a long time. Not since she and Natsu had to stop seeing each other. Her lips suddenly opened, but she wasn't sure what would tumble out until it already had.

"My dad doesn't love me." She looked down at the desk, eyes landing on the photo again. Natsu perched on his fathers back with Igneel's arm around the young adult Zeref. She felt jealous, but she had no right to feel that way. After all, she and Natsu were opposites. He may have had a great father, but she had a great mother, unlike him. It was just easy to be jealous of Natsu's relationship with his father. "My father… he was once a really great dad. We had a happy family and I didn't think it could get any better. I would always play in the garden with my toys… mom taught me all about the stars and astrology. But… but then… mom died and dad changed. He was always busy with work… he didn't have time for me. I was all alone with only the servants to keep me company." She felt her eyes sting, but she didn't let herself cry. She had much bigger problems than to cry about the past.

"Servants? Were you rich?"

She swallowed thickly and closed her eyes with a firm nod. "Yes, but I'm not ready to go into further details."

Natsu sighed in disappointment, but he nodded and kissed her on the cheek again. "You're worth the wait."

Lucy smiled and pulled out of his arms to turn around and roam around his bedroom once again. She bent down and plucked the strings of his guitar, the cords vibrating and playing a soothing note. "You'll have to teach me how to play someday."

"Lucy…" Natsu wondered over to her and pulled her close so his hand was around her waist. "Can we please talk about what I want to?"

She looked down at her feet with a hesitant nod. "I-it's just… while being with you, I manage to forget and I don't really want to remember. It scared the living daylights out of me Natsu. I-I'm terrified to be alone… my body is scratched and sore from how hard I scrub it in the shower… and I… I miss you." She sniffled with one lone tear falling down her cheek. "Do you really want to know what happened Natsu? Because I don't want to share it. I don't want to relive that awful nightmare. You don't know how scary it was… I was terrified… terrified to be raped, terrified for my life… and I was terrified of how you'd look at me. I didn't want you to hate me… a-and—"

"I would never hate you for what happened, Luce. I would hate the person who did that to you."

"I-it's just… You don't understand the shame. I-I know you, Natsu. I know you're possessive and territorial. And I was touched by another man. I'm ashamed. I told myself I'd never be touched by another besides you and it happened. And it makes me so disgusted and sad. I was scared of what you may think or what you may do. Especially if Zeref didn't stop it. I don't know what would you would've done."

Natsu suddenly lifted her up bridal carry and got on the bed with Lucy sitting in his lap and cradled close to him. He kissed her lips over and over until Lucy whined, but she had a small smile on her lips that couldn't be contained. "I'd kiss you and love you just like I am right now. But you're right, I don't know what I'd do to Sting and I still don't. I never got to see him before he was admitted to the hospital. I'm angry at him… I want to punch him so bad for doing that to you. It makes my blood boil just thinking about it." But Natsu sighed and let her lean back so her head was on his pillow. He got out from under her and turned her body till she was facing him with her hand squeezing the shirt on his chest. Lucy melted into his bed, his scent, his body, his warmth. She felt so cozy and closed her eyes in peace when Natsu threw the blankets over their bodies.

"I love you, Natsu."

Natsu sighed contently and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, Luce."

She turned her head slightly to look at the clock on Natsu's bedside table, then moved her gaze back to Natsu. They were so busy that she wasn't even paying attention to the time. She shuffled under the covers and pulled a small pouch from her dress pocket. It was made of a thin material and had a green bow looped around the top so it stayed closed.

"Merry Christmas, Natsu."

He blinked at her before he accepted the gift with a scowl. "I told you not tah get me anything."

"Too bad. I saw it online and thought it suited you."

He sighed, but opened the gift and let the object fall out of the pouch. He turned it in his hand, looking at the piece of jewelry with a smile. It was a leather bracelet in a black color that was braided into a rope. Three silver bands were around it. One having the single letter L, another with the letter N, and the last was a date. The first day they met on the first day of school.

"Leather?" There was amusement in his voice, and Lucy couldn't help but smile with him.

"Leather is sexy. Especially on a guy like you with your tan skin and bulging arm muscles."

Natsu grinned and leaned back a bit to pull something out of his own pocket. He handed her a square, black box that she opened, and found a necklace held by the paper inside. It has a small charm of a butterfly made of opal. It hung from the sliver chain off one wing so it was lopsided and she couldn't help but smile at it. He was really into these butterflies recently.

"You remind me of them." Natsu said, like he was reading her mind. "I told you at school, and I meant it. You're just like a butterfly Luce."

One would normally take being called a butterfly as a compliment, but she knows how he really thinks they're similar. It made her a bit anxious, but also happy, because Natsu didn't care. He didn't care about her evil side that most people would turn away from. He knew she could manipulate him, but then again… Lucy thinks he's really the only person she can't manipulate... at least anymore. Part of why her manipulation succeeds is because of her innocence. People view her as the kind girl who wouldn't hurt a fly or lie. But they don't know what she's really thinking. They don't know about her thoughts… the thoughts that made Lucy feel guilty. The night when Sting tried to take her… she had such a scary thought. It wasn't the fear or the anxiety. It wasn't going to jail, or being raped. But instead, how far she was willing to go just to stay with her student. The thoughts that truly scared her more than anything from that night. And the thoughts she was afraid to tell Natsu. She actually had something so… so— she doesn't even know the word. All she knows, is she was willing to kill to stay with Natsu and that was the most terrifying part.

But now that Natsu is catching on… now that he knows she's not so innocent, she has a hard time lying to him and getting him to move the way she wanted him to. The night after Sting found out, she tried to get Natsu mad at her. But he was figuring her out then, and he was only getting smarter. She wouldn't be able to lie to him soon, and then, he'd know everything about her.

Which was what scared her the most.


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm going to reread this later and fix major things. My friend just fought with her boyfriend and I'm trying to spot this so I can talk to her. Anyways... that's it so have fun!**

Natsu walked down the street with his two best friends and his hands shoved in his pockets. Gray was his closest friend before Lucy came into his life, but Natsu got a lot closer to Loke after he found out about him and Lucy. It felt nice to have a friend he could talk to about Lucy and how frustrating everything was. But it made him feel a little guilty since Lucy didn't have anybody to talk to. There was Zeref now, but he knew Lucy felt weird about it. She didn't feel right sharing so much with her best friends boyfriend instead of her actual best friend. Plus, she didn't want to put him in an awkward situation. He and Zeref had a little talk about it, but Zeref wasn't his dad. He was his brother and always has been, so there was this bit of awkward wiggle room between them. Natsu knew Zeref was his guardian, but he couldn't replace their real father, and they both knew that. It just always felt a bit odd when Zeref tried to punish him or ground him when he did something bad. They had an unspoken rule that just kind of… kept their relationship the same. Zeref wasn't to treat him like a son and Natsu wouldn't treat him like a dad. They were brothers… So having a talk about him and Lucy was a bit weird. It was mostly about being smart and he started to have "the talk" with him, but Natsu immediately stopped the conversation before it went any further. His brother was not about tell him to use protection and be safe or whatever. Lucy got that covered months ago, she was the adult out of the two of them.

Natsu was still upset though, because he still wasn't able to see Lucy outside of school. She was really cautious about everything, but she had moved back into her apartment and they started texting again. It made Natsu feel a little better, but he wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to be there for her while she healed. He made sure to post YouTube videos and would always let her know when he posted one. He doesn't know how she knew so much about it, but Lucy always told him tips and helped him pick his next cover out. It was almost like she knew the industry and how to show yourself to the public. She helped him figure out what they wanted to see and how he should be. Of course Natsu was himself in his videos, but Lucy told him when he maybe crossed a line and needed to remake the video because his nature was a bit much. He never knew she could be such a people pleaser, but everything she told him always helped. Her song recommendations went over well, and his new intro was going over well too. Like his first video, Natsu didn't say anything to the camera during his first few videos. But Lucy told him they want to get to know him and to just be his stupid, goofy self, and they loved him. He doesn't know how she knew how he should show himself to the public so flawlessly, but he didn't mind. Lucy was just really smart.

But he did really miss her. Natsu so desperately wanted her in his arms and it only made his desire flare when she looked so sad. It was really frustrating that he couldn't be there for his girlfriend after something so traumatizing happened. He made sure to tell her that she's loved and that he misses her. He told her how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her in his arms. She could hear the smile in her voice while they were on the phone and her cute giggle was music to his ears. But still… this sucked. Dating his teacher sucked. It was so complicated and he had the urge to scream at times.

And that's why Loke and Gray took him to do something fun. Apparently they were going to play laser tag, and he could take his frustrations out on some other kids their age, but he wasn't in the mood.

Sighing, Natsu stared down at his phone, his eyes waiting for the three dots to show up on the screen, but they never came. He and Lucy have been texting constantly since Christmas and it worried him that she hasn't texted him back. What if something was wrong? What if she was crying and looking for the stars for comfort instead of him? What if she was getting taken advantage of again? What if she was in need of his warmth like she always says?

"Hey, she's fine." Loke whispered next to him. "She's probably with her friend or in the shower."

"Yeah… I guess." Natsu shoved his phone in his pocket with a scowl. "But what if something's wrong? What if—"

Loke frowned and punched his arm hard. "Look, Natsu… I know you always want to be with her, but you have to let things settle first. Who knows… the police could still be keeping an eye on her. And you're over exaggerating! She's fine! Lucy is a smart girl, she won't let something like that happen again."

"I know." Natsu grumbled under his breath. "But that doesn't mean I won't miss her and worry about her."

"Uh… guys." Gray whacked Natsu on the chest, causing both of them to turn to Gray who had a shocked expression. Natsu followed his friends gaze and nearly choked at what he saw. Lucy was getting dragged along by Mirajane, the school secretary, with Mrs. Scarlet following behind them, but that wasn't what was wrong. He knew Lucy has been hanging out with Mrs. Scarlet and Mira a lot recently… but he never thought they'd do something like this! They were teachers for crying out loud!

Natsu didn't focus too much on the vice principal and the secretary. His eyes were glued to Lucy and what she was wearing. She was dressed in pure black, her skin tight skirt so short he's surprised nothing popped out. It formed a V on her thighs so it went higher in the center and lower on the sides of her thighs, and was high waisted, but only a little bit of skin showed between her shirt, which was a long sleeved crop top that covered her palms. The neckline was so low that it dropped down into a V between her bountiful breasts and showed her cleavage which was a site that was too much for him, and he's seen her naked, let alone all these other guys who want to get a piece of her. She wore a simple black choker, another necklace with multiple stars dangling down the chain, and the butterfly necklace he gave her for Christmas. It made him happy to see her wearing it, but her state of dress only made him pissed. Plus, she was wearing those blasted thigh high boots. How many times has he told her not to wear those? He's literally lost count!

There was suddenly another punch to his left arm, and he turned to Loke with a glare, but the ginger had the same expression towards him. "Lucky bastard."

Loke thinks he's lucky? No, he's the complete opposite! This is the last thing he wanted! She already looked hot enough at school, but she had limits then. Her skirts were never short… she never showed cleavage… her midriff never showed, but she was doing all those things! Goddamnit… she looked so hot and he hated it. Why did she have to wear such things out in public? And what was she doing dressed like that in the first place?!

He only caught a bit of their conversation while the three school staff passed them, but they didn't seem to notice them. Natsu immediately turned around and stalked behind them in a fury. "We're following them."

Natsu tried to ignore all the heads being turned in Lucy's direction, but it was extremely difficult. Along with the way her ass looked in that skirt. It was so, _so_ tight… and almost rode up her ass. Damnit, why did she have to be so hot? This seriously sucked. She looked so small and he so desperately wanted to hold her, but she also looked so supple and thick, and god he hates it!

They watched as the three teachers walked into a bar. Luckily, it was still early so they weren't checking IDs or they couldn't get in. They followed the three girls inside and watched as they sat at the bar with their backs to them. Natsu requested to sit near the bar, but they sat at a high top table a little to the right and behind the girls so they could see their faces.

"Soo…" Gray trailed off, staring at him with an expression that Natsu took as annoyed. "You're following her now?"

"You don't get it. She's too attractive and she'll gain people's attention."

"You do realize that the Vice principal is with them and if we get caught, we're screwed. We're in a bar!"

"I don't care. I need to watch over her." He returned his gaze to Lucy with his eyes boring into her back. Mira had ordered Lucy's drink for her so she was silently sipping on her cocktail. They were close enough that they could catch their conversation, but Lucy wasn't talking much. He was so focused on what she was wearing that he didn't even notice how sad she looked. He was a terrible boyfriend.

Natsu pulled his phone out and messaged a simple "are you okay?"

He watched as she removed her phone from her purse and smiled down at the screen.

 **Babe** : Yes… but I miss you.

 **Natsu** : I miss you too.

But his curiosity got the best of him and he sent her another message.

 **Natsu** : what are you doing?

He watched as she nibbled on her lip, eyes narrowed at the screen and sad.

 **Babe** : Nothing much. Just with Mira and Mrs. Scarlet.

She's avoiding telling him the truth, but she didn't really lie to him either. He didn't want to press his luck so asking a ton of questions to get it out of her wasn't smart. He can't read people like Lucy can so he's sure Lucy would figure him out.

 **Babe** : What are you up to?

 **Natsu** : with ice freak and the annoying cat

He looked over to Lucy again and smiled when she brought a hand up to her mouth to conceal a giggle. She was so cute when she laughed. He wanted to run up to her and squeeze her.

 **Natsu** : dont laugh at me!

Lucy just giggled more, her eyes smiling down at her phone.

 **Babe** : How'd you know?

 **Natsu** : cuz I know you better than anyone

He watched as her gaze softened and how her teeth closed around her bottom lip in a different way. It was enduring and made him feel proud. Lucy's thumbs typed away on her phone, but she quickly locked it when Mira leaned over to look at her device.

"Who are you texting while looking so happy?"

Lucy looked up at the white haired woman with a fake smile. "Just my best friend. She has a cute way of cheering me up."

"Cute, huh?" Loke mumbled to him, causing Natsu to scowl at him. It's times like these when he hates that Loke knows about them.

The light atmosphere was quickly gone when a guy approached the three girls at the bar. Mrs. Scarlet, along with Natsu, glared at him, causing the man to hold his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You're Lucy Heartfilia, aren't you? Is it cool if I take a photo with you? I used to have the biggest crush on you in high school."

He's asking to take a photo with her? Well that certainly pissed him off, and it was clearly shown as he clenched his fists and snapped his jaw shut tightly. Who does he think he is? Did they go to the same high school and that's how he knew her? But Lucy didn't seem to know him, and you wouldn't ask some girl you knew from high school to take a photo together. It's almost like she was famous or something.

"I'm afraid I'm not her, but I'm often told I look like her." She smiled at him, but he didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? I read somewhere that you were living in magnolia now, but never really believed it."

"That's right… I read something similar, but I'm not her. I have no affiliation with the Heartfilia name."

The guy didn't seem like he was ready to give up and stepped closer to her. "What's your name?"

"Ashley. Now if you'd leave me alone—"

"You're lying!" The man suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders. Natsu pounced up, ready to protect her, but somebody else stepped before her. The scarlet haired woman separated the two of them with a firm hand on her hip and a gaze Natsu wouldn't want to mess with. "Don't you know who she is?!" The man exclaimed. "She's Lucy Heartfilia! She modeled, she had a clothing line! Her father is Jude Heartfilia and her mother died when she was a kid! I know everything about you, you're her!"

 _What the hell?_ Was… was Lucy famous or something? He knows her moms name. Natsu didn't know her fathers name, but she is clearly who he thinks she is, considering she lied about her name when it is in fact Lucy Heartfilia.

The bar went silent at the mans yelling, causing everyone to turn their eyes to her. Before anything could happen, Natsu threw his hood over his head and strode up to his girlfriend. He grabbed her by the hand and tugged her into his chest with his head lowered to her ear. Lucy panicked for a moment, and he felt extremely guilty considering what she just want through. So he eased her by rubbing her back and whispering close to her. "It's me, Luce. Calm down." She relaxed for a moment, but then she turned as ridged as a board. Natsu suddenly tugged her hand to leave the bar, but somebody's very painful grip was on his shoulder.

"Hold it. Where do you think you're taking my friend?"

He kept his head lowered in unease and squeezed his hand around Lucy's.

"I-it's alright, Erza… I know him. I-I need to leave. I'll explain everything to you guys later."

Photos were being taken of her left and right so Natsu quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder with his chin still down.

"I can't let you leave with a stranger, Lucy. Not after what happened."

"I trust him with my life. He would never harm a hair on my body, so please, Erza."

"Let me see his face. I'll feel better if I know who he is."

Lucy swallowed hard, but smiled at her friend. "I don't want the cameras to pick him up. There's already enough that happened tonight. I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

Erza sighed, but finally released Natsu's shoulder. He rolled it to ease the pain, then pulled her out of the bar with a few people following after her, including the man who started this whole thing.

"Hurry up, Luce! They're going crazy!"

"I-I'm Sorry! I can't run fast in these heals!" Natsu quickly swooped her up in his arms and held her in a bridal carry, but made sure her skirt still covered her bottom. "N-Natsu!"

"I can run faster like this!" They passed people in the street who stared at them oddly. Lucy cuddled up in his arms because it was January and she wasn't wearing a coat. He stared down at her, trying to figure out what she was hiding from him, but it was apparently a lot. "Luce…"

"I know…" she frowned down at her lap and sighed. "Truth is, I'm from a really wealthy family. My father owns a bunch of luxury hotels around the world, and he's kind of a celebrity. In high school, I modeled… I had my own clothing line, but I ran away from home after I graduated high school and pursued my dream of becoming a teacher."

"B-but why would you hide that from me?"

They turned the corner and Natsu ran down an alleyway and hid in the shadows. They watched the few people run by, but stopped when they weren't anywhere to be found. They were silent and Natsu took a step back, accidentally stepping on an old aluminum can. It crunched under his foot so he quickly hid behind the dumpster and threw the can further down the alleyway. The people ran down the narrow street and continued past them, thinking they ran further down. Natsu quickly snuck back out and ran in the direction of Lucy's apartment. They were closer to her place than his.

Lucy didn't talk the rest of the way there. She looked extremely guilty as Natsu set her down in front of her apartment and she dug her keys out of her purse to unlock the door. Once inside, Happy immediately trotted up to Natsu and rubbed himself against his dad. He hasn't seen Natsu in a long time and Natsu missed the little guy. "Hey, Happy…"

The cat meowed as Natsu picked him up and cuddled the blue kitten to his cheek. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her to her bed. Once the three of them were comfortable, Natsu stared down at his girlfriend and waited for her to speak. She tried several times, but Natsu's sure he didn't look very pleased. He tried to smooth out his face and pulled Lucy into his chest with Happy above them on the pillow.

"I'm sorry… it's just… You know about me not wanting to be weak, right?" Natsu nodded, remembering her words from the beginning of the school year. She always said that he made her self conscious and she didn't like the feeling. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable and weak. But what did that have to do with this? "Y-you see… my father is my one weak point. I may be self conscious around you, but I can keep my dignity. With my father, I can't. I can never win an argument with him. I can only submit and I hate it. He… he's the only person who has so much power over me."

Natsu stared at her furrowed brows and kissed her forehead. "I get that, but what does that have to do with you hiding who you really are?"

She swallowed thickly and looked up to meet his gaze. "Because if I told you who I was, then you would want to know everything. And talking about my past is not a pleasant experience for me. It's the exact opposite of pleasant. Plus… I know how you are Natsu. You already feel so self conscious so if you knew who I was, I know you'd think you weren't good enough."

"I-I wouldn't do that…" She stared at him unamused, causing Natsu to sigh. "Okay… maybe I would, but I still want tah know everything about ya!"

"I-I know… it's just easier keeping secrets."

"Well I don't want any secrets. I want to know everything about you."

Lucy's eyes lowered with her lips pulled down in a frown. "If you google Heartfilia, you can see—"

Natsu grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her face close to his. "I don't want to google it! I want to find out through you! You're my girlfriend! You can't be so cold to me!"

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes with her nose nuzzling into his chest. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm… I'm really, really tired. I didn't even want to go out and something so exhausting happened. And now I'm with you and I just want to soak in your warmth." She yawned so cutely, and wrapped her arm around his back to pull herself close to him. "Natsu…?"

"Fine." He sighed and let his hand settle around her waist, then pulled her flush against him. "You're explaining it to me tomorrow though."

"Shh, baby…" Lucy tiredly pressed her finger to his lips, causing Natsu to stare at her a bit amused.

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope… I'm just warm and fuzzy. Natsu is sooo soft. Make me purr~"

How cute. Somebody so strong willed was such a lightweight. She barely drank anything at all. "Can I really make you purr?" Natsu's eyes lidded in play as he pressed kisses all along her face and lips. "Huh, Lucy?"

"Mmmhmm… make me go nyaaa~"

Natsu flipped her onto her back and pounced on top of her. It's been so long and he just wanted to kiss her and stare at her perfect body. Lucy lazily pulled her shirt up over her face, but she couldn't get it off and threw a tiny fit. She was flipping adorable while drunk. "Let's play a game, Luce. If I make you cum in less than a minute, you have to tell me three things you're hiding from me."

His hand reached up to interlace her fingers with his as her back arched with her face still covered by her shirt. He touch her stomach, making sure to be tender, then trailed his fingers up her ribs. For some reason, she flinched, but after a moment, he pulled her bra up and cupped her beautiful breast. Natsu leaned down to her ear and whispered while squeezing her hand so tenderly.

 _"Now tell me Lucy… do you agree to my terms?"_

Lucy suddenly screamed with hysterical cries escaping her tight throat in panic. Natsu didn't know what just happened, but he got off of her quickly and pulled her into his arms. She pushed him… hit him… kicked him… all while trying to run away from him. He didn't know what happened so suddenly, but he secretly did. He just didn't want to admit to himself that he awakened Lucy's trauma of being raped. He was her boyfriend! He never wanted to scare her like that bastard did!

He quickly pulled her shirt down again and leaned over to press his forehead to hers. She cried… and Natsu cried. This hurt so much. Knowing that she was like this when it happened… knowing that this was what she felt like, broke his heart. And he's the one who triggered her.

"Lucy… l-look at me. I won't hurt you. It me, Natsu. I love you… I'd never harm a hair on your beautiful body."

He didn't know what he should or shouldn't do. He didn't know what would trigger her. But he decided to risk it anyways and pressed his lips to hers ever so gently. He didn't use tongue… it wasn't feverish. It was soft and loving, and Lucy finally seemed to calm down. Her hands and legs relaxed and she settled her fingers on her chest. Once he pulled away, he watched her head sink back into the pillow and body relax.

"I-I'm sorry Natsu…"

That's all she said before a tear slipped down her cheek and she nodded off with delicate breathing. He held her so close and squeezed her to him. Apologizing over and over, but it was never enough. He can't believe he touched her like that after something so horrifying happened to her. She needs to heal and he swears he wouldn't touch her like that until he knows she's ready. He never wants to cause such a scary thing again. And he feels that way for himself, but for mostly Lucy. He never wants her to think he's raping her.

 _God that hurt so much._


	34. Chapter 34

**Nobody even thought about what happened this chapter. At least no one commented about it. I'm working on the new chapter for tainted and take flight, but am have some issues so idk how long it'll be. That's it, so have fun!**

Natsu was surprised, yet happy when he woke up before Lucy. He laid next to her, his arm curled around her waist with Lucy's petite hand resting on his chest. His fingers skimmed up and down on her side, just barely touching her curves, but enjoying the flow and movement of her body. He smiled at how beautiful she was… her long hair falling over her pretty face, which he pushed back behind her ear. If you looked at her now, one wouldn't think about the things she's capable of. She looked so innocent and almost like a child… the way she clung to his side like she was scared made him frown, but also happy that she came to him for comfort. She was just so precious and he wanted to hold her forever. He was still upset at her, but he couldn't find himself being mad at this moment. He's never seen her sleeping like this and he just… wanted to give her the world. Though, Natsu doesn't think she wants the world, considering how famous she is, yet Lucy doesn't want any of that. He had a hard time with it. It's not that Lucy intimidated him or anything… it's just, maybe he was going about this the wrong way. He wanted to become famous so he could be someone worth being with, and yes, he still definitely feels that way after what he found out, but there's also a part of him that thinks that's the opposite of what Lucy wants. She doesn't want to be in the spotlight and having a famous boyfriend probably wouldn't make her happy…

Sighing, Natsu shook his head and smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. He's just acting crazy now. Lucy is his motivation to become someone special. He wasn't just going to stop because she may not want to be famous. This is his only talent and his only goal for an occupation. There's no going back because he literally has nothing to fall back on. And he wasn't about to be unemployed while dating the most amazing girl in the world.

With new found determination, Natsu kissed his girlfriend on the top of her head and played with her hair which was a bit tangled from sleeping. He was content laying here for however long Lucy was going to sleep, even if he wanted to know everything about her this instant.

"I love you." Natsu whispered into her hair, and then… he waited. His mind wondered from subject to subject. Thinking about Lucy and her father… then he thought about Igneel. He wondered what Igneel would think of Lucy and what he would say about him dating his teacher. The thought made Natsu laugh because Igneel would probably give him a hard smack on the back and tell him he's turning into a man. Though, he would have a talk with him like Zeref did. His mind soon wondered to the bad stuff though… about Lucy being sad and not having a good relationship with her father. It made Natsu frown because he wanted Lucy to be happy and she obviously had a part to her that wasn't.

He wasn't sure what she was going to tell him, but he found himself being excited yet nervous. He knows it's wrong. Lucy was obviously sad, but he wanted to know everything about her and there was a big part of her that she was keeping from him. He didn't care if it was bad. He didn't care if she cried— well, he did care… he cared a lot if she cried. But he just… he doesn't care if what she was telling him was negative. He would love anything she'd tell him. He'd love her no matter what, so he can't help but be excited to learn these parts of her that she keeps a secret.

He didn't know how much time passed, the sky too dark and cloudy to look at the sun. He thinks an hour went by before Lucy shuffled in his arms and she feathered her eyes open with a cute yawn. Her eyes were puffy from crying the night before and he could see some crusties in her tear ducts. He moved his hand up to drag a thumb along her waterline, his girlfriend looking so cute right now he just wanted to squeeze her.

"Mornin'." Natsu rasped, not realizing how hoarse his voice was. He cleared his throat and smiled when Lucy curled into his side more with her fingers squeezing at his shirt.

"I'm sorry about last night." She mumbled, nose nuzzling into his shirt and taking a deep inhale of his scent. "I guess you have a lot of questions, yeah?" Natsu nodded as Lucy sat up in bed and stretched her body out a bit. She looked disheveled still wearing her clothes from the previous night, and hoped out of bed to wonder to her closet. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a zip up hoodie, then started to pull her shirt off. She only got the shirt half way off when she froze and pushed it back down while facing him with a guilty expression. "I-I actually have to go to the bathroom so I'll change in there."

She scurried away, leaving Natsu dumbfounded, yet hurt at the same time. She has never been shy when it comes to changing in front of him, but he knows exactly why she was acting like this. It seems Sting really scared her. It made Natsu so mad he could probably kill him and not feel a shred of guilt. But he knew that was his cousin and he cared about Sting. He was at war with himself and so desperately wanted to punch him, but there was this small part of him that still loved his sick cousin.

Lucy came out of the bathroom a moment later, her hair up in a bun and makeup washed off from the previous night. She didn't say anything as Natsu sat up with Happy in his lap asking for attention. Lucy came back with a big book in her arms. She sat across from him and set the book between them. She didn't say anything, but just took a deep inhale, then released it again. "This is a photo album of my life living with my family." She opened the book to the first page where there was a baby swaddled in a pink blanket with blonde hair popping out near the top. A woman who looked almost identical to Lucy was holding her with a blonde haired man next to her smiling down at the child. "My mom… Layla Heartfilia… and father Jude Heartfilia. Then there's me… an only child." The next few photos were happy with Lucy growing up into a beautiful girl. She often had a doll in her hands… and they looked happy. They were always smiling with Lucy playing in the garden with her mother. Or her father giving her piggyback rides. It was like that until Lucy was maybe six, then she turned the page. Photos of her mother in bed with wires connected to her body.

"Mom got sick."

That's all Lucy said, but Natsu understood. Igneel got sick too. He gets the sorrow… the sadness… the loneliness. He gets it all. He reached his hand out to hold Lucy's and she looked up at him with a broken smile. She turned to the next page and things got drastically worse. Her mother was still able to smile in the previous photos, but it just jumped right to her death. There were no photos in between and Natsu was a little shocked at the drastic change. Lucy didn't look surprised… her eyes were dark, but she had this hard look to her face. He understood that she closed herself off. Just like she always said she did.

"Then mom died. The funeral was supposedly lovely, but I didn't notice. My tears were never ending and the sky was too bright for my liking." She turned the page again, and the photos were no longer happy and full of love. The first one was a family photo of just Lucy and her father. She was sitting on chair, the doll no longer in her arms and her father standing behind her. He looked different. Before, he looked like a kind man who loved his family. Now, he was so… stern looking and almost mean. "Moms death changed my father. He no longer cared about me and focused on work. There was lots of growing, but not necessarily in the good way. The business grew… fathers money grew and his celebrity status grew. But our relationship grew farther apart as well. Father no longer loved me." She pushed the book towards him and turned away, her eyes wavering a bit like she wanted to cry, but nothing ever came out. "You can look at the rest. It all just goes down hill from there."

Natsu cast the book aside and quickly pulled his girlfriend into his arms. There was a small hiccup before he felt tears wet his shirt. He held her in his arms and let her cry.

"T-this is why you're so annoying, Natsu. You make me so vulnerable… I haven't cried looking at this album in years, but you make me feel so… so weak."

"Crying doesn't make you weak, Luce." He kissed her tears away while brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"Maybe not, but it still makes me feel vulnerable which is the worst." She blinked her eyes open to look up at him with a pout. After a moment she picked Happy up and crawled into his lap with the cat sitting between them. "M-my father… he— he's very open about how much he hates my body. In high school, I wasn't normal. I went to the most prestigious school in Fiore… and I got slut shamed a lot. Just because I liked to wear my skirt a little shorter or I wore a bikini to a party in middle school. It's not that I was a slut. I didn't even lost my virginity until college. It's just… when you're living in a repressed home with so many rules, it's obvious I'm going to rebel. I dressed indecently just to defy my father, plus I liked wearing the clothes. And it's not like it was really that bad. I just rolled my skirt up a little so it was shorter. Or I unbuttoned my shirt lower than the other girls. It wasn't like I dressed like I was going to a club..."

Lucy sighed and leaned into his chest so she nuzzled into him.

"Father just has this way about him. He's intimidating and he makes me feel insignificant. I really can't tell you specific stories because they're all the same. Him telling me my body is floozy and a flaunt it too much. I don't know why, but I just have no self confidence around him. I can't hide how insecure I am." She paused for a moment to take a deep inhale. "Then I met Mavis my junior year of high school. She was my history teacher and she was seriously so annoying at first. She would always try to get to know me… like one of those annoying teachers who like to stick their nose into your business. But I opened up to her. I told her how sad I was and how much I wanted to get away. And she helped me do exactly that."

"What about you're darker side?" Natsu asked, hoping she would finally be honest about that part of her.

"Yeah… manipulation comes natural to me. When you're a part of an extremely wealthy and famous family, you have to know how to woo the public. My father wasn't always the best at it. After mom died, he was angry, and sad, and he took it out on people. I was stuck picking up the pieces, calming the crowd and answering questions at press conferences. Father put me in charge of handling the public affairs. What he didn't know was how evil I was turning. He didn't realize how easy it was for me to lie. Well, he did. I lied all the time for his sake, but he didn't realize I'd gotten good enough to do it to him."

"So that's how you know how I should show myself in my YouTube videos?"

Lucy nodded sadly and took another deep inhale. "After I met Mavis, we put our plan into motion. She took the place of my both my parents, but was also my best friend. I told her everything and she was willing to drop everything for me. When I turned 18, we left and came to Magnolia. I easily got a scholarship to the university and Mavis was a teacher at the most private academy, so she easily got another teaching job at the all girls academy in magnolia."

"How long has it been since you left?"

"Seven years, and I guarantee father knows I'm here. He has eyes everywhere, plus I had press following me around for a while. I tried to disguise myself a lot, but people still recognized me. The topic got boring after a while and my face started to change. I grew up… it was harder to recognize me. It still happens every so often, but I'm really nervous now."

Natsu gathered her small hands in his and ducked his head down to try and meet her gaze. "I'll protect you, Luce. I promise I will."

"No, that's the problem Natsu. You protecting me is the problem." She sighed and brushed her hair out of her puffy eyes with a sniffle. He hates to say it, but she looks so cute after she cries. Her nose is a little red and her eyes are puffy. She pouts a lot and the cute frown only adds to her adorableness. "People will wonder who the guy in the hood is. There were many photos taken. We were lucky it was a dark bar and you were smart enough to put your hood up, but it'll make people wonder. And then people will ask my father. He'll see me as a burden and he'll want me to come back home. Plus, students could see the photos and look me up on the internet. I modeled a lot. I have bikini shots and photos that I'm not comfortable showing my students. I could get in trouble with the school, though Makarov knew who I was before he hired me. He may have saw this coming."

Natsu was awfully curious, yet possessive of whatever these photos were, but felt the need to find every copy and horde them in a secret closet that nobody but him would go into. Lucy said she ran away from home when she was 18. That means that these modeling photos will be when she's around his age. He wonders what she looked like and he has a sudden urge to google her himself and maybe get off on his girlfriend. But— gah, he can't possibly do that right now! Lucy almost got raped a few weeks ago and she's not even comfortable changing on the same room as him. He didn't want to break any boundaries and secretly masturbating to her old modeling photos felt a little wrong. At least right now it did.

Natsu suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he pulled the device out and narrowed his eyes at the incoming call. Gray was calling him? He and Gray never call each other. The argue over text all the time, but call? They'd never be caught dead, but he was kind of curious. "Hold on a second, Luce."

She nodded, saying she'll be quiet as Natsu answered the call. He sat in bed, watching as Lucy got up and made her way to the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

"What's up, ice princess?" There was a long pause, so he pulled the phone away to make sure he was still there, and yeah… the call was connected. "Hello?"

"You lucky bastard."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know your secret!"

What the fuck? The only secret he really has is Lucy— Oh. He forgot Gray and Loke were with him at the bar. It obvious Gray would know he was the guy in the hood. He was there with him and it was probably obvious that the guy in the hood appeared when he disappeared. Plus, Gray may have saw what he was wearing, making it even more obvious. Still… he can act dumb. This isn't over yet and he definitely can't let Lucy find out. She'll be mega pissed. And they haven't even talked about the reason why he was at the bar. He didn't want to bring it up and remind her of his perfect timing when it came to saving her.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Save it ash face! I can't believe you told Loke, but not me! We're best friends!"

"I didn't tell Loke! He found found out by himself and was a real pain in the ass! Tried to blackmail my girlfriend into sleeping with him!"

Natsu slapped his hand over his mouth, the silence over the phone and in Lucy's apartment making him freeze. Damnit, why did Lucy have to live in a studio? If there were bedrooms, he could hid in one while he and Gray talked. But now Lucy and Gray know the truth. He done fucked up.

Lucy suddenly approached him with flaring anger and a knife in her hand. Damnit, she's gonna kill him! "Luce… I-it's not what you think!"

"What the fuck do you mean it's not what I think?" She pointed the sharp knife at him while leaning over with a hand on her hip. "Hand me the damn phone, you loose lipped bitch."

What has gotten into her? She's never called him a bitch ever, and he has to say… there's some appeal to it. Natsu cowered with his cat and handed Lucy the phone. She snatched it out of his hand and pulled the device to her ear. A blinding smile suddenly grew on her lips, and Natsu just sat there, watching her transformation take place. There was no denying what he said, but he's sure Lucy can ease whatever's on Gray's mind.

"Hello… Yes, but you call me Miss. Heartfilia, got it? No… well, yes. Alright, but I have rules. Loke has the same ones, so don't complain, got it kid? Don't even go there Gray… Yes, I'm aware. No, you can't come here. It's already bad enough Natsu knows where I live… I might be dating him, but doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know how big of an idiot he is. I mean, this the third time he's fucked up." Natsu cowered in his spot and frowned down at his cat. Happy meowed trying to comfort him but it didn't help. "Uh, I'm not sure. I told you, we're not meeting here, and I'm not going to your place."

Oh! Natsu knows a place that's common ground where they can all be seen at. But that would only be telling Lucy another one of his fuck ups. Damnit, but he has no other choice.

"Luce, What about Loke's place? Loke's sister is actually your friend Virgo and she already know about us."

"What?!" Lucy quickly stomped back over to him with attitude he didn't want to mess with. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Y-yeah... Gray found out because him, Loke and I followed you, Mira and Mrs. Scarlet to the bar. Also I know you had a bdsm relationship with Virgo."

She sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is that all?"

"I also want to masturbate to your modeling photos. That's it." He snapped his lips closed and stared down at Happy in a silent prayer, hoping for his salvation and tomorrow to come.

He was a little surprised when Lucy suddenly giggled. It made him pop his head up because it's the first time he's seen her laugh in so long. He reached out to hold her hand and pull her down to him. He pressed a kiss to her lips, ignoring how he heard curse words coming from the speaker of his phone. Gray must have heard them kissing, and it made him smug.

"I love you."

"Later, Natsu."

She pulled her hand away and walked back to the kitchen. It seems making her laugh made up for all his fuck ups so he'll keep that in mind. Before he knew it, Lucy handed him the phone again, along with an asiago cheese bagel covered with cream cheese and a little to go cup filled with fruit and plastic fork. "Here's breakfast. We're meeting at Loke's in an hour, but you need to go home and change. Plus we're going separately."

"Can't we cuddle for a while longer?"

She glared at him, causing Natsu to yelp and quickly stand up. How did it turn out like this? He barely learned anything about Lucy and he was supposed to be the one mad at her. Now she's mad at him and she avoided telling him her darkest secrets! Damnit, today did not go how he was expecting it to. This is just the worst.

 **It's 6 am in good ol Michigan and I'm not tired at all. I want to add something. I know this person wasn't being mean, but it bothered me a bit. They said Natsu is turning into a pussy, but I just don't see it. Natsu has moments where he's threatened by Lucy and it's common sense that you're gonna be nervous when your girlfriend comes at you with a knife. I also think they said he was turning into a pussy because he wanted to cuddle? Idk really... Natsu just wants to be with her. They haven't had any alone time in a while. The last time they were together was Christmas and Lucy didn't even stay the night. It's only natural Natsu wants to hold her. He knows she sad... he misses her. He just wants to be with the woman he loves. I don't think that's being a pussy at all. Maybe they think he's a pussy because he wasn't the brightest and spilt to Gray about their relationship? That's just Natsu for you... he's stupid and he makes a lot of dumb mistakes. Men are allowed to have moments of weakness. Men are allowed to be upset and want comfort. Men are allowed to kiss their significant other and want to hold them when they finally can. I don't think he's being a pussy. He just really loves Lucy and that's all there is to it. Plus, she's going through something hard right now. Having compassion for your loved ones when they're going through something tough is normal. He knows Lucy is sad. He knows she needs somebody to lean on, so that's what he offers. He offers his shoulder for her to rest on. He knows she has problems opening up, but that bothers him. He wants to know everything about her and asking to cuddle or telling her it doesn't make you weak to cry... that doesn't make him a pussy. If anything, it makes him a man. He's growing up. He's learning how to take care of his girlfriend and be there for her if she wants to talk. If you can't see that, then you need to grow up. Sorry, it just bothered me a bit. I'm glad you like the story, I just wanted to defend Natsu's actions. He's not a pussy. He's actually very mature and more of a man than any guy Lucy or I have ever dated. So what if he says sweet things to his girlfriend or if he thinks she's beautiful. That just makes him an amazing ass boyfriend who cares an awful lot about his girlfriend. Natsu is the perfect guy, in my opinion and I love him in this story. I hope you guys feel the same way. And no, Natsu won't change the way you want him to. He will continue to grow and will shower his girlfriend with love because that is what Lucy needs and that is what a good boyfriend would do. Okay, I'm done. I hope you guys like the chapter. Till next time**


	35. Chapter 35

**Happy 4th Of July my American friends! Well, its not the 4th yet, but it's like 20 minutes away. At least where I live. Anyways, I don't have anything to really say... I'm debating where I should take the story next... I have a few options so we'll see what happens next chapter. That's it so have fun!**

Lucy wasn't entirely sure how she should be presenting herself. One might think this was a normal thing if Lucy herself was in fact normal. Meeting your boyfriends friends is something that has happened to her many times, but the thing was, these people weren't just Natsu's friends… they were also her high school students and her boyfriend was also her student. But she didn't want to be unprofessional so she wasn't entirely sure how to dress. Lucy ended up wearing a pair of grey leggings, a deep blue cowl neck sweater and some comfy boots. She wore her glasses and put her hair up into space buns with her bangs out along with the baby hairs by her temples.

She had her phone clutched in her hand while holding onto the strap of her crossbody purse, an uneasy feeling rising in her chest and toes curling in her boots. She's never been to Virgo's house so she had to send her the address, and Lucy was just about there. Lucy knew Virgo had a younger step brother, but she never would have guessed it was Loke. Though they're not actually related so she wouldn't be able to tell through their last names or looks. But you'd think Virgo would have mentioned it to her. Because it seemed like Loke knew about her friendship with his step sister…

Sighing, Lucy shook her head and looked down at her phone when it said she arrived. It was a nice two story house with a large tree in the yard and a big front porch. Once she was at the door, Lucy raised her hand to knock, but it suddenly opened before she could, to reveal Virgo, who Lucy quickly pulled into her arms. She and Virgo text every so often, but she hasn't seen her in a while. She missed her good friend, though she hoped Natsu wouldn't do anything since he knew about what kind of relationship she and Virgo had.

"How have you been, princess?"

Lucy rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the pinkette and smiled at her. "You're brother called me the same thing. Did you happen to teach that to him?"

Virgo smiled mischievously, her dull eyes somewhat sparkling. "He may have picked it up from me." Lucy jokingly smacked Virgo on the chest, but she only grinned at her and let Lucy inside. "So I hear you're in looove…" Virgo smirked causing Lucy to blush a bit while she fumbled to get her shoes off. Virgo had a really nice house and she didn't want to get it dirty with snow.

"Just a little bit…" Then Lucy looked up at her friend and smiled at her. "I never thanked you for sending me the link to Natsu's video. I would have been completely blindsided if you didn't do that. So thank you."

"It was no problem princess. I just want you to be happy, and you found someone who does that so I will support you and Natsu."

Virgo then grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to the kitchen where Natsu was seated at the bar alone. He looked attractive with his long legs and strong arm muscles twitching when she came into view. He smiled at her so Lucy approached him silently and sat next to her boyfriend. The seriousness of the situation suddenly seemed to dawn over her and she fidgeted with the butterfly necklace Natsu gave her to ease the feelings inside her.

"It's okay, Luce." Natsu cupped her cheek with his rough hand and brushed his thumb under her eye. "I'll protect you."

Lucy released a strained laugh as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. She swallowed the huge lump in her throat and sniffled tiredly. "I-I just want to catch a break, Natsu. I'm sick and tired of being scared all the time."

"Come here…" Natsu pulled her into his arms so she was sitting on his lap with her cradled against his chest. "I won't ever let you go. I won't ever let something like that happen again."

"But Gray—"

"He won't do anything." Natsu brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her on her tiny nose. "He's just mad you're not his. But he'd never do anything to hurt either of us." Lucy nodded while rubbing her cheeks to dry the tears, but she frowned with her eyes puffy and stared down at her lap in anxiety. "Lucy… look at me."

Her lips trembled, but she looked up at him with watery eyes. "I-I just— I just feel so hopeless. I'm still so scared about Sting and everything that happened, and then the thing at the bar happened and now Gray… I just—" she took a shaky inhale. "I just want to cry!"

Natsu pulled her tight against him so she buried her eyes in his shoulder. She cried wet tears with a stuffy nose, and noisy hiccups that weren't cute at all. Natsu's arms held her tighter and he brought his lips to her ear.

"Shhh, Lucy. Everything will be okay. I'll make sure of it."

"What if it's not. W-what if my dad comes and finds me and he takes me back home?"

"Then I'll steal you back."

She couldn't help her small, strained giggle. "Of course you will."

"I won't sleep until you're back in my arms and safe. I'll never let you go again."

She nodded and wiped her tears away with another sniffle. She looked up at her boyfriend and slid off his lap. "I want to get this over with."

Nodding, Natsu grabbed her hand and led her to a door that had stairs to the basement. He took her down, where things were drastically different. This seemed to be Loke's room by the bed and his many belongings scattered everywhere. She squeezed her hand around Natsu's and sniffled at Grays intense glare, but she didn't move away from her boyfriend.

Natsu lead her to the coffee table and couch Loke and Gray were sitting at, but they sat on the floor across from them. She tried to be strong, but Lucy was still extremely broken and upset right now. She was weak and that was not a pleasing feeling for her. She hated to feel weak and vulnerable… it's her least favorite feeling. She felt like she could break any moment.

"So it's really true?" Gray asked. He looked really hurt and Lucy felt bad. She didn't know what he was expecting from her, but she knew whatever he wanted, she couldn't give it to him. She loved Natsu and that's all there is to it.

"Yes, it's true."

"For how long?"

Lucy looked down at her and Natsu's hands with a guilty expression. "Since the first moment I heard his voice on the first day of school. There's always been something special between us, but I wouldn't say we got together until the second week of school. I was denying my feelings until then."

Gray's eyebrow ticked and he suddenly started to pull with the collar of his shirt. She knew he would be taking it off soon. "So you were already together when we had our moment?"

Natsu tightened his hand around hers at his words, causing Lucy's to squeeze her hand back in reassurance. "Yes, and because of what happened, Natsu started asking questions and demanded things. That's when I couldn't deny it any longer. He took me in my own home and I took Natsu's first time. We became one and he moved in me."

"I didn't need to know all that." Gray huffed.

"I just want you to forget about whatever ideas you imagined. I love Natsu." She pushed her hair out of her eyes again and cleared her throat. "Onto the rules that Loke has been following since he found out. I won't be changing my morals as a teacher and will not give you special treatment. Natsu gets graded the same way as everyone else. If he does poorly on a test, then so be it. He studies harder. The same rules apply to you."

"Don't you think that's unfair?" Gray spoke up, causing Lucy to raise a demanding brow at him, but he didn't back down. "You're sleeping with Natsu. He probably gets some every night. That's his benefit out of the deal. But what about us? We get nothing for keeping your secret. I could put you in jail, yet I get nothing in compensation."

Lucy clenched her teeth in annoyance and she moved her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose like he was giving her a migraine. "First of all… You know nothing about Natsu and I's situation, but if you must know, then I'll tell you something real personal, kid." Gray flinched at what she called him, probably not happy to be treated like a child the same way Natsu never liked. "Natsu's cousin… the same one who tried to put me in jail, also—" a tear suddenly fell down her cheek and her voice trembled. But even after Natsu tried to get her to stop, she continued no matter how vulnerable she may be. "He tried to rape me. His hands touched me places I never wanted. I can't think about things like sex right now." Her voice trembled, yet her words were very firm. And by the look on his face, Gray looked extremely guilty. "You don't know how terrifying that is. How ashamed I am to let another man touch me. I-I… I cant even— Natsu tired last night and I-I did something so—"

"Lucy," Natsu squeezed her hand and moved her gaze to him by cupping her blotchy cheek. "That was my fault. I shouldn't have touched you like that."

"No! I-I wanted you to, but… but your hands… they felt like his and— and I was terrified."

Natsu looked hurt, so she quickly looked back to Gray while wiping her tears away. "And if you must know, even before this horrible incident, we only had sex once a week. Natsu made that rule himself. Our relationship isn't about sex. I'm with him because I love him and he's the same way." She shook her head and her eyes hardened as she stared at him sternly. "But if you need this so called "compensation", then we're even. Considering you told all your little friends that we were together."

Grays eyes widened and he blushed with his head snapping to Natsu. "You told her?!"

"Yeah! I was fucking pissed when you knew what she smelled like and asked her what it was about! I wasn't just gunna let that slide, you long-nosed asshole!"

"Long-nosed What?! Are you calling me a liar?!"

"You did lie! You never had that kind of relationship with her! I'm the special one, not you!"

"But I didn't lie! I just…! I streatched the truth! I said she felt small in my arms and smelt like vanilla, but never said she was mine!"

"Enough!" Lucy slammed her fist on the coffee table, a headache starting to form after crying and this loud and stressful situation. "Natsu, it already happened. It doesn't matter. And Gray, I don't give a damn of you didn't lie. The point is, if the wrong person heard what you said, I would have been screwed, even if I had good intentions for hugging you. You don't know how special of a moment that was for me." Gray's and Natsu's eyes widened, but she continued promptly. "My best friend was my teacher in high school and she completely changed my life. She gave me a shoulder to cry on and helped me escape my awful life. The whole reason I want to be a teacher, isn't because I love teaching. Don't get me wrong… I do love it, but I want to inspire. I want to change my students life just like my teacher did for me. And when you came to me and were upset about Ur, I was genuinely happy because I thought I changed my students life for the better just like my teacher did." She clenched her teeth and rubbed a hand on her temple to ease the ache in her head. "But then you took advantage of me. When I thought I was helping you, you used your vulnerability and bragged about what happened to your friends. That was extremely disappointing. You were extremely disappointing. I was never so upset with a student in my whole life. It was worse then the boys staring at my ass or the ones taking pictures and posting them on social media. I know exactly what their intentions were, but you took advantage of my teachers pride. The same pride that I want to do good with. You don't know how hurtful, and disappointing that was."

Lucy suddenly shuffled through her purse and pulled out a little container full of pain relived medicine. She poured three out and threw them back without water, then shook her head with a sigh.

"The point is, we're even. You owe this secret to me, and that's the end of the discussion." She pushed her glasses up her nose with her eyes puffy and tired beneath the black frames. "I have more rules. You will also limit your communication with me. If I need to relay something to you, I will tell Natsu and he will tell you. Just like I do with Loke." The ginger winked at her next to Gray, but she wasn't in the mood. "You also will act exactly the same. The only reason Loke says indecent things about me is because I didn't want a drastic and suspicious change. If you've talked about me to your friends until now, then keep doing it unless you make an excuse up to do otherwise. I won't let another stupid mistake turn my life upside down again when I haven't even gotten it under control again. Don't screw this up, understand? I can't have a child putting me in jail. I can't have a little boy screwing things up for me. It will never happen between us, so move the fuck on."

Natsu stared at his girlfriend, unsure why she was being so mean to Gray. Yeah, she had every right to be mad at him for that situation, but she seemed like she was going over board. Lucy hasn't even gotten this mad at him. She never truly gets mad at him, and he's done far worse. He made that video during the investigation and Lucy was a little upset, but she has never been like this. She wasn't even this way with Loke. Yeah, she was stern, but she never said anything so mean to him and Gray has never actually threatened telling anyone about them, unlike what Loke was planning on using their relationship for. Loke looked just as shocked as Natsu was and Gray seemed extremely embarrassed and humiliated. Being called a child by the girl you like and being looked at like he's a nuisance probably hurt a lot.

"Am I missing anything, Loke?" Lucy asked the boy with glasses, and he silently shook his head with his wild mane of hair flopping around. "Good. If that's it, then I'll be going."

She stood with the strap of her purse clutched to her chest, but leaned down and pressed a very wet and flirty kiss to Natsu's lips. "I love you, talk to you later, baby."

Natsu's brows furrowed as he stared at her for a moment, but she soon walked back up the stairs and shut the basement door behind her. The three boys were silent for multiple seconds, but Gray eventually slammed his fist down at the couch and used his hand up to cover his face. "Damnit! Was she always such a bitch?"

Natsu opened his mouth, ready to defend his girlfriend, but Loke kicked his foot under the coffee table, and shook his head at him. "Yeah, she did the same thing to me. Acting like she's better than everyone."

"Fuck." Gray's cheeks were dark in humiliation and he turned to him with furrowed brows. "How do you put up with that man, I feel bad for you. Calling you baby like you were a little kid… She's such a snake."

Oh, Natsu sees what happened now, and Loke does too. Lucy wasn't a bitch… Well, some would say she was… And she wasn't a snake. Okay, she can lie and manipulate like a snake, but that's his point. She did that on purpose. So Gray would forget about her and hate her. She did that on purpose to humiliate him and make him angry. She was playing him the whole time and Gray doesn't even know it. It made Natsu feel guilty because he knows she's manipulated him many times in the past, and she's continued to try, but he's starting to catch on. He knows how it feels to be in the dark… so he felt bad for Gray. He would be really upset if she did the same thing to him.

"I just don't get it…" Gray suddenly looked really upset and finally tugged his shirt over his head with his leg bouncing up and down in anxiety. "I mean, I never apologized, but she seemed so nice in class. She never seemed mad at more or seemed to hold any grudge. She was still so nice and sweet.

Loke nudged his foot under the table with his brows furrowed and a stern expression. He was telling him to say mean things about his girlfriend to make Gray hate her, and he knew Lucy expected the same thing out of him. That kiss… it was a way to make Natsu look weak and give him an opening to talk shit about her and say he hates being treated like a child, which is true. It's completely true. Natsu knew what he was supposed to say. He knew Lucy wanted Gray to hate her so he would forget about her, and Natsu found himself being stuck. He didn't want Gray to like her and doing this would seal that. But he also knows how it feels to be manipulated by her and it's not a good feeling. He hates it and Natsu sympathizes with him, and he can't say awful things about his girlfriend. Natsu would never do that, even if Lucy wanted him to. He refused to go along with their plan.

"You should know something about Lucy." Natsu suddenly spoke up. Loke sighed in relief and Gray looked up at him, desperate to hear an excuse for her behavior. "She can be really mean. She doesn't like to be personal with people, and I still don't really know anything about her."

"Okay…" Gray trialed off. "So she's actually really bitchy when you get to know her?"

"No." Natsu shook his head, and he ignored Loke's kick to his foot again. "It's the complete opposite. She can be manipulative and evil if you're not close to her. She doesn't like to feel vulnerable. She's trying to manipulate you into hating her. She's manipulated me more times than I know and I've seen her do it to countless people. Including Mrs. Scarlet." Gray's eyes widened. "But when you get to know her, she's really soft inside and gets hurt very easily. That's why she closes people off. Including me. I know how it feels to be in the dark and I didn't want you to feel the same way. It's the worst feeling ever, especially when Lucy does it to you. She's ruthless."

"So… so what she said… the kiss… it was all—"

"Yeah, it was all planned. She's really smart and even tricked the cops. I mean, what Sting said was true, but they barely even suspected us. She flawlessly covered up my mistakes while using them to her advantage at the same time. Just like what she did with you. Don't underestimate her."

"W-wow…" Gray looked deep in thought, and it made Natsu look down at his lap in unease. "She's really amazing."

"Y-yeah." His throat clenched, already feeling regret about telling him the truth. That was one of the only big secrets he knew about her and he gave it away just like that. He gave Gray the power over her when it comes to her manipulating him, and he gave him an excuse to like her again. He's an idiot. He should have just kept his mouth shut instead of revealing that to him, but Natsu knew how Gray felt and he knew how much it hurt to be in the dark.

"Dumbass." Loke cursed from his spot on the couch, and Natsu glared at him in annoyance. He doesn't need Loke to tell him that. He already knows how stupid he was.

Natsu looked down when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, so he pulled it out and smiled at the message Lucy sent him. She invited him over to cuddle… He guesses she decided it was alright for him to come over again. He suddenly felt a little better about the situation, since he was the one who lucy liked. Natsu may have told Gray something personal, but he was the only one Lucy talked about this kind of stuff with. He was the one she liked and who she was opening up to. Not Gray.

"Well, my girlfriend invented me over so I'll be leaving." He smirked confidently when Gray glared at him, and he stood up with a crack to his back. He turned to his friend again and stared at him seriously. "You can't tell anyone though, Gray. She may have not meant it this time, but if you do fuck up or cross her, she will take you down. Lucy isn't weak… She's not afraid to play dirty so don't get involved. You really should move on. I'm the one she loves, not you."

"Whatever."

Natsu rolled his eyes yes, but walked up the stairs and eventually out the door when he got his shoes and coat on. He thinks Lucy has a head ache so he'll kiss her and rub her shoulders till it goes away. It a promise he made to himself.

He just hopes Lucy won't be mad when he told her he didn't play along with her trick. Damnit, he knows she will be. This is about to be a long night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone, and welcome. Sorry if you got an email twice. I accidentally posted the wrong chapter and just noticed. And I'm sorry it's been a while. I do have a request tho… I think I mentioned that I'm starting the process of publishing this story, but I'm of course, making the characters my own and everything… but I'm trying to get peoples opinions on it, so if you guys wouldn't mind, please tell me and I'll happily send you a copy for your feedback. Of course don't be an asshole, but I think I'm decent at constructive criticism because I know I have a lot I need to learn as an inspiring author. But it would seriously mean a lot of me! I'm having real life friends read it, and I've began asking my online friends… still haven't asked a few, but I will get there! But if you want to help me out, it would seriously mean so much to me. Pm me if you wanna read it, or if you're a guest, you can email me. My email is hannah. pollard 33 yahoo .com .**

 **Okay, about this chapter! There's some singing again. I don't like writing it, but it's apart of the story whether I like it or not aha. The song is Halo by Beyoncé. That's it so have fun! oh and I promise this chapter had meaning. Let's see if you guys can piece it together aha.**

Her days were almost like how it used to be in the past. Natsu would come over everyday and visit her, but there was always this bit of separation between them. It's like Natsu was afraid to touch her, and she knew why. Lucy was nervous being touched, because there was this bit of fear whenever they were put in a more intimate situation. For the first time in her adult life, she wanted nothing to do with sex, but for some reason, Natsu wanted it more than ever. He never told her that and he always held himself back, but the way she would catch him looking at her was something she would have been happy to receive a month ago. Natsu didn't make her uncomfortable or scare her in any way… a part of Lucy wanted to feel his hands on her, but the fear of his hands reminding her of Sting's, and the fear of hurting Natsu more than she already was, terrified her.

She didn't understand why he was so anxious to have sex though because he was never really that way in the past. Maybe he just got used to their sex once a week schedule and now that they haven't done it in a while, it's catching up to him? She doesn't know but whatever his reasoning was, Lucy still felt guilty that she couldn't give him what he wanted.

There was just one thing that confused her a bit. Ever since the whole Sting incident, she's reminded of it each time she pulls her keys out of her things. Lucy just wants to know how Sting got his hands on one of her house keys because her spare was tucked away in a junk drawer, along with the extra one Natsu was using which was now in his possession again. They key Sting used wasn't identical to the ones she has… her keys have a square handle while the one Sting had was round, so it's not the keys she was given for her apartment, and she found it really strange. There's no way he could have gotten it, and if he somehow broke in the first time without leaving a trace, why wouldn't he do it a second time? But Sting isn't one of those sneaky people who could get out without her knowing. He would mess with her stuff and she would notice. Plus, she checked and her spare key was in the same junk drawer at her desk. She's sure he attained it somewhere and it scared her. How did he get that?

Shaking her head, Lucy unlocked her door, then opened it to find her boyfriend laying in her bed. Once the door was locked behind her, she set her things down and slipped her shoes off before running her legs over and jumping on her bed and on top of her boyfriend. Natsu laughed as she clung to him desperately while she nuzzled into his warm chest and sighed contently at how good it felt. And it felt even better when his arms wrapped around her and he leaned down to kiss her hair.

"You miss me?"

"Yes." She peeked up at him through her lashes and blinked up at him innocently. "You're just so warm."

"I see how it is. I'm just some human heater to you…"

Lucy giggled. "You know that's not true, baby. It's just one of the reasons I love you so much."

Natsu chuckled with his eyes lidding in play. "Why else do you love me so much?"

"Mmm, because you're sexy and handsome." He looked pleased, but also not pleased at the same time. It made her giggle before she smiled up at him with her eyes softening to a more serious look. "I love you because you're such a great guy, Natsu. You're so understanding and sweet… And I love it. I love that you're a musician, I love how goofy and silly you are, I love how you can always make me smile even when I'm down, and I love how amazing you are."

A small blush coated his cheeks at her serious and honest opinion of him. After all, she and Natsu were both the same. She got embarrassed when he says sweet things to her as well.

"Luce…"

"I just feel a bit guilty…" she sighed while peeking up at him through her bangs. "You're always giving me more and more but I feel like I don't do anything for you. And when I try to do something for us, I almost lose my sanity and commit such a grave sin. I'm turning into my father… If I lost you for whatever reason, I don't know what Id do or say to the people I love. I don't want those scary thoughts to come back again."

"What are you talking about, Luce?"

Lucy sighed again and leaned further into his chest with her chin tilted down. She couldn't look at him while admitting something like this. "When Sting attacked me and your brother came, Zeref was struggling a bit. I ran to the kitchen to find something to help with and the first thought that came to me was to grab a knife, and I did. I held it and thought that if I killed Sting, our secret would die with him and nobody would ever be able to take me away from you. It's crazy. I was willing to kill if it meant protecting what we have. I feel like such an awful person. I'm not fit to be the beautiful butterfly you compare me too. My sins are too great and my heart is pure black. I'm not fit to be compared to something so beautiful, even if that beauty hides its darkness."

Natsu was silent for a moment and he stared at her, but he soon kissed her hair again and ran his fingers up and down on her back. "Your sins are fine with me, Luce, considering I thought of killing Sting myself if he tried anything like that again. If it was me instead of Zeref who saved you, I don't know what I would have done. I don't know if I could have that control like you did to stop myself from doing that. I think… our love is wrong Luce, if you ask someone else. Most wouldn't kill for the person they love, but I would without hesitation. We're not normal, but we already knew that. I'm in love with my teacher and you're in love with your student. We've already sinned Luce, it doesn't matter because we're already tainted."

Yeah, Natsu knew his and Lucy's relationship was probably on the more unhealthy side, but they both didn't seem to care. At least Natsu didn't. There's no way he'd ever leave her, even if people call them crazy and toxic. Truth is he was crazy because he would do crazy things for her. If someone attacked her again, Natsu wouldn't hesitate to inflict the same pain to them ten times over. Lucy may seem strong, but she's actually very vulnerable and broken. And he'll protect her even if that involves putting his morals and humanity on the line. He doesn't know how far he'd go if someone tried to take her away from him again.

"Don't lie, Natsu." She shifted in bed so she straddled his stomach and leaned over him with her hair falling around them and her eyes staring deep into him. She caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers, and smiled down at him. "You can't make yourself out to be some awful person. You're too kind for someone like me… you're too bright. I can clearly see your halo and it gives you such a warm light. You're such a great guy and you deserve someone just as great."

He blinked up at her, but leaned into Lucy's touch. He didn't hesitate to hold her small hand in his and brought it down to kiss her knuckles. "You have a halo too, Luce. You just don't like people to see it. You try to make yourself the bad guy to keep yourself safe, but I can see through you, babe. You're getting easier to read as days go by."

"N-no…" it seems he hit the nail right on the head because she started to panic with shifting eye contact her teeth gnawing at her bottom lip nervously. "You don't know all the awful things I've lied about for my father. You don't know how I've treated guys in my past… you don't know the thoughts that float around in my brain and how twisted I'd become just to stay with you."

"And you don't know what I want to do to you Lucy. You don't know how possessive I am and how much I want to fuck your brains out right now. You don't know how desperate I am to make you forget about him and make your thoughts revolve around me. You don't know how bad I want to mark your skin, how desperate I am to make you mine again. You don't know how much I want to go against your wish and fuck you till I know I'm all you can think about."

Lucy stared down at him for only a moment, but soon leaned down closer to him in desperation. "You're not a bad person Natsu! If you're evil, then I'm the devil! How much I've accidentally hurt you and others! How I say things that I know will cause pain just to keep myself safe! You don't know how fucked I am! How dark my heart is!"

"I do know, baby." Natsu's hands slid around to touch the hair on the back of Lucy's head with his eyes lidded softly. "I already know. I know you're dark, and that's why you're my butterfly, but I still love you. I still want you entirely to myself. I still want you to by mine for the rest of our lives." Tears suddenly splat down on his cheeks, but he continued the smile up at his girlfriend with all the love he has for her. "But you have a halo too, Luce. You're not as evil as you think. You act that way to save yourself, but you can't hide how scared you are from me. You can't hide how sensitive and broken you are. How much you need a hug. And I'll always be there for you, baby. No mater what."

"I-I—" Lucy suddenly buried her eyes into his neck with her body shaking and lips trembling. "I-I'm not a good person…"

"Why do you always make yourself out to be the bad guy Luce? I get it comforts you, but why? Why don't you show people this side to you?"

"Because I feel safe! You don't know the names I've been called in the past! You don't know what awful things have been said about me! I've been called a whore by my own father, all the girls in my school hated me and called me a slut because I wore my uniform incorrectly and showed up to a birthday party in a bikini! All the parents gossiped about me, and said I'd never amount to anything! Just to spite them I made my own clothing line and modeled for it! I acted like a slut and gave them what they wanted! It's easier to just accept it instead of being hurt over it each time someone calls me a name! It's easier to say "yeah I'm a bitch, but I don't care" instead of crying about it later! I learned to close my feelings off! I learned to be numb, but you make me vulnerable and I hate it! I hate being like this Natsu! You make me feel so stupid and I cry and I hate fucking crying! Why do you make me feel so weak and vulnerable all the damn time?!"

"It's because I can see though that think skin of yours, Luce." He pulled Lucy tighter against him, and mumbled to her ear. "I may not know all your secrets, but I know you, and I know what you're feeling. You don't like being read. You don't like how I know what you're thinking without you even telling me. You don't like that I know how scared of the world you are. I know you, babe. You can't hide anything from me anymore, so stop running away and just be honest with me."

"I'm being honest right now! I hate you so go away!"

But despite that, she clutched at his shirt tighter and wiped her tears into him. Natsu couldn't help his amused chuckle, which just earned him a slap to the chest. "That's the opposite of being honest Luce. I know you love me so much that you can hardly stand it so don't try to push me away. It won't work baby."

"J-just shut up and hold me!"

"That's more like it…" he kissed her blonde head and rolled them both over onto their sides. Lucy immediately wrapped her legs around his and clung to his body. Natsu chuckled again and squeezed her close, enjoying her body pressed to his, but her soft sobs didn't make him to happy. "You're so beautiful baby."

An idea suddenly popped into his head and he found himself humming a soft tune. His voice was even, soothing… and it made Lucy pull away to peek up at him, but she just blushed when their eyes met and burrowed back into his chest.

 _"Remember those walls you built, well baby they're tumbling down…_

 _And they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound…_

 _You found a way to let me in, but I never really had a doubt…"_

Natsu opened his mouth again, ready to call her the angel she was, but Lucy cut him off with a sniffle. Her voice was croaky, and shattered sounding, but she still made him smile while tightening his arms around her.

 _"Standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now…_

 _It's like I've been awakened, every rule I had you breaking…_

 _It's the risk that I'm taking…_

 _I ain't never gonna shut you out…"_

Natsu chimed in next, his voice louder and letting his true feelings out. His voice was more powerful as he sang to his girlfriend, the runs in the song clearer and deeper in meaning.

 _"Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace…_

 _Baby I can see your halo, you know you're my saving grace…_

 _You're everything I need and more, it's written all over your face…_

 _Baby I can feel your halo, pray or won't fade away…"_

"Natsu—" lucy pulled away again to look up at him, before she leaned in to press her lips to his. His heart soared and beat rapidly in his chest. He never thought singing with her would have such an amazing feeling to it. Granted, Lucy was just crying so her voice wasn't the best, but it didn't matter. Her shaky voice full of emotion and tears just added more feelings to it. He wants to make a video with her and it sucks that he can't. It sucks that they have to hide because he wants to show his amazing and beautiful girlfriend off. He wants the world to see how special he is to her… how he made this difficult and closed off girl love him so much. He wanted the world to know what he was capable of because being this patient was hard. Having to let questions die off in conversations, having his heart break each time she refused to tell him something, and having her not admit she loved him for so long, was extremely difficult. And he wanted r boast about it. He wanted to shout from the rooftops and say 'This beautiful ass woman is my girlfriend and she fucking loves me so much that she'd do unthinkable things of it meant staying together'. He wanted everyone to know how much she loved him, because he finally won. She was finally opening up to him and he almost wanted to cry. It been so long… it's been months since school started and they've been through so much. But she was being honest and he wanted to just… to just have her forever. She was his… Lucy is his, and he'll never give her up no matter the consequences. No, there won't be consequences. He will make it through this without sparing anything. She will be happy, and Lucy's feelings will continue to grow for him.

"I love you." Natsu mumbled when he pulled away. Tears were wetting his neck, but all he could do was smile. "I can feel your halo Luce. I can see it clear is day… And it's so goddamn beautiful on you, baby."

Lucy sniffled, but smiled softly with a dark blush coating her cheeks. Lucy was so cute when she blushed… she looks all pouty and frowns like she's trying to stop it, but there's no denying it. She was adorable and so vulnerable looking. That's probably why she hates it. "J-just stop talking and hold me."

He didn't listen, but did roll back over so she was on top of him again. He sang even louder this time… making sure to stop between the lyrics to kiss Lucy's ears and nip at her a bit.

 _"Hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night…_

 _You're the only one that I want, think I'm addicted to your light…"_

"Stop it." Lucy slapped at his chest, but refused to look at him again. He knew it was because of what she hated. That feeling of vulnerability, but Natsu happened to love it when she was like this. He was the only person who got to see her like this, and she was so enduring when she blushed.

 _"You swore you'd never fall again, but this don't even feel like falling…_

 _Gravity can't forget, to pull you back to the ground again…"_

"Natsu—" she whined with her fingers clutching at the front of his shirt. He just continued to kiss and love her, his arms around her small waist and keeping her wiggling frame close. "For me… just stop singing this once… This is the first time I've hated your voice."

Natsu couldn't help his chuckle as he slid one hand up to run his fingers through her longe, blonde hair. "I'll stop if you look at me."

"N-no."

Natsu didn't give up though and discretely pulled both hands off her so she was just laying on his chest. He quickly snatched his phone up off his bed and went to the camera with it recording her pouting. "If you don't look at me, I won't hug you."

"That's not fair at all!"

"Stop pouting. I know you have that cute frown on your lips without even seeing your pretty face."

"S-shut up."

He laughed at his girlfriend and reached one hand down to rub her silky hair. "Come on Luce. If you don't look up, you'll regret it."

"There's nothing worse than the embarrassment I'm feeling at this moment, so just wrap your arms around me again! I don't want to be pet! I want to be held!"

"Come on, baby… look at me."

"No! And why have you been calling me that today? Do you think your macho and cool? You think it's sexy? W-well is, but the point is, stop calling me embarrassing things! I can't handle it right now in this state!"

"It's because I make you feel vulnerable, huh?"

"So what?" She whined. "I'm feeling vulnerable and you're being a terrible boyfriend by refusing to hold me!"

"If you don't look up, you'll regret it."

"I-I won't, so just hold me."

Natsu sighed and locked his phone before wrapping his arms around her small body. He can use that as blackmail later when he wants to get her to do something like this. He was hoping she'd look up and he'd get a cutely angry reaction, but he was quite disappointed. But it was also fine because she was super cute anyways.

He'll keep it for a bit before deleting it because it'll make him happy to watch that over and over again. God, his girlfriend was just fucking adorable. He couldn't ask for anyone better.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ahem, WARNING THIS HAS A SENSITIVE TOPIC. We meet Lucy's stalker, so if you're triggered by that kind of stuff, just exit out of here and don't read any of it. The whole chapter is about the stalker. It's only about 1000 words because I wanted this halter to just be about the stalker. It makes it more intense, I think. I'm curious to see if you guys can guess who her stalker is. I left some hints... you gotta read carefully, but I think I've left enough information for you to figure it out. Though, I know who her stalker is so that statement may not be fair. Anyways, I wanna hear what you guys thinks so please comment! Who is the stalker? Also I wrote in first person for the very first time in my whole life. How'd I do? I've always written how I usually do so this was fun and different! Not that the subject matter was that fun to write. Actually, it wasn't that bad. I didn't mind writing it at all.**

 **Anyways... sorry for rambling and please comment! Have fun!**

I stood in my apartment, staring at the pictures stapled to the wall, and small objects scattered around me. Tissues were nailed to the wall, a dried up tampon hanging from the string, and half used tubes of chapstick piled in a small bowl. I stared at the many pictures on the wall, some old and blurry from when We were kids, others from when Lucy modeled, and some that's been taken more recently at different times of the day. My insides were excited at how perfect and enchanting she was, yet precious and so broken.

Lucy was gorgeous. Her long, blonde hair was the first thing I noticed about her and I found myself wanting to touch it. To tug on it and make her cry, watching the girl with so much pride submit to my feet and beg me to love her. Lucy Heartfilia, the only daughter of Jude Heartfilia, such a powerful and wealthy man. But that wasn't why I loved her. I loved Lucy because of her secrets… because of that part only I knew about.

I first met her when we were both kids… I was sitting on the swings, sad and beaten from the abuse of my foster father, but when I saw her run past me and curl into a ball under a tree, I immediately felt my heart stutter. God, she was enchanting… Tears running down her cheeks and wrecked hiccups escaping her. No, I didn't go and ask what was wrong. I didn't try to comfort her. I sat there and watched her ball her eyes out. It excited me. Seeing such a perfect girl crying all alone made me shiver. I don't know how, but I could tell she had it worse then me, and seeing someone else cry, made me feel so powerful.

I followed her everywhere… I watched her grow while I grew up too. I followed her on social media … I read every news article about her that there was, and I asked the people around her about her. Lucy acts strong, but I know how weak she really is. I know how broken and twisted she could be. And I love that part of her. I enjoyed her sadness and insecurities. It made me grin.

Even through high school and college, nobody knew her better than I did, yet I never spoke to her. I always kept my distance, but crept around when she wasn't looking. It made me so fucking angry when she spent her night with men, but she was never serious. She didn't care about them and they didn't know her like I do. Lucy is fake around them, she doesn't show them her vulnerable and broken side, so I didn't care.

It was like that until this year. I was fine with watching her from afar, but getting close when she was sleeping. I watched her have nightmares… I watched her body tremble in fear… about her life back with her father… of her mothers death. I knew she was upset. But I just watched and got off on her beautifully broken expression. She was pitiful… like a pet. And I wanted to feed her from my hand. I wanted to be the one to make her cry and have such a supposedly strong woman crumble to my will.

But then… he came. This kid who couldn't even take care of himself got to see that special part of her that only I knew about. I was so mad… I was livid. He was taking her away from me! Lucy is mine! She's my perfect, broken baby who only I could understand. The neglect, the loneliness… I knew it all. I knew how it felt to be abandoned. She is mine! Yet this child comes in and takes her from me? He's helping her heal and get better? He's accepting that part that only I was supposed to know and love?

It made me so angry.

I continued to to watch her from afar, but got close when she was completely alone. I would unlock the door to her apartment, and look around like always. I would eat the food in her fridge, use the restroom that she used, brush my teeth with the toothbrush she used, and I would smell that white rod hidden in the bottom of her drawer near her bed. Use it to pleasure myself while I watched her sleep, touching that golden hair and squeezing, but I never inflicted pain. Not yet… not now. I have to be smart. I have to make her suffer carefully. That's what she gets for exposing her broken side to some boy. Lucy was my blonde toy. And I would possess her.

She was so beautiful while sleeping, her thick lashes fluttering and lips twitching. I knew she would cry… I knew she would dream of the life she used to have before her mom died. But instead of those dirty tears slipping down her cheeks, she smiled and mumbled his name.

"Natsu…" That insolent child who could never take care of her like I could. Lucy is mine and I would do anything to keep her away from him. Lucy needed to be punished for going against me.

And that's when this other blonde showed up. He was Lucy's ex and I immediately remembered how much I hated him. Sting and Lucy dated in college, and he was my least favorite boyfriend of hers. Sting tried to make her submit… he made her do things that made her vulnerable and submissive. That's what I wanted. Sting could not replace me. I would make her cry, but wipe her tears away after. I would make her depend on me and only me.

I approached Sting, giving him a key to her apartment. I had a few to spare so losing one didn't affect me. I knew what he was going to do to her. I knew she would cry and be upset. I knew she would get raped by that disgusting man, but it's what she deserved. It's what she deserved for loving a child and showing him her sensitive and vulnerable side. She deserved every bit of pain she got. She deserved to cry and rot away in jail, because I would be there too. If it meant being able to watch my beautiful blonde angel, I would go to prison too. I would keep her away from that boy and anyone else who tried to take her away from me.

But it didn't work out. Lucy didn't get caught, but she was still scared. She still cried and feared the night that happened. And Lucy hasn't had sex in over a month. I broke her. She may not know it's me, but I made this happen and she will submit to me. I just has to find away to get rid of this boy. Then Lucy will be mine and only mine. But if it comes down to it, I'll chain her to my wall and make her submit that way. Whatever it takes, Lucy was the weak one.

Not me.


	38. Chapter 38

**Yo, I've kind of been mad for a few days. I got a comment on this story that made me pretty pissed. They pretty much said Lucy should die or go to jail because she's too fucked up. That really offended me and I think it's quite hypocritical. Lucy is reflected from myself. I have a lot of things in common with her in this story. So telling her she should die, is like telling me to die. I'll admit I'm pretty fucked up, but I'm not fucked up enough to tell someone to die. It's disgusting and I hate people like that who go around telling others to commit suicide or they should die. As someone who's dealt with mental illness and has been hospitalized many times for suicidal thoughts, this person is goddamn lucky that I'm not in a bad place anymore or I could have taken what they said to heart and had thoughts of suicide. But other people aren't they same way so you should really watch your goddamn mouth and not say something so insensitive. You think Lucy is fucked up? Lucy is real. Lucy has insecurities, she has bad and good sides to her like you do. I mean, you're obviously not perfect telling someone to die. And Lucy would never tell someone they should die, so who's the more fucked it one here, huh?**

 **Ahem, anyways… sorry for ranting, I just needed to get that off my chest! Anyways, I think only one of you guessed the stalker correctly, but a few of you are on the right track! I have some big hints this chapter! And one of you were concerned with the stalker happening too soon. This is just the introduction of the stalker. Nothing big will happen for a bit but little pieces will be added from here on out. Things are looking up for Lucy's mental health though, we'll see how their relationship will be affected. That's it so have fun!**

Natsu stared down at his girlfriend lovingly, trailing his fingers down the side of her face and smiling at how adorable and enduring she was. Lucy was blushing with her eyes narrowed in embarrassment. He loved seeing her nervous, despite how much Natsu knew she hated it. She was just so gorgeous and perfect.

"Your hair…" he mumbled following the blonde strands with his eyes and how it fell off the side of the bed. "It's gotten even longer recently."

She nodded, moving her hand to the side to pick up a chunk and observe it. It was so long that it fell on her chest lifelessly despite the fact that it was kind of far from her face. "I haven't cut it in a long time. Only trimming my bangs."

"I love your long hair, Luce."

She blinked up at him as she continued to study the ends of her hair. "It's kind of dead at the bottom."

"It's still pretty." He ducked his head down to kiss her cheek then moved lower to pepper kisses on her neck. "You're so precious, Lucy."

He was a little surprised when Lucy suddenly shoved at his shoulder to push him away, causing Natsu to freeze with a horrified expression. He quickly got off her and removed himself from the bed. Lucy looked guilty, like always, but she quickly shoved her hand out to grab his shirt before could go pout on the couch.

"I-I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's not you're fault that I remind you of that night, Luce." He tried to walk away again, but Lucy just sat up and latched her arms around his hips in a hug from behind. She buried her eyes in his shirt with her hands squeezing the fabric on his stomach. "No, it's not that. Only certain things set me off and you didn't scare me about that."

"About that?" Natsu repeated as he turned his head to try and look at her. "Then I scared you a different way?"

"Yes, Natsu. You don't understand how terrified I am right now." There was a sniffle behind him as she nuzzled into his back. "I-I can't describe it to you. But I'm a strong woman, Natsu. Awful things were said about me throughout high school in and college. Girls whispering, calling me a slut and boys trying to take advantage of me because they thought I'd dish out to them. When all I really did was dress a bit more provocatively."

"I know, and you hated to feel vulnerable."

"True, but you're also wrong. I didn't care about what they said. I didn't care about the boys who asked if I'd sleep with them. I rejected them. I told girls to back off and didn't care if I was utterly alone. But my father…" her voice shook at just the mention on him with her fingers trembling into his stomach. "He was the only one who made me feel scared and vulnerable, and I hated it. He called me horrible things, he neglected me, manipulated me in my younger years and he honestly did it when I was older too…"

She sighed and leaned her forehead into his back so she was looking down.

"So I left. Mavis helped me leave. And I grew stronger each day I spent away from him. I didn't care what anyone thought, I was strong. I had people under my control because I was just plain evil and manipulative. I was a she devil… I used men, I lied to my best friend… Same with my other friends. I felt free and it felt good to be bad. Just fucking this last name over because I shared it with my father. And then… you showed up."

She took a shaky exhale as she tightened her arms around him.

"I was used to being strong, the only person who ever affected me was my father. But… you made me feel those emotions I hate. The emotions that remind me of my father. And it's torture. It terrifies me being so weak. I built walls, I built tall walls that kept people out, but I've let you in Natsu. I did it willingly, but it's still terrifying. And this whole Sting thing just makes it worse. I'm scared of the way you touch me. It terrifies me being so weak, but I haven't felt this scared since my father. Since he used to scream at me, calling me useless and a whore. And being so fucked up isn't helping me get over this. But I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being scared of you. I'm tired of feeling weak. I want to be intimate with you, but I'm scared! And you acting smooth, you being the one comforting me and telling me how beautiful and precious I am… kissing me so tenderly and treating me like I'm delicate, is frustrating and scary. I like to tease you too. I like to be in control at times. I like to kiss you and make you embarrassed, and I hate it. I hate being like this! I want to get better! I want to go back to how things were because I can't stand this, Natsu!"

He felt her whole body shake and he knew she was crying. Natsu tried to turn around and comfort her, but she wouldn't let him. Her arms tightened around him, forcing him to stay put. "Luce, let me hold you."

"Y-you still don't understand. Crying and showing my vulnerable side makes me feel weak. I don't want you to see it. I don't want anyone to see it. So just let me do this. Please."

He swallowed hard, but nodded with his hands holding Lucy's on his stomach tenderly. He feels guilty that he likes her vulnerable side, though this is hard for him to understand. He's always been honest with her, something Lucy has always had problems with. Yeah, he has sides to himself that he only shows Lucy, though he doesn't have a problem with it like she does. He gets that she's broken, but this is still really frustrating. After everything that happened, he wanted to take care of her and love her, but Lucy doesn't want that. She wants to go back to how it used to be when she hid her real feelings from him and said things to avoid certain topics. Which Natsu doesn't like. He's happy she's being honest, though the feeling isn't mutual. It's not fair. Why did he fall for such a complicated girl? He thought they worked everything out. He thought she was going to open up to him and lower her walls, but it's seems she's still putting up a fight. He gets that she doesn't want him to dote on her, but that's all he wants to do after what happened. After what Sting did and how much he scared her.

"Why can't you just sit pretty and let me take care of you, Luce?"

She laughed softly as she burrowed deeper into his back. "Because I haven't been taken care of since my mom died. I was by myself after she died, until I met Mavis. But even after that, I still took care of myself. I don't like to be babied… I'm independent and strong."

"I don't care how strong you are, Luce." He sighed with his head dropping down to the floor. "Everyone has moments of weakness. it's only human."

"Well being human is annoying." Natsu couldn't help his chuckle in amusement. He got a little surprised when she suddenly pulled away from him and sat there with her hands in her lap and hair falling on the bed at her side. "I'm going out for a bit. You can just head home, since it's getting late."

He turned around to look at her and sat down on the edge of the bed with furrowed brows. "Where are you going? It's almost nine."

"I need to meet with a friend." She positioned herself on her knees as she placed a hand on his shoulder and sat up to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you, but I need to move forward, and this is how I'm going to do it. I can't stand being so weak anymore. It makes me anxious and frustrated. I have a hard time sitting still. And I have a hard time seeing the pain in your eyes every time I push you away. Every time you remind me of Sting." He frowned as he stared at his girlfriend desperately, but he nodded with a hesitant look in his eyes. "I'll text you."

"Okay."

Lucy slid off the bed but stopped at the pen for happy and unzipped it. The cat ran out and immediately jumped up on her shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit Happy. It shouldn't be long." She picked up the kitten and kissed him on his furry little cheek. But she soon set him down and stood up, quickly slipping her coat on and shoving a pair of boots over her feet.

Natsu didn't know why, but he just wanted to say one last thing to her. He stood up and reached out to grab her small hand in his, causing her to look up at him curiously. "The 14th… I'll do something special for you."

"Valentines?" He nodded, and a small smile lifted Lucy's chubby cheeks. "Okay, it's a date. Don't spend a lot on me."

"No, I'm making it special, so you can't leave me before then."

She stared up at him a bit shocked before she took a step closer to him with a hand resting on his chest. "I wouldn't dream of it, Natsu. There's no need to be so nervous, I just need to do this for myself, despite how I'm a bit nervous." What in the world was she doing? Was she going to see her father? Was she doing something drastic? He honestly has no idea what to think. "I love you, but I'll be going. You can leave in 10 minutes."

Then Lucy left after locking her apartment behind her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number in her contacts. It rang three times before a deep male voice spoke up. "What's up, baby?"

"Can I come over? I need a new look."

"Sure thing, baby."

That's all that was said before was she hung up. She would be a changed woman the next time Natsu saw her.

* * *

Despite how nervous she was to do this, Lucy had never felt more confident in her life. She felt like a huge burden was taken off her. Like the fear of being raped and the sensations of his fingers on her were chopped away, along with this part of her that's been with her her whole life. She's been growing her hair out since she her mother died… her blonde hair was one of the things Lucy actually liked about herself. Yeah, she hated when people said dumb blonde jokes at her, but then she remembered that she shared this hair with her mother. She was nervous to get it chopped off, but it felt so damn good. And she knows doing this won't take away the pain and fears all together, but leaving behind a part of herself that went through such a traumatic experience, was very lifting and she felt free.

Lucy toyed with the strands that just reach her chin, working the product Cancer gave her throughout her hair and smiling at the messy texture at gave her. Her bangs were still the same and she was still blonde, but cancer cut her hair into a bob that tucked in her chin and accentuated her prominent collarbone. She felt so light and almost bare and naked, but there was a confidence that was radiating off her that didn't mind this different type of vulnerability she was used to.

"Merow," Happy nuzzled into her ankle, so she scooted her chair out a bit and let the cat jump onto her lap. When there was the strange noise of crumpled paper, Lucy looked down at her kitten, and took the folded up piece of paper from his mouth.

"What's this Happy?" He meowed again, so she just shrugged and unfolded the plain white printer paper. Once her eyes landed on the familiar hand writing, she sighed and quickly read over its contents. "It's them again, huh? I should have saw this coming. They've always had a strange obsession with my hair."

 _My dearest Lucy,_

 _You've been a naughty girl, cutting all those beautiful strands off such a perfect head. I was supposed to tug on those and make you submit, now you've taken that away from me. You don't know how angry I am, my beautiful blonde angel. I'll make you regret cutting it off._

 _From the bottom of my heart, I love you. You will be mine someday, so don't forget it._

 _— Love F_

All Lucy could do was sigh as she picked Happy up and walked to her bed. She pulled a box from under it and opened it where tons of other letters were already inside. She added a date to it before she put it inside and slid it back under again.

She's had this stalker since she was a kid and she's never had any real problems with them. If something does happen, she has things to take to the police but for now, it doesn't matter. Though, how did they find out she cut her hair that quickly? It's been less then 12 hours… Did they follow her to Cancers place?

Sighing again, Lucy set Happy down and went along with her morning routine. She had to surprise Natsu and look good for him, so she wore a tight black skirt, a pretty red blouse and a pair of black wedges that made her legs look nice. She even went all out and put on some red lipstick with a black winged eyeliner that made her feel bold, yet confident.

She walked through the halls, excited to see Natsu during sixth hour and ignoring all the whispers about her. She's had long hair her whole life so she felt like a new woman, confidently strutting down the halls in her heals with a folder in her arm. Students parted for her to walk past and she couldn't help her small giggle in amusement at how silly students can be. They see one thing different about their teacher and it's suddenly the new gossip around school. She wonders if Natsu has heard anything. She kind of hopes he hasn't so she can see the look of surprise on his face when he first sees her.

Her wedged heals made a thump as she walked through the halls, somehow hoping she'll run into Natsu a bit sooner. It was lunch now and she was running some errands, so maybe she can stop by the cafeteria to get a juice and maybe lock eyes with her boyfriend. Deciding to do that, Lucy quickly walked to her classroom to grab her wallet and phone and set her things down on her desk. She started a new message with a confident grin as she messaged her favorite student.

Lucy: Keep your eyes peeled.

He messaged her back a moment later as she walked down the stair with one hand on the railing. She couldn't help but laugh at her clueless boyfriend.

Dragon boy: what for? Did somethin happen?

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs, Lucy locked her phone and took the few steps to the cafeteria. Once she walked in, Lucy immediately began to search for Natsu, when her eyes finally zeroed in on her boyfriend. He was already staring at her with a look full of intensity and passion. By his unshocked face, Lucy guessed he somehow already knew what she did, but the look of lust while staring at her made her smirk. She doesn't know why, but seeing that face didn't scare her like it did before. She felt the teasing side of her come back out as strode past his table and grabbed a juice from a cooler. After she paid, she walked back over, secretly sending a wink to Natsu as she passed by.

Lucy exited the cafeteria, feeling that sense of power she felt over Natsu like she did before. Or at least she felt that way until she heard him call out to her. "M-miss. Heartfilia!"

She paled, but Lucy stopped and turned towards her boyfriend with a tight smile and harsh looking eyes. All she wanted to do was tease him but now he's acting like an idiot. What did she expect? Natsu looked as nervous as when they first met… like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. She grew a little weary, scared he would say something stupid or try to pin her against a chair like he used to.

"What can I help you with, Mister Dragneel?"

"I u-uh… I have a question about…" he nervously ran a hand through his salmon hair with a small blush on his cheeks. "A-about the next project."

She really missed this. She missed his embarrassed side and her confident teasing side. It's been so long so she couldn't help herself. Natsu was really cute when he gets embarrassed like this. He pouts and turns his head to the side a bit like he's trying to hide, but she knows what he's thinking.

"The short story? I'll go over it next week." She smiled slyly at him with her juice clutched in her hand. She suddenly had an idea and unscrewed the cap before she brought it to her lips and drank from the bottle. She purposely let a drop of juice drip down her chin. So she wiped it away as she screwed the cap back on and licked her lips. "If that's all, I'll see you in class… Natsu."

All he could do was stand there like an idiot as she walked away, watching her amazing round bottom sway from side to side and her strut making him aroused with dirty thoughts running through his brain. He was shocked at the drastic difference in her appearance and personality. Lucy has been depressed since Sting so he was happy that she was back to normal, though he hoped she didn't try to hide her feelings from him like she did in the past. Seeing how sexy she looked with short hair was very distracting and he felt a bit stupid talking to her like he did.

"Real smooth, lover boy." Loke draped an arm over his shoulder with a taunting smirk splitting across his lips. But he soon sighed and patted Natsu on his back. "Well, it seems like she's better now. I was real worried she got upset at my place since that wasn't like her at all. I guess this is what she had to do to move forward."

"Yeah, I guess…" Natsu sighed as he scratched at his hair. "It was just nice being there for her. After what happened, Lucy got really cute and I always cuddled her and loved her. I got to comfort her for once so I'm kind of sad that I probably won't get to do it for a while."

"Hey," Loke hit him hard, causing his back to go ridged as he turned to his friend with a glare. Loke just smirked at him with mischievous eyes. "Just know that she only showed that part to you. I don't think she'll keep her soft side from you… this is just how she's healing. But you know her better than I do."

"Yeah, you're right. But I really want to hold her after what I just saw… Lucy is so perfect."

"Yeah, Whatever." Loke rolled his eyes at him as he walked away from him and back to their table. "Come on, lover boy. I'm sure Cana and Lisanna are just dying to hear how smooth you were."

"Shut up!" Natsu ran after his friend. "You should see me at her apartment! I'm not anything like that!"

"Sure… sure…"

Natsu held in his small smile as he sat down and endured his friend teasing him. All Natsu could do was think about how excited her was to hold her after school and touch her pretty hair. Lucy was just so gorgeous.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello, welcome back. I drew a picture of Lucy with short hair so you guys can see what she looks like. I'll post it on twitter after I post this. I draw like... not anime usually so I'm better at other stuff, but it's there if you wanna see it! Just go to the #nalu tag and it should be there. If not, my username thing is Hannah_beeYo I don't really tweet, but I wanna get into it. I don't know who to follow, so help me T_T anyways, have fun!**

The moment Lucy walked into her apartment, she was pushed against the door with one wrist pinned by her head. Lucy released a shaky exhale and melted, her head falling back and exposing the smooth skin of her neck. Lips latched onto it, and her head spun. Natsu sucked thoroughly down her neck as he trailed his hand up along her side, past her breast and collarbone to stop at her cheek. He tenderly pushed her now short hair behind her ear and finally pulled away to look at her with his rough thumb rubbing under her eye.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself Luce." Her eyes lidded in need as she reached the hand that wasn't being held captive to tug at the front of his shirt.

"I missed you." She missed _this_. Natsu's feral side that touched her so tenderly, yet with all the passion in the world. This urgency to get her clothes off, but also like he was taking his time studying her body along the way. She missed their sex life and how she feels a different sense of vulnerability when he makes love to her. It was completely different than when Sting touched her. She was frightened and scared. He was so rough and—

Lucy shook her head.

She doesn't want to think about it because Natsu was different. Natsu was so tender and loving and she just wants to be in his arms. She wants to feel that sense of pleasure and thrill you feel while doing it.

"Natsu, please touch me."

He didn't hesitate for even a moment and quickly picked his girlfriend up bridal style then carried her to the bed. He sat down with Lucy sitting between his legs so he could look over her shoulder and see her body tremble. "I'll make you cum with just my fingers." His voice was so sinful and sexy. A shutter shook up her spine and made her clit throb in anticipation. But to her displeasure, he didn't put his hands where she wanted him to. His rough, calloused fingers skimmed up and down her thighs and over her skirt. Her tummy rolled when he pressed a wet kiss to the crook of her neck and passionately ate. Nipping at her pale skin and leaving it red and abused.

Lucy toed her heals off before she tangled her feet with Natsu's to run her toes along his calve, but Natsu gently pushed her legs back down from trying to open them, and used his thumbs to run it along her pelvis and where her legs start. She trembled and her pussy soaked to the core. It's been so long since she's been touched or wanted to be touched, so everything was so much more sensitive. Just his teasing was enough to make her shiver, and she could tell Natsu knew that by the confident smirk trailing along her skin.

The soft noises of Natsu's lips on her shoulder made her heart hurt. She ran her hands over his tan arms on her thighs, trying to tell him to touch her more and somewhere more pleasing, but he continued to toy with her.

"Natsu…"

"Hmm?" He hummed against her neck before his lips trailed upward to stop at her ear. His breath was hot, and his canines were sharp, nibbling at her lobe and making her squirm all the more.

"Ohhh—" She exhaled with her hips following the movement. "Shit, touch me more, baby."

Natsu chuckled, the noise only making her more wet and needy. "You're so sinful."

"You make me this way."

Natsu finally slipped his hands under her skirt and pulled it up to revel her black laced panties. Natsu grunted at the site, but it soon turned into a growl when Lucy opened her legs for him with her feet on the other side of Natsu's calves. She pressed her knees down and whined needily, her toes curling into his skin and hips bucking in the air.

"Eager, are we?" He pressed her pelvis back down but let his fingers linger on her core as he rubbed his hands on her inner thighs. His index finger fell on the side right before her lower lips start, with his thumb running over the rough lace of her panties. Lucy couldn't stop shivering. It was just so good having his hands touch so close to her core.

His hand soon cupped her delicate pussy and he let his middle finger just barely skim over her clit. Lucy moaned and her hips rolled, needy for more attention and for him to rub her harder. Natsu continued to brush his finger on her clit, just barely petting it over her lace panties, but making her maon so dirtily.

"Mmm, Natsu…"

"I've missed your moans so much baby."

He pressed his finger down harder on her little nub, which she responded with a toe curling shutter. "Ahh—"

Natsu bit back a smirk as he continued to make love to her with his lips on her pretty neck. He finally slid his hand under her panties and rubbed her directly, toying with her clit and showering it with his touch.

Feeling confined, Lucy pushed her panties down and kicked them to the side. She heard Natsu take a sharp inhale at the site of her clean cookie slick with the arousal he did. Lucy pushed her knees down, desperate for him to touch her more and see what he did to her twitching, swollen clit.

"God, you're enchanting." Lucy lazily leaned her head back into his shoulder and whined needily with her hips rolling. "Look at your little pussy desperate for my fingers." He groaned into her ear as he licked his bottom lip. "You make me so horny Luce."

He dove his index finger into her folds and felt around for that sticky substance. Sadly, he soon removed his finger and brought it up to their faces to look at her thick, milky cum dripping down his finger. "Look at that Luce. Look at what I do to you. Do you smell that intoxicating scent baby? It makes my mouth water." He licked his fingers rather loudly, making sure she heard his hums in approval and dirty sucking. He was such a pervert, but she loved it.

"Natsu…" Lucy moaned when he pressed his fingers back onto her clit and continued to rub and toy with her little button.

"Look at you, Luce. Look at those perfect folds shiny with cum. Your pink clit so swollen it's popping out just begging for your students attention. Don't you feel so good baby?"

"Don't… don't call yourself that. You know I—I don't like it."

"Oh, but you do." He rasped into her ear. "You love that your student is pleasuring you. You love when I tease you and remind you how bad you've been, babe. You're such a naughty teacher, Miss Heartfilia."

"Natsu—" Her thighs trembled as her back arched into his chest with her toes curling and fingers clawing at his arms. "S-stop it…"

"Do you really want me to?" Natsu whispered. "It actually turns you on, right baby?"

"Nooo." Lucy whined, but the nice, light strokes to her sensitive clit felt so damn good and he was acting so sexy right now.

"You like being my teacher don't you, Luce… At school, you liked being confident and strutting your little body by because you knew I was watching. You knew the danger of being found out, but still teased me with this intoxicating hair of yours babe."

He kissed his girlfriends ear passionately, nipping and licking all the same as he made his way down to suck on her neck. Lucy scratched his arm so hard it stung, but he liked the pain and grinned mischievously.

"You like showing off to me… using your title to tease me and watch my reaction. You're such a naughty teacher…"

"N-Natsu—" he rubbed his finger in soothing circles on her clit, causing her to throw her head back with a soft whimper and tears forming in her eyes. He dipped his head down, sucking on her neck as she came, her pussy twitching and feet digging at the mattress. He didn't stop his rubbing and just chuckled against her skin, pulling her orgasm out and making it the longest one she's ever had.

It was almost too much, and she desperately tried to push his hand away, but also pulling it closer at the same time. Her eyes were closed in bliss with her stomach muscles twitching as vivid colors exploded in her eyes.

"Ahh, s-stop! I-I can't!" Another shutter shook her body, but he only continued to rub her clit. She desperately tried to crawl away now, but his other hand held her around the stomach to keep her close to him.

"I'm making up for all the time missed."

Her breathing was heavy, her chest heaved. She screamed into the room, her vision now turning white like she was going up to heaven.

"This." Natsu whispered through her cries in pleasure. "This is something only I can make happen. This is something so good it feels bad. This is us. You're mine, Lucy. You're my teacher and don't ever forget that, baby."

He finally pulled his hand back, but Lucy continued to tremble and twitch. Her body curled up into his, her pussy dripping and stomach hurting it was spazzing so much. She breathed heavy, but Natsu moved his hand down to just barely touch her clit again. He smirked when she whimpered, her body so sensitive that he could just breathe on it and it'd make her crazy. He tapped his fingers on her thighs and grinned when she inched away, her thighs squeezing and hips rocking back and forth.

"You're the most enchanting thing in the world, Luce."

"S-shut up."

"Oh, feisty… I like that about you."

She didn't respond, a defined shiver still shaking her body from time to time as she turned on her side and cuddled up into his chest. "Who knew you'd turn the tables on me today."

"I did." Natsu smirked. "After you teased me at lunch, I knew I could do at least a little today." But Natsu soon sighed with his hand running through her short hair. "So are you feeling better after you did this?"

"Yeah," Lucy peeked up at him as she touched a short strand by her chin. "They say to change your hair after a breakup. And I needed to cut that weak part of myself off. It's not needed."

Natsu frowned. "I actually liked when you were weak… You needed me. You told me how you felt and I was able to comfort you. I'm afraid you're going to go back to how it was before when you hid everything from me."

Lucy sat up quickly, ignoring her small shiver as she clutched at the front of his shirt and stared up at him seriously. "Don't you see why I cut that part of me off, Natsu? It's because of us. Because I want to continue to grow and improve our relationship. If I stayed in that weak and vulnerable state, I would shut you out. I would avoid you like crazy because I hated it. I hated feeling so weak."

Natsu blinked in shock, but Lucy didn't give him time to respond or think.

"I may be terrible at sharing my feelings and emotions, but I'm very good at communication. I can handle myself in any conversation, hence why I'm so good at manipulation. I know my way with words. I know how to voice my concerns. I've never not done that, if you think about it Natsu. I may change the conversation when you didn't notice, but I would tell you when I was feeling insecure. I would tell you when I wasn't comfortable talking about my old life. I don't like to be personal, but I'm very good at talking and communicating."

Well now that he thinks about it, that is true. She always told him when she didn't want to talk about her past or if she wasn't ready to talk about something yet. But he still doesn't understand where she was going with this.

"But now, Natsu… You accepted me. You know I'm broken and evil. You know how bad and manipulative I can be. I don't feel the need to really hide anything from you. All except one thing."

Natsu's brows suddenly furrowed and he held her by the shoulders in desperation. "Why can't you tell me? What are you still hiding? You don't know how frustrating this is for me Luce. Having you, yet not at the same time. I want to be your support. I want you to come to me when you're upset. So fucking tell me babe, I can't stand this anymore."

She sat up on her knees and leaned up kiss him on the lips. He felt his heart melt with his eyes feathering shut as he buried his fingers in Lucy's short hair and squeezed it. Her held delicately cupped his cheek before she pulled away for a moment, then pecked him on the lips one last time.

"Don't worry, this is something I don't want to keep hidden from you anymore. Honestly, it hasn't been bad recently, so I kind of forgot about them. But I just received a letter from them this morning. And… you make me feel so safe so I want you to know."

He was thoroughly confused about what this topic was. Is it her dad? Did he contact her? Or did Sting somehow get into contact with her? "Who is it? I'll make them leave whoever it is Luce. I'll take them out before they can hurt you, I won't let anything like last time happen to you ever again."

"I know baby." Lucy smiled at him so tenderly, but got out from his lap and excused herself to the bathroom. "Let me clean up and I'll explain everything. Let Happy out of his pen too."

Natsu did as she said and waited impatiently for her to return. She was only gone for a few minutes before she came out of the bathroom. Happy jumped down from the bed and trotted over to her. She smiled at the cat and sat on the floor by her bed to pull a decorated box from under it. She stood up again and sat in front of her boyfriend before she opened the box and slid it over to him.

"Go ahead. This is every single letter I've received from them." Natsu looked confused, but picked the one off the top and read the letter with a pained expression. "I've had this stalker since I was a kid. I got my first letter from them after my moms death. At first, they were nice and I thought I had a secret admirer. But as a got older, I realized how dark and not okay they were."

Natsu put that letter down and picked up a new one, reading over what they wrote with gritted teeth. "And you haven't done anything?"

"Well, they've never really harmed me. They say all these threatening things, but have never followed up on it. I figured they've just been bullshitting."

"Lucy." Natsu held one hand on her shoulder with his eyes staring at her very seriously. "They want to chain you up… See you suffer. This… this isn't normal. You should take this as a threat and do something about it or I will. I'm not about to sit here and do nothing when this person is saying these disturbing things about you."

"But they've never really done anything…"

"You got your hair cut yesterday night and they already know about it. They're closer than you think. You may not be worried, but I am." Natsu pulled his phone out and started taking pictures of the letters. "I'm asking Zeref whether you like it or not. Loke can probably help too."

"No, don't get Zeref involved!" Lucy panicked with her hands squeezing her comforter. "He'll tell Mavis and Mavis will get upset that I never told her!"

"I don't care! You shouldn't have hid it from her, Luce. This is serious."

"Natsu—"

"No!" He shook his head. "I love you, but you're being really stupid, babe. I'm solving this before it turns into a problem!"

He typed a message to someone, concern swimming in his expression and serious voice. Lucy couldn't help her small smile as she pushed the box aside and leaned into Natsu's chest again. He seemed a little mad at her, but still rested his chin on her shoulder and held her like he didn't want her to be stollen. She thought it was pretty cute and smiled as Happy trotted over and sat in her lap. She pet the kitten and closed her eyes, happily enjoying Natsu's possessive and protective behavior.

He was so darn cute when worried.


	40. Chapter 40

**Shit sorry I forgot to write a note. Hello! Sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy recently. I don't have much to say, but thanks for the comments while I was away. I love when people read the whole story and comment along the way. It's fun to see what you guys think while you're reading through that's it so have fun!**

Saying Lucy was thoroughly confused was a mega understatement. What in the world was happening right now? She had just ended sixth hour and the bell rang for class to be dismissed. Most of her student left like usual, all except the three Lucy least wanted to see while still on school grounds. To her displeasure, Gray walked to the door and closed it with Natsu approaching her and Loke at the board writing something.

"What are you guys doing?" She stared at her boyfriend rather unamused as he held her by the hand and lead her to one of the desks at the front row. He sat her down, and stood at the front with his two friends.

"Ahem," Natsu cleared his throat and pointed at the the letters on the board. "Operation Protect Lucy (OPL for short) is now beginning."

"Natsu—"

"Ah ah—" he shook his head as he waved his index finger at her. "I'm am the teacher now. You will call me Sir Dragneel."

"I'm not about to call you that." Lucy deadpanned.

"Continuing on…" Natsu stepped aside, allowing the ginger to take the initiative as he slammed his hand on the white board rather loudly. It made Lucy jump.

"Are you a fool, princess?! I thought you were smarter than to let some creepy stalker stick around you!"

Her eyes dropped to a look of bewilderment. "And I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Princess, don't get me wrong. You're real beautiful and I would totally fuck the crap out of you if—" Natsu suddenly punched him in the gut, causing the boy to double over with a groan. "Totally worth it."

"I told him not to say that, Luce! That wasn't my fault, I swear!"

"Moving on…" Gray rolled his eyes as he tugged at his shirt collar. "We get you're pretty, but that doesn't mean you can be stupid."

She cannot believe these are her students talking to her like this. And what does being pretty have to do with being stupid? Not that she's stupid.

"OPL has three phases!" Natsu suddenly interjected. "I for Investigate. S for Surveillance. And E for Exterminate."

"And how are you planning on doing these phases?"

Loke now spoke as he pointed to the bored. "Investigate your apartment. Stalkers are into some creepy shit and I'm one hundred percent sure they've infiltrated your home. There's no way they could have known you cut your hair so quickly. We need to search your apartment for cameras, protect your computer and phone with software, and add more protection to your apartment." Lucy was amazed at how thorough they were actually being.

"Surveillance." Gray now said, finally tugging his shirt off and dropping it to the ground. Lucy is immune to his whole stripping habit and didn't even bother to say anything. "We'll watch your surroundings. When you go out we will follow you from a far away distance, knowing exactly where you're going. We'll follow you farther than the stalker would and will be on the look out for any suspicious people."

"Exterminate." Natsu punched his fist into his palm, his eyes a blazing fire full of anger and possessiveness. "If it comes down to it, I'll take them out myself. I've already talked to Zeref and he should be telling Mavis. She will take you to the police station where you'll report this person and start a file on them. After we find them, the best case scenario for them will be prison. If I'm especially pissed at the information we find, I won't hesitate to make them pay for what they've done to you." Lucy silently raised he her hand, causing her boyfriend to smirk. "Yes, beautiful?"

She pouted at his teasing expression and tried to hide her small flush. A teacher shouldn't be calling his student beautiful so openly like that. Especially in front of his friends! "A-and what if I don't cooperate?"

Lucy recoiled when Natsu sauntered on over like a predator hunting his prey. She felt her heart beat wildly at the chase as he placed both hands on the desk and leaned over with his face directly over hers. "You will."

"A-and why is that?"

"Because I know you…" he suddenly raised one hand up to her cheek and tucked the short strands behind her ear. "And I know your weak spots."

"D-do not." She averted her gaze with her fingers squeezing into her palms.

"What if I kiss you right now?" He leaned in closer, his breath fanning across her cheek.

"Y-your friends…"

"Exactly… do you want them to see us making out in your classroom?"

"N-Natsu… don't." She snapped her eyes over to the two boys watching them, Loke looking quite entertained while Gray seemed a bit upset. Natsu only leaned closer, his lips brushing against hers with her eyes fluttering shut. Just like yesterday when Natsu pleasured her, she found it hard to keep away from him with the lack of any intimacy for the past month and a half.

"You'll comply, right babe?" He ran his thumb over her temple, softly petting her with his calloused fingers. "Or I could just—"

Her nibbled on her lip, causing the girl to moan with her head tilting back. "Natsu— I-I— okay…"

He pulled back with teasing glint in his eyes and smirked at her needy expression. "Glad you agree."

With his hand now gone from her face, she blinked confused, and then glared up at her boyfriend. "Ugh, I hate you! When did you get so much power over me?! It wasn't like this before!"

"It's called love, princess." Loke joked from his spot, but that didn't make her feel much better.

"I don't give a damn what it's called! It's a nuisance!" Lucy sighed at her sudden outburst and stood from her desk while staring at her three students. "You guys should leave. Natsu… I-I'll meet you at home."

That's all that was said before they gathered their things, leaving Lucy to pout as she packed up as well. Goddamn Natsu...

* * *

As soon as Lucy got home, she ran over to her boyfriend on the bed and jumped on top of him. Natsu jolted, but laughed with his arms circling around her waist. Happy wondered on top of her butt and curled up into a ball. It made him grin as the girl pouted up at him, her cheeks rosy and lips trembling.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I hate you." She burrowed into his chest and squeezed her hands under his back to hug him. "You're really annoying."

She says that yet continues to cuddle him and even circles her feet under his legs to latch onto him even more. She's like an adorable little parasite that clings onto him for life. It made him so happy as he kissed the crown of her head and ran his fingers through her short strands. "If you hate me so much, then why are you being so needy, baby?"

"That's why I hate you." She felt cold suddenly and peeks back up at her boyfriend, but immediately looks down again when he was smirking. "A-and quit calling baby…"

"Baby… you're so beautiful and cute and adorable. I love you so much and love kissing you and making love to your gorgeous body."

"Stooop!" Lucy whined. "I was going to give you a present but I change my mind."

"Can I give you one instead?"

She peeked up at him, then arched her back while getting up on her knees. Happy jumped down and immediately ran into his pen as Lucy crawled closer with a curve to her plump lips and evil glint in her eyes. "Let's give each other a present."

Natsu's eyes dropped down to her cleavage as he licked his lips with a hard swallow. "How far?" He needed to know because he didn't want to get halfway, but then Lucy gets scared again and they both hurt. That's why he wanted to just start with Lucy. Just pleasuring her and get her back to that. Because according to Zeref, Sting was almost about to be inside Lucy. He was pressed against her opening. It made him so furious to think about, but the truth of it is, Natsu is scared that if he lines himself up to her, she will have those flashbacks again and start hitting him and struggling against him. It's not a good time for either of them. He understands that Lucy is in a better place than just a few days ago, but that was a huge change in a short amount of time. Lucy is no where near healed. She may think she is, and god Natsu wants to believe it, but he just can't.

Nobody who was almost raped gets over that traumatizing memory in just a month and a half. She's not healed despite how Lucy lies to herself and says she is. He took a step forward yesterday. He ate her out, and Natsu believes that he is able to pleasure her with his mouth and hands. But the moment she sees his little _friend_ , he's terrified that Lucy will relapse. So he would rather take things slow and just do a little at a time. He was way too excited yesterday seeing her back to the tantalizing girl he first fell in love with. And her new hair… it just made him so horny. But he's smart enough not to get too a head of himself here. Lucy took a step forward. And he was scared to run all the way to the finish line, but he'd end up injuring Lucy from getting a head of himself by tugging her along. Lucy may want to run, but she's not the strong girl she's pretending to be. She's still scared and he's scared too. That's why they can't do what they did yesterday.

"Come here." Natsu sat up in bed and opened his arms for his girl. Lucy immediately sat her round bottom on his lap and wrapped her arms around him to hug him. It made Natsu sigh in relief with her in his arms. He kissed her ear softly, his nose against her her temple and breathing in her soothing scent. Lucy's hands squeeze the back of his shirt, her back arching and a small whimper escaping from her pretty lips.

"Natsu…"

Hearing her breath his name like that… it made Natsu clench his jaw to stop himself from doing something he'd regret. He cupped Lucy's cheek and kissed down her jaw. She tilted her head, allowing him to encroach towards her chin. Lucy lips trembled with her head tilted back and and eyes fluttering like the complex wings of the dark butterfly she is.

He slid his hand to cup her ear, fingering her hair and allowing the short strands to bunch up on his grasp. He tilted Lucy's head down with her lips continuing to quiver. He brushed the hair back by her temple as he watched his beautiful girl being anxious and scared, yet needy and wanting more. Natsu sighed contently with his head falling to press his forehead to hers. Lucy tilted her cheeks up to find his lips. It made Natsu grin. He suddenly darted his tongue out to lick his girl's lips. Lucy jumped with her eyes peeking open. He decided to take her by surprise and latched his lips around Lucy's bottom one. Her eyes flew open, but they soon slipped shut again with a soft moan and her fingers scratching him through his shirt.

"More…"

Lucy begged, but Natsu wouldn't be doing anything besides kissing. He closed his teeth around her lip and slightly tugged. It made his girl whine in frustration with her nails digging further into his back. Natsu smirked cockily, but finally slipped his tongue between her lips with their mouths locking. At first, he let his girl play around. Letting her suck and move her hands up to bury them in his hair and tug desperately. Lucy grew intoxicated and soon couldn't even put up a fight with his eager mouth. After she tired herself out, Natsu pulled away only for a moment, before sliding his hand down her waist to tug her body closer and his other messing her bob length hair up. He pressed his lips to hers again and ravished those plump lips till she turned red from his endless kisses. Lucy was practically flaccid, barely able to even muster a moan between kisses. He was domineering and possessive. Natsu didn't realize how badly he wanted to take her until this moment. How much he wanted to mark her entire body with hickeys till everyone knew she was his. He wanted to touch his girl everywhere and erase that person from her thoughts till it's nothing but him and the amazing way he made her feel. He wanted to fuck her so hard that she can't even remember the fear and only moans in ecstasy. He wants to make sure that Lucy will never mistake him for that bastard ever again. He wants to be the only person for her in the world. She won't remember Sting, any of her exes, or even her father. He wants to be the only one, and Natsu didn't realize how desperate he was until now.

But he can't. He can't make her his. By the way Lucy's who body shook with her so submissive and without mind like a doll that he could move and make her do what he wishes. But that isn't what he wanted. He wants his Lucy back. The one who may be bashful at times, but has a feisty personality that bickers and complains about everything. He loves when he can tease her and she does the same thing back to him. Natsu thought he liked her weak and needy side, and he does… he likes it in small doses, but that isn't who he fell in love with. He fell in love with the girl who knew how to move her body and draw him in like some sort of sensual succubus demon. He fell in love with the girl who played hard to get. The girl who's a damn fine actress and can lie straight to anyone's face without even a twitch in her expression. He fell in love with her dominant personality that didn't give an inch towards her, but could step a mile towards him. He fell in love with the complex, dark butterfly of a girl that's just plain evil and manipulative. That's who he fell in love with. Not this scared girl who was so broken that she couldn't even be herself. This wasn't right. None of it was right. But how in the hell does he get her back to normal? How do you help someone who went through what she did? He doesn't know. He's a 17 year old kid who doesn't even know how to take care of himself, let alone a 25 year old woman who's been sexually assaulted and almost raped. Now he's scared he fucked up. He's scared he went too far. Lucy was like newborn deer just learning how to walk. Stumbling around. Thinking she took her first step and began to run, but ends up tripping over a stick and falling back to the ground. Granted, she's the cutest goddamn doe in the world that nobody could beat, but she's gotta go about healing. And he has no idea how to help her!

Natsu quickly held her to his chest with his fingers running through her hair. "I'm sorry…" he repeated himself over and over again. And eventually, he felt tears wetting his shirt. It made him feel guilty, but he continued to hold and caress her. Making sure she knew that he was there and that he'd never hurt her or take advantage of her again.

Natsu looked up at the ceiling, his lips starting to tremble and tears stinging his eyes. It just hurt so bad seeing Lucy turn into how she is now. God, Natsu wants to kill Sting. He wants to murder him he's so pissed. It doesn't matter that he's his cousin and family. None of that matters. Sting turned Lucy into this and he deserves to die. That's it. That's all that needs to be said. Lucy always acts so strong, but he knew she's broken. And now she's even more so. It huts. It hurts so fucking much, and he doesn't know how to take her pain away.

He's helpless.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, and it made Natsu jump. He looked down at Lucy, who seemed to have fallen asleep at some point during his whispers and gentle caressing. He didn't know who it could be, but Natsu still wanted to know. He gently laid Lucy on the bed and queitly closed in on the door. He looked through the peephole and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. Mavis, Lucy's mother figure and his brothers girlfriend. He completely forgot. Mavis was supposed to come over and ask Lucy about the stalker and take her to the police station to file a restraining order and let them know what was going on. Shit, he shouldn't have came over at all, but it seems they both fucked up.

Natsu didn't know what to do but before he could think, she knocked on the door again. "Lucy? You're not home?" The girl on the other side suddenly panicked and began pounding on the door. Awful things have been happening to Lucy with Sting and now the stalker so it's only right she would panic if she didn't come to the door. It still made him distressed because she's being very loud and it would be a problem if she attracted a crowd or called the police.

Natsu sighed and slowly unlocked the door. He doesn't know what will happen, and he's sure Lucy will kill him. He almost hopes she screams at him because it's better than this girl who isn't the Lucy he fell in love with.

After a deep breath, Natsu opened the door. Mavis just stared at him with her brows furrowed, then peeked around him to see Lucy sleeping soundly on the bed. He could see her eyes moving around, trying to process the situation, but neither of them had said anything yet.

"I-I don't... why are you with her in her apartment Natsu?"

Natsu looked down at the floor, before stepping aside with his hand towards the inside of the apartment. "Come in. I'll explain. Lucy just had a small freak out so I don't really wanna wake her up."

"Lucy?"

Mavis stepped inside, allowing him to shut the door behind her. Natsu swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah." He followed her inside and sat on the bed next to Lucy while Mavis sat on the couch with a quizzical gaze.

"What's going on here?"

"Just don't freak out." Mavis looked unsure, but nodded. It made him sigh in relief, before glancing over to Lucy as he reached his hand out to hold her small on in his calloused fingers. "Luce... she's— she's my girlfriend."


	41. Chapter 41

**keeping this note short and sweet aince its 7:30 and im sleepy. but dont worry about me. i am perfectly okay. i think a few people asked me that before because i stay up late into the early morning. but im fine so dont worry. ill leave it at that so have fun! and thank you for the comments!**

Natsu anxiously sat on Lucy's bed, his hand squeezing his girlfriend's for moral support and a nervous shaking of his knee. By the way Lucy has described Mavis and the fight that still affects her and Zeref to this day, Natsu knew how strong her views were on this particular topic. Well, it's a normal view. Telling anyone that a 25 year old is dating their 17 year old student isn't something most would be okay with. Zeref was the weird one who didn't really care. Lucy told him at one point that it's hard to have a positive view of it. She said that she was always disgusted with the news stories of a student and teacher being in a relationship. It's probably one of those things where you have to be in the situation to be okay with it. And Mavis isn't one of those people. She hasn't experienced it and never will.

"Excuse me?" Mavis looked at him, then let her eyes drop down to his and Lucy's connected hands. He should have let go, but he didn't want to, and only squeezed her hand tighter.

"Before you get pissed at her, just let me explain." His Heart was pounding because he really had nothing to explain. But damnit did he try. "It was me who came onto her. She tried to stop it, but…"

"But what? Are you saying you forced her? But then why did she let you in her apartment if it's forced and why would she sleep so soundly when you're with her? You can't tell me you forced her into this!"

"L-look, she— she's in love with me so of course she couldn't stop it. Maybe if she wasn't she could, but when you love someone, you can't stop it!" Natsu was bluffing through his teeth now because he knew that wasn't totally true. Their relationship passed just student and teacher before either of them loved each other. It was more instinct than love at the beginning.

Unfortunately, Mavis didn't look too convinced as she crossed her arms over her small chest and glared at him. "So when did this start, huh?"

Natsu didn't respond for a long moment because he really had no idea what to say. Should he lie? This is Lucy's mother figure… he didn't want to start off on a bad foot, but lying wouldn't be too great either, considering there's lots of holes in their plot.

Mavis didn't need him to answer though because she sadly figured it out herself.

"W-wait… the day Lucy met Zeref…" her eyes suddenly snapped up to his in disbelief. "She had feelings for you just after school started?! Are you kidding me?!"

Damnit, he can't deny it because it's true. Lucy said she's been attracted to him since the beginning. And worst of all, the day Lucy met Zeref was the day Natsu lost his virginity to Lucy. He can't possibly say that to her!

"No, she didn't just start then! She said it's not allowed and it isn't! Meaning she was fighting it since before! How long has there been something between you?!"

Natsu took a deep inhale, then exhaled again. He blinked once and moved his eyes to look at his girlfriend's beautiful face. A bit red and puffy from crying and lips even frowning in her sleep. He didn't know what the right choice was, but Natsu knew he didn't want to involve Lucy. She was already dealing with her mental health. He doesn't want to add more to her stress because having Mavis angry at her, will hurt Lucy. Natsu knows that for a fact.

He needs to find a way to keep Mavis quiet. Natsu isn't worried about Mavis taking this to the police. He's worried about Lucy and Mavis' relationship changing. He needs to answer her questions and that's it. He won't tell her anything unless she asks and nothing more. And maybe he'll be able to convince her to keep quiet until Lucy is better.

Natsu finally turned his attention back to Mavis and brushed his thumb against Lucy's hand for some type of reassurance. "I kissed Lucy the forth day of school. She fought back, okay? But when you feel a connection, it's hard to stop." He didn't say any more information concerning them, but he could still add evidence that makes Lucy not look as bad. "And you know Lucy just as much as I do so you know how closed off she is. Has she ever had someone she really loves? Has she ever been in any type of meaningful relationship? Lucy may have been active, but she didn't care about any of them! And she liked me so much that she couldn't control her feelings! This isn't like her past relationships! Lucy is a good teacher and she takes her job seriously! I don't get any benefits! She grades me just like anyone else and I don't get special treatment! She's a good teacher, we were just unlucky that I was born a year late!"

Mavis stared at him wide eyed, but eventually looked away with a guilty expression. "I… guess you're right. Lucy wouldn't break her teachers pride for something so shallow. You have to be special to her." But then her expression hardened along with her resolve. "I still have questions I want to ask."

Natsu sighed in relief, but he wasn't totally clear yet.

"What really happened with Sting?"

Natsu glanced at his girlfriend again with a sorrow filled expression. "It's a touchy subject, but I'll start at the beginning. Lucy was on her way home from school one day and some freshmen were following her back. She stopped at a bookstore to kill some time and to try and wait them out. Sting suddenly popped up which I always thought was weird because Sting isn't really a book person. But since they dated in college and Lucy was guilty about how she dumped him, they talked for a few. He helped her out and got rid of the kids by pretending to be her boyfriend. Then sting lied and said he he needed a pretend girlfriend because he told his family he was dating someone. Which wasn't true. He didn't tell us he had a girlfriend. Just lied to get close to Lucy."

He pouted a bit because that's where everything went south. Maybe if that didn't happen… maybe if Lucy said no, all of this could have been prevented.

"Lucy basically got mad at him at the party, since he kind of guilted her into going. Then he came to her door the day after and tried to apologize. Luce and I were… a bit busy so we didn't answer." He awkwardly looked away and ignored Mavis' eye roll. "But he left something at the door. We went along with the day. Lucy made dinner while I sat at the table and did homework. After she remembered the flowers, she went to get them. Turns out sting is a stalker and waited outside her door the whole time. I was still inside the room but held back when I heard Sting flirting with her on the other side of the door. Lucy tried to go inside, but couldn't get away. She panicked and said my name, so I opened the door and tugged her close to me. We ended up fighting and sting got pissed…"

He grimaced at this next part.

"Lucy said I couldn't come over and two days later, I get a call into the office. Sting told the police… was trying to get Lucy arrested."

He told the rest of the the middle area. Where Lucy and Sting had an almost Cold War. How Lucy convinced the police that Sting was an obsessive ex boyfriend.

"And that's true. He was obsessive. He came over to Lucy's place and just sat outside her door. Then I posted a YouTube video about her. It was really stupid and nobody knew it was about her unless they knew what was going on. I sang a cover and Lucy gave me a note in school saying she liked and told me a couple tips. I was stupid and kept the note. Sting found it and took it to Lucy's place and broke in. And he… he tried to— to do that to her."

"Why did Zeref come over? Was it really what he said?"

Natsu didn't want to get into Zeref and Mavis' business because if Natsu told her Zeref has known about his and Lucy's relationship since that night, it could change a lot. But Natsu also knows that Zeref wants to be honest with her.

"You should ask him about that. It's not really my place tah tell you that stuff."

She nodded though Natsu thinks the answer is rather obvious. It was his fault for getting Zeref involved in this, but he thinks Mavis would agree to get him involved if it was over Lucy's safety like that.

"I have one more question."

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Lucy happy?"

Natsu smiled and gazed back over at his girlfriend again. "It's hard right now. Being sexually assaulted like that has scarred her. She thinks she's better, but I know her better than anyone. She can try and act strong but I know she's scared and just wants to get better. But it takes time."

"You're actually really mature." Mavis observed him, causing him to puff his chest out proudly.

"Yeah, Luce has said the same thing about me before. I wasn't like this when we first met. I just want to be the best I can be because Lucy is such an amazing person and I don't want to fall behind. I want to give her the world, but I can't do that right now since I'm just a kid."

"Let me give you a tip." Mavis showed him a smile for the first time. "Lucy doesn't want the world. Don't think buying her expensive gifts will make her happy because it won't. Lucy was neglected as a child and got no love until I came around. Just show her you love her and never change." Mavis also smiled at Lucy. "She's just lonely. And I know you have big plans to become a popular singer, but just… don't let all that go to your head and only do it if you want to truly became famous. There's other things you can do with music too."

Natsu's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Just look up music careers. There's other options besides becoming a pop star. I would look into it."

Mavis stood up and pulled out her phone to check the time. "Well, I guess Lucy and I will go to the police station tomorrow."

"Wait, Mavis." Natsu reached out to grab her arm. "Can you keep that you know about us secret for a little?"

"Why? I really need to talk to her about it."

Mavis may be taking this rather well, and she understood that Lucy wouldn't just date any old student, but she just can't keep herself from feeling disappointed. It's like her kid did something bad and she's not really mad anymore. Is just Mavis wished things could be different. Mavis wished Lucy could have just waited until he graduated or something. Anything besides kissing him the forth day of school. It's just as bad as the first day!

"Luce is really fucking stressed right now May. This is weird to say to you, but Lucy has a very feisty personality and is very mischievous. She likes tah… have s-sex a lot but she gets a panic attack and mistakes me for Sting on that night if I do something wrong. And now she's like this shy bunny I'm terrified to hurt. She's not herself and she's fucking tired and stressed. And with this stalker thing happening too, I don't want her to have another thing to worry about. Just give her time to get better. At least let her figure one of the two out and then talk to her about it."

Natsu looked down at the floor, looking a bit frustrated.

"I-I hate myself for it because I'm such a useless boyfriend. I promised her I would protect her, but I couldn't even save her myself when I knew what was happening. It's frustrating." He exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his salmon hair. "And now this happened and I just want to do something for her. So if lying about you and helping her solve one problem before worrying about another is all I can do then I'll fucking do it. Even if she gets mad at me for it later."

"You're a good boyfriend, Natsu. I really couldn't ask for her to fall in love with anyone else. If only you weren't in high school." Natsu didn't say anything. He only anxiously looked at the petite girl and waited for her answer. It made Mavis sigh as she turned towards the door again. "Alright. I won't tell her I know yet. Though I'm having a talk with Zeref. I'm more angry at him than Lucy."

Natsu was relieved and smiled at Mavis as she looked back at him, then shut the door behind her. Natsu stood up to lock it, then just kind of didn't know what to do with himself. Should he wake Lucy up? Go and cuddle with her? He thought about it for a bit, but ended up ditching both ideas and shoving his shoes back on then left after kissing his girlfriend goodbye.

As soon as the door was locked behind him, Lucy shifted in bed with her eyes blinking open. She touched her cheek which was still warm from his lips and smiled up at the ceiling with a bashful expression.

Natsu was really too good for her. Caring about her like that and always putting her first. She feels bad because Lucy doesn't always do the same for him. It's been hard recently, but Natsu doesn't seem to blame her. Hearing him talk to Mavis gave her some insight to what he was thinking. It seems Natsu doesn't like how she is right now. It's just hard to go back to her mischievous side when that part of her is usually thinking about sexual things. They may not have sex whenever she turns a bit seductive, but the images of Natsu and her are never pure. And right now, it's kind of hard for her to think like that. She really does want to get better. She does, and Lucy thought she did. But then when she tried to seduce Natsu today… and instead of him jumping straight into it, he opened his arms for her. And for some reason, that made her very weak. She could have kept being mischievous and tried to seduce him instead, but this part of her realized she just wanted to be held. So she fell into his chest and nuzzled into him like the bunny Natsu said she was.

It made her sniffle and rub her cheeks a bit tiredly. Where did Natsu go? His school bag is here… she really just wanted to cuddle and woke right up when he got out of bed to answer the door. She thought Natsu handled everything really well. She should have helped him and talked to Mavis herself, but she was really scared and she panicked. Then Lucy thought he was taking care of it so she didn't want to wake up. But Lucy still didn't want to wake up because, well… Natsu said all that stuff about protecting her, and Lucy had to say, she kind of agreed with him, but not to the same extent as Natsu.

She doesn't blame Natsu for not saving her that night since she was the one who told him to not come around. That was all her doing. But she can't help but feel a bit… salty whenever Natsu says he'll protect her no matter what. Because she knows that's not possible and they've already proven that. Granted, Lucy knows Natsu was the one who sent Zeref to save her, but still… it's just not something he should say because it's impossible to keep such a promise.

Lucy knows that's why he's working so hard to get to the bottom of this whole stalker thing. It's only been a day since she told him, yet he already set up a plan and was going to send her and Mavis to the police station. He's doing his best and Lucy wants to just hug him really tight. Because Mavis is right, she is really lonely.

Lucy doesn't know how long she waited still laying in the same position, when she heard the lock twist and the door open. Lucy closed her eyes again, but she could easily smell the scent of food drifting to her nose. She hoped Natsu woke her up, and luckily, he did. He came over to her bed and sat on the ledge, gently brushing her hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Wake up, Luce. I got food for us."

When she didn't move, Natsu bunched her short blonde strands in his hand as he cupped her ear, and leaned over her to kiss her on the lips. Lucy's head slightly tilted and her lips pursed as she swallowed. She felt really needy and lazily reached her arms up to circle them around his strong back and pull him closer to her.

"Natsu—" she mumbled against his kiss, eyes still closed.

"Are you awake, baby?"

"Mmn." She tried to tug him next to her so she could lean on his chest, but Natsu wouldn't budge. "Why'd you leave? I… I want to cuddle."

"I brought food. It's broccoli cheddar soup in a bread bowl. It'll keep you warm while we eat."

"Okay." Lucy finally opened her eyes to blink up him.

"Your eyes are still puffy." He moved his lips up to kiss her eyelids, sometimes humming while Lucy's hands scratched down his back.

"You tell me to eat and then keep kissing me." Her eyelashes flutter, but Natsu still doesn't stop. "N-Natsu—" her fingers move up to tug at his hair as one knee bends and her elbow pushes down to sit up. "I want my broccoli cheddar bread bowl!"

Natsu snorts and plants one last smooch on her lips before sitting up. Lucy made a small hmph and hopped out of bed, then wondered into the kitchen. She got her food set up at the table and took Natsu's sandwich out as well. He sat across from her, but leaned back to look around the wall. "Is Happy sleeping?"

"I don't know. I just woke up."

He looked at his girlfriend unamused. "Little buddy? Want some fish?"

Whatever happy was doing, it was no longer important. He pounced into the kitchen and jumped up on the table with them.

"You called him here, so you get the fish."

"I know, I know."

Natsu stood and got a bowl with some fresh fish from the fridge. Once situated, Natsu discreetly watched her nibble on bread and sip her creamy soup.

"Hey Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there other jobs with music?"

She stared at her boyfriend over the piece of baguette, but didn't question him too much. "Of course. You could be a song writer, producer, DJ, pianist, or a music therapist."

"Music therapist?" He took a bit of his sandwich and mumbled through chews. "What's that?"

"They go around to hospitals or daycares and make music for people. For example… if you're depressed and in a mental hospital, you could help people. Teenagers especially. They often feel a connection with music and listening to sad songs makes them feel better. Or other times, hitting a drum or playing with instruments can make patients feel better."

"Really? They have that?"

"Mhmm," Lucy smiled at him. "Does it interest you?"

"W-well I was thinking that I don't have to try and be a musician. And hearing you talk about that makes me… kind of excited. I love music and it's always helped me get through things. Like I sing to you whatever you're feeling sometimes, you know? And I posted videos singing songs about what I was feeling when we were separated."

"I always got the feeling you wanted to to become famous because you think it's your only option." Lucy shook her head and reached her hand out to hold his hand in hers. "Don't get me wrong Natsu. I have no doubt that you could make it as a pop star. You're so talked babe. Your voice is amazing and you can play the guitar and piano. You're also so stubborn and determined, you have a good personality for show business, and you're so attractive. You could become a pop star if you want to. But think about the big picture. Do you want that? Do you want to be famous? Or do you just think it's your only choice?"

"Would I have to go to school to be a music therapist?"

"Don't be lazy." Lucy sent him a sly smile and squeezed his hand. "Would you rather be miserable for a few years at school that may not even be as miserable as you're expecting, but you're happy the rest of your life? Or would you rather become a pop star and be unhappy?"

Natsu didn't respond and silently ate his meal. He has a lot to think about.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello and welcome back! i cried really fucking hard this chapter. natsu being emotional... it makes me emotional too. theres a song this chapter, though dont take it seriously. its called cant stand it by never shout never. i fucking know... its a throw back from my days in middle school. thats all ive got to say so have fun!**

Natsu stared down at his beautiful girlfriend, his hand beside her head on the pillow, the leather bracelet Lucy gave him on his wrist. His thumb gently stroked under her eye, but she didn't wake up. Lucy has been sleeping a lot recently. He doesn't want to jump to conclusions, but he knows a symptom of depression is an increased amount of sleep.

It makes Natsu hold her tighter, but this is all he knew how to do. To just hold her and hug her. Try and let her rest because she always gets so tired after crying. He has no idea how to help her.

Lucy suddenly rolled onto her side and leaned into his chest. He smiled sadly, and tucks her head under his chin. His fingers threaded through her short hair, and Lucy made a soft hum in her sleep.

"Baby…?" She didn't respond, so he guessed she didn't wake up. He carefully took his phone from his pocket and held it behind Lucy so he could search something. He didn't know what he was going to do when he pulled his phone out, but he didn't think long before typing _therapists near me_ in the search. Hundreds of links showed up. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he knew certain therapists specialize in certain things. A woman would be best. Lucy probably wouldn't be comfortable talking about what happened to a man. Different people prefer different therapists. Lucy would probably want someone older than her, but not too old. Late thirties to middle aged. So they're not like a friend, and more like someone to talk to. Because he knows Lucy isn't one for talking to her friends about personal things. It'd be best if she sees them like a parent instead of a young person.

He picked a few out that had good reviews, and some even specialized in what Lucy went through, then sent their profiles to Mavis. Mavis texted him after she talked with Zeref on the day she found out about them. Surprisingly, their relationship seemed better than before. He wasn't sure what they talked about, but Natsu guesses they finally came to an agreement about what Zeref said about student teacher relationships when he first met Lucy. Natsu knows he said that for Lucy's sake, not thinking about his own position, but Mavis can probably understand where he was coming from now. Because she didn't seem all that upset after they talked. And she even texts him to ask how Lucy is doing.

Lucy and Mavis went to the police station the day after that happened to file a report on the stalker. Lucy wasn't that willing, but she still did it. He didn't understand what her problem was with it. This is clearly something scary, but she doesn't seem to really care. He can kind of see where she's coming from. This stalker hasn't really done anything besides send those letters. At least that they know of. So it probably didn't seem like a big deal to her. But this is very disturbing to Natsu. He doesn't like that someone is so obsessed with her. Sting was enough already so why is there another one?

Mavis' text buzzed on his phone, so he opened it and read the message. He asked if she would talk to Lucy about it because Mavis is like her mom, but Mavis thought he should ask her himself. He's not sure if it's a good idea. He knows how strong Lucy's pride is, and he feels like if he asks her if she wants try and get therapy, she may take it the wrong way. It's not like before they started dating and Lucy didn't like to show him her weak side. He remembers the first time she cried because of her thighs and how fat she thinks she is. Their relationship a lot better now, yet Lucy has been especially sensitive since the incident. She doesn't like when he calls her baby and sees her embarrassed, yet he had been making her embarrassed because he liked seeing her like that. But not so much as he used to now because he misses the old Lucy who was playful back and teased him just as much as he teased her. He hasn't been as reckless and backed off a bit in that aspect.

He just doesn't want Lucy to freak out over it because someone younger than her told her to get therapy because Lucy is the type to be like that and she's the type to think she isn't sad enough for therapy. Or say she's not sad at all or something along those lines. But Mavis thinks since he's her boyfriend and because Lucy loves him the most, she'll listen to him, but he's not so sure about that.

He was about to respond, but another text suddenly popped up. What was written there, made his blood run cold, yet a hot anger still bust through him like a pipe bomb. He didn't know how to respond or what to do. He didn't know how to react, how to tell Lucy, how they would deal with this. He didn't understand how it could even happen so quickly. It hasn't even been two months! How has he gotten better? How could he possibly be allowed to come home? He tried to rape Lucy! He shouldn't be allowed out of the hospital yet!

He dropped his phone on the bed and squeezed Lucy into his chest tighter. How to handle this? The case was already solved. Lucy wasn't guilty and Sting was let off with going to a mental hospital. The police weren't suspicious of Lucy anymore. But if Sting comes back, he might have to stay away from her until school gets out. And he cannot let that happen right now. Lucy isn't in a mentally stable place, so he needs to stay by her to make sure she's okay. He can't be worried about Sting and if he'll be watching them. Trying to get Lucy in jail again and maybe hurt her! He can't let that happen!

It's been how long? Sting got off way to easily! How can he be allowed to walk around on the street when he tried to do that to her. How could Lucy rest easy knowing he was around? How could she heal properly when she constantly worried about getting caught again.

"Natsu…?" Lucy's sleep filled voice mumbled into his chest. Did he wake her up from holding her too tight?

"Hey… sorry did I wake you? Go back to sleep. I'll be here the whole time."

"Mmn." She nuzzled into him like a burrowing bunny. "Can Natsu sing for me?"

"Yeah." He smiled softly as he kissed her hair lovingly. "You have a request?"

"Sing… how you feel about me."

"You want me to be embarrassed, huh?" Natsu chuckled lightly.

"May… be." Lucy's sleepy voice is so lazy, yet cute at the same time. She rubbed her eyes a bit, but still refused to open them to the light.

"There's so many though… I can't pick. How do I fit all my feelings into one measly song?"

"Then… then pick a song that…" she breathed deeply for a moment as she dozed for a solid 15 seconds. Then she suddenly jolted awake. "What?"

"I'll just sing so you can sleep." He chuckled once again at his cute girlfriend, which suddenly reminded him of a certain song that's really fucking old, but every aspect of the song described how he felt about her. The song was a bit too upbeat for the moment so he decided to do a more acoustic cover, except there wasn't any guitar. Just a more droned out version of the lyrics.

He cleared his throat dramatically while playing with her hair, his other hand gently dragging his fingers on her back so she can sleep quickly.

" _Baby I love you, I never want to let you go..._

 _The more I think about, the more I want to let you know..._

 _That everything you do, I super fucking cute..._ "

He nosed at her hair, causing his girl to softly puff out air from her nose in a lazy laugh.

" _And I can't stand it..._

 _"Do do do do… do do… do._ "

"You're being silly…" Lucy laughed a little louder this time. It made him brush back her hair and whisper in her ear.

"Shhh baby… go to sleep."

Then he sang again.

" _I've been searching for a girl that's just like you..._

 _Cuz I know that your heart is true~_ "

Lucy curtly shook her head, but Natsu ignored her protest.

" _Baby I love you, I never want to let you go..._

 _The more I think about, the more I want to to let you know..._

 _that every thing you do…_ "

"Including how you deny it…" He quickly added while talking.

" _Is super duper cute, and I can't stand it..."_

"So cheesy…"

"Shhh…" He softly hummed until the grip on his shirt loosened and she was off to dream land again.

As soon as she slept soundly, his eyes hardened, his resolve to protect her growing even more. He doesn't care if Loke and Gray call him stupid, he's going to see Sting tomorrow before he can get out of the hospital.

* * *

The moment Natsu walked into the hospital, the thick scent of alcohol solution entered his nose, along with the strong scent of metal. He didn't think too much about it though, and resolutely walked to the elevators and slammed his finger on floor nine. He skipped going to Lucy's for this so he's getting shit done today and that's the end of it. He doesn't care what it takes, because Sting won't be hurting Lucy anymore than he already has.

It was quite a big deal to get into the psych unit. He had to empty his pockets and let them make sure there was nothing pointy or dangerous. Once he passed the inspection and went through the signing in portion, he was told which direction Sting's room was in. Natsu made his way over, trying to calm down because if they thought he was dangerous, he would get removed immediately and he can't afford to let that happen.

Natsu didn't knock on the door. He entered without thinking about it, and stared down at his cousin who was sitting on his bed and laughing with a woman. It made him furious. While Lucy is at home, crying and struggling, Sting is here without a guilty conscious and laughing like it's nothing! What the actual fuck!? Natsu didn't care if they were related. He looked at his cousin with such pure and unfiltered disdain and hatred.

The woman finally seemed to notice him, and quickly stood up. He didn't pay attention before, but she seemed to be some type of staff member by the ID and lanyard around her neck. "Oh, hello. Sorry. I'll leave you guys alone."

The woman's voice was soft. She had a bob hair cut that was shorter than Lucy's and was a blue silver color. He didn't want her here so he was glad she excused herself, but Sting suddenly grabbed her hand.

"Don't go. You can stay." Then he looked at Natsu. He didn't know what to expect from his cousin and it didn't matter. Because no matter what he did, it pissed Natsu off. "Hey, cuz. How've you been?"

"You really want to fucking know, asshole?"

He shut the door behind him but didn't approach him. He would beat him up and it was already taking a lot not to. He never saw Sting after everything that happened. But just thinking about what he did to Lucy. How what he did still affects her, made him so fucking furious.

Sting didn't react. He didn't get up and just stared at him. Like Natsu said, anything he did pissed him off so this little fact did too.

"You did that to her! You tried to rape her and it's scarred her for life!"

The woman looked panicked and went to run towards the door but Sting still didn't let her hand go.

"You're fucking sick, you know that? It's been how long? And you get to leave? Are you going to harass her again? Try to put her in jail? Rape her? Why don't you just stay here! You seem fine! Laughing without a conscious, you sick bastard! Do you not feel guilty!?"

He was seething. His fists were clenched tightly. Sting still sat there, and glanced towards the woman at his side. "This is Yukino."

"Hah?" Natsu was baffled. "Why the hell do I care?"

"She's an art therapist. And— and… and we like each other."

Is he fucking serious? What the hell is wrong with him?

"I… understand. Fate is really weird." Sting seemed deep in thought as he looked down at his lap. "We have to hide because— because Yukino will get her licenses taken away if someone finds out about how we feel about each other."

Natsu couldn't control it. He laughed so hard it brought tears to his eyes. "You think you understand? You fucking think you understand? Lucy would go to jail! Lucy would be considered a sex offender! A predator! When she's clearly fucking not and you know that because you've fucking slept with her!" He then approached the bed finally and pointed at the woman. "And her? So fucking what? She'll get her license taken away? That's the least of Lucy's concerns! Now I know about your little relationship! Why don't I just go to the police and tell them about your little affair? Oh, you guys won't get caught? You're leaving tomorrow anyways? Okay, let me just strip her clothes right here and rape the woman you love! How would that make her you feel?! How would that make her feel?! You think you understand?! You don't know the half of it!"

Sting didn't say anything for a little bit. He glanced at the woman, but Natsu didn't even spare her a glance.

"I know. I've already thought about all that."

Natsu suddenly got frustrated. He doesn't know what came over him, but his breathing trembled and tears suddenly fell from his cheeks. "It's not something you can just think about. You don't know how hard it's been. You don't know how much I struggle with Lucy every day. You don't know how much I miss her. How much I want to see her laugh and smile like she used to. You know how mischievous she is, yet she's so broken and scared. She's scared of even me! You don't know how that feels! And it's all your fault! You broke her! You broke me! You broke your own fucking family all because she didn't love you! How?" He suddenly turned towards the girl and just shook his head at how unbelievable this all is. "How can you love someone like that? How can you think about having a future with someone who did that to another woman? What did Lucy ever do to him? He should be in jail, yet she let him come here instead to fall in love himself? Do you know how twisted that is? How fucked that is? It's so fucked up. You're both so fucked up I can't stand it!"

"It's not something you can describe." The woman spoke up. She didn't seem phased by what he said. "It's the same thing with your Lucy. Lots of people would call her the same thing knowing that she's dating her underaged high school student. Sting knows what he's done is wrong. He regretted it almost immediately. And since he's been here, we've been dealing with his issues."

"Putting him and Lucy in the same category is disturbing beyond belief. I get where you're coming from lady, but Lucy and I are in a relationship. I love her just as much as she loves me and she is not a pedophile. Saying she needs therapy for her issues like Sting does is disgusting. Lucy never did anything wrong, unlike Sting who tried to rape her."

"T-that's not what I meant." She put her hand up in panic. "I'm not accusing Lucy of being a pedophile."

"Then what? What I'm talking about is how you can have feelings for a man who did that to another woman. Lucy has done nothing like that for me to be having the same kind of conscious as you. I'm not dating a rapist."

The woman looked unsure how to continue. Natsu has to say, she looks normal and seems like a sweet girl. She could be saying horrible things about Lucy right now, and how she deserved to go to jail, but she's thought things through. There's really nothing for them to complain about. Lucy may be doing something illegal with him, but Sting did something illegal too and he didn't go to jail, just like Lucy didn't. And now that this whole thing has happened, he can use this as leverage and move on to the main point of why he came here in the first place.

"Never mind about that. I'm here because you're getting released and wanted to make sure you weren't up to anything again."

"I won't go near Lucy or try and separate you guys. You can have my word." He looked genuinely guilty with eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his lips. "You know I really did love her, Natsu. We had mutual friends in college and I met her through them. She was so…" he sighed while closing his eyes. "Well, you know how she is. I really am sorry and I don't even know how I could face her. Not yet at least. I have time until you reintroduce her to the family as your girlfriend. But that won't be until you graduate at least."

Natsu didn't really want to hear all that. All he needed to know was that he wouldn't get near Lucy or try to cause her any problems. So with that settled, he turned towards the door about to leave.

"Natsu!" Sting called out, causing him to glance behind him. "I'm sorry for what I did to you too. We're family."

He didn't respond for a long time, then finally opened the door. "I don't forgive you. I don't know if I ever can."

Then he left and immediately went to Lucy's. He really wants to hold her right now. The moment he walked into the apartment, he saw Lucy lazing around in bed with Happy next to her head on the pillow. She was asleep again.

He went to the kitchen and searched her fridge. He didn't see any left overs and there weren't any dishes in the sink. She didn't seem to eat yet. He didn't feel like going back out, and getting food delivered didn't sound smart since he'd have to answer the door. Looks like he'll have to cook her something, but he's not the best cook.

Sighing, Natsu searches the cupboards and fridge. She likes oatmeal. Maybe he should make breakfast for dinner? She has eggs and bread. And how hard can it be to make some scrambled eggs? You just put the egg in the skillet and add some cheese and anything else in.

Deciding on that, Natsu gets started as quietly as possible. Since Lucy lives in the studio, every noise he makes, could wake her up. He added the eggs and a splash of milk. Then some cheese and Lucy likes spinach so he added it after groaning. He's totally fucking whipped but he doesn't even care. He loves Lucy too much to be worried about abandoning his manly pride.

He very carefully boiled the oatmeal and put the toast in the preset toaster so it shouldn't burn. It took him about 40 minutes, but he finished and he thinks it turned out well. He separated the food into two bowls and plates, and added the brown sugar and raisins into Lucy's oatmeal, and cinnamon in his. After some juice was poured, he stared at the meal in satisfaction, then glanced around the wall to check on Lucy. She was still sleeping.

He quietly went over, and sat on the edge. Happy perked his head up, but laid back down when he saw who it was. He picked the cat up so Natsu could get in next to her, and set Happy between them. "Lucy…"

She suddenly jolted and looked around in shock. He saw the fear in her expression and frowned, quickly reaching his hand out to rub her back. "Shhh… it's me, Luce. No ones gonna hurt you."

Her eyes calmed and softened into a sleepy look again. "Natsu… I thought you weren't coming today?"

"So did I. But I decided I wanted to see you." He leaned in to press a kiss on her cheek. "I made breakfast for dinner. You should eat before it gets cold."

"You made me dinner?" She looked really touched, but also a bit down. "I-I'm sorry you've been doing so much for me. I feel really useless."

"Hey…" he tilted her chin up to look at her seriously. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You've always taken care of me. Always cooking for me when I'm here, helping me with homework. You turned me into a man and helped me grow up, so let me take care of you now. It's my turn to be the adult and help you."

She stared at him a bit shocked, but sniffles with a hesitant smile. "You really are growing up. I almost miss the Natsu who didn't think he was good enough for me. Now I feel like I don't deserve you."

"You deserve the world and I'll give you it." He brushed the tear that slipped down her chubby cheek, and smiled down at her.

"You're such a smooth talker now." She closed her eyes, but opened her arms for him. "Carry me please."

"And you're so needy now." Still, he listened and picked her up so her feet were behind him and her arms were around his neck. He took her to the kitchen and sat her on a chair, then sat across from. She looked impressed at the meal and soon dug in. Natsu did the same. "Can I talk to you about something Luce?"

"What about?"

"I… I think you should start seeing a therapist."

She blinked at him in surprise, then looked down at her food. "I-I don't need one."

"Don't think of it as being depressed baby." he reached out to hold her hand. "Think of it as a person to talk to about everything that's happened. Even about us. You can get anything off your chest. Even things that you can't tell me because you're scared I'll be hurt."

Her hand froze from eating, and she didn't move, just staring at their connected hands. She timidly nodded and gently brushed some hair behind her ear. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I want."

Then they ate like normal, before going to bed. It was the weekend so they could spend a lot of time together. Natsu has practically been living here since Lucy chopped off her hair and kind of got sad again. He goes home to get clothes and stuff, but he stays the night even on school days. Lucy leaves a lot earlier than him so they don't have to worry about leaving at the same time. But weekends are nice because it feels like old times.

"Goodnight Luce. I love you." He held her to his chest and kissed her hair. Lucy nodded.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know Natsu."

Natsu didn't sleep until Lucy did. Gently humming a soft tune that quickly lured her to sleep. He soon followed after with her small body so warm against his.


	43. Chapter 43

_**hello! I really dont have an excuse this time so all i can say is im sorry for not updating. But thank you to the people who have commented. Im glad this story is enjoyable and helpful for you guys! and dont worry, if any of my stories will be finished, it is this one because im using this fic as a rough draft for a novel im currently writing. so i need to flush out the issues to make my original book even better! Anyways, i wanna tell you guys about some drama. Im not in high school anymore. i no longer went to school with this years current seniors when they were freshmen. but! I went to a huge school like fucking weird school thats like a college campus and my brothers girlfrend keeps up on all the gossip there. she could be a detective with all the information she finds on facebook lol. And one of the teachers at my school was dating a student. He was the head football coach and everyone knew about it but turned a blind eye. this happened a while ago. and they got married had some kids. I knew about it when i was there, but it recently came out that this girl cheated on him with a track and field coach... whenever i write this story, i think of that teacher because he was with a student, but its fucking horrible to take inspiration from or to use as an example because everyone knew about what he was doing with this girl, but ignored it because he was important. Sorry for rambling. anyways, have fun and tell me what you think!**_

Lucy shifted under the covers, her short hair messy in her face and lips parted as she stared up at her boyfriend. The tank top she wore fell off her shoulder to show a bit more skin, making Natsu gulp. He didn't know what was up with Lucy. She couldn't lay still and was very restless, which is the opposite of how she's been acting. Sleepy Lucy was cute, but he'd much rather her get out of bed and do something. The thing is, he can't take her out so they're stuck in the apartment. Only if he could find something for them to do.

Taking her out would also be dangerous in more than the usual ways. Of course he's concerned about people finding out about them, but Natsu is also nervous that they could somehow run into Sting. He hasn't told Lucy about him being released because he thought it would be better that she didn't know for now. Lucy hasn't necessarily gotten any better because of it, but it wasn't any worse either. She just has a lot going on right now. With their issues about sex and Lucy's depression, the stalker, and Lucy is also rather concerned about social media and her father coming to take her away because of that night when Natsu saved her from that guy at the bar.

Lucy was acting a bit different right now though. One thing he knows very well about his girlfriend is that she knows how to move her body and entice him with her eyes and expression. She does it on purpose and she's very good at seducing him. And right now, she had that naughty expression on. It made him extremely excited because Natsu was horny beyond belief. After Sting touched her where another man's eyes, let alone hands, should never be except for his own, Natsu found himself extremely territorial and possessive of her body. He hasn't been able to release these feelings of frustration. He hasn't been able to cleanse her body with his own, so her mind is purged of Sting and is filled with only him. Natsu needs to fuck her. He needs it bad. It's not just a sexual need. It's not something he could solve by jerking himself off no matter how many times he does it. He needs to touch her. He needs to replace Stings trauma in Lucy's head with only thoughts of how much she loved when Natsu fucked and made love to her.

But Natsu has been a very understanding boyfriend and has held his emotions and desires back, in fear of hurting Lucy more than she already was. Lucy has showed no sign of wanting anything sexual between them since the day after she got her hair cut and she kind of had that small relapse. There's been no look in her eyes, no touch that could be mistaken as more intimate. She doesn't expose her body as much as she used to and even changes in a separate room as him because she's so traumatized from Sting. The thought made him pissed beyond belief.

Yet Lucy was acting a bit strange this morning. She was being antsy. Her body couldn't stop squirming like she couldn't get comfortable, and she also didn't seem all that tired like she has been.

It was early in the morning before Lucy's alarm went off to get ready for school. He's been getting really good sleep recently since he and Lucy end up going to bed early because of her energy level. She usually sleeps till her alarm, but it's a bit early. He woke up from her tossing and turning, and has been silently brushing his fingers across her back to try and calm her.

Lucy seemed awfully awake though. And that brings him back to his point. She seems more than awake. Her eyes are seductive, her short hair looking like they just had sex from how messy it was. But it was unbelievably hot and Natsu couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Or that was until the strap of her tank top fell onto her shoulder, revealing snow white skin on the top of her breasts. Natsu took a deep inhale, then snapped back up to her eyes to try and decipher what Lucy was thinking. She still had that seductive look and finally climbed on top of him. Natsu held his breath from her hovering over him like this. Her tank fell open with her breasts looking so sexy and perk. He felt himself harden at the slight nipple he could see and shivered.

"Luce… I-I need to know what you want."

Her body settled on top of his as she tucked her head under Natsu's chin. "I don't know either." She whispered quietly. But it seemed she knew a bit because Lucy spoke up again. "I'm calling off school. You call off too."

He was extremely surprised by this. "Are you a really okay with that? Having us both gone on the same day?"

"It's okay." She peeks up at him through her bangs, her eyes somewhat drowsy, but he knows it's lust making her like this. "I feel like being a private teacher today."

Private teacher? Just those words made Natsu's already hardening cock twitch excitedly in anticipation. "Are… are you saying you're ready?"

"Mhmm." Her lips pursed into a pout, fingers sliding down his bare chest and tickling places she wasn't even touching. "I… need to do this. I'm tired of being scared of you and I'm tired of you avoiding me because I'm scared of you. I want to go back to normal and being intimate is how we need to go about it. I could be scared and avoid this our whole lives, but I'd never get better. The truth of it is, sometimes you have to face your fears to get over them. Then you realize it's not as scary as you thought."

"O-okay." He suddenly felt very nervous and anxious. It's not that what Lucy said made him like this. He's known Lucy's fear of him in that way since before she admitted it to him herself. Yeah, it hurt a bit but he's grown used to it. It's just that whenever the thought of being intimate with Lucy comes to mind, he remembers the time when Lucy freaked out just after the incident happened. That whole thing has scared him away from going too far with her. Like he said, Lucy being scared of him hurt enough, but that night when he felt like that awful fuckwad of a cousin he has, made those feelings of guilt so insignificant compared to that. And Natsu is fucking scared. He's terrified. Terrified to do the wrong thing. Something that could remind her of Sting and that night. Lucy never explained what happened in detail to him, and he didn't want to hear it. Especially now, in fear of ruining this motivation that's come over her. But even a bit of leeway will help him know her big triggers with the situation.

Natsu sat up a bit with his hands behind him on the bed. Lucy sat up as well, but she was on her knees while straddling him. Her body leaned forward, thin shirt slipping down her biceps enough that both nipples were in his view now. It was hard to keep his eyes away. "R-rules." Natsu stuttered, not feeling so out of his element in a while with Lucy becoming so forward again. "Tell me what not to do so I don't scare you."

Lucy smiled, her expression becoming a bit more sober. "Don't restrict my movement too much. No holding my wrists in place, don't cover my eyes, and if I cry or say stop, please stop. If you do just that last one, no matter what else, I won't be upset."

Just hearing her say those things made Natsu want to cry. Just imagining what she went through. Just imagining those things happening to her, just imagining her scream and cry out for help while feeling utterly defenseless and scared made Natsu so glad that he didn't forgive Sting. That fucking sick psycho deserved more than what he got. Yeah Lucy may be dating her underaged student, but she's not doing anything as sick as what Sting did, especially since he supposedly loved her when he forced himself on her. And hearing her say these things made Natsu feel even more guilty that he wasn't there for her. That he wasn't her knight in shining armor that saved her from that creep.

Natsu pulled his beautiful girlfriend into his arms and held her tight. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Luce."

With her arms squeezed between them, Lucy peeked up at him, her eyes wide in curiosity. "W-what do you mean?"

"You say you're weak. You say you're tired of being like this, but you're so fucking strong Luce. You took that horrible thing and was level headed enough to use it our advantage. Not only that, but let that bastard get away with it. I know how scared you were, but you didn't let your emotions take over. I didn't have that happen to me and Sting is my family, but was pissed enough to want him in jail for life no questions asked. I could never be as level headed and strong as you, baby."

"You… really think I'm that strong? Even when I've been such an annoying crybaby?"

He pulled himself an arms length away and gently cupped her cheek, bangs falling over her big eyes and sticking to her wet lips. "You're not annoying Luce. Course I think it's annoying when you set rules like not seeing you and trying to manipulate me into stuff, but I know those things are for the best after I've calmed down and thought about it. But you crying because of that is fucking normal, Luce! Sting is in the hospital? Fuck Luce! You're the one who was traumatized and should be going to therapy yet you're here working through your problems by yourself even if I'm here to help." Natsu paused for a moment, then glared at her. "Actually, you are annoying! Rely on your boyfriend more! I may not technically be an adult, but you make me feel useless sometimes with how strong and independent you are! Try being more useless for once so I can feel useful!"

She blinked up at him in surprise. Her lips trembled into a flat line, but quickly curved slightly upward, unable to stop the giggle that burst from those pretty lips. "You're so…"

"So amazing? Yeah, I realize it." He looked smug and smirked down at her, thumb smoothing over her bottom lip. Yet despite his haughty attitude, he couldn't hide the fawning look in his eyes while staring at her. "You can keep saying how great I am if yah want, but your laugh and smile makes me want to kiss you so bad baby."

Her smile turned into an embarrassed pout as she looked away from him. "Give me an hour. Then you can kiss me wherever you want."

She slid off his lap and out of bed with her phone in hand. Natsu watched her`grab some clothes from her closet while ignoring his gaze, then locked herself in the bathroom. He sat there a bit confused at what he saw. He doesn't think he saw wrong. Lucy grabbed something lacy from her closet. The thought made him grin. He grabbed his own phone and texted Zeref, telling him to call the school and tell them that they were doing something today like some family matter that nobody would be suspicious of. Because If he was going somewhere with Zeref, the teachers would assume Zeref wouldn't lie about his whereabouts.

After that was done, he got out of bed as well and stuck his hand in the bathroom door to ask for his toothbrush and toothpaste. He cleaned himself up, fed Happy breakfast, which was followed by a bathroom break and some tummy rubs, then he was placed in his pen with it zipped up tight. After, he laid back in bed to await his perfect girlfriend. She came out just after an hour, and Natsu's jaw dropped the moment she did. How could one girl be so beautiful and perfect?

Leaning against the bathroom doorframe, Lucy stood with a lacy, two piece baby doll lingerie in white. The top piece was basically just a see through lace bra, but had straps crisscrossing across her ribs and that sexy line down the center of her belly that stopped above her navel. The bottom panties had the same feel as the top except there was only one strap on the thighs that were awfully tight from how plump, juicy, and delicious her thighs looked. Her body was all smooth, pale skin… Like a blank, pure canvas. And with that white lace, she looked like an angel who was about to fall from grace, just itching to be tainted with naughty touches and love bites that will be sure to make a beautiful piece of art which claims her to him.

He slowly let his eyes drink up her bare skin, not even hiding the droll that he unknowingly licked up from how delicious she looked. His eyes met hers, lids shiny with shimmer eyeshadow and lips glossy and so kissable. He couldn't wait a second longer and got out of bed so fast to place himself in front of her. He held her face like she was his world because she was. Those long, curly lashes stared up at him, tongue dragging along the inside of her lip like she was just as hungry for him. Her arms came up to hug him around his neck, breasts pressed against him and one leg practically curling around his as she rubbed her foot against him.

"Take me Natsu. I'm ready to forget and only remember you."

That's all he needed to hear. That's all he wanted to hear. His lips were on hers in an instant and their bodies met for the first time in so long. It was filled with passion, Lust, and the feelings they felt for each other. Lucy's body was once again his own beautiful canvas which he painted with his own form of possession. Thrust after thrust was filled with urgency, cry after cry called out his name, her hands grabbed at his skin while panting out, leaving painful scratches down his back that was sure to sting, but he welcomed the pain and just groaned in ecstasy as he came to completion. Lucy's body shook from her orgasm, but Natsu wasn't done. He didn't know if he ever could be. She felt so small in his arms and didn't ever want to let go.

Round two came and went, which was followed by three and four. Hours of passionate love making, the sheets a mess with bodily fluids, their clothes scattered around in the same wet and sticky state, leaving two on the bed, blankets no where near. Just their naked bodies panting in an embraced pleasure.

"More! More!" Lucy's head fell back, revealing her neck already showing purple hickeys marked from the previous rounds they've been going at it so long. Feral growls were all Natsu could muster, too focused on the endless calls of his name from the only woman he'd ever want or need. "I love— I love…!"

Her body shook as another toe curling orgasm took over her senses. But Natsu didn't stop. He watched her reach her peak yet again in fascination, his hips working in a sensual yet firm pace to keep her feeling good even after. How can someone look so sexy no matter what they're doing? Seeing her like this under him made his cock twitch inside. He grit his teeth and clapped his hips into hers. "You love what?"

"You…" She whined, body squirming and unable to lay still. She cupped his cheeks and drowsily stared up at his sweaty face and panting lips red and bruised from such intense and heated kissing. "Cum inside me again! I… I want it all!"

Eventually, neither of them could remember how many times they climaxed. It all blurred together in a frenzy of emotional fucking. From the bed becoming too wet and moving to the couch. To the couch turning into the head station where their tongues gave their hips a break. Tasting each other's intimacy and being tasted became a joy they both forgot about. From the couch getting uncomfortable and pushing Lucy against the wall to fuck her into submission, eventually working their way into the kitchen where Lucy threw everything off the table, only to shove Natsu against it and ride him like the animal he is. Food was exchanged between kisses, chocolate syrup and honey sweet and sticky but ultimately messy. The shower sprayed cold water on his back and doing its best to cool them both down, but neither of them could be tamed. Hiking Lucy's thigh up to clean out his earlier seedings, but he only did it to make room for more as he held her back against his chest and let lucy watch herself being fucked through the bathroom mirror, making sure to tease and remind her how naughty of a teacher she is for looking so lewd while being fucked by her student.

If this is what private lessons were, Natsu would pay to be homeschooled no matter the price.

Hours later and well after school ended, they both laid on the floor completely exhausted and beat, Happy scarfing down multiple fishes since he was in his pen for so long. Lucy was next to him, her head resting on his chest and leg curled around his. "That was…" Lucy whispered, eyes taking a peek up at him.

"Really fucking good?" Natsu finished for her. But Lucy shook her head.

"I don't think there's a word in the English language that could describe that."

Natsu snorted, an amused smile on his lips. "That's a compliment coming from an English teacher."

"It is." Then Lucy shifted a bit and gazed up at him with the serious look she usually has at school. "I wanted to ask you if you thought about going to college anymore?"

"I have." Natsu sighed as he closed his eyes. "You know, before you were here, my motivation was nonexistent. I knew I had to graduate high school or I couldn't work anywhere, but passing was all I cared about. Even if it meant having all Ds. But this year, you made my life worth living Luce. I worked hard because I didn't want to disappoint you. Having bad grades was embarrassing if you were the one looking at my report card. You made me want to try. You made me think about my future instead of taking the easy way out that doesn't require me putting in effort."

"You put effort in. I mean, you annoyed me enough into dating you."

Natsu only looked down at her even more seriously. "That's what I mean, Luce! I was only determined to have you! I worked my ass off, was patient and held in my frustrations in because getting you was the hardest I ever worked in my life! And not just that, but seeing you work so hard to work out your issues, makes me want to actually put effort in for myself and my future."

"Then you'll go to college?" She stared up at him with hope shining in her eyes. It made natsu smile a bit mischievously.

"On one condition. You have to see a therapist. If you do that and work hard on your mental health, I'll work hard in becoming a music therapist."

Lucy took in everything he said with only a a single nod, then nuzzled into his chest with her hand resting on his heart.

"Okay. It's a deal."

* * *

Six Months later Lucy sits on a leather couch, a pillow hugged to her chest and legs crossed Indian style with a pout on her face. "I mean, I get that I can't go to jail anymore. Natsu is 18 and he's graduated with diploma in hand, but we cant just suddenly come out that we've been dating the whole time! There'd be huge back lash!"

It was mid August, less then a week before Natsu started his first day at his community college. With his SAT scores, and the fact that he didn't plan on going to university until it was too late to go to a major school, Natsu would be attending a campus only a few miles away. He worked hard this summer. Lucy had been helping him prepare to retake his tests so he could start his classes at a higher level than his previous scores would allow. He was doing so well and she was really proud of how hard he was working. So she was doing the same.

The girl only a few years older than Lucy, studied her body language with a keen eye. Brandish was a beautiful woman and was the fourth therapist she's tried out and the one she stuck with. Sometimes, a therapist isn't right for you and that's alright. You try someone else. Different aged people and genders have different outlooks on things. Too old of a therapist and they treated Lucy like a child, and some Lucy knew right away wouldn't work out because of obvious things like gender. Talking about rape and her romance with a man wasn't something Lucy was comfortable with. Lucy really liked Brandish though. Since Lucy was only a few years younger than her, she felt comfortable talking to her about these things, but what Lucy really liked was her logical view on situations. She was calculative and thought about what Lucy was saying and really looked at the whole picture to try and understand Lucy's situation and her view on it. That's why she stuck with Brandish and hasn't thought of trying a new therapist since their first appointment.

"What kind of backlash are you worried about?"

"Because of that whole Sting situation, it makes things complicated." Lucy sighed, running a hand through her still bob length hair. "If that didn't happen, I wouldn't have lied to Erza and Jellal. She's my friend and I lied straight to their faces. If Natsu and I come out with our relationship, I'm scared how Erza and the school will react. I cant get in trouble anymore, but now that being fired and prison isn't in the picture, I feel extremely guilty about lying to them. They may never trust me again."

"And Natsu?"

"I know…" Despite the guilt she feels for her friend, she feels even worse about Natsu. Since he's doing so well and because he's aware that their relationship is no longer illegal in any way, he wants to do what he's always spoke about. Showing the world that she was his and that nobody should touch her or even look at her. She's managed to keep him under control, too worried about the consequences of their relationship being in the open. And despite how she was beyond stressed during the school year, at least they were both on the same general page. Keep their relationship a secret. No one can know or its over. But now, they have options. Options that make things difficult for her. She and Natsu dating may be completely legal, but that doesn't mean people see it as morally right. But since school for her is starting back up in September, Natsu has suddenly became very vocal and open about what he wants. He doesn't hide that he has a girlfriend from his friends or family, he takes photos of her, her name is changed to Lucy in his phone, and even his phones background photo is a picture he managed to take while she was sleeping, the covers very low on her bare upper back and her head resting on his chest.

Just these little things were enough to make him beyond happy and he could do them on his own. He didn't need her to do anything for them to happen, except for catching her sleeping. So imagine how happy he could be if he was able to introduce her to his friends and family. If he was able to take her out on a proper date and pay for her meal on a random Tuesday evening when they're too lazy to cook. She knows that's what Natsu wants. And lucy wants the same. But she's thought about the big picture. It looks unbelievably good for Natsu, but ultimately bad for her.

"You've always been selfish, Lucy."

The blonde glared at her therapist. "I don't need you to remind me!"

"I'm just wondering if you don't want to tell Erza not because you feel bad for lying, but are actually scared for yourself. Because if you're really concerned about your friend, then I can understand. But you seem more worried about how your friend will see you and not about how you hurt her for lying."

She really cuts deep, like usual. But its what Lucy needs to hear sometimes. "So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm not suggesting anything. It's your decision whether you come out to the public. But just know that Erza will be upset. You can't only think about yourself when that time comes. To them and everyone else, you and Natsu being together is bad, wrong, taboo, illegal. You can explain to them how you were like in college and high school, but I doubt that will matter to them. They're not like Mavis and have seen you and your past relationships. They've only ever known you as the English teacher, Miss Heartfilia. And teachers are held to the standard that they don't do what you and Natsu did."

"Then what am I supposed to do then? Telling the truth is hard but keeping us behind closed doors is becoming increasingly difficult for both me and Natsu."

"Why don't you tell Erza." Lucy glanced up at the girl, her expression showing how stupid of an idea that is. "Haven't you always said communication is important? Maybe spilling the truth in an open and honest way will make things seem more genuine. I'm sure Erza will be upset no matter how she finds out. But at least you're telling her yourself instead of her finding out some other way."

"You don't know Erza though! Just thinking about telling her makes me fear for my life! That's how strict she is!"

Brandish stared at Lucy, causing the blonde to nervously look away from her. "Then what do you want Lucy? You make excuses about going public and telling Erza yourself, but then say that you don't want to hurt Natsu anymore by staying behind closed doors. You can't have it all. No matter if its telling the truth or staying hidden, someone will get hurt. It's about deciding who you care about more and who you're willing to hurt."

Who she cares about more? Well the obvious answer is Natsu. No one is more important than him.

"Besides…" Brandish spoke up again. "Be it tomorrow, a few months, or even years later, Everyone will find out. Waiting longer may soften Erza's blow since your age gap wont seem as bad, but if you continue to push back Natsu, the higher chance there is of him getting frustrated and your relationship being strained. The past year you've been through a lot, Lucy. But what you've always had was Natsu and that's all that mattered, right? You risked your career and life on him. Are you really willing to risk ruining what you have because your being selfish and are scared to move forward?"

"I'm not scared to move forward!"

"Yes, you are!" Brandish snapped back. "Quit looking at this as something huge for only your career and something small and insignificant for your relationship. Don't you realize you and Natsu are trapped in this secretive bubble? The faster you guys are open about your relationship, the faster these issues will be solved and the faster you can deal with the consequences of what you did and make a decision for your own career. Whether that's moving to a new school or solving your problems head on and working at your relationships if their friendship really means that much to you. Then you and Natsu can start acting like adults who want a genuine and serious future together. And you can't do that by—"

"I know." Lucy gulped at what she knew she had to do. "I can't do that by running away."


	44. Chapter 44

_**Yooo im back within a decent time and it isnt at like 5 am! Its not even monday yet! please praise me lol. I dont have much to say. have fun and tell me what you think!**_

Lucy was determined to be an adult and face her fears for the sake of her and Natsu's future together. Lucy's excuse for not telling anyone about them before was because their relationship was illegal on multiple levels. She no longer has that excuse, though the fact that people won't accept their relationship hasn't changed. Just because she isn't breaking the law doesn't mean everyone thinks what she's doing and was previously doing is acceptable. Because the majority of people won't see it that way.

Still, Lucy knew Brandish was right. In order for them to move forward and have a serious relationship, they can't keep hiding their relationship from everyone. Which was why Lucy decided to start with the hardest two people to tell. Once she told Erza and Jellal, telling everyone else didn't seem like such a difficult task.

Standing by the door, hips bent at the waist, Lucy laced up her black booties before she stood up and placed both hands on her hips. "How do I look?"

"Like a badass." Natsu grinned. "You could step on my face and I'd thank you."

"That's what I was going for!" Wearing something you feel confident in is a good way to be more confident. Heels have a way of empowering her, so she matched it with clothes that make her feel the same way. A tight plaid skirt, black shirt that hugged her curves well, and sheer black tights. Her makeup was dark, lashes long and lips vampy. Her bob length hair had some texture to it, leaving it looking a bit disheveled, but ultimately attractive.

She checked her phone for the time, before she grabbed her purse and the dish she was bringing. Natsu approached her, gently holding her around the waist. "Good luck." He was trying to stay calm, but couldn't contain his excitement for this whole dinner date to be over because by the end of it, they would be closer to being able to do couple things like he's always wanted.

He leaned down to kiss her, but Lucy pressed her hand onto his lips to stop him. "Don't ruin my lipstick. I promise you can mess it up as much as you want once I get home."

"Is that a promise?"

She nodded and removed her hand, but decided to be nice and stood on her toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "See you in a little bit. Love you."

"Love you too." She left the apartment and walked down the stairs and out of the complex. Lucy was just trying to stay hype enough to tell Erza and Jellal with confidence about her and Natsu. She could act strong in front of Natsu to put his mind at ease, but it's a different story when she's alone with her negative thoughts. Though Lucy was never an optimist, she wasn't pessimistic either. She has always looked at things from a realistic stand point. She has always thought about all the options, or the most probable. And in this case, the realistic outcome of her telling those two about the reality of her relationship with Natsu, will not be like it was with Mavis, Zeref, or Virgo. People who knew her would undoubtedly understand her standings in relationships and will most likely accept the illegal things she did because they know that her loving anybody was something that has never come easy or come true at all until she met Natsu. Mavis and Virgo both understood that and she's sure Zeref had a somewhat similar view on it because he understands that if he was Mavis' student, he would probably be just as persistent as Natsu, but in his own way. It's also easier for people who don't work with kids to be okay with it. Erza works at her school and she's very strict. Jellal was the one who was wrong about her innocence and he's dating Erza. Those two people will be a tough hurdle, but Lucy was willing to bare it. She really has nothing to fear anymore. She can't lose her job or go to jail. She can no longer be threatened. Even if her coworkers look at her differently, she has people she loves by her side that know she isn't some pedophile. But most importantly, she has Natsu to go home to every day. She has him to whine and complain to… to hold her when she's sad and feeling hopeless. She had huge regrets at the beginning. Questioning why she would let Natsu get to her. But before she knew it, that regret was gone and everything she went through… Every fear, self questioning, and pain she went through didn't matter to her. It was all worth it. And the best hasn't even come yet. In fact, the worst has come to an end and the only thing left as to get through the effects of what they did to start their lives together for real. And this was a good place to start that.

She stared up at the two story house in front of her, feeling like this was the castle of the final boss in a video game. If you look at her and Natsu's relationship as a whole up until now, then this is the hardest battle she has to face since being safe from death. She saved the heroine, no harm can come to her any more, but there's still a better ending. She has to make that ending happen even if she has to sacrifice some of her friendships.

After taking a deep inhale, Lucy walked up the front porch, her previous stance of confidence coming back and a smile appearing on her lips. She's always been an amazing actress so hiding her nerves wouldn't be hard. She rang the doorbell, the glass casserole dish in her arms filled with just undercooked oven roasted potatoes that would need to be finished off in Erza's oven. She could hear the door jiggle, then open to reveal the red head woman, dressed in just as nice of an outfit, just a bit more conservative than her own fashion choice. Erza pulled Lucy into a hug, then welcomed her inside with the door shut behind her.

"Come in. The food is almost done."

"I have these potatoes that need a few more minutes. You can just put them with whatever else is in there. No need to change the temperature or anything."

Erza took the dish from her then led Lucy inside towards the kitchen. Jellal was busy setting the table, but smiled once they came in view. "How have you been Lucy? Is everything on your end okay?"

Jellal was a kind enough guy to be concerned and ask about that every time she saw him. It wasn't Natsu who told her that Sting was being released from the hospital. Jellal had called her, just to warn her because her attempted rapist was now roaming around the city again. She couldn't fault Natsu for not telling her. He made sure Sting didn't have any bad intentions and that meant enough to her. He didn't want to stress her out more than she already was. And it actually did stress her out when Jellal told her but it was nice to know in case she did run into him.

"Nothing new has happened. And since school is over, I don't have anything to worry about." Lucy stated as she sat at the bar counter, eyes glancing between the two and hyper aware of their expressions. Though to them, what she said wasn't strange. Now that school was over and Natsu had graduated, there was nothing for Sting to threaten her with, even if what said wasn't true. At least according to them.

"That's true." Jellal stated. He moved to the side to let Erza put Lucys potatoes in the oven. He placed a hand on Erza's back while she did and glanced back to look at her. "Are you just excited for school to start as Erza is?"

"You have no idea. It's nice to have the summer off, but by the end, I'm ready to go back." That wasn't all true. she's also excited to have a class and enjoy being a teacher where she's not having a secret relationship with one of her students. She can enjoy being a teacher again. "You had stuff to do over the summer though, Erza so you didn't have much of a vacation. Don't tell me you actually enjoy yelling at the kids?"

"It's not that I enjoy it. I do look forward to seeing them and have hopes that this year will be better."

"She says that every year and ends up with a sore throat at the end of the first week from yelling so hard. It's cute though."

Erza pouts up at her husband, before she strode away from him and sat next to Lucy at the bar. "Stop flirting in front of Lucy."

Lucy only giggled. "It's cute that he only makes you blush."

Erza snapped her eyes towards her, causing Lucy to gulp. Erza smacked a hand on her shoulder and grinned at her with shimmering eyes. "What about you Lucy? You're 26 now. You should start dating."

"Only if she wants to, dear." Jellal reminded her. "You don't need to rush her into something that she's not ready for."

He spoke vaguely, but basically meant her ex was crazy and he wouldn't want to rush her into something if she's scared for that to happen again.

"It's not that." Lucy spoke up before Erza could retract her statement and feel guilty. Usually Lucy would let this conversation die off, but she's trying to hint at things so leaving her relationship status at a somewhat occupied state could make the later news not as harsh. "I'm seeing someone now, though the relationship is just getting more serious."

"Really?" Erza was intrigued. She's always been the type to be interested in other peoples love stories. "What's he like? Where did you meet? How long have you been dating?"

"What's he like? Well, after what happened during the school year, he was there for me and helped me get over it. He's really stupid sometimes and acts like an idiot, but I really love him." Lucy got bashful and covered her eyes with her hands. "It's embarrassing to talk about. I may have dated in the past but they were never serious. I never had such strong feelings towards them, but with him, I've become so much happier and a better person. He makes me want to be better."

"If you're happy, then I don't see anything wrong with it."

It's really unfair of people to say things like that because as soon as they hear who she's in love with, those words would be taken right back. Mavis said the same thing, but shes on different terms with Lucy than Jellal and Erza are.

"He sounds like a really great guy, Lucy." Jellal said. "I'm happy you found him. Whenever you're ready, we'd be happy to meet him."

"You already have." They both blinked at what she said, her slightly sly expression throwing them both into surprise. But Lucy Just smiled while pushing her hair behind her ear. "So… how long till dinner is ready?"

* * *

With the meal completed, all the dirty dishes in the sink and a bottle of wine half empty, the three of them sat in the living room, Jellal and Erza on the couch and lucy sitting in the chair across the coffee table. She had been leaving little hints of who her boyfriend might be throughout dinner, though the two didn't catch on or maybe they didn't want to.

Jellal set his glass of wine on the table, but only poured it a fourth full again. "Erza and I were just talking about you before you came, Lucy."

"Hmm?" She hummed through her mouth full of wine, then swallowed with the glass being swirled in her hand. She and alcohol didn't mix well. Tipsy came very easy. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we both have different reasons for it, but Erza and I really respect you."

"What, really?"

They both nod. Erza glanced up at her after taking a bite of the cake she was having for dessert. "I never believed that you and Natsu were together. I knew you'd never do such a thing. I mean, you're such a great, hardworking teacher, Lucy. You'd be the last person to do something so disgusting with a student."

Lucy's whole body went cold, but she kept her composure. "I'm really not that great of a person Erza."

"Don't say that, Lucy." Now it was Jellal who spoke such high things of her. "I mean, if an ex of Erza's suddenly came into her life and did what Sting did to you, I couldn't have let him get away with it like you did. If you're not a good person, then we're all going to Hell. I couldn't be as forgiving as you."

Tears started to sting her eyes. She set the glass on the coffee table and stood up. "I'm really not such a saint. I had my reasons letting him get away with it. I got away with it too."

"Got away with what?" Jellal asked.

She didn't understand how someone so smart could still not understand. Maybe its because they have all this faith in her. They respect how she handled it.

Feeling emotional with the wine not helping in the slightest, Lucy held her phone in her hand and walked to the bathroom with a small sniffle. She let them know where she was going, but didn't say anything after that. With the bathroom locked behind her, she dialed Natsu's number while putting the lid down on the toilet to sit. It only rang twice before Natsu answered it, the excitement in his voice impossible to miss.

"Did you tell them? Can we stop hiding? Can I kiss you in public?"

Hearing how excited he was, just made her feel even worse. Lucy couldn't handle it anymore and let herself cry. "I-I-I… I can't do it! They said all this nice stuff about me and how much they respect me and basically told me I was a saint! I'm not a saint! I've lied to them more times then I've told the truth!"

Natsu was quiet for a moment, but soon sighed. "If you've lied to them this whole time then what's it matter if their opinion of you changes?"

"But I don't want to lie! I want them to like the real me!"

"Then tell them the fucking truth, Luce! You're making no sense!"

"I-I'm sorry!" She sniffled even more, lower lip trembling. "Don't hate me too! I-I don't want you to leave me! I love you!"

She heard another moment of silence. "Are you drunk?"

"I-I had one glass of wine."

"So you're drunk." Natsu told her the answer himself. "Damnit Luce. You get way too emotional when you drink and don't act like yourself."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! Don't think you can trick me! I know you too well now! I know you're not sorry for being drunk! You're bailing on telling the truth! You're bailing on me!"

"No I'm not!" She stared down at her shoes that were supposed to empower her, but seeing them close together and scrunched up in the bathroom hiding like this, made her feel the opposite of empowered. She was scared.

"Yes you are!"

Lucy just didn't want to fight and only grew quieter. "I'm coming home."

"Fuck Luce." She could hear his desperation. "Please do this for me. I'm begging you."

"I'm sorry."

Natsu sighed, but gave up on that plan. "You're coming home?"

"Yes." She was sounding smaller and smaller by the second.

"By yourself?"

"I-I don't want Jellal and Erza to see you."

"Okay… Just turn your Snapchat location on for me in maps."

"Why?" Lucy might be emotional and tipsy but she was smart enough to know her boyfriend and doubt his intentions.

"I want to make sure you get home okay."

"Then you turn on yours too. I don't want you coming here. We can both keep an eye on each other."

"Okay. Ill see you when you get here. I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm sorry, Natsu."

All the way in Lucy's apartment, Natsu had already gotten out of bed. He grabbed his joggers to shove them on while holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder. He looked at his half naked form in the mirror and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I'm sorry too Luce." Then he hung up.

Before Natsu did anything else, he turned on his Snapchat location and watched as Lucy popped up on the map in a different location. He threw his phone on the bed and finished getting ready. A long sleeved black shirt which clung to his skin, his socks and sneakers, and a breath mint.

Then… he waited.

Natsu knew both Jellal and Erza. Jellal was a police officer who was in charge of his and Lucy's case. He's sure that Jellal feels somewhat guilty letting Sting do that to Lucy. If he had been more sure about Lucy's innocence, then maybe Sting wouldn't have had the opportunity to go that far. Then there's Erza. A woman with a protective nature. She would never let Lucy walk home alone in the dark. But that's especially the case when shes drunk and emotional. And if Erza takes Lucy home, Jella will be there to walk Erza back. All three of them will approach their apartment. He knows that. He has zero doubts about it. And Natsu has no sympathy for his girlfriend. He knows shes in quite the difficult spot, but Natsu just doesn't find himself caring right now. She promised she would do this. He's aware that she's emotional from drinking and that makes Lucy's mind numb. Lucy is smart. She's good at reading people and she knew how highly Erza and Jellal feel about how she handled that case, and she knew that they considered her a good friend. Just hearing it from them while her mind is foggy and emotional, made her scared to go through with it. So Natsu will do it for her.

It took about twenty minutes, but Lucy was finally approaching their apartment. He kept his phone on the bed, and locked the door behind him. There was about a block and a half left once he was out the door so she should be here any minute now. Their building wasn't big and only had a few units. He stood so he was leaning against the brick building and watched the three of them approach from the dark. Lucy had her phone out. He knew she was watching him, but that wouldn't work. He also noticed that her confident walk from before was gone. Drinking and Lucy didn't mix well at all. Especially when there was an agenda.

"Let us walk you to your door, Lucy." Jellal offered.

"No no, you really don't need to at all." She wiped her tears away and stopped before the building. Lucy pulled them both into a hug. "You guys are so great! I wish it didn't have to be so complicated."

"Come on Lucy. Jellal doesn't have to come up." Erza patted her back during the hug. "I can help you get changed and settled in bed."

"I-Its okay… My— my boyfriend is inside so he can help."

"You're boyfriend?" Erza suddenly got excited and pushed Lucy an arms length away. "Alright. I won't come inside, but let me take you to the door and make sure you get inside okay. You wouldn't believe some of the stories I hear from Jellal about accidents happening even so close from home. And I know about that stalker of yours so it makes me nervous letting you walk inside like this."

"I'm really okay Erza!"

Natsu could hear how desperate Lucy was and he was actually quite surprised that Lucy told them she had a boyfriend. It seems she really did try to tell them. At least she started to, but was interrupted by intoxication. He started to feel a bit bad about what he was about to do, but not bad enough to not do it.

He stepped out of the shadows, a hand in his pocket and the other at his side. "I can take my girlfriend upstairs." All of their eyes were now on him, Erza and Jellal looking shocked while lucy didn't seem to know how to feel. He stood beside her, a blinding smile on his lips as he held her around the waist and tugged her close so her hands were flat on his chest. "How was your dinner party?"

"Natsu…" She wouldn't look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I thought we talked on the phone?"

"Yeah we did. I just didn't care." He grabbed her by the chin and forced her eyes up to his. She looked innocent and nervous. He couldn't stop himself and kissed her. Caressing her cheekbone with his thumb, Natsu's lips meshed with hers shortly in a passionate rhythm. But he soon pulled away and smirked, tongue dragging across his lips in hunger. "Just messing up your lipstick like you said I could, Luce."

He could almost hear her silent crying and misery. But he just held her close and finally turned to the other two. He rubbed his mouth to remove the red stained, and narrowed his eyes. "Do you guys understand? Lucy isn't some good girl like you guys think she is. Putting high expectations on her and seeing her as some being capable of forgiving Sting is unfair to her. It makes her feel like she can't admit her faults to you. Sting got away with attempted rape and Luce got away with me. Something that was consensual and has been beating her up since the moment things changed between us. She doesn't need you guys judging and making her feel worse about herself than she already is."

"Then what sting said was true?" Jellal looked between the two in disbelief, then a sudden anger came. "You lied Lucy? I mean, I had looked into you and your life as a model before, and thought it was strange how you had no real issues or scandals. I thought it was weird that you could escape someone like Jude Heartfilia so easily, but who knew you were so manipulative!"

Lucy's chest tightened as her hand reached up to hold the butterfly necklace Natsu gave her. Seeing her get all self conscious about that major insecurity of Lucy's, made Natsu a bit pissed. He worked hard getting her to open up, but if Jellal goes and says things so casually, then it could be ruined!

"So what's your point? You don't know what happened to her. You read articles online that are ten years old. Is everything that happened in reality like it is on paper? We celebrate Thanksgiving and view it as a positive holiday that the schools teach in history class, but it was really just a slaughtering! How do you know what Lucy was going through? You make it seem like she was the bad guy when Jude was the one who made her resort to lying and manipulation just to survive and please him!"

Erza just stared at Natsu, surprise clear in her eyes and mouth opened in shock.

"And what about you? You saying you've never lied? You saying the police are perfect saints? Yeah they all aren't bad, but there's good and bad in any profession. And there's good and bad in every person! Besides, what's it fucking matter? They both did something wrong and they're the only ones who have the right to decide what happens. Lucy let Sting off with a mental institution stay and Sting let us be! He doesn't have a criminal record because of Lucy so why should she have one?"

It was quiet again. Natsu shifted and turned around to lead Lucy inside, but Erza called out to him. "You've grown a lot Natsu. I heard from an advisor before school ended that you were working towards going to college."

"It's only because of Lucy. I never would have cared if it weren't for her. Now I start school on Monday and I'm starting my classes higher then my old scores would ever be because she helped me study and keep me motivated." He glanced back with an almost judging look. "Don't let our relationship get in the way of letting such an amazing teacher do what Lucy has always wanted out of this job. Inspiring people just like she did for me and others. That would be fucking stupid and I'd question your whole career. I mean, all you ever did was yell and boss us around. Everyone's scared of you, yet you're both judging her for putting me on the right path. Something you haven't done for anyone at that school. It makes me sick with anger."

Neither of them looked back after that and the other couple still shocked from the reality of the situation, didn't move from that spot until Natsu and Lucy were well into their apartment. Lucy was acting like a doll, following his movements… walking when he walked, sitting when he told her to and putting her leg up so he could unlace her shoes. She didn't cry or say a word. She's probably overwhelmed. Natsu helped her get changed while Happy rubbed himself against her in his own way of comfort. After she was in bed with Natsu just in his joggers, he laid down beside her and smiled when Lucy rolled over so her ear and hand were on his chest and knee hiked up so her toes curled under his calf on the other side of his body. He was like her own giant body pillow and Natsu didn't mind one bit.

"I get why you like being in control around other people, Luce. Walking up to you guys, knowing exactly what I was going to do and knowing you or them couldn't do a thing about it, makes you feel real good. Having any kind of authority, even if I only get it because of the surprise factor… it's a good feeling being in charge."

"You were really cool, Natsu."

"You think?" Though Natsu couldn't hide his puffed up chest and cocky, yet goofy grin. "I felt cool yelling at Mrs. Scar— I mean Erza! She's always been the Vice Principal to me, but I ain't a student anymore and she can't do shit! I'm an adult!"

Lucy giggled against his heart, the noise so soft and breath tickling his bare skin. It made Natsu shiver, followed by goosebumps. "If you have to announce you're an adult, then you know you aren't one yet."

That just made Natsu peeved. "Then will I ever be an adult to you?"

That just made Lucy giggle even more. He took offense to it until she spoke up again. "I'm just teasing, Natsu. I've always seen you as an adult. I don't make a habit of dating children. But growing up is a different story. I'm still growing and learning as a human. We grow our whole lives. At least that's my opinion."

"If that's how you feel, then maybe Erza and Jellal will grow and try to understand us. With Mavis, you were the reason she could accept us. But with Erza, I may be the one who gets her to understand. She's known me longer than you have, and It's obvious that there was a major change in me this year. Anyone who knew me before you were my teacher can see that, including Erza. I'm sure she knows you're the reason for that. And if she does care about students like she claims then she'll be happy I was able to put effort in, even if dating my teacher was the reason for it." Then Natsu sighed. "But Jellal… That's harder. He's a detective. They don't like being wrong."

"Yeah…" She sniffled, suddenly going quiet again. "Let's not talk about them. I just want to go to sleep with you."

"Kay. Night, baby."

"Goodnight Natsu."


End file.
